Bones Believes in Unicorns
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part1-Unicorn series BB are immersed in a complex case. They have two vulnerable kids to look after plus Parker. Will Bones cope? Will Booth finally give into his feelings? Will Bones discover a maternal instinct? Will they return from their trip intact?
1. Chapter 1

I feel the need to put an apology at the start of this story. When I first wrote it, I used a row of Xs to seperate sections. One day out of the blue FF took exception to that method and some of the seperators disappeared overnight.

I will go through and reseperate using a different method as soon as I have time but until then it remains as it is. I apologise for the delay but it is a big job and will take a while.

Hope it doesn't ruin your enjoyment.

S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''It's a child. Male aged between ten and twelve.'' Bones climbed from the hole using Booth's offered hand.

''Cause of death?'' Booth asked with a defeated sigh. There goes his weekend with Parker plus he hated dead kids. Always hated finding dead kids, there was never anything you could say to make any sense of it. It went one of two ways, either it was a child no-one wanted or one that had been snatched from a family that would now be mourning, their happy ending extinguished with one brief sentence spoken by an FBI agent, him.

''Well he has several fractures and Cam will confirm it from the remaining flesh but he appears to have been beaten, quite severely.'' Bone used her clinical voice and Booth took her lead. It was never great dealing with children but a healthy amount of detachment helped. Booth had already spoken to the dog walker who found the body and it was no help as always.

''We need an ID.'' Booth looked around the deserted farm land.

''Well there's enough clothing present to help with that.'' Bones commented, she shivered involuntarily. It was a bleak, cold scene and not a place for anyone to end their lives, let alone an innocent child.

''We should get out of here, let the guys clear the site. Same as always, everything to the Jeffersonian.'' Booth spoke to the agent nearby who nodded, there were no protests these days, they knew the score.

They walked to the car, Bones wrapped her arms around herself for some warmth.

''Bones, why aren't you wearing a coat?'' Booth asked irritably. Bones rankled, she wasn't a child.

''I can't move freely. I'm fine, it's just a little cold.'' Bones snapped back and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Its not a little cold, its freezing out here. Next time, wear a goddamn coat.'' Booth shook his head, she was so argumentative about even the most simple things sometimes.

''Booth, I am not a child. I will wear a coat when I want to okay?'' Bones buckled up and glanced at her partner who set his jaw the way he always did when a case got to him.

''I was just saying Bones, you don't want to get sick do you?'' Booth pulled away along the muddy track.

''Actually getting cold does not make you ill, viruses do that and I will only get sick if I have been in contact with one of those. I will get sick then whether I wear a coat or not. Although there is some evidence but it is mainly anecdotal that the cold can suppress the immune system but it's far from proven.'' Bones rattled on and Booth gave her his best irritated glare.

''What? It's true, you seem to believe there's a connection and I am just telling you the facts.'' Bones sniffed haughtily.

''Bones, are you talking to make a sound or is there a point to this?'' Booth turned the car onto the road.

''Yes, of course there is. I don't need to wear a coat if I don't want to is the point.'' Bones sniffed and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Bones, just wear a coat when it's cold.'' Booth sounded defeated and stated the obvious, hoping to end the conversation. Bones shrugged and stared moodily out the car window.

''Are you sulking?'' Booth laughed.

''No, of course not. That would be childish.'' Bones replied without looking at him.

''That's right Bones, it would.'' Booth stared out of the window moodily, he'd been going to the hockey as well. His weekend was going to suck now.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''So what do we have?'' Bones gloved up as she walked over to the gurney.

''Fractures on…'' Zach began to relay them and it was a long list.

''Plus some healed fractures here and here. This child has had many injuries in the past.'' Zach said in his own detached way.

''So he either fell a lot or we're looking at abuse.'' Booth commented wearily, this just got better and better.

''There's a name in this hoodie and you're not gonna like it.'' Hodgins appeared holding the item in his hand. They were still waiting for an ID so this was a break. Angela was working on her sketch in the office.

''Elliot Mack.'' Hodgins said clearly and Booth groaned.

''No! Goddamn it, No!'' Booth smacked the wall in frustration.

''It can't be.'' Cam was obviously clued up as well.

''What?'' Bones didn't understand.

''You knew him didn't you?'' Cam looked at Booth who was blew out a sigh.

''His dad is an old army buddy of mine. Shit and I thought this case couldn't get worse.'' Booth was obviously quite distraught.

''You knew this boy? Was he abused?'' Bones asked matter of factly.

''Now there by hangs a question doesn't it?'' Hodgins whistled and Booth glared at him.

''Don't blame me. The facts are the facts.'' Hodgins protested but walked around the other side of the gurney just in case.

''We need to get the press officer down here as soon as.'' Cam called to an assistant who nodded.

''What? Will someone please tell me what's going on?'' Bones looked at Booth who tutted in frustration.

''Do you ever read a newspaper or watch the TV news Bones?'' He snapped.

''No, I read medical journals. What? I need to keep abreast of new developments. I don't watch TV news because its all politically motivated. You can't believe what you see.'' Bones was clueless.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Booth said caustically.

''So you're saying it wasn't the father. Look at the evidence dude, kid's had more broken bones than a hockey player.'' Hodgins reacted to Booth's comment and the two men locked eyes.

'' Don't call me dude, I am not your dude. Elliot Mack was not abused, I would stake my career on it.'' Booth stated between gritted teeth.

''The dad admitted it on national TV dude.'' Hodgins laughed.

''No, he didn't. He said he swatted the kid's butt a couple of times. That is not abuse.'' Booth defended his friend.

''If he admitted hitting the child Booth,'' Bones argued reasonably.

''See?'' Hodgins gestured towards Bones.

'' I would lay my professional integrity on it. I have known Andy Mack for nearly twenty years, I served with him and trusted him with my life. There is no way, no goddamn way he would abuse his son let alone kill him,'' Booth was adamant and the room fell into silence.

''Well if that's what Booth believes then I'm going with him. I trust his opinion,'' Bones said stiffly. Booth nodded and smiled.

''Thank you Bones,'' Booth looked around daring anyone to object.

'' Uuum I have work to do. I..'' Hodgins pointed to the other side of the lab and scuttled away.

''Yeah me too. These tox screens won't do themselves,'' Cam followed suit leaving only Zack.

''I..I..'' Zack looked at Booth's set face and walked away quickly not even giving an explanation.

''My professional integrity Bones,'' Booth pointed his pen at her as she opened her mouth.

''I said I trusted you,'' Bones replied.

''But? I can hear a but,'' Booth read her like he always did.

''Booth, I'm sorry but this boy has been abused. I will support you because we're partners but this evidence speaks for itself,'' Bones was honest now they were alone.

''Andy would never do this, I know he wouldn't and I'm going to prove it,'' Booth said gruffly and Bones nodded.

''Okay, so we work the case but what will be will be. You may have to accept you are wrong about this man Booth, you really might,'' Bones was blunt as always.

''I am not wrong, I read people remember? I could never be that wrong about someone I know so well. This isn't like not being able to tell if someone is lying about what time they left somewhere or if they are a theatrical agent. This is about a person's total value system. I am not wrong, I can't be,'' Booth tried to be convincing but there was the trace of doubt in his voice.

For the first time in his life, could Seeley Booth have read another person and been totally off the page?


	2. Chapter 2 A Burden too Heavy?

Booth was brooding and Bones eyed him nervously as she worked at her computer. She read the archived newspaper that popped up when she googled the boy's name. She was meticulous, absorbing the details. Details were her food for thought.

Booth sighed and sat forward covering his face with his hands.

''I really didn't think he was dead, I know that if a child is missing for longer than 48 hours then the odds are that they are. But I really didn't think that Elliot was dead. Chrissie will be devastated, she said she knew he was alive, that she could feel him. How can I tell her? I was at his christening, I never thought I would be attending his funeral. God, he was a great kid Bones, a really great kid. Parker loved him. Elliot had started to teach him to play street hockey. How do I tell him?'' Booth looked away and Bones walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

''You did too didn't you?'' She asked softly as she sat down.

''Andy is one of my closest buddies, I held Elliot when he was only an hour old. It was the moment I knew I wanted kids of my own, looking down at this new little person.'' Booth's eyes misted as he recalled that moment, thirteen years ago.

''Could your friend have done this?'' Bones had to ask and Booth looked over at her, the despair shining in his eyes.

''No, he wouldn't. He loved that boy, loved him like I love Parker. He just wouldn't.'' Booth couldn't conceive such a thing.

''He had old injuries Booth. Do you remember him having fractures or unexplained injuries?'' Bone knew that Booth was actually a good source of information for the case.

''He was an active kid Bones, played a lot of sports. He skateboarded, he fell, kids do that. It's normal, nothing more than normal.'' Booth felt like he was betraying his friend but it was Bones asking so he answered truthfully.

''Was Andy harsh with him, did you see anything that could be called suspicious?'' Bones was detached so could ask the relevant questions.

''You're questioning me Bones. You need to read me my rights before you do that.'' Booth joked but his eyes remained haunted.

''It's just you and me Booth. Be honest, I trust you. Pay me the same compliment.'' Bones gave him an apologetic glance to soften her words and he nodded.

''Elliot got difficult, he was at that age. It happens. Last time we saw him, about a week before he disappeared, he was sulking. His dad had grounded him and he was sulking, again normal. Andy laughed about it when we were having a beer together, he was riding the storm or seemed to be. He told me that Elliot was only interested in skateboarding and had cut school a couple of times to go to different parks. He had dropped out of all his sporting activities and had a new group of friends who Andy didn't really like. He was really chilled about it, seemed to get that Elliot was just finding his feet. There was nothing Bones, nothing other than normal stuff.'' Booth shrugged and sat back on the couch.

''Does he have a temper, Andy?'' Bones continued her interrogation.

''No, he was the calmest guy in our unit . He's a trained soldier Bones, you learn to keep your temper in check when you're in a war zone. Andy had a cool head, he was known for it. God, I'm going to have to tell them. It has to be me, no-one else.'' Booth's voice faltered and Bones squeezed his arm. He looked up at her.

''You'll come with me won't you Bones?'' Booth showed more of himself than he meant to and Bones felt the air catch in her throat.

''Of course, I'm your partner.'' Bones quelled the strange feeling in her stomach and spoke in a business like tone. She got up feeling the need to put some distance between them, she had no idea why.

''Here you go. This is your boy.'' Angela came in holding her sketch in her hands and Booth looked at Bones in panic. He didn't want to see so turned to the one person he trusted above all others. Angela had no idea they had a preliminary ID. Jack was avoiding her and he would be the only one who would tell her something like that.

''Let me see.'' Bones took the pad and then frowned at the picture.

''Are you sure?'' She checked with Angela who nodded.

''You did the markers hun.'' Angela shrugged, Bones didn't make mistakes with markers and it's what Angela based her sketch on.

''It's not him.'' Bones had seen the photo on the computer so she knew as she handed the pad to Booth who took it from her, not hiding his surprise.

''It's not him. Dental says so.'' Cam poked her head around the door and confirmed what Bones had just said.

''God, no it isn't. So who the hell is it then? And why was he wearing Elliot's hoodie?'' Booth was back in an instant, now he knew he didn't have to break his closest friends' hearts that day, he was back.

''Timothy Baldwin, foster child, absconded eighteen months ago. Thirteen years old and one of a long list. A list that is just too damn long.'' Cam walked into the room and she sounded sad.

''You can say that again.'' Bones felt her heart break as she looked down at the young boy's open, innocent face.

''We still need to speak to Andy and Chrissie.'' Booth stood up and Bones grabbed her purse.

''I'm coming. But Booth?'' Bones stopped and Booth turned irritably towards her.

''What Bones?''

''You know this still isn't good news don't you? It may not be Elliot but this boy had his sweatshirt so that….''' Bones trailed off as she glanced nervously at Angela.

''I know Bones, I know. Come on. Chop! Chop!'' Booth clapped his hands decisively before guiding Bones out of the office with his arm.

XyXyXyXyXy

''This is it.'' Booth pulled up in front of a large suburban house. There was children playing in the street, riding bikes and throwing balls. It was the idyllic home that Bones dreamed of when she was an abandoned foster child. The car journey had been silent and tense. Bones had tried to engage Booth in conversation, wanting more details on his friends but Booth was reluctant to talk.

''Make your own mind up Bones. Meet them and you decide.'' He said staring at the road ahead.

''I'm no good at that, that's your speciality.'' She protested.

''I'm too close, like you said I may be wrong. My judgement is clouded so you need to do it yourself. Meet them, talk to them and then tell me I'm wrong.'' Booth snapped and Bones went quiet, aware that he wasn't discussing it further. She felt hurt at his words and stared out of the window. She was baffled why Booth shutting her out upset her so much but it did.

''They know we're coming?'' Bones looked up at the white house nervously.

''I called when you were in the bathroom. Andy sounded scared.'' Booth replied, he didn't move, he didn't want to do this.

''Right.'' Bones looked at him, waiting for him to move. Booth sighed and climbed from the car. They walked up the drive way and Bones felt butterflies, these people were important to Booth and she found herself caring what they thought of her. It confused her, why should she care what Booth's friends thought of her?

The door opened and an attractive, blonde woman smiled at them. She held her arms out.

''Seeley, you look gorgeous as always you big stud.'' She teased him in that comfortable, secure way, old friends do. Bones saw Booth glance at her and blush before accepting the embrace.

''Chrissie, you look good. Does Andy know how lucky he is?'' Booth mock whistled as he gave her an appraising look over. Chrissie slapped his arm as he released her.

''Yes he does. Stop chasing skirt, I'm a married woman. He never stops does he? Needs to settle down, he's not getting any younger.'' Chrissie rolled her eyes at Bones who smiled tightly.

''You must be Temperance. Lee has told us all about you and you're as beautiful as he said.''Chrissie was warm and welcoming.

Bones was taken a back by her words and looked at Booth who feigned innocence, shrugging cluelessly. Bones didn't know what to make of the fact that Booth had discussed her, called her beautiful by the sound of it.

Chrissie led them into a huge, sunny kitchen through the hallway, there were pictures of children everywhere and Bones immediately picked out Elliot. He was a handsome boy, white blonde like his mother with an open, friendly smile.

A man came in from the yard carrying a little girl on his back.

''Faster horsie, faster horsie.'' She giggled and the man chuckled in response.

''Kiki go find your sister. Mommy and daddy need to talk.'' Andy let the little girl down. He was a handsome man with greying hair and twinkling blue eyes, he was fit and lean. It seemed ex soldiers kept themselves in shape. Bones was immediately attracted to him.

''Uncle Seeley! Uncle Seeley! Where's Parker?'' The little girl danced around Booth who laughed and hauled her into his arms.

''He's at home but he said he'd come play real soon okay pumpkin?'' Booth tweaked her nose and she giggled again, hiding her face in his neck.

''Go on you, go find Abi.'' Andy took Kiki from Booth and set her on her feet, she skipped away happily.

''Lee.'' Andy greeted Booth with obvious affection and they embraced. Bones was shocked, she had never seen Booth hug a man before but their bond was close, that was clear.

''You must be Temperance. Nice to meet you.'' Andy smiled at her holding out his hand and Bones was again struck by how attractive he was.

''What's happened?'' Andy became serious and reached his hand out for his wife who clutched it immediately.

''Please sit.'' Chrissie gestured towards a couch. Bones looked around, there were toys scattered on the floor and children's paintings on the fridge, this was a happy family home or so it appeared.

Booth paused and Chrissie put her hand to her mouth, a small sob escaping as her eyes filled, she shook her head in denial.

''No, please no.'' Chrissie saw Booth's distress and drew the wrong conclusion.

''We haven't found him.'' Booth was quick to reassure her and Chrissie nodded, closing her eyes in relief.

''Come on Honey, lets listen to what Lee has to say.'' Andy touched his wife's face and she leant into it drawing some strength from him. Booth looked at Bones with raised eyebrows but Bones remained impassive. It could be an act, a good one but an act nonetheless.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please Lee, just tell us.'' Chrissie recovered and sniffed.

''We recovered a dead body earlier today, a boy, thirteen years old. We thought it was Elliot but it isn't. He was wearing Elliot's sweatshirt.'' Booth stopped letting the news sink in.

''Oh god, why? Why would another boy have his sweatshirt. Oh Andy!'' Chrissie was obviously distraught and walking an emotional tightrope, her husband shushed her gently.

''It doesn't mean anything, it wasn't Elliot. You heard Lee, it wasn't him.''Andy tried his best but Chrissie was a mess and only just holding it together.

''Do you know the name Timothy Baldwin?'' Booth asked and both parents looked puzzled.

''No, is that the boy's name? '' Andy asked, Bones could see him stroking his wife's hand.

''Yes, he was a foster child.'' Bones finally spoke.

''Poor little boy.'' Chrissie said breathlessly.

''Well, Elliot had friends that we didn't know about. I don't like admitting that but it's true. He may know him.'' Andy's voice was clear and solid. Bones now understood why Booth could not believe this man had abused his son but she had to ask.

''You hit your son?'' Bones blurted out, her words quicker than her thoughts as usual.

''Bones!'' Booth admonished her.

''Its okay Lee. Temperance has a right to know.'' Andy held his hand up to Booth.

''My son is a good kid Temperance but he is also a little wild. He doesn't always do the right thing and he acts out a lot. After he turned thirteen, he became cocky, believing that he could do as he pleased when he pleased and I wouldn't call him on it. I had never raised my hand to him until that night. I don't approve of spanking but kids can just push and push . Elliot had it down to a fine art. I had had a long, hard day at work and walked through the door to a big fight. Elliot cussed at my wife, I saw red and swatted his behind several times. I sent him to his bedroom and that was the last time I saw him. I am not proud of myself and have to live with it every day. That's what happened, just that.'' Andy raised his chin defiantly and smiled at his wife as she kissed him on the cheek.

''It is, that's all. A couple of swats and Andy has been portrayed as a monster. He isn't, he's a good father. We know the truth and I can tell you right now, that my son is alive, I would know if he wasn't.'' Chrissie seemed to draw some strength from within and spoke with complete conviction. Bones realised that Andy always referred to Elliot in the present tense and he was convincing.

''Thank you. That must have been hard.'' Bones looked at Booth who gave her a knowing smile, he could see she now understood. Bones wanted to ask why if Elliot was alive, why didn't he contact them but the ramifications were too huge? Bones found herself not wanting to add to their pain. She rationalised it by telling herself that they were probably already plagued by the thought that their son was being held captive. She didn't need to point it out to them.

''Look Andy, this is all we have. I will let you know any developments but don't speak to the press, speak to no-one, just keep quiet. The bureau will try its best not to let this leak out but somehow it always does. You need to be prepared for the whole circus to start up again.'' Booth stood up.

''I won't make that mistake again Lee.'' Andy had a trace of bitterness in his voice.

''It wasn't your fault. We were trying to find our son.'' Chrissie defended her husband.

''I know Chrissie but it made things a lot worse didn't it?'' Andy blamed himself and there was little anyone could say to help.

''Temperance, I love my son. There is not a day goes by when I don't cry for him or imagine him crying for me. He's my baby, part of me. I have known where he was every minute of his life until four months ago. If I knew where he was or what happened to him then I would tell you. Nobody would go through this torture by choice. Andy did not hurt him, he's out there and he's alive. Please find him.'' Chrissie spoke to Bones woman to woman. Bones blinked, moved by the woman's heart felt words and she nodded.

''We'll try, really we will.'' Bones patted Chrissie's arm which was affectionate by her standards.

''We need to go. We have work to do.'' Booth cleared his throat, breaking the moment. They all walked down the hallway.

''Think about the name Timothy Baldwin, you may remember something. If you do call me.'' Booth spoke to Andy who nodded as he shook Booth's hand.

''I will.'' He confirmed.

''I know Timmy. He was El's friend at the park. He was nice, he pulled funny faces.'' A small voice made them all freeze.

''When Abi? When did you see him?'' Andy tried not to frighten his daughter but couldn't keep the desperation from his voice.

''Just before, before…'' Abi stopped talking and began to cry.

''Oh baby.'' Andy swept her up, hugging her tight.

''Where's El daddy? I want El.'' She sobbed out and Andy closed his eyes feeling her pain. Bones exchanged glances with Booth whose eyes clearly said 'I told you.'

''He'll be home soon baby. He'll be home soon.'' Andy handed Abi to Chrissie who disappeared into the kitchen.

''So now we know Elliot knew him. We'll need to question her Andy. Sorry but we'll get a psychologist to help us. But.'' Booth felt like a total bastard as he added. ''You can't be there.''

''Because I'm a suspect.'' Andy said wearily and Booth just nodded, pursing his lips.

''Tomorrow morning. We need to get moving on this.'' Booth didn't say that it could be a race against time. He didn't need to.

''Where's the park?'' Bones asked, practical as ever. Andy pointed down the street.

''Tomorrow.'' Booth reminded as he embraced his friend again, he held a little longer this time, he gave him a clap on the back.

''Stay safe and strong.'' Booth added as he walked away.

''We have no choice Lee. Its all we have.'' Andy answered before closing the door and going to comfort his now openly weeping wife and daughter.

XyXyXyXyXy

The dark haired boy hid in the shadows before creeping silently to the back of the truck. He stuffed several bags of apples down his shirt front before trotting back to the waiting little girl who needed him so much.

''Feel sick Con.'' She sniffed.

''Yeah I know you do. I got you this, it'll help.'' Connor showed her a bottle of cough mixture which he pulled from his pocket.

''Eeeew, hate medicine.'' She screwed her face up in disgust.

''Yeah Gracie I know that too. Which is why I got these to help it down.''Connor showed her a bag of candy and her eyes lit up.

''Thanks Con. I love you.'' She hugged him around the waist.

''Yeah, me too.'' Connor stroked her hair, sighing softly to himself.

''Horsie back ride.'' Gracie jumped up and down clapping.

''Ssssh Gracie, someone might hear you. Jump on.'' Connor crouched down and Gracie climbed on his back.

Connor staggered slightly from the weight, he was weak from lack of food and the fever he couldn't shake. He looked sickly with a pale face and dark rings under azure blue eyes that twinkled with life despite his weary gait. He carried his burden away into sinister streets lined with derelict buildings. He headed home with a heavy heart and a light head.


	3. Chapter 3 A Hunch or Wishful Thinking?

Connor stirred in his sleep, murmuring and throwing his head around. He pulled the thin cover tightly in, his body shook and shivered as the fever burned. The dreams that plagued him ran riot in his head and as always he began to cry softly. He woke up with a start and quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, he could never appear anything other than tough here. Sitting up, he pushed the pictures away in frustration. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he looked at the three other children sleeping around him. They all depended on him and he knew he needed to eat so he remained strong. He had to protect them, there was no-one else. He pulled his sneakers on and slipped through the gap in the wall. His flimsy jacket was no defence against the relentless wind as he walked the deserted streets. He didn't look up, trying to block out the reality of his bleak existence but more importantly trying to remain invisible. The worse thing for any street kid was to attract attention from the adults that stalked them continually.

He stopped as he heard a familiar call, he turned trying to mask the fear that he lived with night and day. The man walked up to him and Connor resisted the urge to step backwards.

''You'd better do well today kid. Glad you're up early. Need at least twenty by sundown. Don't need to remind you how I'll take payment if you don't deliver do I?'' The man breathed alcohol and nicotine in Connor's face and he tried not to react, he failed. The fear was stark on his face and the man laughed, enjoying the effect he was having on this defenceless child.

''Don't be scared kid. You be a good boy and there's nothing to worry about is there? You're one of my best, make sure it stays that way.'' He flicked Connor's chin with the newspaper in his hand and Connor flinched back before dropping his eyes rapidly. You didn't challenge this man if you could help it and looking him in the eye was defiance so Connor did what was expected of him. It also kept him alive although it hurt his pride to be so passive but he had to consider the others.

''I'll have 'em.'' He mumbled.

''Good boy.'' The man ruffled his hair before walking away, Connor stared after him and flipped him the bird when he was far enough away.

Connor walked across to the diner and went into the warmth gratefully, Being cold was a permanent state for him, he knew he smelt musty and of the streets but he couldn't do anything about it. He showered when he could but he still put dirty clothes on clean skin. He coughed painfully, his chest aching. He had been sick for days now and was feeling progressively worse and worse.

He stood behind a large man in line and then froze as he heard him speak.

''Have you seen this kid or this one?'' Booth flashed pictures at the clerk.

''Dunno, they both look familiar but I'm not sure.'' The clerk wasn't stupid.

''Does this help?'' Booth pushed a twenty towards him.

''I know him. Small kid, came in here all the time but stopped months ago.'' The clerk now spoke as he pointed at the photo of Timothy and Booth nodded looking at Bones. It didn't fit, the boy had only been dead four days.

Connor backed away towards the door as quietly as he could. The clerk flicked his eyes at him and Connor pulled his hood further down over his face in panic. Booth turned around and glanced at the kid standing there.

''Can I help you?'' The clerk asked and Connor moved forward, keeping his eyes averted. He could feel the man staring at him and he prayed silently. There was people depending on him, tiny vulnerable people who couldn't look after themselves. Connor couldn't be selfish although he was sorely tempted to end his nightmare there and then.

''Burger please.'' Connor dropped the money on the counter as he mumbled, his voice gruff from his cold.

''You'll have to wait.'' The clerk said in a bored tone.

''I'll be outside having a smoke.'' Connor side stepped the man watching him intently.

'' S'cuse me.'' Connor still didn't look up.

''Uuum, kid you seen them?'' Booth showed him the pictures, Connor held his nerve.

''No, sorry.'' Connor moved quick dodging around him and out into freedom. Booth glanced at Bones who shrugged.

''You look like a cop.'' She said bluntly and Booth appeared offended by her honesty.

''Right, thank you Bones. I forgot that for like a nano second. What would I do without you to remind me? He was polite wasn't he? For a street kid.'' He picked his coffee up and stared outside searching for the boy, it felt wrong, the kid had been way too nervous and very courteous. He was nowhere to be seen so Booth shrugged indifferently but a seed was planted.

''He left without his burger. He paid for it. He didn't even take his change.'' Bones mentioned and Booth nodded.

''Yeah that's kinda weird. Like you said I look like a cop, must have scared him away. Everyone's got a story in this part of town. Poor kid's probably starving, I feel kinda bad. He was real young.'' Booth gulped his coffee and grimaced.

''This is gross. Can't you make a decent cup of coffee? It's not hard.'' Booth glared at the clerk who didn't look bothered.

''Should a boy that age be wandering around alone in this part of town? I'm a little concerned? Don't want him to be our next victim do we?'' Bones felt guilty and although she wouldn't admit it, her senses were prickling.

''Are you having an intuitive moment Bones?'' Booth laughed and Bones tried to appear nonchalant.

''No, I'm just saying. He was very young, you said that not me. Twelve or thirteen, no more. This is a dangerous place isn't it? '' Bones frowned.

''He had his hood up and he was on edge. He was hiding something.'' Booth contemplated the facts. He stared out into the street trying to recall the boy's face. He couldn't because as Booth realised suddenly the boy hadn't looked at him, in fact he had actively avoided meeting Booth's eye. It couldn't be could it? He was the right height and build, the correct age. Booth had absorbed all those details in one glance, he was trained to notice details.

''It's ridiculous.'' Bones read his mind, she was developing a knack for it.

'' Is it? The kid in the park said that Timothy hung here. If Elliot's anywhere it's probably here. This is the one place that a kid can stay hidden from the authorities. It makes as much sense as any of this does.'' Booth saw Andy's face flash up on the TV on the wall. He groaned.

'' Turn that up.'' Booth ordered and the clerk did, Booth wasn't the type of man you ignored.

The newscaster relayed the whole story and by the time she was done, Andy had been crucified yet again.

''Great, just great. Why can't they give them a break?'' Booth glared at the clerk like he'd done it. The clerk held his hands up. Booth sat down and Bones slipped in opposite him.

There was a debate following the story about the rights and wrongs of spanking, it was just like before, a circus as Booth had so succinctly called it. The Mack case had ignited a fierce state-wide debate which went on for weeks, it was in the bars, the coffee shops, everywhere. It had been fueled by Andy's misguided admission on Oprah that he had hit his son the night he vanished. Neighbours and work colleagues were at each other's throats as they took up respective positions. Everyone had a strong opinion and it got pretty emotional. It hadn't helped Andy and Chrissie whose pain and loss disappeared under a wave of public opinion about the issue. Andy was either a monster or a good father taking a hard line with his delinquent kid depending on who you spoke to. Bones had somehow managed to miss it entirely, sometimes Booth envied her single minded attitude to life.

''Booth, why would Elliot let this happen if he's walking around the city? He must see the publicity, know what they're accusing his father of? He'd come home wouldn't he if he could? He'd at least call.'' Bones put into words what Booth was wondering himself.

''I don't know Bones but if he is alive and has let this happen, can it ever be the same? Whatever way you look at it, their family is trashed. ''Booth would only say that to Bones, somehow there were a lot things he would only say to Bones these days. Booth became increasingly agitated by the kid who had left the coffee shop as Bones considered his words.

''Not necessarily. If we find him, they would have to accept that he's now a different child from the one they lost. But they would still have their son back. '' Bones reflected.

''Would they though? It's almost like they lose him twice over. How do you get over that? Losing a child.'' Booth couldn't imagine such a thing.

''Which is exactly why I don't want children, well one of the reasons anyway.'' Bones made her point and Booth pulled a pained face.

''So what you're saying is that just because something could go wrong you shouldn't do anything that carries any risk. Sounds like a real exciting life Bones. You have to take risks or you're not really living. Don't you ever just say what the hell?'' Booth didn't buy it, he knew she did, he'd seen her do just that with his own eyes. Bones considered her return argument but she could see Booth was distracted. It was instinct or a sub conscious memory, whatever but Booth was convinced he'd missed something. He changed the subject abruptly.

''We need to track down that boy. Come on.'' Booth dumped his coffee and marched out of the diner. He glanced up and down the street.

''Booth can you wait please?'' Bones was grumpy as she spilt coffee on her favourite jacket rushing after him. It had been a concession to Booth but it wasn't really adequate for a bitter DC morning.

''He's gone.'' Booth was annoyed with himself.

'' Booth, you can't think that was Elliot. It would be extremely unlikely to say the least.'' Bones wiped her jacket with a napkin and glared at him.

''Look what you made me do! It's ruined.'' She threw her hands up.

''Bones, where are your priorities? I'll pay your dry cleaning bill okay?'' Booth snapped at her.

''Lets take a walk.'' Booth didn't wait for an answer and crossed over the street. Bones stared grumpily after him.

''Booth, this is ridiculous. Statistically, if that was Elliot it would be the equivalent of winning the lottery. Well not quite but nearly.'' Bones had no choice but to follow him.

''Booth, it's cold and there's no-one here.'' Bones thought Booth had lost his mind.

''It was him.'' Booth shocked her by stating firmly.

''Booth, you can't say that. You have to be sure. How can you know that?'' Bones was the rational voice as always.

''I know Bones. Its crazy but it was him. I know it.'' Booth was adamant.

''Lets get this straight, a boy you have known from birth and seen on a regularly basis even since. A boy, the entire city if not the state has been looking for these past months and he stands two feet from you but you don't recognise him until ten minutes later. Booth, please. That is insane.'' Bones stamped her feet to get some blood flowing.

''He didn't look at me okay? He had his face covered anyways. It felt wrong Bones, why would some random kid hide his face from me? I can feel it in my gut. It's more than a hunch I just know. I can't explain it, you're gonna have to trust me. That was Elliot.'' Booth sounded so sure.

'' He did that because you look like a cop! Street kids don't trust cops do they? Booth, you cannot just decide on a hunch that this boy is alive. We need facts. Are you sure there's not an ulterior motive for this sudden perception?'' Bones was sceptical to say the least.

''No, I am one hundred per cent sure that was Elliot. I'm not making it up just to save my pride. I can't believe you think I'd do that. I would never hurt people I love like that.'' Booth was defensive and Bones felt embarrassed. Her sense of loyalty was strong so she back tracked although she still thought he was acting crazy.

'No, okay. I know you wouldn't. I wasn't saying that you would deliberately. I thought that it was maybe wishful thinking.'' Booth shot her a scathing glare as she tried to pacify him.

'' So what do you want to do then?'' Bones wished she had a warm coat not just the coffee stained jacket but didn't dare say so.

''We're going to have a stake out. If he's hiding out here then he'll be back this way soon enough.'' Booth decided.

''Booth, no! I hate stake outs, you ask me questions and talk the whole time about my love life.'' Bones was appalled.

''Tough Bones. We're working a case and I think this is what we need to do. As the lead investigative agent, it's my decision.'' Booth stated smugly.

''Booth, the case is Timothy Baldwin's murder not Elliot Mack's disappearance.'' Bones reminded him.

''And the link to the Mack case is the only lead we have.'' Booth won the argument just like that.

Bones' phone rang before she could reply, she snapped it shut after speaking for a few minutes.

'' Well its not now, Hodgins found chemicals used in printing on the clothes. We're looking for a printing works. Hodgins is searching through some maps, he just needed a location. He'll get right back to us.'' Bones regarded the derelict buildings with a shiver.

''Well, I'd bet my life that somewhere amongst all these buildings, there is an abandoned print works. Come on Bones. How about we do this the old fashioned way and take a look?'' Booth was pleased to have a purpose and walked away leaving Bones with no choice but to follow him yet again.


	4. Chapter 4 Booth's Gut

So this case becomes more and more mysterious. I know new characters are tricky in fics without faces. In my head Andy and Chrissie look like Ed Harris and Meg Ryan in their younger days. I hope that helps you enjoy the story more. I must admit I wasn't sure whether to write this but I'm really enjoying it. Its nice to write BB as they are now. They had changed so much in my other fics that this is fun going back to the original characters. I hope they feel right.

By the way for those that don't know, I'm English so the spelling is English not American. Colour can never be anything but colour, sorry!

Thanks for the reviews, they've been very encouraging because as I said I wasn't sure whether to write this or not.

Some swearing in here so watch your step if it offends you. Not alot but you have been warned. Its also long because cutting it in half messed up the flow.

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connor watched them walk in his direction and groaned. He had been willing them to get in their car and drive away. No such luck.

''Look.'' Bones pointed at a torn flyer flapping in the breeze. Missing, Elliot C Mack, it said in red letters above a photo of a smiling child.

''They're everywhere. He must have seen them.'' Booth commented.

''I know which is why I can't believe he's alive Booth. You keep saying you know that boy was him because of some bizarre gut instinct but its impossible,just impossible. I'm sorry Booth, I know you don't want to believe it and neither do I but I really think he's dead. It fits the facts.'' Bones shook his head.

''Okay Bones, I know you don't get it but just humour me okay?'' Booth pulled on her arm to get her going and she sighed, she started walking again.

''What's the C for?'' She asked, she was making conversation hoping that Booth didn't start in on her love life like he always did these days. She didn't understand his fascination, it was none of his damn business but he was always asking.

''Connor after Andy's dad.'' Booth answered as he surveyed the streets for kids.

''Right.'' Bones blew on her hands, it was so cold. Booth raised his eyebrows, he waved his gloved hands at her.

''Don't.'' She said grumpily and Booth pulled a face

'' Elliot's disappearance has hit Con really hard. They were very close. It impacts on so many people, something like this. Its like a hurricane tearing through lives.'' Booth walked on.

''Yes I know.'' Bones understood that fact only too well.

''Sorry Bones, I forgot that this might be a little close to home for you.'' Booth felt bad, it hadn't struck him before.

''Have you spoken to your dad recently?'' Booth enquired nervously. Bones shrugged and Booth shut up, it was still a touchy subject.

Connor followed them from a distance climbing over the roofs of the nearby buildings looking down constantly. It was dangerous and foolhardy but Connor had to track them and this was the best way. Booth stopped suddenly and looked around.

''What?' Bones could see he was puzzled.

''I dunno, I could swear.'' Booth rubbed the back of his neck whilst he scanned behind them, it never failed, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he was followed and they were at attention right now. The sniper in Booth made him look up suddenly and he saw a head duck down. He wanted to laugh in triumph, he had found his friend's son, it was mainly dumb luck but he had found him. Now he only had to catch him. Booth turned and walked over to Bones, taking her arm so she didn't break stride.

''He's on the roof. He's following us.'' Booth said out of the corner of his mouth. ''Don't look.'' Booth stopped her as she went to do that very thing.

''Who? Who's on the roof?'' Bones was alarmed. She tensed expecting a bullet between the shoulder blades any minute.

''The lottery ticket. Oh ye of little faith. That's one in the eye for all you squints who thought I was losing my touch. It hadn't happened, I'm as good as ever. '' Booth grinned at Bones amazed expression.

''I don't believe you, not until I see it with my own eyes.'' Bones was incredulous.

''Your wish is my command but you're going to need to do some acting.'' Booth cringed as he remembered the last time she'd attempted role play.

''Just don't shout okay? He will turn tail and run if he sees or hears anything off.'' Booth teased her and she huffed.

''I know. It was you who was bad. You were the hopeless one.'' Bones protested.

''Uuum Bones, all due respect but could we get on with this because you know this kid could take off any minute? So when you've finished your pitch for an Oscar, maybe we could get back to being heroes?'' Booth mocked her again and she slapped his arm.

''Just keep talking like I'm still here.'' Booth slipped between the buildings and up the fire escape. Connor watched Bones in the street below and he craned his neck to see Booth. He coughed and sat back against the wall breathing hard. He closed his eyes as dizziness got the better of him. He could tell the fever had worsened and he took a gulp from a cold remedy he was carrying. He closed his eyes again and thought with longing of the clean, warm bed he once slept in. He opened his eyes as a noise disturbed him. He was confronted by Booth holding his hand out to him about ten feet away. Connor looked around frantically searching for a getaway but he was trapped.

''Okay whoa there Elliot. Don't run off okay? Your mom and dad are real worried pal. They're gonna be so happy that you're safe and sound.'' Booth circled cutting off the boy's only escape route. The boy should have known that this man would not be so gullible, it was plain bad luck that this morning of all mornings he'd walked into that diner.

''My name's Connor, dunno what you're talking about.'' He hauled himself up, a coughing fit immediately racking his weak, skinny body. Booth could see he was sick and he knew Elliot wasn't going to get five yards before Booth caught him. But he wanted him to come willingly.

''Elliot pal. This is your Uncle Seeley here and I am not an idiot. I've known you since you were a baby. A little hair dye doesn't fool me. I know your dad's eyes when I see them and you kid have your dad's eyes. You do remember him right? You may have caught him on TV a few times begging you to call him. How about your mom? She was the one crying.'' Booth was harsh despite himself and he saw the guilt flash across the boy's face. It was clear he did know. The plot thickened and Booth wondered what the hell could have happened to prevent this boy from relieving his parents' torment. He just hoped it was for a good reason. Elliot dropped his eyes and stared at the ground.

''Kid, I'm not leaving without you so just cave so we can all go home. '' Booth forced the issue.

''I can't. I need. It's complicated.'' Elliot coughed again, Booth saw that his eyes were glazed and his temperature was sky high.

''Elliot, I know it's complicated. You've been gone four months and your folks have been going crazy. I'm not going to lie to you, you have some explaining to do and it may get kinda rough. But right now, you're sick and you are coming with me whether you walk or I dump you over my shoulder. Your choice, pal. But you need to decide what it's gonna be cos I'm not staying patient much longer.'' Booth gave an ultimatum. Then the boy smiled at him so Booth could see the child he knew was still there, hidden beneath dirty clothes and hollow eyes.

''Are you always a hard ass Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot walked over but he was very unsteady. He stumbled the last few steps and Booth caught him as he fell.

''Sorry pal but there's no choice now. Gonna have to carry you. Oh and yes I am. You should remember that especially if you ever pull a stunt like this again.'' Booth picked him up, he winked and Elliot sighed with what sounded like relief to Booth. Booth registered that he was light as a feather, it was clear he hadn't been eating much in the last four months. Booth knew Chrissie would be horrified when she saw him, she would hardly recognise her once strong, healthy son.

''I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I tried but it was so hard and I'm too tired. I'm sorry.'' The boy began to cry.

''I know you are pal, I know you are.'' Booth knew this was just the start, there was way more to this than it appeared but at least the child they'd found was still breathing albeit only just.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''He's severely malnourished and has a chest infection. I've adminstered IV antibiotics for that, he's just finished them so should start to improve rapidly. He'll be as good as new after a few days of sleep and some decent food. I've seen kids in better shape from the Indian sub continent. Hard to believe he's a product of the richest country in the world. Its Elliot Mack isn't it? I recognize him despite the hair. Kid's got striking eyes hasn't he? Like his daddy. I figured a hottie like that guy wouldn't kill his kid.'' The young female doctor talked too much and was plainly an airhead despite her career choice.

''You do not know that boy is Elliot Mack, I did not tell you that. You got me?'' Booth warned her and she nodded.

''Okay, okay. The whole state is interested in this kid, what do you expect? I was only asking.'' She shrugged and smiled seductively at the handsome FBI agent. She liked older men and he was another hottie.

''Anything else you need to tell me?'' Booth was abrupt but she knew what he was asking.

''No sign of any sexual abuse, some of physical. He has a bruise on his side that looks like a kick. Must have hurt but kid got lucky. No damage to the ribs. Other than that he's good to go.'' The doctor consulted her chart.

''Thank you Doctor Riley.'' Booth dismissed her like the child she was to him. He couldn't help notice she was hot but these days young wasn't as attractive as it once had been. She flounced off wriggling her ass at him as she went. Booth didn't even notice, he wished Bones was here, he needed her.

''He's in a highly anxious state and does not want to see his parents. In my professional opinion it would be detrimental to his recovery to force him at the moment.'' Sweets came from the room and Booth sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair irritably.

''What do you want me do here Sweets? These people have been praying for this moment every second of the last four months. They'd virtually buried this kid, do you have any idea what that must feel like?'' Booth was off with the young psychologist.

''Do you?'' Sweets was swift with his reply but he shrank from Booth's glare.

''No thank God, I don't. I'll talk to him. He knows me.'' Booth pushed the door.

''Booth be careful okay? He's not as tough as he appears.'' Sweets appealed to Booth's paternal side.

'' Sweets, I know how to handle kids better than you do okay? I know you are a kid but I'm a father remember? So back off.'' Booth was dismissive, medical qualifications were no match for experience as far as he was concerned.

''Booth, this kid is traumatized, I don't know how or why because he won't speak to me but he is. So please be careful. Show some sensitivity.'' Sweets was trying to be compassionate, it was a quality he valued although he wasn't great at showing it. He didn't think Booth knew how to be sensitive but Sweets was sure that there was more to Booth than the macho image he cultivated. In fact, if he was honest he knew there was.

''Sweets, I know that. So…'' Booth looked down at Sweet's hand on his arm, Sweets snatched it away.

''Sorry.'' He stammered and Booth nodded. Booth walked into the clinical cold room nervously, unsure how to handle this despite his confident words to Sweets. Elliot was staring out of the window, he looked over at him. He appeared much younger now he was clean, he was wearing PJs, it was like he was ready for bed after a game of ball in the park. The eyes told a different story, they were old and dulled by seeing too much, too young. Booth realised that Andy and Chrissie were going to struggle to reconnect with this hostile, now damaged boy. It didn't seem fair but it was inevitable that Elliot would have changed.

''No.'' He said firmly in answer to Booth's silent question before turning back to the window.

''Elliot buddy. Your mom and dad just want to see you, they thought you were dead.'' Booth appealed to Elliot's conscience.

''They should have left it that way. They don't want me, they want who I was. He's gone, I'm different now.'' Elliot said coldly without turning.

''Elliot, that's cruel. They love you, you know that. Your mom and dad have never stopped searching for you but you know that too don't you?'' Booth sat on the bed as he called Elliot on his behaviour. Elliot stared at him and then he sat down next to him.

''Can we make a deal?'' Elliot was serious and Booth was caught on the back foot.

''What sort of a deal?'' He said curiousity getting the better of him.

''I need to get out of here. There's stuff I have to deal with. If I see my folks, will you let me go? I will come back but I need to do something first.'' Elliot actually thought Booth would agree to that, it rendered him speechless for a second.

''No pal, you go no-where. You're a child even though you seem to have forgotten that. Your mom and dad will be here soon and then you explain yourself. That's the only deal available. So suck it up. You are going home and you are going to go back to your life, that's it. Nothing else.'' Booth felt anger at this boy's indifference to the pain he'd caused.

''Am I under arrest? Have I broken some law?'' Elliot challenged Booth. Elliot had broken plenty of laws recently but he didn't think Booth was that good.

''Not one that's been passed by congress but yes, you have in a way. You trashed your family, don't you get that? They have lived through hell every moment of every day since you took off. Don't you care even a little?'' Booth tried not to lose his temper but it was proving difficult.

''No, I do. It's just…'' Elliot finally sounded ashamed.

''What happened to Timmy, Elliot?'' Booth asked despite the fact he knew he shouldn't, not yet.

''Timmy? Nothing, why? Where is he?'' Elliot obviously had no idea and Booth could have kicked himself as Elliot's eyes filled up with tears of panic.

''No, please no! That wasn't supposed to happen. That wasn't the deal, no they didn't. Please tell me they didn't. They promised. Oh shit Gracie! Fuck Gracie!'' Elliot flipped, totally flipped.

''I have to go, I need to go. Gracie, Gracie.'' Elliot began to grab clothes but Booth snatched them from him.

''These belong in the trash.'' Booth proved the point by putting them in that very place.

''You don't understand! I have to go!'' Elliot yelled at Booth who shook his head.

''Not happening, you are strictly speaking in my custody. So I'm calling the shots here, you stay put.'' Booth didn't mean to be quite so authoritarian but it came out that way. Elliot kicked the bed and stared hatefully at Booth.

''Elliot, just calm down. Tell me what it is you have to do.'' Booth tried to restrain him as he started for the door but Elliot shoved him away.

''Don't just don't! Gracie, I have to go get Gracie. She'll be so scared. Fuck please don't let them hurt her. This is your fault, I was okay, we were okay and you just had to be the hero and ruin it. We were fine, just fine!'' Elliot began to cough, deep painful coughs that shook his slight frame. Booth did what any decent human being would do and embraced the boy as he struggled to catch his breath.

''Who is Gracie? If there's someone in trouble, you need to tell me.'' Booth asked gently.

''No-one, she's no-one. My dog is all.'' Elliot shut down just like that.

''She'll be okay. Dog's are survivors.'' Booth released Elliot who stared sullenly at the ground.

Boot heard Andy's voice outside and he saw Elliot stiffen. He whipped his head around at Booth, his eyes flashing with alarm.

''I can't please I can't. I can't face them. I put them through all this shit and I don't know how to face them. Please make them go away, tell them to forget me. Please Uncle Seeley.'' Elliot was stricken by guilt and Booth felt for him but he also knew that Andy and Chrissie would forgive him in a heart beat. They just needed to hold him, stroke his warm skin and watch him breathing in and out. Parents always forgave their children whatever they did, well parents like his friends did. Booth knew that so he shook his head.

''Elliot, be brave pal. It's just your mom and dad, not some bogeyman. Just your regular mom and dad. They missed you so much. Be brave for them.'' Booth tried reason and Elliot blinked at him before nodding.

''Okay.'' Elliot finally got it.

Booth stood up and went to the door.

''Ready?'' Booth checked and Elliot nodded again.

''I guess but Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot sounded like a baby.

''What pal?'' Booth waited.

''I did stuff, bad stuff. I had to, they were gonna hurt me.'' Elliot looked very old all of a sudden.

''I know pal and you're gonna have to tell me about that but it'll keep for now.'' Booth reassured him and Elliot sighed heavily. Booth wondered who 'they' were exactly.

Booth opened the door, he pulled it to behind him and Andy looked at him, his eyes guarded.

''Is it him? Are you sure?'' Andy didn't dare hope. Chrissie stood next to him clutching his hand as always and her eyes were filled with longing. Booth was suddenly struck by how much he wanted a relationship like theirs, he was an optimist and knew there was someone out there for him, he just hadn't found her yet.

''Yes, it's him. He's fine, he has a chest infection and he's thin but it's him and he will be good in a few days time. Do you want to see him?'' Booth sensed the fear and trepidation.

''Is he really okay?'' Andy sounded so unsure of himself, Chrissie looked at Booth as she waited for him to answer not daring to breathe.

''Mom.'' Elliot stood next to Booth and it was like time froze. The two adults who had hoped for so long seemed unable to react. Then Elliot smiled, his eyes twinkling and that was all it took, the tension disappeared in a snap. Chrissie abandoned any restraint, she rushed forward and gathered her boy to her. She was squeezing him so tight that Booth couldn't see how Elliot could breathe.

He felt her before he saw her, Bones was standing nearby watching this touching family reunion. Booth lifted his hand in greeting, she nodded but didn't move closer.

''Oh baby.'' Chrissie couldn't find the words so she just held tight. Andy walked over to Booth.

''Thank you Lee. Thank you.'' Andy shook Booth's hand without taking his eyes from his wife and son. Booth blushed and he glanced over at Bones who had what he could swear was pride shining in her eyes. She tipped her head to one side and smiled at him.

He thought he sighted tears glistening but he knew that was very unlikely. Bones was not sentimental often, she could be but kept it in check most of the time.

''Elliot?'' Andy said tentatively, it was painful to see this grown man so vulnerable. Booth stood by his friend like he had many times before, Andy looked gratefully at him. Andy was obviously expecting rejection, it was his greatest fear aside from the one unspoken one they'd lived with constantly. Andy needed someone to have his back about now and Booth stepped up as always. Bones felt a rush of warmth as she watched her partner and her confusion was overwhelming as her feelings shifted abruptly into new and terrifying territory.

''Dad, I'm sorry. I can explain, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would go all wrong like it did. I was trying to do the right thing thats all. I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry daddy.'' Elliot faced his father. Andy fears melted away, it had been years since Elliot had called him daddy but that one small word was the most beautiful thing Andy had ever heard. He put his hand gently on the side of his boy's head looking deep into sparkling blue eyes, searching for the familiar. He obviously found it because he groaned pulling Elliot to him. Booth decided that he would call Parker as soon as he could, daddy just became his favourite word. It was a gift and privilege that Booth had taken for granted until that moment.

''Its okay buddy. None of it matters, you're home and you're safe. That's all that matters.'' Andy picked his son up easily, he was mere skin and bones. He hugged him fiercely kissing his head over and over. Elliot buried his face in his father's neck, wrapping his arms and legs around him as he breathed his cologne deeply. It smelt like home, he was home, finally he was home. It just burst from him, the pain and loneliness of what he'd experienced. It manifested itself in wracking sobs from deep within.

''Don't cry baby, don't cry pal. Daddy's got you now.'' Andy clapped Elliot on the back in an attempt to fortify him. The sobs continued and Andy's heart broke as he endured his son's distress. Chrissie laid her forehead on Elliot's hair putting her arm around her husband, she was crying as well but they were tears of joy. They waited huddled together, willing it to stop. Elliot settled eventually, exhausted and spent. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into oblivion, safe and secure in his father's arms at last.

Andy looked over at Booth, the question he needed the answer to clear in his intent stare. Booth knew what he was worried about and it was with great relief that he could say what Andy wanted to hear.

''No, not that. Where he's been, I don't know. He's not talking.'' Booth reached his hand out and touched the back of the boy's head, he was asleep, his breathing slow and steady. He dropped his hand shrugging. Booth wanted to hug his own son, the urge consumed him.

''Physically, he's fine. Thin and starving, he has a fever but no signs of…'' Booth stopped as he saw the relief in Andy's face. Andy nodded succinctly before Andy took charge as he always did.

''This isn't the time for explainations. I know you need to speak to him but not now, all he needs now is to go home. Sleep in his own bed and eat a decent meal.'' Andy exhibited that cool head Booth knew so well.

''Can we? Take him home?'' Andy remembered that he needed to check. Booth glanced at the group of agents loitering nearby. He had been assigned as lead agent when it had become clear that his murder case and this one were closely connected. It was not strictly his decision but as he was the senior agent present, he made a decision. It was more with his heart than his head but he did it anyway.

''Yes, the press are clueless which won't last but for now, you're safe. You can leave by the front door and no-one will notice. You'll need to call your doctor but they'll have the details.'' Booth knew that normally he wouldn't let his only material witness in a murder enquiry walk away from him but this was a unique situation. He'd take the fall, he wasn't bothered so did the decent thing.

Andy held his hand out to Chrissie, she took it.

''Lets go home. God, lets just go home.'' Andy said softly to Chrissie, she nodded and they walked away down the hallway. The agents watched them curiously as they passed by but the couple didn't notice. Being stared at was part of their regular lives these days.

Booth felt Bones take his hand and squeeze. They watched them disappear before he looked at her.

''You did good Agent Booth. Better than the whole DC police department and all in one day. You're quite good at this aren't you?'' She laughed and he grinned at her praise.

''Why thank you.'' Booth tipped his head, he kept hold of her hand enjoying the firm grip she had on him.

''Do you think they'll be okay?'' Bones knew they needed to talk to Elliot as a matter of urgency so were likely to witness this tricky situation first hand. She wanted to be prepared.

''Not sure Bones but I hope so.'' Booth commented sadly.

''Agent Booth, you deserve pie. I'm going to buy you the biggest piece of pie I can. You earned it. I'd like to study this gut thing.'' They walked slowly along the hallway.

''Bones, I'm shocked. You want to study my gut huh? Do I get to study yours in return?'' Booth eyes danced with amusement.

''Booth!'' Bones smacked his butt before she could stop herself but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he just laughed again then he slung his arm around her shoulders.

''That Doctor Brennan could be classified as assault but I'll forgive you if I can do it to you.'' Bones blushed and pushed him away.

''Its like Chrissie said, you never stop.'' Bones put her nose in the air and walked a little quicker just in case he actually did return the compliment. She tried not to think about how muscular and shapely his butt felt. She was losing her mind, she was sure of it.

''Bones, you were flirting with me.'' Booth shook his head as he followed her through the door chuckling as he did. He pulled his phone out and dialed quickly.

''Hey pal, what you doing?'' He asked when he heard the familiar voice answer.

''So that explains it then.'' Doctor Riley was watching them from a distance.

''Explains what?'' A colleague asked her.

''Would you believe I managed to hit on the only happily married man in this city?'' Riley rolled her eyes as she went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5 Heroes

Right, you guys may hate this chapter. I'm not sure. It has a scene in it which doesn't feature BB and I am aware thats a risk. Carrying a story with AU characters is difficult, its hard for readers. I know that and tried to get around it. In the end it necessary for plot development and to create some suspense. I want you guys to fall in love with and understand my additional characters so to do that, you have to get to know them.

I've always felt that Booth lacked a buddy, he was in the Rangers and it doesn't make sense to me that he doesn't have a best bud. Bones has Angela even Hodgins has Zack ( well he did, poor Jack!) so its not fair. Its clear from the spoilers that Jared isn't going to play that role for him. So because I love Booth I created one for him?

However if you really don't like it then review and tell me because then I'll change it because I don't want to wreck my story for its audience.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Are you a hero now then daddy?'' Parker chewed on his burger whilst waiting for Booth to answer. Bones was interested in what Booth was going to say as she watched from the counter. Booth had called Rebecca feeling the need to see his son. It was Saturday night and Booth was nervous asking expecting to get chewed out for not picking Parker up the previous evening as planned. Rebecca knew Andy and Chrissie well, remaining friends with them after she broke up with Booth, so she agreed readily seeming to understand.

''Well done Seeley. It's such a relief. They must be so happy. Is he okay?'' Rebecca tone asked the hidden question. Booth knew what people thought and it just added to his friends' already heavy burden.

''He's been living on the streets for months so he's not perfect but he's good considering. But no Rebecca, he has not been sexually abused if that's what you're asking.'' Booth was blunt and Rebecca went quiet. Booth had a heavy heart though because Cam had confirmed an hour ago that Timothy Baldwin had not been so lucky.

''Sorry that was out of line wasn't it?'' Rebecca admitted.

''A little but I guess that's what everyone wants to know isn't it?'' Booth was tired.

''Yes but its no-ones business is it? I'll call Chrissie maybe I'll go see her whilst you have Parker.'' Rebecca felt guilty.

''Leave them be Rebecca, it's been quite a day for them. I don't think they're going to want visitors.'' Booth was more honest than he normally was with Rebecca and he waited for her to get annoyed.

''Yeah I guess you're right. '' Rebecca reacted reasonably and Booth was relieved, he didn't want any hassle tonight. He knew that the next day was going to be a tough one.

He had to question Elliot and he knew that was going to be difficult.

Now he was torn by Parker's question, it felt wrong to bask in the glory of his friends' pain but being a hero in your kid's eyes was always a good feeling.

''Yes he is Parker. He found Elliot when everyone else hadn't. So yes, he's a hero.'' Bones rescued him and Booth was touched by her words. Parker nodded,

''I think you are too. Can we go see Elliot? I wanna play hockey with him. He's real good at hockey Bones. Isn't he daddy?'' Parker carried on eating as Booth smiled with pleasure. It seemed he was a hero after all, at least to the only two people who mattered as far as he was concerned.

''Maybe tomorrow pal. He's a little tired right now. I bet he'd love a game of hockey tomorrow though.'' Booth side stepped efficiently although combining his questioning with a social visit might help. Booth knew that it was outside protocol, he should question Elliot at headquarters. Booth decided to make another executive decision, he was getting good at those and he was a hero after all.

''Elliot's on the TV again. Look.'' Parker pointed at the familiar picture and Bones used the remote to turn up the sound.

''It has been confirmed that Elliot Mack, who has been missing for over four months was located earlier today by the FBI. It is unclear why Federal agencies were involved in this local missing child investigation although the case has attracted nationwide coverage. The boy had a medical at The City Hospital and their statement issued an hour ago reads that although the child was unharmed, he was treated for a mild chest infection but was assessed as fit and well. He was discharged into the care of his parents with the agreement of law enforcement agencies. His father, Andrew Mack, a former Ranger who has been decorated several times for services to his country and is now a renowned architect was the subject of immense speculation after admitting on a national TV show that he spanked his son the night he vanished. The DC police department have refused to comment on speculation that they concentrated on this line of enquiry to such a degree that it resulted in fundamental failings during the investigation. The Mack family have stated through lawyers that they are extremely happy their son is home and have asked that their privacy at this difficult time is respected. No further details are available at the moment but we will keep you updated. ''

The newscaster moved on and Booth sighed. He had hoped that Andy and Chrissie might get some peace but it seemed unlikely. The press had now begun a witch hunt which meant the case would remain high profile. Booth knew that now it was connected to the Baldwin case it would only get worse.

''Why did everyone think Uncle Andy hurt Elliot? Uncle Andy's nice, he's funny.'' Parker ate some fries and looked at Booth expectantly. Booth wanted to say hell if he knew but he didn't.

''It was because Uncle Andy was upset with Elliot after he was rude to Auntie Chrissie. Everyone thought that's why Elliot ran away.'' Booth was as honest as he could be with out actually mentioning that half the city, the country in fact, thought Andy had killed his son in a rage.

''Because Uncle Andy spanked Elliot right?'' Parker then surprised Booth.

''I heard the lady on the TV daddy.'' Parker reminded Booth that he was getting older, he wasn't oblivious any more. Booth knew that this was the start of many conversations about his work and his past. Booth decided to be honest but careful. He didn't want Rebecca going off at him.

''Yes because of that. But now everyone knows Uncle Andy didn't hurt Elliot. We always knew he wouldn't do that didn't we?'' Booth wiped some ketchup off Parker's chin.

''Well he did hurt him a bit cos he spanked him. That's kinda mean but Elliot's real brave. He would never run away because of that, dad. He's not a baby. Rangers never run away, they stand their ground. Why didn't you just tell them Uncle Andy is nice? The cops have to listen to you cos you're in the FBI which is way more important than regular cops.'' Parker was still young enough to believe his father had the power to fix everything. Booth wanted to say he had, over and over but no-one listened.

''Your father did Parker but grown ups don't always listen.'' Bones again and Booth was pleased she defended him in front of his kid. She surprised him with her insight, she understood how important Parker's opinion of him was. Booth never wanted to be less than Paladine to his son. Booth looked over at her, his eyes shining and she started. She couldn't put her finger on what those warm, brown eyes were conveying but it made her feel good, really good. Parker saw it though and he seemed to get it more than she did.

''Do you like daddy, Bones?'' Parker asked innocently or at least it sounded innocent. Bones paused, she was struggling to hide her true feelings, they were becoming overwhelming and she was frightened that she was being transparent. If Parker could see then Booth surely could.

''Yes, of course I do.'' Bones confirmed, denying it would appear suspicious. Booth smiled, right back at you he thought. They locked eyes for a split second and the air positively crackled.

''It's hot in here isn't it?'' Bones broke contact first and she waved a paper in front of her face in agitation.

''Yeah it is, very hot.'' Booth mumbled under his breath. He threw a furtive glance at Bones' heaving chest and a flush of desire ran through his body. He groaned internally, this was getting harder and harder to hide.

''Thought so.'' Parker shrugged. '' Can I have some ice cream please dad? I'm done.'' Parker threw his napkin down.

''Yeah sure bub.'' Booth lifted his hand for the waitress.

''So are you going to go on a date then? If grown ups like each other they go on dates don't they?'' Parker rendered them both speechless with his next question.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot watched the huge TV screen uneasily, his eight year old sister Abi was staring at him from the end of the couch like he was going to bite her or something. It was making him very uncomfortable. He'd slept most of the day and although he was still weary, he couldn't lie in bed any longer. Worry ate away at him and he knew he was going to need to act pretty soon.

''Abs cut it out okay? Cos it's kinda irritating. Just watch the movie, I thought Harry Potter was hot? '' Elliot smiled at her and Abi shuffled over next to him.

''Your hair looks funny.'' She took a handful of the popcorn from the bowl on Elliot's lap.

''Don't you like it. I thought I looked like a punk.'' He sighed as he was disturbed by the anguish that was plaguing him. He was worried sick about those he'd left behind. Their faces haunting him, Gracie would be freaking by now. Jess and Jade wouldn't be far behind her.

''Like your real hair better. It's a pretty colour like moms.'' Abi shrugged and Elliot laughed. Abi had always been aggrieved she had brown hair whilst her brother usually sported a shining, gold crown.

''Are you being nice to me? That's pretty lame, being nice to your big brother. Your little gal pals would think you were totally lame.'' Elliot checked as it was unusual for his little sister, they generally fought constantly. He was struck how different Abi was from Gracie, Abi was like this little adult. He liked Gracie way better which made him feel guilty yet again. She rolled her eyes at his teasing but she also looked relieved, it was still just Elliot after all.

''Missed you El, where you been?'' Abi snuggled in next to him. Elliot didn't really know what to say, guilt ate away at him. He hadn't thought of his sisters and how they might feel. He'd considered other people more, people who weren't actually his blood but needed him nonetheless.

''Everyone thought daddy hurt you.'' Abi accused him and Elliot couldn't really blame her.

''Yeah I know. Kinda messed up there.'' Elliot remembered that night clearly.

He had never thought, stupidly he now realised, anyone would connect the fight he'd had with his parents with his disappearance. His dad had hit him but Elliot knew he'd had it coming. He had been really nasty to his mom and made her cry. It had hurt but it was inconceivable to Elliot that anyone would believe his dad would kill him, it was just crazy. Elliot hated that he had been so naive, slipping out to meet Timmy believing he would be back in a while. Elliot had been so clueless, even worrying about his dad's reaction when he got back. He'd kidded with Timmy that he was going to get his butt kicked because of him and he hoped he appreciated it. It had spiralled out of control rapidly and Elliot had been powerless to stop it. He knew Timmy was dead but he was trying not to think about that, it wasn't really working.

''Elliot son, you okay?'' Elliot blinked, he had been miles away and he was surprised to find his dad sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Andy was so jumpy around him and Elliot hated this sudden shift in power. He was used to his father being in control, his family was very traditional. In this house there were rules and consequences but a lot of love. It was a secure and warm environment for kids to grow up in. Elliot knew he was very lucky, he had never understood how lucky until now.

''Mom says you need to eat again. Here.'' Andy handed him a sandwich as he put a glass of milk beside where he was sitting.

''Dad, I can't. I can't handle any more food. I'm gonna burst. Tell her please.'' Elliot protested and Andy laughed.

''Drink the milk then.'' Andy held the glass out and took the plate back.

''You are real skinny El. '' Abi commented and Elliot bit his lip wanting to rock her cosy world with some home truths about how some kids lived, how he'd lived.

Andy waited and wondered how hard he should push. Sweets as Booth called him had been helpful, encouraging Andy to treat his son normally. It would help him adjust apparently if Andy demonstrated he was still the same father he'd always been. Andy had secretly believed he had lost his only son forever. But Booth had returned him to them and Andy would be grateful for the rest of his life.

''God, alright. I'll drink the fucking milk.'' Elliot took it and then blushed as Andy frowned at him. It was the moment that would set the tone, how Andy reacted would determine how this awful experience might define his family from now on. Andy decided to take Sweets advice.

Abi gasped and looked at Elliot with wide, shocked eyes.

''You're not supposed to say that. It's a bad word. Uh-Oh, you're in trouble now isn't he daddy? '' Abi giggled as she wagged her finger at her brother.

''Shut up Abi. You're such a brat.'' Elliot shrugged nonchalantly, it was only a word, no big deal. Elliot watched Andy carefully, he had challenged him so it was his call.

''Abi, mommy wants you to help her and Kiki make some cookies. Go on honey and try not to eat all the dough. It'd be nice if we actually got some cookies this time.'' Andy flicked his head and Abi walked away watching curiously the whole way to the kitchen.

Elliot glared at Andy, he was hostile and defensive. Elliot was disconcerted when Andy met the glare full on.

''Okay buddy, you need to listen up. I don't want to talk about where you've been or why you left right now. That will keep until we see the therapist and I hear you tell Seeley the truth which you are going to do. I'm gonna be patient until then. But we need to talk about rules and this family. I have more than you to consider. So what do you think I'm gonna say?'' Andy got right to the point.

Elliot sighed, he knew but wasn't co-operating. He sized his father up and could see his set jaw, he was clearly aggravated and not hiding it. Elliot was relieved for reasons he didn't understand. He did know he didn't want to be treated like a freak.

''Dunno.'' Elliot played dumb, shrugging.

''Yeah, sure you don't. I'm wise to you, Elliot. You lived under my roof for thirteen years and you were only gone for a few months. So you understand how this works and what we expect. Don't try to take advantage of us. You mind us, we're your parents and we have rules. That's how it is. I'm gonna let it ride this one time but don't cuss again. Not at me, your sisters and most definitely not at your mom. Do you understand?'' Andy was fearless, most people would have backed down from this confrontation but not him. He loved his kid too much not to do right by him.

''Yes, sorry.'' Elliot mumbled sulkily.

''Good boy. I know this is difficult for you but you're a clever kid, we'll get there. Cussing was what got us in trouble in the first place wasn't it?'' Andy referenced that evening and Elliot's head shot up.

''Is that what you think? I ran off because of what you did. That was a bunch of crap the TV made up. I didn't, it wasn't that. It was not your fault, it was mine. It was never about the fight. I wasn't even upset just pissed at you. I felt like a total brat making mom cry so I sucked it up. Sure it hurt and I wasn't thrilled cos I'm kinda old for a spanking but it was not that. I'm not that lame dad. That's what a wuss does. I never run away. It's how you guys got by when you were in the Rangers right? You and Uncle Seeley never run away from anything. Its what you always say, what he says'' Elliot was adamant. He knew then what he had to do.

Chrissie was standing listening silently at the kitchen door and Andy glanced back at her, grateful for the support.

''Elliot, you don't have to protect me okay? I need to apologise for what happened.'' Andy didn't believe him and Elliot groaned in frustration.

''No! Don't do that. I do not want you to do that! I am the only one who should be saying sorry here. I am not upset with you so you need to forget that ever happened cos I have.'' Elliot was becoming really agitated.

''Okay pal, calm down okay? I will. I'll forget it happened if you want me to. So why did you run away?'' Andy struggled to keep track.

''You are not listening to me. I did not run away, I did something for a friend because he needed help. I had his back like you taught me, just like you taught me. When I climbed out my window, I thought I'd be back before anyone missed me.'' Elliot glanced nervously between his stunned parents.

'' Dad, I got suckered and then I was trapped. I wanted to come home so much and I wanted to call all the time but I couldn't escape. In fact, I still haven't escaped so you need to call Uncle Seeley to come talk to me now cos this won't wait. I kidded myself it would but it won't. It so won't.'' Elliot was clear what he wanted.

''I'm gonna tell you everything I promise but Uncle Seeley needs to be here. Can you call him? Please mom.'' Elliot looked at his mother who nodded.

''I'll do it now.'' Chrissie went to do what she said. Elliot felt better now he was finally doing something, he hoped it wasn't too late.

''Do you believe me? Do you know it wasn't your fault? Jeez dad, I'm a little offended that you think I'm such a wuss. It didn't even hurt that much. You must be getting soft or something.'' Elliot punched Andy's arm and grinned at him. Now he'd decided to do something positive, he felt much better.

''So now you're a tough guy huh?'' Andy felt the burden of guilt lift as he sat next to Elliot on the couch.

''Tougher than you.'' Elliot let his father hug him close.

''I think that might just be true.'' Andy kissed Elliot's head and they sat together in comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

So we get some answers but really they just bring a whole new set of challenges for our duo. They are getting closer but still fighting it. Andy and Chrissie give them both some insight into what they could have if they were just brave enough. What will give them that push? Something will but what could it be? The clues are there, can you spot them?

Reviews would be appreciated as I'm not getting many and some feedback would be great. the hits are high though so someone's reading. You guys seem to have survived the last chapter so it remains as it is.

Laters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Parker.'' Elliot greeted the small boy grinning at him. Andy embraced Booth, slapping him on the back. They were so close, a bond forged on battlefields when they trusted each other with their lives. Booth's gift to Andy has strengthened that bond and it would be life long. Bones was touched as she watched them, she was glad that Booth has such a close male friend.

''Can we play hockey?'' Parker pulled on Elliot's arm. Elliot froze as the memory of another little kid who adored him the same way hit him and he felt nausea rising, Gracie would be so afraid, so very afraid. Elliot covered it with a bright smile, too bright.

''Its dark right now but maybe another time okay? Rain check dude?'' Elliot offered his knuckles and Parker knocked them. Elliot knew sundown was long gone but he was hopeful that Jackson was still looking for him rather than exacting payment like he'd threatened. He was probably high anyway, he always came for one of his special visits the next morning, usually nursing a hangover.

''Okay.'' Parker nodded happily and looked up at Booth expectantly.

''Tomorrow if that's okay with Elliot?'' Booth agreed. Booth couldn't quite believe the transformation only a few hours in his own home had achieved. Elliot looked like a different kid, there was colour in his cheeks and no rings under his eyes.

''Hey Parker, Abi and Kiki are watching Harry Potter. They made cookies, want to join them?'' Andy smiled and held his hand out to take Parker through to the family room/ kitchen that stretched the width of the house, it backed onto the garden and was the heart of their home.

Booth loved this house, he had helped build it the summer Elliot was born. It was Andy's design and he had put his heart and soul into it. Andy was a very successful architect responsible for many prominent buildings in DC. He was a wealthy man which had allowed him to weather the storm of the last few months, it was at least one blessing. He had already promised to design and build a house for Booth whenever he said the word. Booth just needed a wife and family now to complete the picture.

''See nice, he's just nice.'' Parker confirmed to Booth who nodded.

''Yeah I know bub. Go on scoot and don't eat too many cookies.'' Booth gave him an encouraging push.

''You comin' El?'' Parker wanted some male companionship.

''Not yet, I have to talk to your dad.'' Elliot sighed as he tried to figure out how to word this, there was so much to tell.

''Okay but you will come in a minute won't you?'' Parker checked nervously.

''What's the matter? Not scared of my sisters are you? They are pretty icky I know. Just tell Abi her hair sucks if she bothers you. That'll piss her off.'' Elliot winked.

''Elliot, stop it.'' Chrissie reprimanded him and Booth could tell immediately that these people would survive, they were already on their way back.

''Oh and Kiki has cooties, don't forget to tell her that. If all else fails, threaten to kill her doll. That always shuts her up. You're good to go now, have all you need. Go on, be brave.'' Elliot didn't stop.

Bones wanted to laugh at Parker's wide eyed expression, he was so cute. He regarded this older boy with total admiration, it was very endearing. Bones found herself more and more interested in Parker, she told herself it it was natural because Booth was her partner but she knew there was more to it than that. Bones had to admit to herself that she had grown fond of the little boy, very fond.

''Okay Parker so you do none of those things because that would be very wrong wouldn't it Elliot?'' Andy glared at the laughing boy.

''Totally.'' Elliot winked again and Parker went happily, he was safe now that Elliot had armed him against the girls. He believed Elliot completely that he was going to war, they were girls after all. Stephanie was a girl although Parker thought maybe she was a goblin under all that weight.

''Sorry but kid would be dead meat if he went in without any ammunition. They'd chew him up and spit him out.'' Elliot said to Booth who rolled his eyes.

''Elliot, please just leave your sisters alone.'' Chrissie showed them all into the living room as she tried to control her son. It made her happy to watch him back to his teasing, torturing ways. She ruffled his hair indulgently before closing the door and Elliot suddenly felt a lot less sure of himself. Andy came in and Elliot threw himself down in an easy chair.

''Would you like some coffee guys?'' Chrissie quickly made sure they were all comfortable.

''No mom, I do not want anything to eat.'' Elliot said before Chrissie had a chance to ask.

''Honey, You're so…'' Chrissie started to plead.

''Thin, yes I know. You keep saying that. Don't stress mom, I'm fine okay?'' Elliot exhibited some irritation.

''Elliot.'' Andy warned and Elliot blushed.

''Sorry, shit I'm gonna get a T Shirt printed with that on the front. I say it so much.'' Elliot reacted grumpily, now he had to do this he felt too weary to speak. He wanted to go to sleep and stay asleep, make this mess a distant memory.

''Yeah, I know. Sorry again.'' Elliot knew Andy was about to tell him off so he apologised before he had a chance. His dad was consistent, Elliot had to give him that.

Booth was reassured by what he saw, it felt more normal and well adjusted than he could ever have hoped for. Bones exchanged an amused glance with him. She wondered how Booth would cope when Parker became a moody teenager. She suspected he would be great because he was a good father but she thought it would still be quite entertaining to witness. You won't though will you? Her inner voice reminded her. Her life plan dictated that by then she would be working overseas. Bones knew exactly where she was going and when. She felt sadness at the thought she was not going to have Booth around forever. Bones shook herself, she was so distracted these days and it annoyed her.

''Oh God, this is so hard. I don't where to start.'' Elliot sat forward and buried his head in his hands. Andy glanced at Booth who raised his hand to reassure his friend he had this.

''Elliot, start the night you left and just go with it.'' Booth knew what he was doing, normally he was interviewing people who didn't want to talk but the theory was the same.

''Well I wasn't in a great mood. I'd been fighting with everyone that day. Charlie at school and then mom. I was just pissed off. I'd been driving Dad crazy for weeks, being a brat, cutting school, all that. He finally freaked out, not sure how he held it together so long really.'' Elliot threw his father an apologetic smile. Andy quirked an eyebrow, neither did he.

''Is that why you left then?'' Booth had to ask but he really hoped the answer was no.

''No, it wasn't. It wasn't anything to do with that. I want to be real clear about that. None of this happened because my dad hit me. It wasn't like he socked me in the jaw. I can't believe that you people have such a big deal out of something so stupid.'' Elliot glared at Booth who knew that he couldn't afford to be regarded as the enemy by this boy.

''Elliot, I didn't. It's just how the press works. They needed an angle and this gave it to them. People get upset and irrational about spanking. The press exploited that, exploited you and your family to sell some papers and get viewing figures.

''Do you understand that?'' Booth was finding this incredibly difficult, he felt tongue tied and inarticulate. He took Bones hand without even knowing he had reached out for her. Chrissie smiled at Andy when she saw the gesture. Andy smiled back, he could plainly see his old buddy was smitten, he couldn't quite understand why he didn't know it himself. Bones reacted by leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

''You're doing fine.'' He knew she'd read him again, she was getting too good at that, it was worrying. There were things he wanted to keep to himself.

''Yeah I guess. It still stinks though.'' Elliot shrugged.

''Yeah it does.'' Booth agreed.

''I met Timmy a few weeks before. He was funny, real good skater. We started hanging out, he took me to parks all around the city. I liked him.'' Elliot looked away and gulped.

''Did he tell you where he lived?'' Booth asked and Elliot shrugged.

''On the streets, he was a street kid. A runaway, left a foster home with his sister and Gracie. Said they treated them badly, I didn't ask what that meant. He would steal food and stuff. I kept telling him I'd buy him food but he wouldn't let me. Said he could look after himself which wasn't true but he was proud you know. Had a way about him, he was clever too. Knew all this stuff about other countries, talked about going to all these places when he was older. That's not gonna happen now is it?'' Elliot met Booth's eye and he squeezed Bones hand involuntarily.

''No Elliot, it isn't. We found your friend dead on Friday.'' Booth confirmed what Elliot already knew. He nodded and then took a breath.

''He called me about 3 in the morning on my cell. Said he was in trouble and needed me to help him out. I had no choice, he didn't have anyone else.'' Elliot's mind drifted back to that scene as he recalled the details.

''Timmy dude. What's the matter? Shit, its cold out here.'' Elliot shivered and then noticed Timmy was only wearing a T shirt.

''Timmy, you're gonna freeze to death. Wait here, I'll be right back.'' Elliot climbed the trellis easily before coming back with a hoodie that he threw to the shaking boy.

''Can you come to the diner down the street just for an hour or so? I have to ask you something.'' Timmy looked around as if searching for someone.

''Dunno Tim. My dad is mad as hell. I've pissed him off big time. He kicked my butt and he's never done that before. I don't think this is a great time to take off.'' Elliot wasn't keen.

''Please, it's important.'' Timmy begged. ''Anyways you're not scared of your dad are you?''

''Uh yeah I am. He used to be a Ranger and he can be real harsh when he wants to be.'' Elliot was still smarting and didn't want to provoke his father further.

''He can't be that harsh. You don't look like anyone hit you.'' Timmy couldn't see any split lips or blackened eyes. Elliot threw him a puzzled glance.

''Yeah well, he did and I don't want him to do it again anytime soon. So sorry Tim but I can't.'' Elliot turned to leave.

''El, El, please. I need you to help me. I just need someone, please.'' Timmy grabbed his arm and that was the moment that Elliot was doomed.

''I nearly didn't go cos I was worried dad might go all hard ass on me again. Timmy was just real convincing so I went with it. It was kinda exciting, a rush. Felt like cutting school or something. So in the end I thought what the hell, I can handle dad. Sorry.'' Elliot was blunt and Booth felt relief for his old buddy, he was in the clear, totally and completely blameless. If anything his actions almost prevented this disaster but Elliot had that wild side so he showed poor judgement and little consideration. Booth could see Andy wasn't impressed so wasn't surprised by what his friend said next.

''Do something like that ever again and I will be a hard ass like you won't believe. I can guarantee that next time it will smart big time. Doctor Phil can go to hell and take his good intentions with him.'' Andy was shell shocked but he made his point succinctly. Andy's values abruptly shifted in that moment, his son was never going to do anything like this again and Andy was prepared to do whatever it took to make sure of it.

Elliot could tell he was serious and he balked at the threat. Booth raised his eyebrows. He couldn't blame Andy, he wasn't sure he wouldn't say the same thing in his position. Booth noticed Bones was listening intently, drinking in a real family and how they functioned. He could see longing in her eyes as she witnessed such intense love and protectiveness from parent to child. He squeezed her hand then frowned as he realised he was holding her hand, how did that happen? He didn't let go though.

''So I guess that's me told then.'' Elliot was chastened and Andy nodded.

''Yes it is. You never leave this house without someone knowing where you're going and when you're coming back. I am not kidding Elliot. You set foot outside this house without permission and you will get a spanking you will never forget are we clear? I don't give a damn if you think you're too old, its what will happen.'' Andy shocked himself with his vehemence but to hear Elliot tell how easily he walked away into the night and started this rollercoaster terrified him. Someone appealed to his better nature and he did it without another thought. Andy had to be sure it never happened again. Booth wasn't convinced it was the best method but someone had to say something, the kid had been reckless to say the least.

''Does he mean that?'' She asked in his ear and Booth hid a smile.

''Yeah Bones, I think he's means that an awful lot.'' He replied quietly and Bones considered his reply for a second. Booth couldn't blame Andy, he really couldn't but he was interested to see how Bones was going to react. This was hardline parenting and Booth was pretty sure she'd condemn it.

''It's primitive but fear has been an effective control mechanism utilised by parents for thousands of years.'' Bones rationalized and appeared happy with her reasoning. Booth rolled his eyes, everything came down to Science to Bones even this.

''It's called the fear of God Bones but you're right. It can be pretty effective.'' He added and Bones shrugged.

''I won't dad.'' Elliot was earnest and Andy nodded. Chrissie also had something to say.

''Didn't you think about how we would feel when we found your empty bed Elliot?'' Elliot blinked and then he answered.

''I didn't think you'd find out mom. I'm sorry.'' Chrissie nodded but she still looked hurt. Andy put his arm around her and Booth felt the familiar envy.

''Carry on Elliot.'' Booth knew what needed to be said had been for now.

''Timmy told me that he lived downtown in an old warehouse with the girls he took care of. The girls begged and Timmy stole so they did okay. This guy, Jackson and his cronies were running a protection racket and the kids gave him money, in return he kept 'em safe . He sounded pretty mean and they had nowhere else to go so just paid up but he kept asking for more. Eventually Timmy started to pick pockets for him at the historical sites, doing some running for him but the price just kept going up. It was crazy, I just listened, it was like some bad daytime movie. Then he asked me.'' Elliot remembered Timmy's frightened, pinched face as he begged for help.

''He's found me a home with people who can't have kids.'' Timmy dropped his eyes and Elliot frowned. That sounded off, not the way of things. He stared down into his milkshake and wished he was at home in bed.

''You have to go to the cops Tim. This is America, he can't do that. It has to be all official. You can't just make a kid your son, there's laws.'' Elliot was so out of his depth he was about to drown.

''But he's nice to me. He likes me but I can't leave the girls. You don't say no to Jackson anyways. He says he knows people who'd take Gracie too, nice people who want little girls. But he can't arrange it for a day or so. I need someone to mind them until it happens. Jade is coming to live with us as well but not yet. They have to see if they like me first.'' Timmy was serious and Elliot felt sick.

'' What they gonna get their money back as long as they have the receipt?'' Elliot snapped and Timmy looked hurt.

''What do you want me to say Tim? You can't believe this man?'' Elliot wanted to go home, he really wanted to go home.

''It'll be good El. He'll look after me. It'll be sweet. I just need you to stay with the girls for one day, just one day.'' Timmy shrugged.

''Tim, be serious. No-one would do that for nothing. Why don't they get a foster kid? There's loads of those.'' Elliot was incredulous.

''He says they can't go through the hassle. I believe him.'' Timmy was so desperate for a home that he would believe anything.

''I said yes but just for one day, no more. I knew it was all a crock but I thought I could persuade him to go to the cops. He took me there and the girls were so helpless. Gracie took my hand and that was it, I was trapped. They lived in this old derelict warehouse. It was horrible and totally out there. I woke up the next morning and Timmy was gone. Jackson and his no-brainers paid a visit though and told me I had to take care of the girls now or they would take them. I couldn't let that happen. He wanted his money and he threatened me, terrified the girls. He scared Gracie so much she threw up. It was all so simple really and I was a total sucker.'' Elliot felt like a fool. Bones had gone white, listening to this horrific story with disbelieving wide eyes.

''Jade and Gracie told me all these terrible stories about foster care, what it's like for kids no-one gives a damn about. I was gonna call the cops but when they told me this stuff, I couldn't. I figured I'd take care of'em for a few days and try to figure out what to do. So I did what I had to. It was so easy and I'm real good at it. It's my eyes, they look at my eyes so don't notice when I dip into their pockets or purses. A victimless crime right?'' Elliot blew out a sigh. It wasn't, he was the victim. Him and others like him forced into similar situations.

'' Jackson said I was his best kid, got more wallets and purses in one day than anyone else. It actually flattered me, this disgusting, horrible pervert and I wanted to impress him. Somehow days became weeks and I was locked in.'' Elliot wasn't talking to anyone, he was in a world of his own relaying the facts as he remembered with total clarity.

''It didn't take me long to figure out that Timmy hadn't gone to some nice home, I never saw him again but I didn't dare ask. Jade, his sister cried for him all the time. I was scared Jackson would do the same to Gracie, Gracie's special, real special. I made him money so he left us alone pretty much. Him and his buddies would come round sometimes, high and get mean. I just put myself between them and Gracie until they went away.'' Elliot shrugged.

''Was Jackson the one who kicked you?'' Booth hadn't forgotten the bruise and he was already making a list of charges. Chrissie gave a stifled cry of distress and Elliot glanced at her.

''Don't mom.'' He said plaintively and Chrissie tried to control herself. She had to know, hear the whole truth.

''Yeah. He would do that sometimes, when he was feeling pissed. It didn't happen often cos I kept bringing in the cash. Kept him sweet mostly. Gracie followed me round, holding my hand constantly. She has no-one and she's this great little kid. Very funny and different. She dances, round and round on her toes, singing to herself. She has a box and she keeps her magic things in it, won't let anyone see. She's eight and she is just special, real special. I couldn't abandon her although….'' Elliot didn't want to say that he had now, left her to her fate.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose to give himself some time to think. This was a nightmare, it had to be. He checked on Andy who had a face like stone and was desperately trying to soothe his shocked and shaking wife. Bones looked equally as shell shocked, confronted by third world conditions on her door step. She normally had to take a flight to those.

''Why didn't you call? Come home?'' Chrissie needed to know.

''I had responsibilities mom. But it was mainly…'' Elliot looked away. Booth could see the glint in Andy's eyes, he recognised it even though he hadn't seen it for years. He would hunt this man down and kill him, Andy was still a ruthless soldier under his respectable veneer. Booth had to ensure he got to Jackson first although he was tempted to kill him himself.

'' I had changed and I was, am, not the kid you knew. How could I face you? I was ashamed. My picture was all over and there was all this stuff in the papers and the TV. I was a thief and I mean big time. I've lifted maybe a coupla thousand wallets and purses. That is not like taking a candy bar from Wal Mart . What do you think happens to kids like me? Like Jackson told me, they'll throw you in juvie and forget about you. He made sure I knew that if anyone came knocking at his door, he would let me take the fall. I messed up and I had to live with it. I figured the stuff on the TV would stop and you could get on with your lives. Forget me and get on with your lives.'' Elliot knew it sounded inadequate now but it made sense at the time.

''Forget you? Oh Elliot!'' Chrissie's anguish was plain to everyone including her son. He looked away from her, ashamed of the pain he'd caused.

''The offences have gone, forget them. There's not a prosecutor in this country would pursue those charges. They'd be destroyed in the press and by public opinion. Just quit doing it, no little forays to see if you're still any good. It stops now. We clear on that?''

It was Booth's turn to be harsh and Elliot blushed. Booth knew he would be tempted. It was a rush to break the law especially for a wild kid so he was harsh.

''I didn't hear you.'' Booth raised his voice slightly.

''Yes, we're clear.'' Elliot felt like there was an awful lot of people telling him what to do today. It annoyed him yet made him feel safer than he had in a while. Booth held his eye just for a second to make sure and then he nodded.

''Good.'' Booth was satisfied he'd made his point.

''Can you really do that? I'm talking a lot.'' Elliot checked to be sure.

''Yes, I can do that. There's not a jury or judge that would give this the time of day. The only people going to jail are Jackson and his buddies for a very long time.'' Booth was exhausted and the day was far from over. They had something else they needed to do. Bones thought Booth really was a hero just like she'd told Parker, a genuine hero.

''I have to take you there right? Gracie, Jess and Jade are alone, Jackson won't come looking for me till morning so we have until then.'' Elliot stood up. He hadn't even explained about Jess but that would wait. Elliot was sure that Jess would be long gone by now, she wasn't dependant like the other two but she wouldn't step up. She would cut and run as soon as she realised Elliot was gone, it was how she was conditioned. Survival of the fittest was the mantra of street kids.

''He's always wasted and never put me together with Elliot Mack, I was Connor to him. Timmy never told him. He's not that bright Jackson, nasty and vicious but not bright. My picture was all around him and he never knew it was me. If he'd wised up, he could have made some real money couldn't he? Dumbass, fucking dumbass.'' Elliot avoided his parents' eyes, he felt dirty and ashamed.

''Elliot.'' Andy snapped, more out of instinct than anything. Elliot laughed.

''Get real dad. Did you listen to any of that? I am a bad kid and I'm a thief. I think cussing kinda comes with the territory. I can't do this, I can't fucking do this. I don't belong here anymore.'' Elliot was ready to take off, he couldn't fight so flight was his only option. As he relived the last four months, his street alter ego had re-emerged and he felt like he had invaded another kid's life, standing in this house with these people. He was convinced he belonged in the grimy, corrupt world he'd inhabited until recently.

Andy moved fast, stopping Elliot in his tracks by stepping in front of him. Bones instinctively moved over next to Chrissie and embraced her, she was comforting herself as much as this poor woman whose family just shattered into a million pieces yet again.

Booth was unsure how to react, this was over whelming even for him. He wished Sweets was present and that was a first.

''I can't play happy families, I don't know how. I can't remember how.'' Elliot's voice cracked and he covered his face with his hands.

''Yes, you can. You can and you will. Elliot, you are not bad, you are too good. That's why you got yourself into a situation you couldn't handle. It will be okay, you're home and now it will be okay. We will make sure you adjust, we'll do it together. You just need to trust us. Let us love you and look after you. We're your parents and it's what we're here for.'' Andy embraced him and Elliot started to cry but these were tears of relief and release.

Booth watched and actually found Andy convincing. This was a strong enough family to withstand the pressure. Chrissie rose, she grabbed Elliot's hand, he looked up at her. She held his face by the chin staring into his eyes.

''You are going to be fine. You will go back to school and you will survive. Before you know it, it'll be like a bad dream that you're not sure really happened.'' Chrissie knew this is how it worked.

She looked at Booth, he knew too. It was what they did, Andy and Booth, when they returned from the killing fields. They adjusted and they survived, so would Elliot. Booth knew Andy's experience stood him in good stead to cope with this. Booth would help out, both men knew exactly how Elliot felt. Booth felt a tingle in the soles of his feet, he understood very well what it was like to be terrorized.

Bones felt Bones sit next to him, she leant into his side. He put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze and she smiled nervously at him.

''They are very good parents like you're a good father. How do you learn that do you think?'' Bones was mystified why she wanted to know but she did.

''You just do your best Bones, that's all. Love your kids and do your best.'' Booth didn't have an answer, it came naturally to him.

''Andy.'' Booth stood up and put his hand on his friend's arm.

''I know.'' Andy nodded and stepped back.

''Right, you need to be brave and stand strong. We need to go get those little girls.'' Andy put his hands on Elliot's shoulders.

''So are you going to run away or you going to make your stand?'' Andy challenged his tough, strong son because he knew it was exactly what he would respond to. Andy also knew Elliot deserved some retribution, some justice so he could have some peace.

''I'm gonna make my stand.'' Elliot wiped his eyes.

''Good boy. You're gonna have to show us where exactly.'' Andy was familiar with field work and knew what was needed.

''Are you coming too?'' Elliot looked surprised.

''Yes, I am. What did you think I'd let you do this alone? I will always have your back. You'll be fine, you have me and you have Uncle Seeley looking out for you. You will be safe. Do you trust us?'' Andy touched the boy's cheek and Elliot nodded. Maybe this would work out after all?

''Right, Bones. Chop! Chop! We need to get out of here.'' Booth recovered himself and began to bark orders.


	7. Chapter 7 Not Such A Great Rescue

Bones sat silently in the back of the car still trying to absorb what she'd just heard. They had fought their way through press, a lot of press had set up camp outside the Mack home hoping to catch sight of the boy who had returned from the dead. Booth had to lose several following cars but now they seemed to be in the clear.

Elliot beside her sighed and she could see he was becoming more and more aggravated the closer they got to their destination.

''You'll be fine you know. Booth is very good at his job, he won't let anything happen to you.'' Bones said in that tone that was uiquely hers.

''Yeah I know. It's just Gracie, she will be so frightened by this. She isn't like how you imagine foster care kids. She's pure, innocent you know.'' Elliot tried to explain.

''She sounds like a very special little girl.'' Bones remembered how she was, so clueless and unable to deal with what she faced all that time ago. She had been innocent too and she had suffered because of it.

''Yeah she is but I've let her down. She trusted me and I've let her down haven't I?'' Elliot was hard on himself.

''It sounds like you did a good job, better than most people would have managed. People a lot older than you.'' Bones wondered how this young boy had coped, accepting responsibility for other people so effortlessly, she couldn't and she was a fully grown woman.

''Yeah well, I had no choice, I did what I had to. So what's the story, you know, with you and Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot changed the subject and Bones glanced at Booth. She knew he was listening and she wasn't sure how to respond.

''We're partners, we work together.'' She replied stiffly and Elliot gave her a scathing look.

''Yeah right, whatever.'' Elliot laughed and Bones felt her face go red.

''We are.'' She said haughtily.

''I know that you're partners but that's not the whole story is it? I can tell that and I'm a kid.'' Elliot called her on it and Bones was speechless.

''I'm not sure what you mean.'' She stammered.

''Yeah right, what's the matter? You scared of Aunt Rebecca? She can be very full on so I guess I don't blame you.'' Elliot was very perceptive and it threw Bones off her stride very effectively.

''Elliot.'' Andy said sharply from the front seat and Elliot rolled his eyes at Bones who smiled stiffly. Was she afraid of Rebecca's reaction? She did find Rebecca abrasive but that had never bothered her before now.

''It's okay. None of my business. Can we stop at the next service station please? I need to pick something up.'' Elliot sat forward and spoke to Booth.

''Elliot pal, this isn't really the time for shopping.'' Booth was puzzled but remained patient as he reminded himself yet again that Elliot was a child despite appearances.

''Do you think? No, it's real important. I'll be quick. Please Uncle Seeley.'' Elliot pleaded.

Booth looked at Andy who shrugged.

''A couple of minutes won't make any difference.'' Andy wasn't really up to saying no to his son at the moment, he could have anything he wanted as far as he was concerned. Booth didn't think that was going to help much, Elliot was canny and he'd have Andy running circles if he could.

Elliot got back in the car with a bag of candy. Bones raised her eyebrows, it was a very big bag of what was essentially sugar.

''Gracie loves candy. It might help her forgive me.'' Elliot shrugged sheepishly whilst he tried to explain.

''We should pull up here and walk the rest. You go in there with this car, we'll be eyeballed in about ten seconds flat. This car screams cop.'' Elliot's voice hardened as he pulled the zip high on his hoodie, he flicked the hood up and glanced at Bones. He smiled and she nodded. This boy was so clued up and it scared her, reminding her how naïve she was.

He climbed out of the car and looked around warily. Booth saw the change immediately, this was the kid his friend didn't know and Booth was concerned. Even the way he stood was different, defensive and potentially explosive, it was an easy metamorphosis that worried Booth.

''We need to let him guide us. He understands this neighbourhood a lot better than we do.'' Booth spoke honestly to Andy who nodded.

''I know. Its okay Lee, I get it.'' Andy was resigned to the fact that his son was a different person here. He was glad he'd adapted, it helped him survive.

''You might need this.'' Booth handed Andy a .22.

''But do not use it unless you have to. This is search and rescue not kill on sight. You got me? Let the law do its worse to this guy, your wife and kids need you.'' Booth had to make sure Andy understood. He had clearance to let him have the gun but he still didn't want Andy to end up on a charge if he didn't exhibit restraint.

''I know Lee. I am not going to do anything crazy. My kid is here, would you do something like that in front of Parker?'' Booth looked embarrassed at Andy's words.

''Exactly. Trust me Lee. You have before, this is no different.'' Andy checked the chamber and then tucked the revolver in his waist band.

''I do Andy, you know that.'' Booth offered his hand and Andy clutched it.

''Just cover me okay?'' Booth asked with a smile.

''Always Lee, got your back like always.'' Andy smiled back and the two men got out of the car. They were a team again but this mission was probably the most important they'd embarked on together.

''Right so we need to go this way. Anyone speaks to me, let me deal okay?'' Elliot had this so the two men had to acquiesce to him, here Elliot was in charge.

Elliot nodded and began to walk, head down, his hands in his pockets. The adults walked behind him, both men glancing anxiously around.

It wasn't long before there was a shout and Elliot stopped with sigh, he flicked his eyes at the adults just to remind them.

''Con, dude where you been? Jackson is boiling mad dude, seriously.'' A kid bounded over to Elliot. They clasped hands in greeting and knocked chests.

''You got some company Con? You get busted then?'' The boy glanced at the adults and drew the obvious conclusion.

''Yeah something like that. How pissed Jimmy?'' Elliot had to know.

''Out there dude, totally lost it. Good you got busted, nothing else would keep him sweet. You want?'' Jimmy offered Elliot a cigarette and Elliot decided to have one, he felt like he needed it.

''What yer doing dude?'' Jimmy shifted, glancing uneasily at the silent group of adults. Bringing cops in here was suicide for a street kid.

''They're social workers Jimmy, chill okay? Gonna pick up Gracie but you didn't hear that okay?'' Elliot inhaled deeply, the nicotine fortifying him. He ignored his father's face which was not happy.

''Yeah you should do that dude. She doesn't belong here does she?'' Jimmy seemed happy with the explanation although they sure looked like cops to him even the lady.

''Where is Jackson Jimmy? Do you know?'' Elliot asked as he scrutinised the street.

''Well, he was pretty wasted and he was not happy with you. Was watching the game at Mal's and then heading over to yours straight after. I guess he wanted some cash. '' Jimmy shrugged.

''How long ago was that?'' Elliot could have been a cop himself as he got what they needed.

''Dunno, an hour or so. Heading out dude. Be safe okay?'' Jimmy clasped Elliot's hand and disappeared into the dark.

''Put that out.'' Andy barked as soon as the coast was clear. Elliot grinned and took a long pull before tossing the butt.

''Okay from here we need to be stealth cos Jackson is looking for me and this is where I hang normally.'' Elliot gave some advice and began to walk quickly, convinced that time may have got the better of them. Bones felt afraid, this was a sinister place, there was several bars on the other side of the street with gangs of people gathered outside. She felt Booth take her hand and she grasped it gratefully.

Elliot stopped stock still as a man approached him.

''Connor, you have been a bad boy haven't you? Jackson is gonna kick your ass.'' The man sighted the following group and smiled pleasantly, revealing bad teeth, really bad teeth.

''But he'll understand. I'll be sure to let him know you're back. He's been worried little man, you shouldn't worry your daddy like that.'' The man changed his attitude immediately, sizing up the situation or so he thought. The threat in his words wasn't exactly subtle though. Booth felt Andy stiffen next to him and he grasped his arm to restrain him as Elliot glanced nervously at them.

''So long Connor. Folks.'' The man patted Elliot on the back and raised his hand at the people he knew were cops, written all over them. He hurried away to warn Jackson and Elliot sighed.

''We don't have long, Jackson will know I'm here before long. He'll head straight for the girls, he knows that's my weakness.'' Elliot turned and began to walk fast, Booth could feel Bones shaking and he started to question the wisdom of bringing her here. It was a dark and threatening place with a violent ambience. Booth was again struck by how tough Elliot was, surviving in the belly of the beast. He was definitely Andy's son.

''Just do as I say okay?'' Booth whispered and Bones nodded dumbly, for once not arguing. She was intimidated by the underlying tone of menace so was prepared to let Booth take care of her.

Elliot stopped at the side of a building and he looked around, standing very still as he listened. He looked feral and alert, Booth realised that this place had invaded every cell of his body. It had crept in and corrupted him.

''Right, so this is how you get in. Follow me and be careful, it's kinda dangerous.'' Elliot didn't wait for a reply, he was anxious and on edge. He slipped through a gap in the corrugated iron wall, dropping down low as he listened intently. He waved them after him when he was satisfied they were safe for now. They climbed the side of the building up a fire escape and Bones heart was in her mouth, it didn't feel safe to her and she expected to crash to the ground at any moment.

''I've got you.'' Booth reassured her as he grasped her waist steadying her and she nodded, licking dry lips.

Elliot shoved open a door at the top and then stopped again, he frowned as the only sound meeting them was a still silence. Booth could see the young Andy in him, Booth had followed Andy like this many times and Booth was shocked by the realisation that he trusted this boy. A case of like father, like son.

They stood on a walk way overlooking a vast warehouse packed with what Bones realised was printing machines, Hodgins had been right as always. Elliot descended rapidly, he moved with ease and soon dropped to the ground. The adults took a lot longer.

''Gracie? Gracie?'' Elliot whispered loudly, he crouched down low and made his way through the huge machines, checking underneath as he did. He disappeared from sight and Booth felt Andy panic, it was a lot harder to have a cool head when your child was in danger.

''Trust him. He knows what he's doing.'' Booth said quietly, Andy nodded, his face grim and strained. He was being confronted by the horror of how his son had been forced to live and he was struggling. Booth smiled at Bones who had wide frightened eyes and a white face. She nodded, she was coping but only just. The tension was sky high and Bones had to use every ounce of courage she had not to turn and run. It helped that Booth was there, she couldn't do this without him.

They came into a clearance and Elliot was standing amongst discarded bedding, an old gas stove over to one side. There was no sign of life, a doll lay abandoned on crumpled bed clothes. It wasn't reassuring.

''Oh shit dad.'' Elliot looked stricken and he turned to Andy which was a good sign.

''Don't panic, keep calm. We need to search, kids hide.'' Andy knew this only too well, they had often found terrified children curled up in balls hiding in any small space they could find when they searched villages.

''We'll spread out. Stay in pairs, Bones you're with me. Whistle Andy like always.'' Booth took charge.

They began to search and it was soon obvious that the warehouse was deserted.

They stood back together and Booth looked at Elliot who was about to lose it big time.

''So you need to be real grown up here and stop thinking about what you think you know and tell me what you know for sure. Where would the girls go?'' Booth was a calming influence and Bones stepped closer to him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she felt calmer although she wished she had a gun. Goddamn Booth and his high handed ways.

''They'd be hungry I guess. They might go to Stevie.'' Elliot tried to follow Booth's advice as he thought quickly.

''Okay so we go to Stevie then. Show us.'' Booth again took charge as he could see Andy was in no fit state.

They walked towards the exit and Andy saw him first, hiding behind the press to his right. He gestured to Booth and pulled Elliot behind him.

''Do what I say and stay behind me. For once Elliot do as I say please.'' Andy dropped and made his way towards the shadow. Booth was quicker and stepped out behind the man holding his gun cocked and ready to go. Bones was standing flat against a press where Booth had pushed her urgently as soon as he sensed danger. Bones cursed Booth, she needed a gun, she really needed a gun about now.

''Hands where I can see 'em and drop to the ground.'' Booth ordered.

''You looking for me?'' Jackson stepped from the shadows holding a small girl at the end of his arm, a gun at her head. She hung defeated and virtually comatose with fear.

''Jade, fuck Jackson let her fucking go.'' Elliot stepped forward and Jackson laughed. Andy yanked him behind him with a glare.

''Stay put.'' He barked, this was a bad enough situation but Elliot was about to play right into this man's hands.

''Why what you gonna do about it Elliot?'' Jackson emphasised the name and made it clear he wasn't that clueless after all. He shook the little girl and she let out a terrified squeal.

Andy stepped forward.

''You do not want to hurt that little girl, you really don't'' He said coldly, his gun aimed between Jackson's eyes. He wondered who would be quicker, the man's eyes were glazed but he was a cornered rat and that was the most dangerous type.

''No, you're right, I don't. What I do want to do is leave and you guys are gonna let me.'' Jackson had his plan, he had walked into this and all he wanted to do was run. Jackson was small time, he pushed kids around but these were adult men which was a totally different proposition.

''Take me. Let her go and take me.'' Elliot took Andy by surprise and he walked over to Jackson before his father could stop him. He stopped short, just out of Jackson's reach but in his clear line of fire.

''Aaah Elliot , I can always depend on you to do the right thing can't I? He's real honourable, your boy. You raised him well.'' Jackson grinned at Andy menacingly.

Andy glanced at Booth, this was now out of control. Both children were in the line of fire and whatever they did one of them was going to get hurt or worse. Everything went very still as the seconds ticked by, nobody prepared to make the first move. Bones gulped, the tension was unbearable. She started to step forward.

''Don't. Goddamn it Bones, just stay there.'' Booth snapped as he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She stopped, shocked into doing what he said by his harsh tone.

''Conn! Conn!'' A shrill, panicked voice echoed around the enormous space, bouncing off the walls. Andy and Booth were taken by surprise and whipped their heads around desperately, the last thing they needed was another child in danger. Everything happened in a split second and Bones recalled the sound more than anything when it came back to haunt her in the dead of night.

''Gracie!'' Elliot yelled and Jackson moved in the confusion, dropping the girl and firing at the boy that had caused him all this trouble. He was vindictive and if he was going down, Elliot was accompanying him. The bullet grazed Elliot's temple and he dropped to the ground clutching his face. Andy forgot himself and ran towards his hurt child. Booth was knocked off balance as a small girl pushed past him, he had no choice but to grab her. He dived onto her instinctively as gunfire rang out.

The smoke cleared and Jackson was gone.

''Elliot, Elliot, let me see. Let me see'' Andy was cradling his son on the ground as he tried to assess the damage. It was quickly clear it was only a graze, someone had been looking out for them.

''Dad, I'm okay. I'm okay.'' Elliot fought to stand up so Andy released him, happy that it was a superficial wound.

''Connor! Connor!'' The screaming rang out.

Booth tried to hold onto the hysterical child but she was kicking and punching whilst yelling at the top of her lungs. She bit Booth hard on the hand and he yelped, releasing his grip for a second. Gracie jumped up and threw herself at a now standing Elliot who was dripping with blood but holding his arms out. He hugged Gracie to him and shushed her, dropping to one knee as he did. Andy stood up and watched them helplessly.

''Bones! Bones! Are you okay?'' Booth called out to her as he ran over, frantic with worry.

''Yes Booth, I'm fine. Look after the children. Are they okay?'' Bones pushed him away as he tried to pull her to him.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Booth didn't let go, he checked her over quickly.

''I told you. I'm fine.'' Bones replied. Booth turned towards Andy who blew out a sigh.

''So that didn't go so well did it? Maybe we need to brush up on our technique.'' Andy could see Elliot was okay so he made a joke. Booth rolled his eyes.

''Do you think?'' He replied caustically.


	8. Chapter 8 Unicorns

Okay so I wasn't going to post this tonight as I still haven't had that many reviews. Do you like this story or not? Thanks though to those who have reviewed, its much appreciated.

The problem is that I liked it so much once I'd written it, I just had to post, I wanted to share it. I hope you like it although I know its a big contrast with the last chapter. I think this is how this fic will go, lots of action and lots of fluff as well.

Oh well, I hope you like it cos I'm real proud of it if I do say so myself.

A word of warning, I do need more reviews cos I'm not at all sure anyone is enjoying this except for a select few.

So if you want more you are going to have to review!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to take Elliot and Jade to the Jeffersonian, the press were out in force and they couldn't risk a hospital.

Gracie was now a lot calmer as Elliot fed her candy and spoke in hushed tones in her ear. She was a beautiful child just like Elliot had said, she had huge brown eyes and auburn curls. Bones had never been so enamoured with a child and couldn't take her eyes off her.

''Elliot, you should not have done that. You cannot keep offering yourself up as some sort of sacrifice. Do you have any concept of self preservation at all?'' Andy was annoyed with this son's reckless actions, it had made a bad situation much worse. They were walking to the car, still aware that they weren't exactly safe. Booth was carrying Jade who was catatonic and had not uttered a word. Booth had given Bones his gun, it was a sign how seriously he took the threat.

''Connor, why is that man talking to you like that? He's being mean.'' Gracie pulled on Elliot's hand.

''That's my dad Gracie and he's kinda upset with me.'' Elliot explained gently.

''You have a daddy! Wow!'' Gracie looked at Andy with wide eyes. She tipped her head to one side and regarded him with deep, disconcertingly wise eyes then she nodded.

''Yeah he is your daddy, his eyes are sparkly like yours.'' She nodded again before frowning.

''Daddy's should be nice not mean. Leave my Connor alone.'' Gracie managed to make Andy smile.

''Sorry Gracie but Elliot did something stupid so I'm angry with him.'' Andy was bewitched as well, she had eyes that you could drown in.

''Who's Elliot?'' Gracie was confused and Elliot stopped walking.

''I am Gracie, that's my real name. Elliot.'' He said as he watched her reaction carefully, that was two big revelations in as many minutes. Gracie thought about it for a second and then nodded.

''Okay, that's a nice name. Like in that movie with the alien.'' Gracie was happy and started walking again. She took it in her stride, she didn't really care because Connor was back and that's all that mattered to her.

''Right, so you like it. I'll keep it then.'' Elliot laughed and then offered her another piece of candy.

''Elliot, she will be sick.'' Andy was in full parenting mode now.

''He's very bossy isn't he?'' Gracie commented as she took the candy with a glare. Bones smiled at Booth who shook his head, she was a little character no doubt about it.

''Yeah he is.'' Elliot laughed at his father's expense.

''Thank you Elliot for defending me.'' Andy was relieved as they finally reached the car. He wanted to get his son out of there and away, never to return.

''Okay Gracie. Listen, we're going in this car with these people. I trust them so you can too. I will stay with you and you're gonna be safe. Do you believe me?'' Elliot crouched down and spoke seriously to her.

''Okay Conn. But you're not gonna go away again are you?'' Gracie checked as her eyes filled with tears.

''No Gracie, I'm not. Promise okay?'' Elliot held out his knuckles and she knocked them. Elliot stood up and let her get in the car. Andy took his arm and caught his eye.

''No more Elliot. You're free of this place now. You need to take care of yourself and not do stupid things. Do you hear me? Mom and I cannot be worrying constantly about what you're gonna do next. Promise me, you will never come here again. Promise me?'' Andy shook Elliot's arm gently.

''I promise dad. I get it, no more heroics.'' Elliot blushed and Andy nodded.

''Good. Remember what I said about telling us where you're going. I meant it so don't test me because I meant it. We clear?'' Andy reinforced the point with a threat and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''I just said didn't I?'' Elliot yanked his arm away and got in the car huffily. Booth glanced at Andy who smiled at him. He was fine and could handle Elliot getting grumpy with him.

Bones sat in the back holding Jade, she was worried, the child had fixed staring eyes and she was uncommunicative. She was traumatised and probably needed hospitalization. She called Sweets who agreed to meet them at the Jeffersonian.

''Tell me a story Conn.'' Gracie cuddled next to Elliot and he looked at Bones.

''She likes stories.'' He was embarrassed and Bones was touched by the tender relationship between the two children. It was also a source of worry, what would happen now? Elliot had his own home and family. Bones knew that Andy and Chrissie would take her but that wouldn't be healthy for Elliot even Bones knew that. He needed to readjust and start being a child again plus they had two daughters of their own to consider. Foster care seemed like the only option but the idea broke Bones' heart.

''You're pretty.'' Gracie stroked her cheek suddenly. She was beguiling and bewitching and Bones felt herself being drawn under her spell.

''Gracie, don't.'' Elliot pulled her hand away.

''Sorry, she likes to touch people. She just assumes they don't mind.'' Elliot apologised, Bones didn't strike him as a touchy, feely type of person.

''Its okay. I don't mind.'' Bones surprised him and herself, she kept her distance from intimate contact normally but somehow this time she didn't mind.

''See, she's a nice lady and real pretty. You have beautiful hair.'' Gracie did it again and stroked Bones' hair this time. Bones glanced up and caught Booth's eye in the mirror, he raised his eyebrows and Bones' face warmed instantly.

They pulled up in front of the lab and made their way in without attracting too much attention, this rag tag collection of people. It was deserted although the squints were all there, usual when they were working a case. Cam came forward first, she was dressed to kill. Her Saturday night interrupted. Cam had been summoned by a call and despite her assertion that she didn't live for work, she was there making a mockery of that statement. Cam often said one thing but meant another entirely.

''Are you guys alright?'' She asked anxiously, Booth had given her a brief resume and she wanted to be sure.

''Well Elliot here has a cut that needs a couple of sutures but other than that we're good. Apart from.'' Booth gestured with his head at the girl in his arms.

''Right, lets take her to my office. Is Sweets here?'' Bones knew Jade wasn't alright, far from it.

''Yes, he's waiting. I'll get my kit.'' Cam assessed the wound on Elliot's temple with a glance, it wasn't serious. Hodgins and Angela stood at the bottom of the steps watching them curiously, this was the famous Elliot Mack after all.

''Guys, we need to get working on the Baldwin case. I have a suspect and we need to get as much information as we can.'' Booth walked towards Bones' office calling over his shoulder. They all followed and it didn't take long for Cam to stitch Elliot up as Sweets assessed Jade.

''She's been terrorized, she is in a state of shock. We need to get her to hospital, put under observation and see how it develops. I'll make the arrangements.'' Sweets was all business like and efficient but he was plainly buzzing with the excitement of being involved in such a high profile case. Booth made a note to himself to keep Sweets well away from any TV cameras.

Booth was standing next to Hodgins as he searched for information about Jackson. He had a rap sheet as long as your arm and many aliases, this was a guy who was good at disappearing.

''So we have some leads. We need to start working on them tomorrow but I think we all need to get some rest.'' Booth could see the two kids were exhausted and needed to be in bed. Elliot was sitting with Gracie on his lap as she sang to herself softly staring into space, his eyes were glazed and he was feeling the effects of the drugs Cam had given him to dull the pain. Booth could tell Bones was fascinated by this little girl and was watching her closely. Bones felt a connection she couldn't explain, she empathised with this little girl's struggle within a system that didn't value her. She had developed coping mechanisms and they mainly involved escaping into her own world. Bones wondered what it was like to have an imagination like that, to have a place in your head to escape to.

''Rebecca picked up Parker so that's one less worry. We have to wait for child services though. I'll put in a call to them now.'' Booth spoke absent mindedly.

''Child services, No!'' Bones shocked the whole room with her vehemence.

''Not tonight. I'll take her, I'm cleared as a foster carer. I can look after her tonight.'' Bones made the offer without thinking, there was no way she was letting this little girl go back into that system. She was buying time whilst she figured out what she could do to help.

''Wanna stay with Conn. Conn, tell 'em you promised.'' Gracie understood what was being suggested and she wasn't happy.

Elliot looked helpless and his guilt shone through. He looked desperately at Andy and Booth could see that Elliot was starting to depend on his dad again, that was good the correct way of things.

''Lets all go back to our house. There's plenty of room. We can get some rest and everything will look a lot better in the morning. We'll figure something out then.'' Andy made a sensible suggestion.

''Yes, that's a good idea.'' Booth felt like he could use some hard liquor after the night they'd just had. He would chew the fat with his oldest friends and Bones, it sounded very tempting

''Good, that's settled then. Lets go.'' Andy waved them towards the door. Gracie stood up and staggered slightly with fatigue. Bones picked her up instinctively and the little girl snuggled into her neck. Elliot looked hurt that Gracie had gone so easily to someone else so Andy took his hand, Elliot smiled shyly before looking down. Andy had completely tuned back into his son's feelings and Booth felt glad for his friend that he had managed to reconnect. It was testament to their close relationship and Booth hoped that his with Parker was as solid, he thought it was.

''I'll take her Bones. She's a bit heavy for you.'' Booth offered gallantly but Bones pulled away clinging on possesively.

''She weighs nothing. I'm fine, let me. I want to.'' Bones held on tight, not sure she could ever let this child go again. Booth looked at her with a question in his eyes and Bones waved him away irritably.

''Can we just go?'' She snapped whilst trying to ignore the grin that was plastered on Angela's face.

''Okay Bones. No need to get all snappy.'' Booth backed off as he heard clearly that Bones was adamant. He wasn't sure what this sudden attachment to a little girl she'd just met was all about but he was too tired to argue about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chrissie rushed forward anxiously as soon as the door opened.

''Oh my God, what happened?'' Chrissie saw the cut on Elliot's eye immediately and over reacted.

''Don't mom, its fine. Don't fuss.'' Elliot was tired and cranky. Gracie looked up at Chrissie.

''Is that your mommy Connor?'' She sounded incredulous.

''Elliot Gracie, my name's Elliot.'' He was cranky with her as well. Gracie looked askance like he'd slapped her.

''Sorry Gracie. I'm tired is all.'' Elliot felt guilty yet again.

Gracie didn't say anything, she just held her arms up to him and he picked her up. Chrissie looked at Andy who made a small gesture with his hand, just go with it he was saying.

''Can we make a tent Con?'' Gracie asked and Elliot blew out a sigh looking at his mom.

'' She can sleep in Abi's room.' Chrissie said quickly and Elliot frowned, he shook his head vigoriously.

''No way is she going anywhere near Abi, she'll scare her to death. Abi will be a total bitch to her.'' Elliot became defensive and Chrissie's face flushed with anger.

''Elliot, just quit this attitude towards your sisters. Don't you dare call your sister a bitch. Andy, are you going to let him say that? '' Chrissie was about at the end of her tether after a traumatic weekend.

''You know what guys? It's been a tough night for everyone so how about we all simmer down? Take Gracie to your room Elliot if that's where she will be most comfortable.'' Andy calmed the rough seas but Chrissie wasn't happy.

''Andy, is that appropriate?'' Chrissie protested.

''Mom, we have spent the last four months living in each other's pockets. She can camp out on my bedroom floor okay?'' Elliot didn't wait for a reply, he just trudged upstairs with Gracie by his side. Bones felt bereft and her face fell. Booth was perturbed that Bones had attached herself so quickly to this eccentric child.

''You okay Bones?'' He smiled encouragingly and Bones made a face, she was almost pouty and Booth had to stop himself laughing.

''Andy, do you really think that's a good idea? They are so attached already, should we really make it worse?'' Chrissie was concerned, she didn't want her son spending his time caring for younger child. He needed to get back to being a kid himself.

''Chrissie, it's just for tonight okay?'' Andy waved her concerns away and went to a kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and held it up.

''I could use a shot, anyone else?'' He grinned at Booth. This was like old times, when they'd endured a particularly hard mission, they always got wasted afterwards.

''Well I'm not sure that's the best coping mechanism but pour me a big one.'' Chrissie laughed and Bones really warmed to her. She was a good mother who had had to face all her demons as far as her children were concerned and she was still laughing.

''Me too.'' Booth pulled up a stool to the kitchen counter.

''That was not good. Goodwin would have kicked our asses for making such a crap attempt at search and rescue.'' Andy followed suit, sitting next to Booth.

''You are not kidding.'' Booth grinned as Andy poured large helpings of bourbon.

''Why has my son got a wound on his face?'' Chrissie asked seriously.

''Because honey, that kid has a serious hero scene going and he thinks he's indestructible which is kinda worrying.'' Andy downed the glass in one shot, grimacing as he did.

''Right so that's real reassuring so what are we gonna do about that?'' Chrissie did the same, kissing her husband lingeringly. Their sexual chemistry was so obvious and Booth glanced at Bones who was watching with a longing look on her face.

''Okay you guys, put each other down. You have company. Cheers Bones.'' Booth held his glass up and downed it in one. Bones felt expectant eyes on her so she did the same, coughing as the warm liquor hit the back of her throat.

''On a serious note Andy what are we really going to do about Elliot?'' Chrissie poured herself another shot and filled up the other glasses.

''Honey, you would have been so proud of him tonight. Yes, he's reckless but the kid has a backbone of steel and knows right from wrong. He will be just fine, don't worry about him. You don't need to.'' Andy couldn't keep the pride from his voice. Chrissie narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then looked at Booth.

''Is that true?'' She asked and Booth looked cornered.

''Way to build the trust honey. So Lee's opinion is worth more than mine right?'' Andy teased but his eyes glinted with humour so Bones relaxed. This was friends' banter and she felt privileged to be part of it.

''No Andy is right, he's brave but he is kinda reckless so you may want to rein that in a little.'' Booth was honest as he would never be anything but with Chrissie.

''Right so you need to tell him then.'' Chrissie turned to Andy.

''Why do I have to do it? That's a little old fashioned hun. A little too much of the 'wait till your father gets home' vibe.'' Andy laughed as he downed another shot.

''Because as you well know he smiles at me and hugs me and that's it. He thinks I'm a sucker.'' Chrissie looked pained as she sipped her bourbon.

''And you're not?'' Andy grinned.

''Yes I am. That's my point, he'll only listen if you tell him. So will you, tell him?'' Chrissie took Andy's hand and looked beseechingly at him. Booth looked at Bones and she smiled, it was entertaining to watch this waif of a woman wrap this big, burly man around her little finger.

''Oh Okay, I'll make myself enemy number one as far as my kid is concerned, but only for you.'' Andy raised Chrissie's hand and kissed it lingeringly. Chrissie snatched her hand away.

''Didn't you hear Lee? You're embarrassing Tempe.'' Chrissie blushed.

''It's fine.'' Bones waved her hand but she avoided looking at Booth, an overwhelming urge to kiss him hijacking her from no-where.

''You know what? I can't drink this. It's way too strong for me. I have some champagne, I think we should celebrate.'' Chrissie rose from her stool and went to the fridge.

''That sounds like a great idea, we should celebrate. Absolutely.'' Andy agreed and Booth nodded.

''Absolutely.'' He said downing his shot anyway, what the hell, he'd earned it..

''Can I go say goodnight to Gracie? I can check on the kids at the same time.'' Bones got up, she wanted to get away from Booth who was looking at her with his deep, brown eyes and they were having the most unsettling effect on her legs so she felt the need to escape. She did want to check on Gracie though, somehow now she was gone Bones missed her which was very confusing but Bones went with it, her head fuzzy with bourbon.

''Yes, that would be good. Someone has to act like a responsible adult. I'll open this when you get back.'' Chrissie nodded, she looked knowingly at Bones and seemed to understand her urge to escape.

Bones walked slowly up the stairs, looking at the pictures hanging on the walls as she went. They were all happy, family scenes at beaches and special occasions. The children were all fresh faced and happy, wide eyed with innocence whilst their parents looked on proudly. Bones knew she wanted this, from the depths of her soul she wanted this and the revelation shocked her.

She could hear voices whispering from one of the bedrooms and she made the obvious assumption, this was Elliot's room. She knocked tentatively before pushing the door open.

They had set up a tent using a sheet and there was a light glowing inside. It looked magical and Bones approached respectfully. She leant down peering through the entrance meeting two sets of eyes looking intently at her, one a startling blue, the other a deep, warm brown.

''Hello, would you like to come in?'' Gracie held her hand out as she gave Bones the biggest compliment she could, inviting her into her world. Bones blinked back inexplicable tears and crept in. The children were sitting cross legged so Bones copied them.

''This is my secret box, it has all my magic things in it.'' Gracie said seriously and Elliot blushed. Bones got some insight, she knew from anthropological studies that girls matured a lot faster than boys. Elliot was still a baby despite the world's perception of him and Gracie allowed him to express that childishness.

''Wow, a magic box. That's very special.'' Bones tried to talk at this enchanting girl's level.

''It is. I have a unicorn's horn. Look?'' Gracie held up what was so obviously a plastic, imitation ivory tusk.

''That's very beautiful.'' Bones took it carefully as befitted the occasion.

''Isn't it?'' Gracie giggled and her delight touched Bones somewhere very deep, a part of her that she had hidden for a long time now.

''Do you know about unicorns cos Elliot says you're a scientist lady and real clever.'' Gracie asked, her eyes searching Bones face.

''Well I am a scientist but I'm sure that unicorns existed once long ago.'' Bones couldn't quite believe it was her speaking but Gracie's engagement was infectious and Bones felt disinclined to break the spell.

''Is that big man your husband?'' Gracie asked and Elliot chuckled.

''Gracie, stop it. No he isn't. He's my uncle Seeley. I told you that.'' Elliot looked at Bones apologetically.

''I know that but he should be your husband cos he loves you.'' Gracie was unstoppable and Bones was speechless, why did she think that?

''I'm sorry Bones, can I call you that?'' Elliot was so unlike the boy she had watched earlier and it was uplifting to know that despite what the world threw at them, children could stay pure of heart just like this boy was.

''Yes Elliot you can although Aunt Tempe would be even better one day but maybe not just yet.'' Bones revealed herself in this safe, secure environment.

''See, I told you. She loves him back.'' Gracie giggled and Elliot winked at Bones, he definitely winked.

''No I don't.'' Bones huffed and both kids giggled. Bones couldn't help but join in.

''You should tell him.'' Elliot said seriously.

''Elliot, I…'' Bones didn't know what to say.

''Parker likes you, he told me.'' Elliot watched her carefully and Bones felt her face redden, that meant a lot to her but she couldn't read too much into it.

''He thinks you should go out on a date.'' Elliot carried on because Bones didn't stop him.

''OOOOh, men look so beautiful when they go on dates.'' Gracie said, covering her mouth in delight.

''Men are handsome Gracie, not beautiful.'' Elliot corrected her mistake.

''Well I think they look beautiful just like you're beautiful Elliot.'' Gracie leant forward and stroked Elliot's face.

''Don't Gracie, you can't do that anymore.'' Elliot knocked her hand away.

''Why? I think you're beautiful, why can't I say so?'' Gracie clutched her hand.

''Just cos Gracie. People will think it's weird.'' Elliot dropped his eyes and Bones felt a wave of sadness that this very special relationship would be ruined by the world's harsh judgement of it.

''Oh okay.'' Gracie blinked, her eyes filling rapidly with tears. Then she did something that took them all by surprise and she crawled onto Bones' lap.

''Tell us a story Bones about unicorns.'' Gracie looked up at her and Bones panicked, she didn't know any stories. Then something very profound happened, a distant memory of a bedtime story her father used to read her popped into her head. She took a deep breath and began to tell it in hushed, venerable tones and it wasn't long before the children before her were transfixed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones crept from the room as quietly as she could careful not to disturb the sleeping children. She started as she nearly walked straight into Booth who was leaning against the wall regarding her with twinkling eyes.

''Bones, who knew that inner child lurked in there somewhere.'' Booth was grinning and she couldn't tell if he was mocking her.

''I… They…'' She stuttered. She wasn't sure how much he'd heard and she didn't know how to react.

''It's okay Bones. I get it, they're both very cute kids.'' Booth pushed himself off the wall and stood very close, so close that Bones' stopped breathing.

''I always knew Bones that it was there, it just needed some coaxing out isn't that right Aunt Tempe?'' Booth lifted her face with his finger and then he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here we are. How will Bones react? If you want to know then you need to review because I can't write any more without some feedback. The truth is that the next chapter is written and ready to go but is being held ransom. The price is reviews, sorry folks but I need some. Sorry! I think I've been very generous releasing lots of updates but I really don't know what you think so tell me.

The next chapter not only involves Bones reaction but also lots of Parker. Plus what is going to happen to Gracie? Poor Gracie! Review for her if no-one else.

Well it remains to be seen when the new chapter is released. Its up to you guys.

Laters, Sammie. XXXX


	9. Chapter 9 The Morning After

So you reviewed in your droves so thank you. I have responded to those reviews in this chapter so I hope that makes some people happier. I also managed to upset one of my reviewers who has faithfully reviewed all my stories and I am really upset about that. So I say a big sorry to her.

To make it clear I really appreciate all my reviews and I always finish my stories so my threats were all totally hollow. Sorry about that but I wasn't sure whether people were enjoying this story and wanted some love. Makes me needy I know but there it is. We're all only human.

I changed the title cos I love unicorns and it kinda summed up whats happening to Bones. For the record I think in the show they need to get BB together now, people are starting to lose interest and I know Hart is worried about The X Files thing but if you complicate it as I have in my stories it stays interesting. Its about quality of writing (not that I'm saying mine is perfect because I know its far from it) and much as it pains me to say its dropped in the show. They are in the fourth season now and you need to keep it interesting. Time to get dramatic cos we are getting bored. Well I am anyway. I'm only watching at the moment in the hope that they will mix it up a little. Just had to say the Jack/Anglea break up was an attempt at that but it didn't make sense so is just annoying!!

Back to my fic it just got very complicated as you are about to see.

By the way the Gracie character is based on a Ben Folds song by that name, You-Tube it ( put in Ben Folds- Gracie and wait for them to stop talking takes a while but its the best version) Its beautiful!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot opened his eyes to find Gracie staring spookily at him as she often did.

'' What Gracie? What do you want?'' Elliot sat up stiffly, this tent thing was all very well when you only have a concrete floor to sleep on but Elliot had a perfectly good bed which was looking very tempting about now.

''Want Jade.'' Gracie's eyes welled up with tears, shining like deep, brown pools.

''Gracie, Jade's sick. She's in the hospital and I bet they're looking after her real well.'' Elliot realised it was barely dawn and he groaned falling onto his bed with relief.

'' Can we go see her?'' Gracie climbed onto the bed and Elliot wondered what his mom would have to say about her doing that.

''I'll ask my mom okay? Maybe she'll take us?'' Elliot doubted it but he'd ask anyway, he'd do pretty much anything for Gracie.

''Why do you have to ask grown ups? We look after ourselves, don't need grown ups. That's what Jess always says.'' Gracie wasn't happy with Elliot's reply and he made a face. Jess wasn't exactly his favourite person considering she had deserted Gracie when she needed her most.

''It's different now Gracie.'' Elliot shrugged, he was still wearing his clothes and wanted to take a shower.

''Why? Don't you love me anymore then?'' Gracie hugged her doll to her chest and looked at Elliot mournfully.

''Yeah course I do, I always will but my mom and dad were worried about me. They didn't know where I was Gracie, they thought I was dead. I don't want to upset them anymore.'' Elliot tried to explain.

''Oh right but why would going to see Jade upset 'em? Don't they like her?'' Gracie's eyes flashed defensively and Elliot laughed.

''Yeah, they do but I can't just take off anymore. Come on Gracie, you saw what Jackson did and he's still out there.'' Elliot wondered if that was too much information for Gracie but she nodded seriously.

''Yeah, he was mean and he hurt Jade didn't he?'' Gracie had witnessed more than Elliot realised.

''But Con, we won't be long and it'll make me feel good to see Jade.'' Gracie cuddled up to him and Elliot felt helpless to say no.

''It is kinda early. I guess we could be there and back before they know we're even gone.'' Elliot knew it was flawed logic but Gracie had him where she wanted him most of the time. Anyway Elliot wanted to check on Jade himself.

''Okay come on then but we'll have to go like this.'' Elliot looked at the pair of Abi's pyjamas that his mom had lain out but Gracie through habit had remained in her clothes just like him. They were at least clean clothes belonging to Abi. The contrast with their former existence was so acute it almost hurt.

''Thanks Con.'' Gracie took his hand and he rolled his eyes.

''My name's Elliot Gracie, you need to call me that now.'' Elliot gently reminded her.

''I like Con, gonna call you Con. It's up to me what I call you. Don't like the grown ups Con.'' Gracie wrinkled her nose.

''They're nice Gracie. They only want to look out for us is all. That's what grown ups are supposed to do.'' Elliot opened the door and listened.

''Like the science lady though. Her eyes dance.'' Gracie was his shadow as always as they crept down the hallway. Elliot touched his finger to his lips.

''Gotta be stealth Gracie, no more talking.'' He whispered and Gracie covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Elliot rolled his eyes, she was hopeless. They almost made it reaching the top of the stairs before a door opened behind them. Booth emerged and then stopped dead, a guilty look washing over his face. He pulled the door too behind him quickly.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Booth could see clearly that an escape was in progress but he thought he'd give Elliot the chance to come clean.

''Are you sure the question shouldn't be what are you doing Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot grinned and Booth blushed so Elliot laughed, winking as he did. Gracie looked up at Booth.

''You're awful tall.'' She commented before she put her thumb in her mouth, she held her doll against her cheek stroking the soft material of its bed suit with her pinkie.

Booth smiled indulgently at her, she was very cute and endearing, no doubt about it.

''Cos I'm pretty sure that was the room that Bones was sleeping in. Did you have a sleepover as well then?'' Elliot felt confident that he may be busted but Booth was too. Booth was speechless for a second and then recovered himself.

''That is none of your business. So where are you going?'' Booth tried to assert himself.

''We're going to see Jade in hospital.'' Gracie didn't do lying, she saw no need for it.

''Gracie.'' Elliot groaned.

''I don't think so. Did you hear a word your dad said Elliot or was he talking to himself?'' Booth was annoyed on Andy's behalf, he'd hardly been subtle.

''Yeah I know but Gracie asked so.'' Elliot shrugged. ''Plus you just took Jade away. Didn't even tell us what was wrong with her, we're worried aren't we Gracie?'' Elliot wanted some back up and he was quite grumpy about being treated like a little kid.

''Yeah we are. Anyway we don't need grown ups, we can look after ourselves.'' Gracie lifted her chin and looked at Booth defiantly. Elliot nodded, she was right, they'd taken care of themselves just fine apart from a few hiccups like last night.

Booth was at a loss as to how to reply to that because when it came down to it, these kids had survived without adults for a long time.

''Gracie, how about we go get some breakfast? Come on, we have like a million different cereals. Its okay, we won't go anywhere.'' Elliot held his hand out to Gracie who pouted at Booth.

''You ruined it. Don't like you anyway. You're too big, I can't see your eyes.'' Gracie turned round and walked over to Elliot who was trying not to laugh at Booth's crestfallen expression.

''You've upset her now. She won't forgive you anytime soon.'' Elliot made Booth feel worse and the two kids disappeared down stairs. Booth wasn't sure if he should follow them or go to the bathroom where he had been heading originally. He started as the door behind him opened and Bones poked her head out.

''Was that Gracie?'' She asked, hope evident in her voice.

''Yeah, they went to get breakfast.'' Booth decided to go with the original plan and padded away. Bones watched him and sighed as she realised that they had probably ruined their partnership. Although it had been an extremely satisfying experience she reminded herself.

''Why would you need this many?'' Gracie was bemused as Elliot kept pulling packs from the cabinet.

''Abi's real fussy so mom just keeps buying her different ones which I eat mostly. How about we do a mix up?'' Elliot started to pour a mixture of sugary cereal into two bowls.

''Okay.'' Gracie climbed onto a stool and pulled a bowl over. She started to eat them dry with her fingers.

''You get milk here Gracie.'' Elliot poured some on and Gracie looked up at him with appalled eyes.

''You ruined it.'' She wailed.

''No I didn't. Its better with milk, here try some.'' Elliot held out a spoon and Gracie accepted it doubtfully. Elliot wondered what sort of foster home she had lived in if this was such a new experience for her.

''Are you sure?'' She checked and Elliot nodded before stuffing his mouth with cereal, milk dribbling down his chin. Gracie giggled and started to eat.

''See, told yer.'' Elliot carried on eating and Gracie followed suit.

''Why are you eating like a pig and who are you? And why are you wearing my clothes?'' Abi came in and she looked at Gracie with a disgusted expression.

''Bite me Abi. Just shut up and go away. We're having breakfast and don't need company.'' Elliot snarled and Gracie looked at him in shock. She had never heard him speak to anyone like that.

''I'll tell mom.'' Abi was hurt by his hostility and glared at this usurper of a girl sitting in her kitchen eating her cereal wearing her clothes.

'' Mom got this for me not some orphan Annie.'' Abi pulled the bowl away from Gracie who blinked and froze.

''Abi, just fuck off will you?'' Elliot was so protective of Gracie, it almost scared him. He reached over and pulled the bowl from Abi's hand. Abi stared at him before opening her mouth and starting to scream in rage. Gracie dropped the spoon and covered her ears with her hands.

''Oh please. You are such a brat Abi. Shut up, everyone's sleeping.'' Elliot didn't seem bothered and put the spoon back in Gracie's hand.

''Ignore her, she'll go away then.'' Elliot smiled to reassure Gracie but her eyes were already filling with tears. Abi shut her mouth and glared at Elliot who laughed at her.

''What is all the noise?'' Andy came in, pulling a sweatshirt over his T shirt as he spoke.

''Elliot said that bad word again and he's being real mean daddy.'' Abi threw herself at Andy who put his arms around her but didn't speak. He was still struggling with the events of the previous night and was inclined to indulge his son.

''Yeah right, whatever. Tell someone who cares you brat.'' Elliot didn't feel any remorse, he thought his sister was a piece of work and very spoilt.

''Come on Gracie, take no notice of the retard. Eat it, you liked it before.'' Elliot tried to encourage Gracie who dropped the spoon with a clatter.

''Don't call me a retard Elliot. I hate you, it was way better when you were gone.'' Abi said spitefully.

''Hey Abi.'' Andy said sharply and Abi looked even more mutinous, stepping away from her father.

Elliot shrugged.

''Not a problem. I'll go again, anything to shut you up.'' Elliot scowled at Abi who poked her tongue out.

''Okay, okay. Everyone simmer down. Its way too early for open warfare.'' Andy wasn't up to dealing with this, he hadn't even had coffee yet and his head was splitting thanks to the bourbon.

''Tell her, she's the one screaming like some idiot.'' Elliot flicked a cheerio at Abi who squealed as it got caught up in her hair.

''You are gross, a gross nasty boy.'' Abi yelled again.

''Ooooh, I'm so insulted.'' Elliot winked at Gracie who looked confused by this normal family argument.

''Kids, I just said to stop so quit it now.'' Andy poured some coffee and sipped it in relief.

'' Hey, is that coffee? Thank God.'' Booth walked in and grimaced as a bolt of pain shot through his head.

''Ask Uncle Seeley where he slept last night.'' Elliot grinned and Booth knew he blushed despite his best efforts not to.

''Elliot!'' Andy reprimanded his son whilst raising his eyebrows at Booth. Booth tried not to look too smug but it was a little difficult considering the night he'd just had.

''Guess what I caught Elliot doing this morning? '' Booth felt the need for some retribution and Elliot went very quiet, looking down into his cereal. Booth didn't elaborate having achieved the desired effect so Andy didn't pursue the issue.

''Con, Con.'' Gracie pulled his sleeve and whispered to him.

''His name is not Con, are you stupid or just special?'' Abi made inverted commas with her fingers.

''God, you are such a skank. Aberscummie and Bitch to the core.'' Elliot spat venom at his sister. Booth choked on his coffee, maybe he'd stick to one kid if this was the way siblings behaved. Might not have a choice, that stupid voice in his head reminded him.

''Right so that's enough. Anyone else who says anything else remotely insulting will spend the rest of the day in their rooms. Any takers?'' Andy looked between his warring children who both declined to reply.

''Good. How are you this morning Gracie? Are my children scaring you?'' Andy smiled at the very quiet and still child. She shook her head without looking up.

''Its okay Gracie.'' Elliot said softly and Gracie glanced up at him with a white, pinched face. Elliot could clearly see that she was intimidated by the presence of two adult men, the only men she knew were dangerous and abusive.

''Wanna go home Con.'' She replied softly. Abi tutted and blew out a sigh before flouncing from the room, Elliot looked about to yell after her until Andy intervened.

''Don't.'' He said simply and Elliot shrugged before shoving in a mouthful of cereal and grinning at Gracie with a full mouth. She looked nervously at Andy as if expecting him to follow up his words. Instead he smiled at her, his eyes twinkling just like Elliot's so she giggled and picked up her spoon.

Booth and Andy wandered out to the patio leaving the two kids whispering to each other. It was a crisp Washington morning and good for clearing heads which both men needed.

''So, you and Temperance then?'' Andy broached the subject.

''Mmmm, yeah well one thing just kinda led to another.'' Booth shrugged, he wasn't really sure where they stood in the cold light of day. Bones had barely spoken to him, choosing to disappear into the shower instead.

Booth was pretty sure that they had managed to disrupt what was the best crime fighting partnership in America as he liked to tell people. He ignored that voice again reminding him it had not been enough for him for a while now.

''So are you serious about this woman or not? Because for the record I think you should be.'' Andy could see that Booth was convincing himself that there was no future in the budding relationship and Andy thought that was the worse thing he could do.

''I dunno Andy. Bones is kinda reserved.'' Booth recalled that wasn't entirely true in all areas of her life as he'd just found out but he tried to quell the rising desire.

''So make her talk to you Lee. I thought that was your speciality.'' Andy sipped his coffee and watched his friend carefully.

''Bones is different. I don't wanna make her cut and run if I'm too heavy too quick. I'm pretty sure she will see this as just two adults indulging in some mutually satisfying sex. She can be very literal. '' Booth was frightened and didn't hide it very well.

''So don't be too heavy then. But do not pretend it didn't happen. That would be the worse thing you could do.'' Andy made a good point although Booth was hoping that was exactly what he could do. Booth was confused and at a loss, he felt like an awkward teenage.

Bones was having very similar thoughts herself as she stood under the hot shower. By the time she'd dried and dressed, she was determined that they would just put this to one side and consider it a terrible mistake. It was the best she had and she pulled on her game face.

''Morning.'' She said brightly as she came into the kitchen. Gracie looked up at her and smiled shyly.

''Hello Bones. Would you like to sit with us?'' Gracie indicated towards the empty stool beside her and Bones was struck by how beautifully and concisely she spoke.

''Gracie can be a little formal.'' Elliot laughed and Bones nodded.

''Thank you Gracie, that would be very nice.'' Bones was equally as formal back and sat on the stool. Elliot rose and made her some tea without even asking, Bones thought he was a lovely boy and well suited to Gracie. She thanked him shyly and he blushed.

''Bones, can you take us to see Jade today please?'' Gracie had only one thing in her head at the moment. Bones frowned, that wasn't really her call plus there was work to do, Jackson had to be found and they needed some evidence to link him with the Baldwin boy. Although a trip to the hospital wouldn't take long and she glanced out at Booth who was talking into his cell. Maybe she could persuade him.

''We'll see.'' Bones smiled stiffly and Elliot groaned knowing that was a no but he didn't say anything in case it upset Gracie. Gracie was happy with the reply and carried on eating.

''Bub, it's very early. What did mommy say?'' Booth wouldn't agree to anything unless Rebecca said okay, he wasn't stupid.

''She said yes as its Sunday. I had an idea daddy.'' Parker sounded so excited as though he was about to burst.

''What sort of idea bub?'' Booth asked cautiously.

''Well, you know I think you and Bones should go on a date. I thought we could all go out to brunch and that can be your date.'' Parker was obviously very pleased with his idea and Booth had to stop himself groaning. The timing was off to say the least.

''Bub, I told you that Bones and I are just friends.'' Booth tried to pacify his young son. Andy grinned at Booth who waved his hand irritably.

''Elliot said you think she's hot, he said you look at her that way. Do you?'' Parker was honest as only a seven year old could be.

''I think Elliot is imagining things bub. How about we go to brunch, me and you?'' Booth thought he could fit it in.

''No, I want Bones to come. I don't wanna go without Bones.'' Parker sounded sulky and Booth could just imagine his bottom lip protruding.

''I'll see what I can do bub. I'll call you back.'' Booth hung up and gazed down the garden.

''So even Parker agrees with me then. Coming at you from all sides Lee. Gonna have to come clean with a certain lady I think.'' Andy clapped Booth on the back and Booth rolled his eyes.

''Well I would Andy but I think she might spit in my eye cos Child Services will be here to pick up Gracie in about an hour. I'm gonna have to tell her.'' Booth said miserably.

''Oh right yeah that could be a problem. For me as well as you. Elliot is not going to be happy.'' Andy was equally as miserable now. Both men sipped their coffees in silence and contemplated their loved ones reaction to that particular piece of news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you done?'' Elliot asked and took Gracie's bowl.

''Come on, we'll go watch TV.'' Elliot held his hand out and Gracie looked at Bones. Bones had to stop herself from touching her rounded, downy cheek. She was being confronted by so many unfamiliar emotions this morning that she was in a daze.

''Will you come with me Bones?'' Gracie asked gravely. Bones felt like she would follow her to the end of the world and she was totally hijacked by the sentiment.

''I…'' Bones stuttered uncertainly, she had to stop this in its tracks. It had no future as she knew she wasn't ready to invest in Gracie or Booth for that matter.

''Uh-uh, no TV. You both need to take showers. You slept in your clothes Elliot, why did you do that?'' Chrissie swept into the kitchen with Abi following closely.

''Yeah you stink.'' Abi stared hard at Gracie who glanced at Elliot as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. Chrissie stepped in front of her and looked at her aggressive son apprehensively. There was silence and the atmosphere thickened immediately.

Andy and Booth came in from the garden, Andy was overwhelmed as he quickly assessed the conflict and Booth felt for him, this was a tough call.

''Elliot, I don't know what's going on here but just go take a shower like mom said okay?'' Andy felt like his family was falling apart, it wasn't Gracie's fault but she was the unintentional catalyst. It was probably better if she went into foster care, Elliot would never settle whilst she was still around to defend. Chrissie had been right, it was time to break this bond, it was best for both kids.

''No.'' Elliot replied bluntly as he glared at Abi who was hiding behind Chrissie. Gracie reached out and took Bones' hand gazing at her with fearful eyes as she waited for what she thought was the inevitable. Bones held the tiny hand in wonder, beautiful little phalanges intertwined with her own and Bones felt like a precious gift had been bestowed on her. Gracie trusted her implicitly and Bones was determined not to let her down.

Elliot shot a look at Gracie who gave him a sad smile and he sighed.

''Okay but you're a brat Abi and if you upset Gracie again then I'll pound you. That's a promise not a threat.'' Elliot stepped towards Abi who jumped and he laughed.

''So you do get it, not entirely stupid after all.'' He added ignoring the look of horror on Chrissie's face.

''Elliot, I'd leave now if I were you.'' Andy warned although he was shocked by his son's demeanour towards who was his little sister after all. Elliot stormed from the room and Gracie scuttled after him before anyone could stop her.

''Andy, what is wrong with him?'' Chrissie was mortified and she looked at her husband in despair as Abi began to cry softly clutching her mother's leg. Chrissie shushed her gently.

Andy blew out a sigh.

''Chrissie this was never going to be that easy. He'll be okay but it's gonna take some time. We have to accept that he's not going to be the same kid we knew. '' Andy sat down and wiped his hands over his face.

''He can't behave that way. Gracie is beautiful but she can't stay here if Elliot is going to be this way. Abi honey, go watch TV. Mommy'll bring you some breakfast.'' Chrissie ushered her out and then sat down herself. She blinked back tears as she faced up to the loss of her child yet again.

''They have never got along that well honey. You know that.'' Andy was a realist and he touched his wife's cheek gently, she nodded tears shining in her eyes.

Booth glanced at Bones who smiled pleasantly at him so he sat next to her. He found it unsettling being in such close proximity and his skin prickled as an erotic memory hit him. Bones' eye caught the tanned skin at the nape of his neck and was flummoxed as she almost reached over to stroke it tenderly with her fingers. This was ridiculous and Bones felt like she was having an out of body experience. Who was she and what the hell happened to Dr Temperance Brennan, the prominent scientist?

Andy tipped his head at Booth, he needed his help here and Booth was there as always. He knew what he was about to say was not going to make everyone happy but he had little choice.

''Bones, Child Services are coming to take Gracie into foster care.'' He said softly and Bones glared at him.

''What? No! She'll never survive.'' Bones was appalled.

''I'm sorry Temperance but Gracie can't stay with us, you can see that yourself.'' Andy added his support reluctantly. Three sets of eyes fixed on Bones, it was now her move on all fronts.


	10. Chapter 10 The Spam Hits The Fan

I stole the title of the chapter from one of my favourite reviewers ( raising my pinkie and shouting Ho!) who is back thank God cos I'm not sure what I'd do without her!

So this is a controversial chapter, Enjoy and I'm cringing as I prepare for the reviews. Oh God! Here we go, public enemy number one or what!

XyXyXyXyXy

''Foster care is so brutal.'' Bones protested and Booth dipped his head in shame, he agreed with her but he didn't know what else they could do.

''I'll take her.'' Bones said desperately looking around at all the adults so calmly consigning this very special little girl to the ever increasing heap of discarded children. Booth covered her hand with his and she clung on without realising she was doing it.

''How can you Bones? Think about it, you work all hours. She's eight, she needs someone there for her. We're going to work now aren't we?'' Booth said, he felt as bereft as her. She was a beautiful kid who anyone would be proud to call their own but she had no soft place to land. Booth could see himself tucking this little girl in bed and reading her a story, he had always thought a daughter might be nice but he thought it was just a dream. Bones knew he was right and she also knew that she couldn't even commit to the most important adult relationship in her life so how could she care for a child?

''Can't you take her?'' Bones looked at Chrissie who looked stricken then guilty.

''Temperance, we would but you saw what just happened. We have to put our own children first which I know sounds harsh but its how it has to be.'' Chrissie spoke with conviction but remorse. Booth understood but he didn't think Bones did as she gave Chrissie a look of pure despair.

''Look Bones, we'll visit, make sure she's okay but this is what has to happen and you know that don't you?'' Booth spoke softly as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He was convincing himself as much as her.

Bones nodded and then dropped her head miserably. Despite her assertion that she wouldn't let this little girl down, that was exactly what she was going to have to do. She had little choice, she knew that she would make a bad mother. Hell she didn't even want kids did she? Chrissie rose and began to prepare some pancakes.

''Well if she's leaving then the least I can do is make sure she goes with a full stomach.'' Chrissie put a pan on the burner and then put her head in her hands.

''Oh God, he's never going to forgive us and that poor little girl. What will become of her?'' Chrissie said in muffled tones as she voiced all their concerns. Andy rose and wrapped his arms around her, she turned and began to cry into his shoulder.

Booth sighed and as Bones looked equally as miserable, he stood and enveloped her in a hug that he didn't give her a chance to reject. She didn't, she just collapsed in his arms.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot crept back upstairs and sat on the top step, he buried his face in his arms and wondered what to do next. They were sending Gracie away and he couldn't see how he could live without her yet he didn't want to leave his family again. He was happy to be home and couldn't face that awful life, it was just too cold and lonely. He began to cry slowly at first and then in great gulping sobs.

He felt Gracie sit next to him and he looked up at her with a tear stained face as she touched him gently on the head. She smiled, wiping away a stray tear with her finger.

''I'll be okay Con. You should stay here, you have a mommy and daddy. They're real nice and you should stay with 'em.'' Gracie clutched her doll to her face and her expression was so earnest that it just made Elliot sob even more.

''Con, don't cry. Please don't cry.'' Gracie didn't know how to react she had never seen Elliot cry before. He had always been so strong and in control before.

''Gracie, we could go find some place to live. I'd go for you.'' Elliot offered plaintively. His heart broke at the prospect of not having Gracie around but he was torn apart by his conflicting emotions, he loved his parents but he also loved Gracie. Gracie smiled, her eyes far too old and wise for one of such tender years. Suddenly the roles were reversed and Gracie was looking after Elliot. She took his hand and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed. Gracie moved closer and Elliot put his arm around her before laying his head on his arms once again.

''I'm sorry Gracie, it just got too hard.'' Elliot mumbled into his arms, he felt like such a failure and Gracie laid her head against his.

''Con, no-one looked out for me like you.'' Gracie tried really hard but she didn't understand what was happening, her fate once again had been ripped from her and she was powerless to stop it. Elliot nodded and then looked up again.

''Here take this and call me. My number's in there.'' Elliot handed Gracie Abi's cell phone. Gracie looked at it in wonder and then nodded before pocketing it.

They waited together for the inevitable, two little kids whose lives were in the hands of others.

XyXyXyXyXy

The door bell rang as Chrissie was plating pancakes.

''Oh no.'' She said, she had so wanted to do this one last thing for Gracie.

''We'll have 'em honey. All of us together as a family.'' Andy kissed her head and she nodded sighing heavily. Andy went to answer the door.

Bones sat very still at the counter with Booth next to her. They hadn't spoken but Booth could feel her distress as if it were his own.

Andy showed the social worker in and after a polite exchange, Andy excused himself to go fetch Gracie. She met him half way down the stairs.

''I'm ready.'' She said stopping and looking at him.

''Ummm, there's a nice lady here who is taking you to somewhere real good to stay.'' Andy tried to explain but he felt ashamed so avoided Gracie's eyes.

''I know.'' Gracie walked past him and into the kitchen. Andy looked after her and then up the stairs, he was painfully aware this was going to destroy his son but he didn't know how to make it better. Andy went back to the kitchen however he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to face Elliot and the look of betrayal on his face.

''Can we go now please?'' Gracie stood at the door staring at the social worker, ignoring everyone else.

''Okay if you're ready honey. Don't you want to say good bye?'' The social worker was flummoxed but then recovered.

''Thank you for letting me stay and good bye.'' Gracie spoke stiffly to Chrissie who nodded dumbly.

''Goodbye Bones.'' Gracie turned to Bones who was stuck for how to reply, there was so much she wanted to say instead she said nothing. Gracie smiled and waved before disappearing with the social worker. Bones managed a wave but it was too late, Gracie had gone which was clear by the slamming door. There was a stunned silence in the kitchen. Bones knew with complete certainty at that moment that this was wrong, totally wrong but still she did nothing crippled by feelings of self doubt. She couldn't be a mother, she just couldn't.

''Maybe we should eat these pancakes? I'll get the kids.'' Andy turned and walked out.

''Oh God, she was so brave and I just let her go. What is wrong with me?'' Bones was very hard on herself.

''There is nothing wrong with you, she just made it easy. She's that sort of kid.'' Booth felt bad too but he understood what had just happened.

''Did you make pancakes mom?'' Abi bounced into the kitchen with Kiki skipping behind. The contrast with the child that had just left was marked and it didn't help Bones, Gracie should be skipping too not dragging along behind some total stranger.

''Yes honey sit down.'' Chrissie felt the need to look after her children to assuage her guilt.

''Lee, Tempe, please sit down.'' Chrissie waved them over.

Booth and Bones sat down at the kitchen table but Bones found she was no more interested in these children than most others, they were sweet enough but she couldn't see the attraction. Yet more confirmation if she needed it that she would be a hopeless parent, she didn't even like children did she? Bones wondered how she was going to tell Chrissie that she didn't eat pancakes although she would pick at the berries.

''Where's daddy?'' Abi asked.

''He went to get Elliot, he won't be long.'' Chrissie poured Booth some coffee. Andy had slipped away, he just wasn't the type to duck out of his responsibilities.

Andy knocked on Elliot's door and got no answer. He walked in after a couple of minutes and looked around, panic didn't take long to set in. The room was deserted but Andy tried to keep calm, checking every nook or cranny. He spotted the light under the closet door and a long forgotten memory hit him. Elliot used to play in the closet all the time when he was small turning it into a castle or a mutant turtle lair, whatever his obsession was at the time. It was also where he went when he was upset and hurt, Andy let out a sigh of relief. He knocked gently.

''Go away.'' Came the response and Andy opened it a crack.

''Hey pal, mom made pancakes.'' Andy looked down at Elliot who was sitting in the bottom of the closet concentrating on a DS in his hand.

''I'm sick remember? Pancakes will make me throw up.' Elliot sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve before coughing, it wasn't a very impressive cough.

Andy crouched down and Elliot scowled at him before burying his face irritably as Andy reached out his hand to feel his forehead.

''Don't touch me.'' Elliot snapped.

Andy dropped his hand quickly, he apparently wasn't even allowed to touch his own child now. This was getting worse not better.

''Leave me alone. I hate you and I hate mom and I really fucking hate shitty Abi. This is all her fault, she is a brat and I hate her.'' Elliot wasn't in a forgiving mood and Andy felt the hurt cut deep at his son's rejection. The kid who had clung to him at the hospital felt a million miles away.

''Elliot, buddy. Don't, okay? I know you're mad about Gracie but let us explain. Just talk to us please.'' Andy tried to coax him and he sounded needy in the process.

''No! No! I said go away so just go away. I don't want you and I don't need you.'' Elliot turned abruptly towards the wall and Andy puffed out his cheeks. This kid wasn't co-operating and if he wasn't careful this could escalate.

''Okay, we'll just keep you some then.'' Andy stood up.

''Don't bother. I don't want food you paid for, I'd rather steal it thanks.'' Elliot didn't look at him whilst insulting him. He was staring straight at the game in his hand.

''Okay if that's what you want Elliot.'' Andy closed the closet door and then rested his forehead against the wood, trying to compose himself. He had hoped that this morning he and Elliot might have a game of catch in the yard like they use to. He had felt close to his son all through those terrible months when he was missing even though Andy had been convinced his baby was dead. Now all Andy felt was a huge gulf between him and his first born. He put his hand against the door and tried to sense the child he used to know but Andy realised with jolt of pain that he was gone forever. He walked reluctantly away, the hurt almost over whelming.

In the kitchen Chrissie looked up at him with hopeful eyes but Andy shook his head so her face fell. Bones could see her despair and she knew that she could never expose herself to such rejection and hurt, she couldn't see how it could possibly be worth it.

''Why doesn't Elliot have to eat with us? Can he do whatever he wants now then? Maybe I should run away maybe you'll notice me then?'' Abi pouted sulkily. Andy and Chrissie exchanged looks neither sure how to respond.

Booth decided to help Andy and Chrissie out as they looked so worn down and weary.

''Abi, would you like to come to brunch with me and Parker? We're going to Robertos.'' Booth hadn't actually checked with Parker but he was taking a chance.

''Wow can I? Is that okay?'' Abi looked at Andy who nodded.

''If you want to sweetheart.'' Andy sighed heavily, Kiki was going to a party so it would give them some much needed one to one with Elliot. Bones wasn't sure where she fitted into this plan, she'd thought they were going to work but Booth read her mind.

''Parker would like you to come too Bones. He asked specifically.'' Booth smiled and Bones felt pleasure at that thought although she wasn't sure why it mattered so much that Booth's son wanted to spend time with her. Apart from the tiny matter that she had just spent the night with his father of course. Not that it was tiny, far from it as Bones recalled with a hot flush. She looked up and caught Booth's eye, he gave her a knowing smile and Bone could have sworn he just read her mind which was ridiculous.

''That would be very nice but we have to go the lab afterwards. We are working a case.'' Bones said haughtily and Booth laughed.

''I know that Bones. Don't worry, we'll touch base with the squints. They will probably have dug up all sorts of interesting facts for us. Don't eat too many pancakes, Roberto's brunch is famous, you'll enjoy it. '' Booth teased her as he knew she wouldn't eat the pancakes at all although she had cut them up and had pushed them around the plate like kids do when they are pretending to eat their vegetables.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was bored in the closet and he was also hungry but he was so pissed with his parents he had no intention of giving in. He decided to take a walk, he knew he should tell someone but as far as he was concerned they could all go to hell. It didn't take him long and before he knew it, he was standing by the side of the busy road. He felt the urge to escape back to where he felt comfortable and where no-one told him what to do. He glanced towards the gated community where he lived and knew that he didn't fit there anymore. Maybe he'd find Stevie and he could tell him where kids go before they were allocated to foster homes. He'd tried to call Gracie but got nothing. Elliot needed to be with Gracie, it was where he belonged now. He sighed and held out his thumb.

XyXyXyXyXy

The car had hardly stopped before Parker was flying across the lawn towards them. They had managed to avoid talking to each other about anything but the trivial on accounts of the little girl in the back of the car.

''Bones, Bones. You came, you came.'' Parker ran around to her side of the car, his delight obvious and Bones glanced at Booth who smiled whilst rolling his eyes.

''He likes you Bones. Go figure?'' Booth read her bemusement right off. He climbed from the car.

''Hey bub, don't run into the street did you even look? Come here right now.'' Booth motioned Parker over and Bones watched curiously as she had never heard Booth use that stern tone with Parker before. She glanced nervously at Rebecca wondering how she would react. Bones was surprised when she saw her nod.

''Your dad is right Parker. That was naughty.'' She said in support as Parker dragged his feet over to Booth who was looking at him with a hard glare.

Booth crouched down and took Parker's arms gently looking him in the eye.

''This is a busy street and cars come real fast along it. You don't ever just cross or go in the street without looking. Do you understand?'' Booth told him off and Parker nodded looking sulkily at the ground.

''Good.'' Booth stood up and looked at Rebecca.

''We'll be back about 2. Uuuum Rebecca I think Chrissie could use a friend, its kinda tough over there.'' Booth as always thought of others and Rebecca nodded.

''Right I'll go straight over. Drop Parker there when you're done. Thanks for telling me Seeley, I really wanted to call but didn't know if I should.'' Rebecca smiled gratefully before turning back to the house.

''Hey Abi. Where's Elliot?'' Parker was heart broken as he got in the back seat.

''He's at home being a brat and getting all the attention.'' Abi replied grumpily and Parker frowned before glancing at Booth as he climbed into his booster seat.

''Elliot is spending some time with his mom and dad bub. You'll see him later, I promise.'' Booth soothed Parker who nodded doubtfully.

''Okay and then we'll play hockey right?'' Parker checked to be sure. Booth nodded although he avoided Bones' face, he wasn't sure they were going to get any work done today after all.

''We're going to Robertos.'' Booth changed the subject and Parker whooped.

''You're gonna love Robertos, Bones.'' Parker said sitting forward and beaming at her.

''I'm sure I am Parker.'' Bones smiled stiffly and Parker giggled.

''You look funny, you okay?'' Bones shifted uneasily, was it written on her face? Booth grinned at her which answered her question before pulling away too fast as always.

''Booth!'' Bones snapped as she clutched onto the side of her seat but Booth just chuckled.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot instantly relaxed as he pulled up the collar of his coat and walked along the cold street. This was right, this was where he was comfortable. He'd crash with Stevie and try to contact Gracie then go get her. Elliot tried to ignore how devastated his parents were going to be, serve them right for sending Gracie away. Elliot knew deep down he was having a tantrum because he hadn't got his own way but he thought if he did this then maybe his parents might change their minds. He didn't want to run away again but he just needed Gracie with him. He wondered how long he should make them suffer, a day should do it. He saw Stevie hanging in his usual place and called out to him. He trotted over to join his friends.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Becca, thank you for coming. I really need to talk to someone. Andy's gone into his cave and so has Elliot.'' Chrissie embraced her old friend and then took her into the kitchen.

''Is Elliot okay?'' Rebecca wanted to be sure.

''No, not really. He hates Abi with a passion and she thinks he's going to kill her in her bed which isn't that surprising because of how he's been behaving. It's a long story, I'll make coffee.'' Chrissie didn't know where to start.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''This is nice Booth.'' Bones looked around the smart yet friendly restaurant. Roberto, the owner had whisked the kids away as he always did, it was the Italian in him.

''Yeah belongs to another old army buddy of ours. The food's great too. Good job you didn't fill yourself up with pancakes huh?'' He laughed knowingly at her.

''Stop it, you know I don't eat pancakes.'' She rankled slightly.

'' Right on accounts of the fact you're a fussy eater.'' Booth teased her.

''No, I'm not. I just don't eat pie.'' Bones shook her head irritably at him. ''Or pancakes.'' She added as an after thought.

''So Bones, here we are then?'' Booth twinkled his eyes at her and she had the uncomfortable feeling he was going to talk about last night.

''Wow, this all looks great.'' Bones hid behind the menu and Booth pulled it down to look at her.

''Bones, it happened and now we need to talk about it. Stop being a coward, I'm not going to ask you to marry me.'' Booth laughed.

''I should hope not. You know my feelings about marriage and monogamy.'' She replied snootily.

''Well, I thought you'd revised those lately.'' Booth asked with raised eyebrows.

''Not entirely. I still cannot see how two people can stay exclusively faithful for their whole lives.'' Bones countered.

''Right, okay. How about your mom and dad then? Don't you think they would have done if it hadn't ended the way it did? You have to admit that your father loved your mother and still does.'' Booth had her there and she blushed.

''They are not a good example, their whole marriage was built on a web of lies.'' Bones took the bait.

''But they still loved each other and their kids which is kinda why they constructed those lies.'' Booth smirked and Bones blushed.

''I thought we were talking about us.'' She tried to change the subject and walked straight into another taboo area.

''Well I guess the question is. Is there an us?'' Booth took her hand suddenly and Bones' heart skipped a beat.

''You're holding Bones' hand daddy just like on a real date.'' Parker broke the moment and Booth let go quickly. Parker sat next to Bones who blushed yet again.

''Do you love my daddy?'' He asked and Abi giggled as she slipped into a chair.

''Okay bub. What are you going to eat?'' Booth tried to distract the little boy as Bones stared at him with a stricken face.

''Bacon daddy, the bacon's real good here Bones.'' Parker seemed to forget his question and allowed himself to be guided back to the subject of food.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Hey Rebecca, how are you hun?'' Andy came in and kissed Rebecca's cheek.

''I'm good Andy. And you?'' Rebecca was a little shell shocked by the tale of woe she'd just heard.

''Well, I've been better. Any sign?'' Andy gestured up the stairs and Chrissie shook her head.

''Well I know that Sweets guy said we should let Elliot dictate the pace but this is getting stupid. Elliot is behaving like a spoilt brat Chrissie, I know that's harsh but he is. Is that what how we want our lives to be? To be constantly at the mercy of a thirteen year olds temper tantrums.'' Andy was just not the type of guy to sit back, he was a man of action.

''No Andy, we don't but he's been through a lot.'' Chrissie wasn't sure that Andy going in like a bull in a china shop was really going to help.

''And so have we. No Hun, sorry but he's gonna play ball with me whether he likes it or now.'' Andy put his cup down and walked away without waiting for Chrissie's response.

''Oh God, here we go.'' Chrissie looked upset and Rebecca moved to comfort her. She agreed with Andy, there was only so much anyone could take, these people had suffered more than most and Elliot sulking was making it worse.

''Trust Andy, he's a good father you know he is.'' Rebecca had always known that.

Chrissie went white as she heard Andy come thundering down the stairs, he burst into the kitchen.

''He's gone. Oh my God, he's gone.'' Andy looked around frantically for his keys.

''I'll call Seeley. Andy, just wait for Seeley.'' Rebecca was the voice of reason as Chrissie looked about ready to faint.

''Yeah right that's a good idea. There's only one place he'd go and I shouldn't go in there on my own. He promised Chrissie, he looked me in the eye and he promised. Jesus, who is this kid? I don't know him, who is he?'' Andy was close to breaking point, he couldn't take much more.

XyXyXyXyXy

When Booth took the call he instantly felt guilty, he should have mentioned the kids trying to sneak out that morning. That way Andy could have put the fear of God into Elliot plus they would have never left him alone for so long.

''Where do you think he went?'' Bones asked urgently as they drove back. They had enjoyed a fun filled brunch and Bones had been amazed that spending time with children could be very satisfying although she suspected that was only Parker who was a bright and interesting kid.

''Home Bones or what he considers home.'' Booth knew that was the only option and he didn't relish going back into that part of town after last night. Jackson was still around and Elliot was in danger even though he didn't seem to care.

Bones' phone rang and she spoke briefly before hanging up.

''Gracie?'' Booth had been expecting that.

''Yes Gracie. This is my fault. I should have followed my instincts and just taken her in.'' Bones said bitterly.

''It isn't your fault Bones. Elliot should know better, he's not stupid. He knows it's dangerous for them there. Goddamn it, I should have know this could happen'' Booth swore quietly to himself as they pulled up to the house. The two children oblivious to the tension jumped out and ran to the front door which opened as Rebecca stepped out.

''Bones, I want you to stay here okay? Andy and I'll go. I promise I'll bring Gracie back to you. Just trust me please?'' Booth reached out and put his hand over hers, she glanced over at him.

''I promise okay?'' He murmured before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

''Okay.'' He asked again more insistently as he pulled away slightly. Bones nodded.

''Okay.'' She was so shocked by what he'd just done she didn't even argue. She climbed from the car and smiled tightly at Andy who jumped straight in. The car screeched away and Bones made her way slowly to the house frantic with worry.

XyXyXyXyXy


	11. Chapter 11 A Soft Place To Land?

''Gracie, I don't think we can stay here.'' Elliot said quietly as Gracie chewed on her burger and watched him with big eyes.

''Where can we go then?'' She was puzzled but didn't argue. She was frightened and was expecting Jackson to walk in at any minute.

''Well I have some money. Look.'' Elliot pulled several hundred dollars from his pocket that he'd 'borrowed' from his dad.

''Wow, where did you get that?'' Gracie was impressed.

''Never mind, I'm gonna pay it back one day. I think we should go to New York. No-one notices kids on their own in New York. I can work and we can get somewhere to live.'' Elliot was basing his plan on a variety of movies.

''Are you sure?'' Gracie wasn't convinced.

''Yeah, I saw a movie called August Moon and this kid lived in New York in a deserted theatre with a bunch of kids. I bet we could find somewhere like that. It'll be fun, an adventure.'' Elliot tried to be encouraging as he knew they couldn't stay much longer, the word was out. The threat of Jackson was close, too close. Elliot could almost feel Jackson's foul breath on his neck, he shivered in fear and dug deep for some courage.

''We have to go now. We'll get a Greyhound from downtown.'' Elliot had it all worked out or so he thought.

''Okay Con, if you say so.'' Gracie nodded, she would follow him anywhere.

''Come on cos it's still light.'' Elliot gathered their bags. He hadn't asked Gracie about where she'd been placed. He just picked her up when she called, he was lucky there was a bus and she had been close by. Earlier, he had never thought he was leaving home permanently but now he had to protect Grace so they were taking off. He tried not to think about his parents but the guilt was already taking root.

''Listen Gracie, I'll look after you but you have to do what I say. Okay?'' Elliot stood up and held his hand out. Gracie took it and giggled at him.

''Missed yer Gracie.'' Elliot said shyly.

''Yeah me too.'' Gracie skipped along beside him as they left the diner. Elliot walked straight into an immovable object as he went through the door.

''Sorry.'' He said without looking up.

''Are you? Well you will be very soon if I have anything to do with it.'' Andy took his arm in a vice like grip as Elliot tried to pull away but Andy wasn't letting go anytime soon.

''Do not make a fuss. I am as mad as hell Elliot, just come quietly or I swear to God.'' Andy pulled him next to him as he spoke and Elliot gulped. He had messed up and it had taken too long to getaway. Booth didn't hesitate, he scooped up Gracie who tried to hit out at him but Booth caught her little hands in one of his very large ones.

''Don't hit me, just be a good girl.'' Booth pointed at her as he spoke sternly and she pouted sulkily at him, she looked very cute. Booth had to remind himself that this wasn't adorable, this was reckless and dangerous. Gracie glared at him and he quirked his eyebrow at her.

''Now you be a good girl. You've both been very naughty and now you are coming home with us. That's it so just do as you're told.'' Gracie said nothing so Booth took that as a form of reluctant agreement. He knew he sounded like her father and he was surprised that he liked the feeling. He had always wanted a little girl and it was beginning to look like he might just get his wish.

''Right so just walk. Do not look at or speak to anyone. Do you hear me?'' Andy was pissed and didn't hide it. He pulled Elliot along the street to the car and Booth followed with a heavy heart. This was not going to be pretty, that was for sure.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones sat at the kitchen table with Rebecca and she was feeling very uncomfortable. Chrissie was dealing with the kids which meant they were alone.

''So Temperance, can I call you that? Or should I use Bones as well.'' Rebecca asked and Bones spoke stiffly.

''No Temperance is fine.'' Bones felt out of her depth and needed Booth desperately at that moment.

''My son loves you and he's pretty sure his father feels the same way. So the real question is how do you feel?'' Rebecca was never one to mince her words.

''I..I.. I'm not sure that's any of your business,'' Bones didn't know herself so she played for time. The idea of love was terrifying to say the least, it was true she was fond of Booth but love? Admittedly fond enough to sleep with him but that had been a primeval urge she told herself, an urge that meant nothing significant. It was a basic human need thats all.

''Well, as I am Parker's mom that makes it my business doesn't it?'' Rebecca smiled, not perturbed by Bones' defensive attitude.

''Rebecca, there is not much to tell. Booth and I are partners. We work together, you know that.'' Bones tried to pull a bluff.

''Right, you work together. Oh please, it's obvious to everyone that there is way more to it than that.'' Rebecca wasn't fooled.

''Look, Seeley is a good man and a good father. You could do a hell of a lot worse. You need to lighten up and go with it a little. There's not much chance for happiness in this life, you should grab it with both hands when it comes along. Believe me I know. I wish someone had given me that advice eight years ago.'' Rebecca said more to herself than Bones.

Bones watched her and she knew then that this woman still loved Booth. Bones was pole axed from nowhere by jealousy and she tried desperately to quell it.

''Rebecca, we are partners that's all.'' Bones replied coldly, partners who sleep together her head said.

''Okay Temperance if you say so. It was just friendly advice.'' Rebecca shrugged. They were disturbed by the kitchen door opening and a disgruntled looking Elliot came in closely followed by his father who pointed at a chair.

''Sit down there and don't move.'' Andy said sternly and Elliot flopped down rolling his eyes. Rebecca smiled and then whispered conspiratorially.

''You are about to have a crash course in how to be a parent. Watch closely because these people are about the best I know.''

Booth came in next holding Gracie who was hiding her face in his neck. Booth deposited her in Bones' lap without a second thought.

''As promised.'' He said with a wink and then he tweaked Bones' nose before standing up straight. Bones ignored Rebecca's fixed smile and concentrated on the child hugging her tightly around the neck.

''Gracie, Gracie. You're okay. You're gonna stay with me now. No foster care, you're gonna stay with me.'' Bones tucked some stray hair behind Gracie's ear and then smiled as Gracie raised her head.

''Really? You want me?'' She whispered in wonder.

''Yes I want you. I want you more than anything.'' Bones confirmed with a grin and Gracie just looked at her in amazement then she stroked Bones cheek with one finger.

''Might have helped if you said that before.'' Elliot said grumpily as he glared at Bones. His words cut her to the core as she felt so guilty that it had taken this to bring her to her senses.

''Hey, watch your mouth.'' It was Booth that corrected him as he jumped instinctively to Bones' defense. Booth glanced at Andy who waved his arm giving Booth permission to say his piece. Andy looked furious and he was obviously trying very hard not to yell on accounts of Gracie. He could not quite believe Elliot had done this again.

''Yeah right. Whatever, tough guy.'' Elliot scowled at Booth who glared at him before crouching down before the sullen boy.

''So you need to listen and you need to listen well. Your mom and dad have worried themselves sick for a long time now. They don't deserve this so you quit it now or not only will your dad kick your butt so will I? You getting this.'' Booth was harsh, very harsh. Elliot glared at him and Booth held his eye without hesitation.

Elliot quite predictably blinked first and nodded meekly as he mumbled an apology. Gracie watched this whole exchange with wide, scared eyes but Booth read her fear and winked reassuringly at her. She smiled shyly before burying her face in Bones' neck once again.

Bones was struck by how expert Booth was at this, he just calmly took a sulky belligerent thirteen year old in his stride. Maybe Rebecca was right? Bones could do worse, a lot worse. Wasn't picking a mate tied up intrinsically with raising children and Booth was good at it, very good Bones had to admit?

''Elliot, are you okay honey? Let me see. Are you hurt?'' Chrissie came in like a whirl wind and she hugged Elliot instinctively. Elliot watched his father as he accepted the embrace, Andy was beyond annoyed and Elliot knew he was in big trouble here.

''I'm fine mom. Get off.'' Elliot pulled away and laid his head on his arms.

''Con's grumpy. He wanted to go to New York.'' Gracie said seriously to Bones who was appalled, she shivered as she imagined what could have happened.

''New York! Oh my God. Elliot! Are you crazy? Do you know what can happen to kids in New York?'' Chrissie was appalled and looked at Andy helplessly who stared at Elliot, his irritation growing.

''It was only an idea.'' Elliot said pathetically as he avoided his father's stare.

''Right, I am so done with this. Go to your room right now. I'll come up and speak to you in a minute. I said now!'' Andy finally yelled and Booth wondered how he'd managed to stay so calm, he would have lost it a while ago. Elliot rolled his eyes again and sighed heavily before rising. Booth thought that this kid really had it coming and in his heart of hearts he couldn't condemn Andy for what Booth knew he was about to do. Elliot put his knuckles out to Gracie who tapped them.

''See yer Gracie.'' Elliot smiled and Gracie nodded before whispering.

''Love yer Con.''

''Me too Gracie.'' Elliot made a face and Gracie giggled. Rebecca looked at Booth who blew out a sigh, it was a very intense dependence that was proving hard to break.

Elliot left but he threw his father one final defiant glare just for good measure. Booth looked at Andy who shrugged in disbelief and Booth didn't envy him, not one little bit. Bones stood up with Gracie in her arms.

''Why don't you go watch the TV with the other kids? They're in there.'' Bones put her down and pointed the way.

''Go on. I'll be right here I promise.'' Bones reassured her as she looked up at her doubtfully. Gracie nodded and went into the other room.

'' Oh God, this is a nightmare.'' Chrissie was melodramatic.

''No it isn't hun. We got to them just in time so we should be thankful. Gracie is going with Temperance so Elliot will still see her. I think this worked out pretty well.'' Andy with the cool head was back again although he was still mad as hell at Elliot's actions.

''Do you think?'' Chrissie looked less than convinced.

''Absolutely. Everything will be just fine now. Thank you Temperance.'' Andy smiled at Bones who nodded.

''I'm doing it for Gracie but I like Elliot so I'm glad it helps him too.'' Bones tried to ignore Booth's proud smile. Andy was bemused that anyone could like this version of his son, he was far from likable at the moment although there were occasional glimpses of the kid he knew. Andy could see how deeply Elliot cared for Gracie so there was hope.

''What are we going to do about Elliot? He can't keep running off whenever we say no and he's so rude. He has no respect at all. We can't ignore it.'' Chrissie was concerned now she was sure her son was in one piece.

''Who said anything about ignoring it? I don't give a damn what the psychiatrist says, I am not ignoring it. Honey, leave Elliot to me. By the time I'm done, he won't breathe out of line. Trust me okay?'' Andy kissed his wife who didn't look very happy with that reply either. Booth looked at Bones concerned how she might react to Andy's methods but she didn't seem bothered, she just nodded her head with understanding.

''Do you really think that will help?'' Chrissie was less sure.

''Yes Honey I do. He needs to learn I mean what I say. Would you rather he thinks he can do what he likes without any consequences?'' Andy was honest and Chrissie shook her head.

''No you're right. But Andy don't hurt him okay?'' Chrissie sought some reassurances.

''Honey, I'm sorry it has to hurt a little, it's kinda pointless otherwise. That said I do know what I'm doing so I can say with total confidence that he will suffer no long term damage. Okay?'' Andy kissed her again and she nodded. Booth smiled at Bones who was watching their obvious love with ill concealed envy, she dropped her eyes and blushed. God this was getting ridiculous, Booth made her feel like some love struck teenager.

''Excuse me guys. I won't be long.'' Andy nodded and left the kitchen.

''I don't know whether this is really the best way to handle this. What if Elliot runs off again?'' Chrissie looked around the kitchen for some support.

''Chrissie, Andy made it real clear to Elliot what would happen if he did something like this again. If Andy lets it ride then you can guarantee Elliot will do the exact same thing every time you guys say no. This way Elliot takes Andy seriously. Which even you have to admit he hasn't until now has he?'' Booth thought it was simple, cause and effect in all its glory.

''No I guess not.'' Chrissie agreed. Rebecca gave her a hug.

''Chrissie, come on. The kids are fine and Elliot is home. Just sit down sweetie please.'' Rebecca was concerned by her friend's haunted face. They had suffered so much and it just didn't seem to stop.

''So Bones, we need to go to work. What are we gonna do with Gracie?'' Booth made it clear that this was the first of many childcare worries for Bones but strangely he said we.

''Uuuum, maybe we should forget work. It is the weekend after all.'' Bones didn't think it was written in stone that she had to work weekends, it had been her choice and now she was making a different choice.

''Good answer Bones.'' Booth grinned. Bones saw the glance that Rebecca cast Booth and it didn't make her happy.

''I think we should go home and have a quiet evening with Gracie. God, I don't even have pajamas for her.'' Bones felt hopeless and wasn't even aware she'd said we as well.

''Temperance, I'll make you up a bag to keep you going. Some clothes and some DVDs, the sort of things you need for kids.'' Chrissie offered her support, she was happy for the distraction. She was beside herself as she was sure her husband was currently wrecking any chance they had of a normal relationship with their son ever again.

''Thank you Chrissie.'' Bones smiled gratefully and Chrissie disappeared happy to have a purpose.

'' So Seeley.'' Rebecca said and Bones was sure she saw a malicious glint in her eye.

''Rebecca.'' Booth replied guardedly.

''So you get your little girl then?'' Rebecca smiled at Bones but even Bones in her naivety could see she was being less than genuine.

''No Rebecca, Bones gets a little girl not me.'' Booth said very precisely. There was a heavy silence which Andy interrupted.

''Okay guys, so after my day I'm gonna have a beer. Anyone care to join me?'' Andy came into the kitchen oblivious to the tension. Booth nodded.

''A beer would be good.'' Booth felt like he needed one too. Andy nodded and handed Booth an open bottle. He grimaced as he noticed Booth's predicament, his ex partner and his new one in one room was not a good combination.

''Here you go.'' Chrissie came in with a packed bag and dumped it on the table.

''Call it my survival kit.'' Chrissie grinned and Bones laughed, she really liked this woman. Booth had good taste in friends. Andy jerked his head outside.

''Just getting some air hun.'' He said and Chrissie rolled her eyes.

''Just don't let the kids smell it. God, he thinks I don't know he's gonna have a cigar. He doesn't do it often but I wish it was never.'' Chrissie rolled her eyes as the two men disappeared.

''So Lee, what happens now then?'' Andy lit a small cigar and offered Booth one.

''I shouldn't. Bones doesn't like it.'' He said awkwardly.

''Right okay.'' Andy chuckled and Booth took one with a groan.

''I have breathe mints.'' Andy winked and Booth blushed, he felt like a kid having a cigarette behind the bleachers again.

''So what does happen?'' Andy didn't drop it.

''I dunno, Bones learns to be a mom I guess.'' Booth shrugged.

''With your help right?'' Andy didn't hide his amusement.

''No, this is Bones thing. She's the foster carer not me.'' Booth tried to feign innocence.

''And you at no time will give her the benefit of your advice. Is that what you're saying?'' Andy's eyes twinkled.

''If she asks I will help if I can.'' Booth shrugged.

''Yeah right.'' Andy snorted derisorily.

''Andy, drop it okay? I don't know the answers to your questions. The last twenty four hours have been kinda hectic. What will be will be. How's Elliot?'' Booth changed the subject and Andy's smile faded.

'' He hates me and he really hates Abi. He blames her and I can see his point. When Elliot was missing we did kinda over indulge the girls, we couldn't help it. It just happened but it's probably time to rectify that.'' Andy sounded reflective.

''Feeling guilty huh?'' Booth asked and Andy screwed up his face.

''You could say that but it doesn't even touch it really. I know I should feel bad for what I just did but it feels like the most honest encounter I've had with my son in a while. That's really wrong isn't it? I feel guilty for everything else but not that. The one thing I should feel bad for.'' Andy was mystified.

''No I get that. You were open, told him what would happen if he ran off. He defied you and you came good on your promise. Sounds pretty honest to me.'' Booth understood why Andy felt conflicted but it was simple really.

''Yeah but you would never spank Parker would you? I never thought I would any of my kids either but then Elliot just got so out of control and it kinda happened. I feel like a very bad father Lee, a failure.'' Andy sounded sad and he gulped his beer.

''Andy, it is real easy for people to criticize until they have been through what you have. I am not in a position to spank Parker what do you think Rebecca would do? I would never see him again. You have choices with your kids, I have none with mine.'' Booth felt bitter at his lack of control over his own son's life.

''True but admit it you wouldn't even if you could would you?'' Any seemed determined to beat himself up.

''No I won't admit that. There could be times when I might if I thought it was right. I have to tell you Andy if Parker ever pulled what Elliot did today then I might, I really might. Rebecca or no Rebecca. There are times when kids need to listen. He put himself and Gracie in danger and I dunno if I would react any differently to you. In fact I'm not sure I would have been as calm as you were. That's the truth Andy, it is.'' Booth wanted his friend to lay off himself and he was relieved when Andy nodded.

''Thanks Lee. I really appreciate it. Both Chrissie and I really appreciate everything you've done for us. If we can help out with Gracie we will. Abi is not going cause a problem over it. I will make sure.'' Andy had an underlying tone of steel in his voice and Booth couldn't help but feel sorry for Abi who was about to have a rude awakening. The two men walked back into the kitchen.

''So Bones, time to take off. I think some ice cream on the way home might help everyone get comfortable. Can I take Parker? Bring him home later. He was looking forward to playing hockey with Elliot so he's gonna be upset.'' Booth spoke to Rebecca who nodded but her eyes told another story.

''Good luck.'' Chrissie smiled and embraced Bones before she knew it, she accepted it although physical contact always made her uncomfortable.

''We'll be fine.'' Bones said stiffly, there it was again the royal'we'.

''Sure we will.'' Booth said with a grin as he picked up the bag from the table.

''Parker! Gracie! Time to go guys.'' Booth called and two small children came into the kitchen like a whirl wind.

''Where we going?'' Parker asked breathlessly.

''Well I know you wanted to play hockey but we're taking a rain check on that. We're gonna get ice cream whilst we take Bones and Gracie home.'' Booth smiled as Gracie took Bones' hand naturally reaching for her special someone. Bones blushed with pleasure and squeezed tight. She finally had someone to come home for, Gracie smiled up at her and Bones felt love grip her heart. She glanced up and caught Booth's eye, he smiled smugly before winking.

''Can Elliot come?'' Parker asked, desperate for the company of the boy he hero worshipped.

''Yeah can he please Bones?'' Gracie called her by her nickname and Bones had to smile.

Booth watched her carefully aware that this would be the first of many times Bones would have to say no to her own munchkin, it was all part and parcel. He was curious to see how she handled it.

''No Gracie. He can't, sorry. Elliot is being punished for what he did.'' Bones rose to the challenge and she spoke firmly. The whole room held its breath as they waited for Gracie's reaction. Booth thought Bones was about to get the full initiation into parenthood, he could see a tantrum was imminent as Gracie's bottom lip protruded and her eyes blazed.


	12. Chapter 12 Gracie Throws A Wobbly!

Gracie opened her mouth and screamed, a high pitched scream that could shatter glass. It was endless and Bones glanced at Booth, the uncertainty clear in her face.

''Go with your instinct but hurry up because she's about to do it again.'' He whispered to her as Gracie finally drew a breath.

''I want him to come. I want Connor to come. Let him come.'' Gracie yelled at Bones, her small face screwed up in frustration.

Bones didn't react , she just stared impassively a t Gracie.

''Say he can come, say he can come.'' Gracie kicked a chair next to her and glared at Bones with her hands on her hips.

''I am not answering you whilst you are screaming.'' Bones replied firmly, she was shocked that she sounded so assertive because inside she was shaking with apprehension.

''Say he can come.'' Gracie kicked the chair and yelled again. Booth could see Parker taking this all in and he hoped he didn't get any ideas. Everyone was watching Gracie with bizarre fascination which wasn't really helping.

''Do not kick the chair and do not scream at me. If you ask me properly then I will answer you but not until then.'' Bones put her hands on her hips and met the furious little girl's eye with determination. Gracie narrowed her gaze in defiance and pursed her lips.

''I don't have to do what you say. You're just a mean old lady.'' Gracie tried another strategy.

''I won't answer you if you are going to be rude. Once you ask me properly then I will answer you but not until then.'' Bones stood her ground and Chrissie had to stop herself from nodding in approval, Bones was doing pretty well. Gracie waivered, this wasn't going to plan. Gracie had sighted weakness and uncertainty in Bones, she had thought she was going to be a pushover, she was wrong.

''Why can't he come? It's not fair, you're just being mean, just mean.'' Gracie now attempted plaintive. Booth realised at that moment they really had their work cut out for them, Gracie was a strong willed child filled with personality and intelligence.

''Grace, Elliot is being punished. It is not Temperance's decision, it is mine. I am Elliot's dad and I am the one saying no. You can yell and scream all you like, Elliot is staying in his room and that's the end of it.'' Andy spoke clearly and calmly. Gracie blinked at him in surprise.

''So you're mean too. Connor didn't do anything. He was looking after me.'' Gracie's eyes filled with tears.

''Elliot knew that he shouldn't have taken you back there. It was dangerous and he did it anyway so now he's being punished. I'm sorry Grace but Elliot is not going anywhere this evening.'' Andy reiterated his words. Gracie glanced at Bones and then she glared at Booth, wiping her eyes furiously on her sleeve. She considered saying something to Booth but after catching his eye changed her mind.

''I hate all grown ups. You just want to stop us having fun that's all.'' Gracie yelled at Bones and then kicked out at the chair again.

This time it tottered ready to fall. Booth grabbed it and then pointed at her.

'' Okay Grace, enough. Stop it. Don't kick anything or scream anymore otherwise you will get no ice cream.'' Booth finally introduced some consequences. It had been the reason Gracie had avoided confronting him, she had sensed that he would be no easy touch.

''Don't want stinky ice cream. Want Conn.'' Gracie poked her tongue out at Booth and crossed her arms.

''Okay so that's fine. That is your choice. No ice cream then but no Elliot either.'' Booth looked at Bones, nervous that he had over stepped the mark. Gracie sighed, she had known Booth would be tough and now she didn't know what to say. She moved on through her repertoire, Gracie burst into tears and grasped Bones around the waist burying her head.

''Tell him Bones. He's been horrible and he's scary.'' Gracie was not scared of Booth but she had not survived on the streets without developing some smarts. Divide and conquer worked quite well when you were trying to get your own way.

''Booth is right, no ice cream. We are going home, you will take a bath and then you will go to bed.'' Bones nodded and Gracie looked stunned. Booth had to stop himself from laughing when he saw that Gracie was at a loss.

''But first you need to apologise for what you just did. You are a guest and you don't behave that way in other people's houses. In fact you don't behave that way period.'' Bones chanced her arm a little too much and Booth held his breath.

''Sorry.'' Gracie whispered then it was Booth's turn to be stunned when Gracie added.

''Sorry Uncle Seeley, you're not horrible really.''

Bones realised then that she could do this but she also knew that she needed Booth to help her. She couldn't do it alone but she didn't know how to ask for his help. She looked up and Booth winked sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot heard Gracie screaming as he lay sulking on his bed but he recognised the tone. Gracie's tantrums were quite infamous and Elliot found them funny. She had used them mostly on Jess who had caved almost constantly but Elliot used to just laugh so she didn't bother with him.

Elliot hoped Gracie gave them hell, they deserved it especially his dad. Elliot could not believe he had carried out his threat, Elliot hadn't taken him seriously not for a minute. Elliot couldn't shake the feeling that his escapade had changed his dad forever and they were going to live under a much stricter regime from now on. Elliot was worried about Jess, she was a sitting duck for Jackson and Elliot felt guilty but he wasn't sure what he could do about it. It was clear that he was not going to have much freedom for a while. He just hoped that Jess had left town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car journey was quiet because Gracie was sulking. Rebecca had taken Parker home with her after ice cream was cancelled but Booth had promised to make it up to him next weekend so Parker was pacified although not that happy. Booth looked over at Bones.

''Okay?'' He asked quietly.

''Yes, fine.'' Bones replied stiffly, she wasn't about to admit she was scared to death and the thought of Booth leaving later filled her with dread.

''You handled that really well.'' Booth boosted her confidence as he could see she was having a minor crisis.

''She is just a little girl. A little girl who needs you desperately, follow your instinct and do your best. You have a good heart so you'll be fine. Take my word for it.'' Booth said just the right thing and Bones smiled tightly.

''It's not really that easy is it?''

''Why isn't it?'' Booth asked, he was puzzled and he checked Gracie who seemed to be dozing.

''Like that for instance.'' Bones snapped.

''What? What did I do?'' Booth was mystified.

''You checked on her. You know to do that, no-one has to tell you. You just do it because you're a parent and it's what you have to do. I wouldn't think of doing that, I don't have maternal instincts. This is going to be a disaster.'' All her insecurities came flooding out in one long speech.

''Okay Bones, you're doing what you always do. You are making this way too complicated and approaching it as if it were a procedure. There is no manual and no rights or wrongs. You will learn really quickly, you just need to get to know her and respond to her naturally.'' Booth tried not to laugh at Bones' horrified face.

''Can't you write me a list?'' Bones asked eagerly.

''A list? What sort of list?'' Booth did laugh this time.

''A list of what to do. You know just some bullet points.'' Bones thought that sounded like a good idea.

'' Bones, you don't need a list. I wouldn't know what to put on it anyway. Bones, relax okay? We'll have some pizza, you can give her a bath and we'll watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory together. It'll be easy and simple. Trust me?'' Booth nodded and Bones slowly copied him. She really wasn't sure but it sounded simple enough.

She realised with relief that he hadn't mentioned going home once.


	13. Chapter 13 Not Again!

Bet you thought I'd given up didn't you? No, just taking a break like Bones is. When is it coming back? I heard not until mid February in the UK, everyone will have forgotten about it by then. Not great, considering its the highest rated show on our main satellite ( cable) channel. Obviously very sure of their audience, hope they're right!

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth looked at Bones over Gracie's head.

''She's beat, went out like a light. Do you want me to put her to bed for you?'' Booth stood up and gathered the small girl in his arms with out waiting for an answer.

''She's so light, like a little sparrow isn't she?'' Booth smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on auburn curls. Bones watched him with longing, he was so tender and loving that something stirred deep within her. She wanted him to protect her like that but it was ridiculous, she was a grown woman after all.

''That would be great, thank you. You know where the spare room is don't you?'' Bones was practical and detached instead of saying what she really felt.

''Yes Bones, I do.'' Booth raised his eyebrows, he'd slept there a few times now, not that he'd slept much as his mind had been moving at a million miles an hour wondering what it would be like to make love to Bones. Now he knew and it hadn't disappointed, if anything it had just increased his passion which was rapidly growing into an obsession. He turned abruptly as a memory of the previous night assaulted him.

''Hurry back.'' Bones remarked softly and Booth glanced at her in surprise.

''I'm opening some wine is all.'' She added but her blush gave away her true intentions.

''I will be right back Bones.'' Booth said enthusiastically before he almost ran towards the spare room.

Bones laughed and rose to get the wine.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot groaned as his cell went on his bedside table, he was amazed that his father hadn't taken it away but in all the confusion he'd just forgotten. Elliot sat up and wiped his eyes, he had been in a deep sleep. He looked blearily at the screen before starting in surprise.

''Jess?'' He hissed quietly.

''Conn, is that you?'' A familiar but urgent voice woke him up completely.

''Yes Jess it's me, where are you?'' Elliot felt like it was a dream.

''I need your help Conn. Can you meet me?'' Jess said without even questioning where or why he'd disappeared . Elliot paused, this was off, why hadn't she asked?

''Is Jackson with you?'' Elliot knew he was and his worst nightmare was fulfilled when Jess sobbed, her distress getting the best of her.

''Yes and he says he will kill me if you don't come.'' The words froze Elliot's blood, this was the last thing he wanted, he had worked hard to protect the girls and almost trashed his family in the process but now one of them was in terrible danger because of him. Elliot didn't know what to do and he was quiet for too long before a voice that he had prayed he'd never hear again cut through his confused thoughts.

''You come within the hour or she will pay the price for you, is that what you want?'' It was a sickening, creepy voice but Elliot knew the threat was genuine.

''I'll come, where?'' Elliot acted the way he had been taught to, with courage and gallantry, he could never do anything less.

''The corner, you have an hour.'' The call was cut off abruptly.

Elliot wasted no time as he dressed and scaled the trellis that Andy was intending to tear down the next day. Elliot paused and then looked back at his home, he drank it in, wanting to hold onto the safe and secure just for one more second. He sighed and disappeared into the dark, knowing he was breaking his parents' heart once again.

''Sorry mom. Sorry dad. Love you.'' He whispered as he said farewell to his life once again.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth woke up and stirred slightly, his arm was dead from the weight of Bones' head but he didn't move. He watched her sleep in wonder, he couldn't believe how quickly this affair had developed. They were sharing a bed and the responsibility of a child, Booth thought he'd died and gone to heaven. There was a slight feeling of caution in the back of his head, he couldn't overwhelm her, she'd run, the only way to handle this was slow and relaxed. Bones couldn't handle commitment and Booth had to understand that. The fact that Booth saw this as serious and wanted more than anything to build a future together was something he had to keep to himself for now .

She moved and a smile spread across her face before she opened her eyes. She blinked at him and Booth held his breath.

''Morning.'' She murmured and Booth heaved a sigh of relief.

''Right back at you.'' He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed before groaning but then she pulled him towards her kissing him urgently, her need obvious.

''Bones, who knew?'' He laughed before rolling on top of her.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot looked up and down the intimidating street, he strained to see if there was anyone approaching him but the coast was clear. He checked his watch, he was a little early, a stay of execution for now. Elliot lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before coughing, his slight frame shook with the hacking.

''You should see a doctor.'' The voice came from the shadows. Elliot looked up sharply, he tried not to cower and show his fear. Unfortunately he looked like what he was, a terrified little boy. Jackson saw it immediately and he was filled with confidence, he would get what he wanted from this kid, it would be easy. It was plain the boy had already softened after only a few days of his families love and care.

''Yeah well, I'll survive.'' He replied with a shrug.

''You think?'' Jackson stepped forward and Elliot flinched as he sighted Jess standing behind him. She looked wasted and Elliot realised belatedly that he had been sold down the river for the price of a cheap hit.

''You and I have things to discuss. Lets go.'' Jackson grabbed the boy's arm roughly and they started to walk towards the wasteland that formed the underbelly of DC.

XyXyXyXyXy

Gracie watched them curiously from the kitchen door aware they hadn't noticed her.

'' How do you survive on fruit? Although you do eat alot of it but don't you need more than just fruit?'' Booth shook his head as he put his eggs on a plate.

''It's enough.'' Bones couldn't help but stroke his arm, the urge was irresistible and Booth raised his eyebrows but Bones giggled.

''You are a very surprising woman Bones, you really are. In many, many ways and I don't just mean because you have strange eating habits.'' Booth ate some egg and waited for her reaction nervously. To his surprise she smiled coyly before replying.

''Aren't I just? Oh and I do not eat strangely.'' Bones stroked his thigh this time.

Booth choked on his eggs and Bones laughed again.

'' This is a whole new side to you Bones. '' Booth tried not to undress her with his eyes, he failed. Bones shook her finger at him.

''Focus Booth, we have work to do.'' Booth couldn't believe that this was the woman he knew, teasing him so openly.

''Hey pumpkin, sleep well?'' Booth's tone and demeanour changed entirely as he saw two deep brown eyes glistening at the door.

''Grace.'' Bones turned and Booth saw fear flash across her face before she covered it with a smile. Booth saw Grace register her foster mother's expression and she frowned in consternation. Booth read it instantly, Grace thought she'd changed her mind, rejection was normal for her so it was what she had come to expect. He held his arms out, the father in him said a hug would help.

''How about you come sit with us?'' Booth set the example and he saw Bones relax as Grace ran to him with a giggle. She climbed onto his lap with natural childish exuberance and Bones watched in fascination, she envied his way with children, they just made her feel uncomfortable.

'' Bones, you look sad. Why?'' Grace reminded her that she was different and Bones smiled, her eyes lighting up.

''I'm not. Sorry, would you like some food?'' Bones remembered that this child was now her responsibility and she had needs which included food.

''Do you have cereal like at Conn's house?'' Grace asked shyly and Bones froze. God no she didn't, she had so much to learn, children ate cereal for breakfast didn't they?

''How about pancakes? You like pancakes right? Everyone likes pancakes.'' Booth tickled her and Grace squirmed on his lap. Bones knew he was rescuing her and she was grateful yet again.

''Yeah pancakes, I love pancakes.'' Grace said between shrieking with delight as Booth continued to tickle her.

''Well you need to go sit with Bones while I make them.'' Booth passed her over before Bones could object and Bones remembered why she had agreed to this as small arms encircled her neck. Booth smiled smugly and Bones blushed yet again.

Grace ate so much that Bones wondered where she put it all.

''I feel better now.'' Grace sat back and sighed. Booth laughed.

''Easy to please aren't you? '' He picked up the plate and then frowned as his cell began to buzz. He saw Andy's number and answered it cheerfully but then his morning took a distinct turn for the worse.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot sat on the floor in the corner hugging his knees and watched Jackson speaking to his cronies. Elliot glanced at Jess who had passed out, she looked dreadful and Elliot felt fear take root in his stomach. Whatever Jackson had given her was powerful and she was totally wasted. Elliot was confused and couldn't understand what Jackson wanted with him, he had thought Jackson would be thousands of miles away by now. It had been a false hope as Elliot now realised.

The truth was that Jackson wasn't about to give up his sweet set up that easily. He was banking on the hiding in plain sight theory. He was unaware that he was in the frame for Timmy's murder, he would have been away in a cloud of dust if he had any idea. Elliot's story had been plastered all over the media and it had unsettled Jackson's kids, he needed to get them back under control and Elliot was going to do that for him. He would be his example that you couldn't get away, whoever you were.

But unfortunately that wasn't the only reason, Jackson turned to Elliot with a chilling smile.

''So where's Grace?'' He asked and Elliot felt nausea overwhelm him.

''I dunno.'' Elliot shrugged, his indifference unconvincing. One of the cronies laughed as Jackson hauled Elliot to his feet.

''Of course you don't but lets see if I can help you remember.'' Jackson laughed maliciously and Elliot felt despair sweep through his body.

''Jackie, we need to get out of here, this place will be crawling with feds soon. This kid is high profile.'' A younger man that Elliot didn't recognise stepped from the shadows. He was the cavalry as far as Elliot was concerned and he looked at him with gratitude. The man avoided meeting his eyes.

''Yeah you're right. You'll keep.'' Jackson shoved Elliot in front of him and slapped him viciously around the side of the head.

''Move and don't think of running because I will kill you if I have to.'' Elliot walked ahead quickly as his ears rang from the blow, he put his head down and tried not to cry.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I can't do this again. I just can't. I told you this might happen. Why did you touch him, he's gone and it's your fault?'' Chrissie was beyond distressed and she accused her husband , hitting out at those she loved.

Andy was white and drawn, he flinched at her words. They echoed his own thoughts and she couldn't blame him anymore than he was blaming himself. Booth watched them begin to destroy each other and he was dismayed, they had been so solid all through their ordeal but now they were fragmenting at this latest disaster. This was looking like a nightmare they just couldn't wake up from.

''If it helps I don't think he went of his own free will.'' Booth said the words before he realised that was worse than Elliot running away, much worse. Bones looked at him sharply as his friends fixed him with horrified eyes. She was shocked that he had been so thoughtless but his need to offer comfort to those he loved had made him less restrained.

''Look, we'll find him, we know where he'll be. That part of town is being saturated as we speak, there will nowhere to hide.'' Booth tried to make it better, it didn't really help much.

''That monster will know that won't he? Oh God, what is he going to do to him? Oh my God, Oh God help me!'' Chrissie said in a high pitched voice before she finally lost control. Her wailing filled the kitchen and it cut through all those unfortunate enough to witness it. Andy tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

''Don't just don't.'' She snarled and the solid couple of only twenty four hours ago was but a distant memory.

''Look I need to go supervise the search. I will call.'' Booth couldn't stand it and he did what he never did, he ran away. These people were Booth's image of a perfect marriage and he couldn't bear to have that besmirched, it shook his faith in the institution which was unthinkable to him. Andy fixed him with knowing yet forgiving eyes.

''Call as soon as you can. I'll drop Grace at school.'' Andy made it easy for him and he nodded succinctly before turning to Bones. She nodded and followed him out of the door.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot watched Grace at recess through the fence and he glanced behind at the waiting car. He knew he only needed to call her, she would come as she always did. Elliot was terrified but he couldn't bear to betray the little girl who meant so much to him. Elliot wondered where he would find the courage to refuse to co-operate with Jackson. He dug deep but he felt nothing, just numbness. He tried to think quick, it might not be so bad, he kept her safe before, he could do it again. He stepped closer and opened his mouth…


	14. Chapter 14 Unexpected

The words choked in Elliot's throat as Gracie saw him and raced over, delight plastered on her face.

''Run Gracie! Run to a teacher now!'' Elliot screamed and Gracie stopped dead, uncertainty and then terror registering instantly. She'd lived with fear for a long time and recognized it when she heard it. She turned and ran as fast as she could for the safety of the school building.

''Freeze! FBI.'' A voice echoed next to Elliot and he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. The car behind him screeched away with a cloud of burning rubber. There were gun shots and Elliot hit the deck instinctively as the cacophony of screaming children echoed around him. He felt a body land on top of him, an arm cradling his head.

''Stay down. I've got you.'' A voice hissed in his ear and Elliot closed his eyes, praying it would stop soon. There was a lot of commotion and Elliot stayed where he was.

''You're okay just get up slowly alright?'' The voice was gentle now and as Elliot opened his eyes, he recognised the man from before. He started and then he began to struggle, screaming and kicking out at him.

''I'm FBI, kid. I'm FBI.'' The man produced a badge and Elliot went instantly still.

''Oh sorry.'' He said plaintively, his eyes filled with tears as the last twenty four hours caught up with him.

''Sorry kid that you took a hit back there but I couldn't blow my cover. You were a curve ball , didn't see you coming. You okay?'' The young FBI agent checked and Elliot nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes quickly. He glanced over at the school yard which was now deserted, all the kids hidden from harm inside.

'' Gracie?'' He asked and the agent nodded.

''She's fine, that was real brave but a little risky kid, you got a death wish or what? I had your back and was about to make my move. The kids were not supposed to be out, someone messed up. Booth's gonna kick some ass. Just glad it's not mine.'' The young agent cringed.

'' Yeah right,'' Elliot didn't think he was going to be quite so lucky, he had not exhibited the best judgement. This was all very confusing and there was a sub plot that Elliot was struggling to keep to himself.

''What about Jess?'' Elliot remembered and the agent patted him on the shoulder.

''Is okay although she's on her way to hospital about now. Just to check her over. Ever thought about just taking care of yourself for once?'' The young agent smiled and Elliot shrugged.

''Don't think I'm allowed to do that. I keep getting thrown curve balls too.'' Elliot smiled sheepishly, very aware that he had risked his life yet again, it was developing into an unhealthy habit. There was chaos around them as the agency locked down the area.

'' I'm Wendell.'' The young guy held out his hand and Elliot looked at it in bafflement but then Wendell make a fist so Elliot tapped knuckles in the familiar gesture. Wendell laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

''Thanks you know for saving me. People have to do that a lot.'' Elliot began to wonder if he would ever get any peace.

''Yeah so I've heard.'' Wendell commented wryly as he spied a familiar car speeding towards them.

'' Uncle Seeley!'' Elliot groaned as he saw the same car and Wendell laughed again.

'' Yeah and he looks mad.'' Wendell was again pleased that he wasn't the one in the firing line although he found the idea of Booth as Uncle Seeley very amusing. Booth's reputation was tough but fair, his colleagues admired him but never really saw his softer side. Wendell wasn't sure he had one having been on the end of several ear bashings from Booth. Wendell knew that was because Booth was never satisfied with anything other than the best and Wendell hero worshipped him in his own way.

''Okay? Is everyone okay?'' Booth was out of the car and trotting towards them instantly, Bones just behind him.

''Gracie! Where's Gracie?'' She added a question of her own.

''All the kids are in the school, no one's hurt. Elliot here made sure.'' Wendell gave Elliot some back up and Elliot smiled his thanks.

''Did he? Not sure that's how I see it but thank you Wendell. Can you go check it out for me and bring Gracie to us?'' Booth made it clear he wasn't feeling quite so charitable.

''Yes sir.'' Wendell gave Elliot's shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away.

''Your mom and dad have been going crazy Elliot. This was stupid, the most stupid of a long list of stupid.'' Booth barked and Elliot went red. Bones felt sorry for him.

''It's okay now Elliot. No one's hurt and that's what matters.'' She contradicted Booth's hard line.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do.'' Elliot tried to defend himself.

''What you should have done is call me which you knew because I told you didn't I? You are not a hero, you are a kid. Start acting like one before someone gets hurt. What do you think might have happened to Gracie? What were you thinking?'' Booth was furious and he was yelling, several nearby agents were staring.

''Get on with your work.'' Booth yelled at them this time.

''Sorry.'' Elliot felt the tears again and he struggled not to give in to them.

''Oh for Gods sake. Come here.'' Booth finally caved and pulled the boy in for a hug. ''No more Elliot, this stops now. Let us take care of it, we will get Jackson okay?'' Booth said into his head and Elliot nodded.

''Okay.'' He agreed although he didn't think it was entirely his fault, Jackson had threatened him after all.

''Conn! Conn!'' Gracie flew at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She closed her eyes and hugged for dear life.

''Hey Gracie.'' Elliot let go of Booth and hugged Gracie back.

Booth exchanged a worried look with Bones, this was an intense relationship that meant a lot to both kids. It was a relationship forged in hardship which was the strongest kind. Booth began to think they needed to accommodate it rather than fight it.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So they want us to go away with both kids. A kind of temporary witness protection type thing, we'll pose as a family, the four of us. The media are all over this now and Jackson is on the run. He has shown that he's not ready to give up so the thinking is that the kids need to be out of here. The last thing the agency needs are either of them getting hurt. It would not be good PR.'' Booth relayed what he had just been told by his boss who had made it clear no was not an option.

''Why do I need to go? I'm working this case.'' Bones protested and Booth raised his eyebrows at her. They were in his office whilst Wendell took the kids for some food. Elliot's parents were on the way and Booth wasn't sure how he would relay this latest development. Caroline had made it clear she would happily make Elliot a ward of court if she had to, he was their witness and he would be protected in whatever way the government saw fit. Booth thought Andy would understand after a lifetime in the military but he didn't think Chrissie would.

The squints had managed to find a wealth of evidence including DNA and fibres to link Jackson with Timmy's demise but the story was still unclear. There was something missing and it was bugging both of them.

''So you don't want to come with Gracie, you're happy for me just to take her is that right?'' Booth asked with a smile as Bones' face fell.

''No of course not. This is ridiculous, Jackson is gone.'' Bones snapped irritably.

'' Not necessarily, Wendell said that there was a drugs drop scheduled for next week which explains why Jackson didn't run. It was a large consignment and Jackson's chance for the big time, he wouldn't throw that away. The details will change but he won't want to give up on it if he can help it.'' Booth summed up what he knew. This case just became more and more complicated.

Wendell had been undercover on a drugs job for several months and had infiltrated Jackson's gang as part of that. He'd had no choice but to blow his cover that morning to protect Elliot and Booth was catching some heat as a result. He had pointed out to those in power that if he had been kept up to speed then perhaps he could have prevented this disaster but his protests had fallen on deaf ears. There was a lot of people covering their backs within the agency at the moment. Booth even had his suspicions that they had known Elliot's whereabouts all along but had not wanted to go into that part of town for fear of disturbing the people they were really after. He kept much of this to himself aware that Bones would not hold her tongue in the face of such duplicity.

''This is a mess, a complete mess.'' Bones hated the lack of order, the case had so many facets now it was becoming difficult to keep track. Somewhere lost in all this was a dead little boy and Bones felt she was the only one that cared about that.

''Look Bones, we get a free vacation and whilst we're away Jackson will be picked up. Then we'll find out exactly what happened to Timmy.'' Booth tried to look on the bright side.

''He's our suspect.'' Bones wasn't happy with the idea of walking away.

'' I know that Bones but in the end all we really want is that low life off the streets, he has his fingers in a lot of pies. Our personal glory will have to take a back seat.'' Booth was beginning to realise that his assertion that Jackson was a small time crook who had got in over his head was way off.

''That's not fair Booth. I don't want any glory, I just want to catch the bad guy. I thought that's what we do not babysitting.'' Bones snapped irritably, she was always like this when she felt she had no control.

''There is a Mr Big here Bones, we have to face that. It's fallen outside of our jurisdiction now. It's not babysitting, its protection. We will be protecting the people who need it most in all this.'' Booth outlined some unpalatable truths and threw in some guilt for good measure but Bones remained obstinate.

''Well tell them that this is our case.'' Bones snapped again and Booth had to smile that she thought he had that much pull.

''Bones, I would love to but this is non negotiable and in the end Bones, we have a vested interest don't we?'' Booth was gentle.

''Do we?'' Bones shook her head unsure what he was getting at.

''Yes Bones, we do. We have to protect the kids, kids we care about. That has to be our first priority.'' Booth reminded her that her life had an extra dimension now.

''Oh yes, right.'' Bones looked surprised as he pointed out the obvious.

''Bones, we'll do this together. We can get some practice in, if we can put on a circus act we can play at parents for a few weeks can't we?'' Booth knew that was much more intimidating for Bones than him throwing knives at her. He also knew how to manipulate her and there was a challenge in his words, Bones could never resist a challenge.

''Yes, of course.'' Bones thrust her nose in the air to cover her feelings of total inadequacy.

''That's my girl. We can chill out, grab some sun and enjoy Gracie. It'll also give us a chance to figure out how we handle this intense bond between her and Elliot which I'm finding a brain twister at the moment. It's not going to go away just because Chrissie wants it to,'' Booth shared some of his anxiety about the awkward conversation he was about to have with his oldest friends.

''No, I know. She won't be happy will she?'' Bones exhibited some insight and Booth knew she was changing despite her resistance.

''No she won't,'' Booth replied grimly.

''Where would we go?'' Bones asked and Booth knew she was finally coming round to the idea .

''My vote is California for the weather but I would value your input. The decision is ours, it just needs to be a plane ride away and a place none of us have a connection with,'' Booth replied and Bones looked thoughtful.

''Not Los Angeles, I hated it there. How about San Francisco? We didn't get there when we went to Las Vegas did we? I like San Francisco, it has a fascinating dynamic unlike any other American conurbation.'' Bones finally accepted the inevitable.

Booth laughed, trust her to see a vacation as a chance to conduct a study! He would have to find a way to make her relax, he had a few ideas!

''Well the weather can be unpredictable but there's a lot to do. The kids would enjoy it. We could drive down the coast, do some whale watching,'' Booth was agreeable.

''Okay so that's where we'll go then,'' Bones sounded satisfied but Booth knew they had a little more work to do just yet.

''I have to persuade Andy and Chrissie to agree first,'' Booth reminded her and she looked at him blankly.

''They don't have a choice do they?'' Bones couldn't see the problem.

''No Bones, they don't but I need to handle it sensitively, make them agree without having to threaten them.'' Booth wanted her support and she still looked puzzled.

''Oh right.'' Realisation spread across her face as she began to understand some of Booth's dilemma. Then she surprised him by taking his hand.

''We'll do it together,'' she said with a smile.

''Here you go. All fed and watered,'' Wendell walked in closely followed by Gracie and Elliot. Elliot started to look at Booth's sports pictures in an attempt to distract himself from his parent's imminent arrival. Gracie ran straight to Bones climbing onto her lap before Bones could react. She looked uncomfortable as she held herself stiffly away from the wriggling little girl but Gracie didn't seem to notice.

''Wendell got us ice cream. He's real nice.'' Gracie snuggled in and gave Wendell a shy smile, she had her first crush. Bones relaxed and wrapped her arms around her instinctively, protective of what she now viewed as hers. The young FBI agent's eyes twinkled and he winked at Gracie who giggled. She hid her face in Bones' front who blushed with pleasure at such obvious affection.

''So I guess I'll go pack,'' Wendell spoke to Booth who nodded.

''Be back in an hour, we need to get going. Wendell has been seconded to help with protection. We can't be on duty 24/7.'' Booth explained as Bones raised her eyebrows at the young man's words. Wendell left with a wave of his hand.

''Protect who?'' Elliot asked instantly, he was listening intently despite appearances.

Booth didn't reply, he wasn't sure how to. This needed to come from Andy and Chrissie not him.

''Not us! Oh man, I so do not need protection,'' Elliot was instantly confrontational.

''Well kiddo, have to tell you. The evidence so far says otherwise. How many times do you think your average thirteen year old gets kidnapped and held at gun point?'' Booth played with a football as he contemplated what to say to his friends.

Elliot shrugged as there wasn't much he could say to that as Booth was right.

''Good, I'll take that as you agreeing with me then.'' Booth laughed and Elliot rolled his eyes at him.

The phone on Booth's desk rang and the whole room went very still as Elliot looked at it as if it were a ticking bomb.

''Send'em up,'' Booth replaced the receiver and then pointed at Elliot.

''Go sit,'' Booth gestured at a chair, he shot a glance at Bones who nodded.

''Gracie, my friend Sweets would like a little talk with you.'' Booth made a quick call and the young shrink appeared as agreed. Gracie took his hand instantly when Bones nodded that it was okay and skipped off with him. Elliot sat looking down and awaited his doom.

Andy and Chrissie walked silently into the room, the tension between them palpable and Booth could clearly see that the divisions that had begun to appear had not been healed by the rescue of their son.

''Are you okay?'' Andy asked Elliot stiffly and he looked at Booth in alarm, this felt off and Elliot knew it was his fault.

''Dad, mom, I'm sorry okay? I had no choice.'' Elliot looked between them but Chrissie just stood by the door, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. She looked away as if she had decided that she couldn't open herself to any more hurt. It was rejection of the cruellest kind and Booth felt a flash of anger at her. Whatever he had done, Elliot was still her son and he needed her.

''You always have a choice,'' Andy was the one who spoke as he sat in a chair but he was looking at his wife when he said the words. He turned abruptly to Booth.

''So what now?'' Andy had the echo of defeat in his voice and Booth was lost for words. This was not the reaction he'd been expecting.

It was Bones who explained what happened now and the only response she got was a cursory nod from Andy.

''Makes sense,'' He agreed just like that. Chrissie still didn't move and Elliot just looked at his hands as he twisted them anxiously in his lap.

''Call us and let us know the situation.'' Andy stood and then looked at Elliot, he hesitated and then reached out his hand touching his head briefly. Elliot looked hopefully up at him and Andy smiled tightly.

''Stay safe son. I love you, please remember that I love you and always will,'' Andy kissed his head quickly and then left the room without a word to his wife. Chrissie sighed and then followed him, never acknowledging Elliot once. Elliot dropped his head and covered his face with his hands.

There was silence and Booth was frozen with shock, he was disappointed to his very core and he could feel his belief in family and monogamy creaking under the strain.

''Elliot, it's been hard for them. They'll come round, they're just hurt.'' Booth started to make excuses but Elliot just waved his hand.

''Its okay, I get it. Some things just aren't forgivable are they?'' Elliot murmured and the he stood abruptly.

''I'm going to the bathroom,'' he walked away without waiting for an answer.

Bones stared at Booth.

''That was…'' She paused diplomatically, another sign of her development into something approaching a normal person.'' Unexpected.'' She added uncertainly.

''Yeah Bones, it was. Guess even the best parents wash their hands at some point although I never expected that of them, never expected that of them at all.'' Booth replied in a distracted voice. He could never see him doing that to Parker but twenty four hours ago, he would have sworn blind that this couple would never do such a thing. People always had hidden depths even to someone as intuitive as Booth.

One thing it did mean was that they were now responsible for two children who had been abandoned. Damaged, hurting children, it was a big ask and Booth felt temporarily over whelmed.

''Are you going to bring Parker? Would Rebecca let you?'' Bones asked out of the blue and Booth looked surprised, he hadn't even thought of that but it was a good idea. He hadn't had a vacation with Parker in a couple of years, weekends away but not a full vacation. He shook off his apprehension, they could do this. It never occurred to him that he was thinking of himself as part of a couple, of them doing this together.

''That's a great idea Bones. I'll call her.'' Booth lifted the phone, he was suddenly looking forward to the trip and there was a small part of him that was going to enjoy watching Bones playing at a mother of three. Being the father was daunting even for him, the circus was starting to look easy in comparison.

''I think we might need Sweets advice.'' Bones cut through his thoughts proving that she was feeling much the same.

''Yeah Bones, I think you might just be right.'' Booth was relieved when Rebecca answered his call which was a first.


	15. Chapter 15 Sweets Helps Out or Not!

''We have to do what?'' Elliot was aghast and he looked nervously at Sweets. Sweets silenced Booth with his eyes which was a first.

''It's to protect you. It will only be for a couple of weeks.'' Sweets said slowly and Elliot made a face at him.

''So number one dude, I look after myself and I don't need protecting. Number two, a coupla of weeks who are you trying to kid? My mom and dad are done with me, even I could tell that.'' Elliot shrugged in a very unconvincing show of indifference. Booth opened his mouth but Sweets waved his hand at him in warning causing Elliot to laugh.

''Wouldn't do that dude. He's way bigger than you.'' Elliot made Sweets blush with embarrassment.

''Don't your mom and dad want you no more?'' Gracie asked curiously from the couch and Elliot shrugged again.

''Looks that way. Who knew right? Didn't really give a damn all along, guess they liked being on TV or something.'' Elliot was harsh in an attempt to harden himself. It didn't really work as he felt something crack in his chest and tears began to gather in his eyes. He looked down suddenly in a futile attempt to hide them. Bones looked at Booth who frowned at Sweets, he was supposed to be helping not making the kid cry.

''Conn, it don't matter. You've got me.'' Gracie got up and wandered over, slinging small arms around the distraught boy's neck.

''Elliot, Gracie. My name's Elliot.'' Elliot whispered as he tried to get some control before the tears really began to fall.

''Like Conn better, you should use that.'' Gracie hugged him tight and Elliot laughed despite himself.

''Yeah maybe I should Gracie, maybe I should. So this hiding out thing, got myself a new mom and dad how about a new name?'' Elliot stared at Sweets who looked alarmed.

''No, no, that's a really bad idea.'' Sweets knew that was a big step and would signal Elliot's total detachment and rejection of his natural parents.

''Shrink says no Gracie, sorry. You're gonna have to start calling me Elliot like everyone else.'' Elliot laughed and then tickled her, he was feeling a little better. He figured if his parents were done with him, he'd return the compliment. Foster care might be okay, he'd heard the stories from Tim but he didn't think it had to always be that way. Even if it was, what choice did he really have now? He'd made his choices way back and now he had to live with the consequences.

''You a foster kid now then? Just like me?'' Gracie was pleased at the thought and Booth felt like he was going to explode with frustration. Andy had never intended this. Booth knew that Andy had not abandoned his child even if Chrissie appeared to have done exactly that. Booth knew in his heart that Andy would choose Elliot but for now he was trying to save his marriage and in the meantime he needed Booth to help him out.

''No, he isn't.'' Booth finally spoke and Sweets tutted but Booth ignored him as always.

''He has a mom and dad who love him but for now he's gonna pretend to be our son, mine and Bones. Just the same as you will be our daughter.'' Booth said firmly and Sweets glared at him. Booth gave him a wide eyed glare back.

''Daughter?'' Gracie said in wonder, blinking with surprise.

''Gotta say Sweets, I know you wanted to run this but seems to me you are doing a bad job so I'm helping out. How about you do what you're paid for?'' Booth waved his hand irritably and Bones had to stop herself from nodding. She agreed with Booth but as she was so bad at emotional stuff she had chosen to stay quiet but it was becoming very difficult.

''Rome wasn't built in a day Agent Booth.'' Sweets replied dryly and Elliot laughed at him.

''You're scared of Uncle Seeley aren't you?'' Sweets went a deep red at that comment.

''No, I'm not.'' Sweets retorted, painfully aware that he sounded thirteen himself as he engaged in bickering with the only real teenager in the room.

''You are so.'' Elliot chuckled and Booth sighed, this was turning into a charade.

''You shouldn't be cos he's a pussy.'' Elliot smirked at Booth and raised his eyebrows. He had no idea why but he felt the need to provoke all the important adults in his life at that moment. He knew deep down that he was testing whether Booth would abandon him like someone else had.

''That's rude Conn.'' Gracie giggled and it was Booth's turn to go a deep red.

''Okay cut it out Elliot right now.'' Booth snapped and Elliot shrugged.

''You're not really my dad and I don't have to listen to you.'' He snapped back but he didn't meet Booth's furious eyes.

Sweets felt the need to intervene as the situation veered towards out of control but he didn't get the chance.

''No I'm not but I'm the closest thing you have right now plus he's trusting me with you and he would not let you talk that way so neither will I. Do you hear me?'' Booth pointed at Elliot who shrugged again, his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

''Booth, you're being very intimidating towards the boy.'' Bones admonished and Booth laughed this time.

''Which boy exactly?'' He made quite a good point and Sweets gulped before taking a deep breath in a vain attempt to muster some courage.

''So we're getting off track here. Elliot, this is only temporary but for now you need to adopt a new identity.'' Sweets tried to gain some control and Elliot looked up.

''So why can't he just be my uncle cos that's what he kinda is?'' Elliot was uncomfortable calling another man dad despite the fact he was feeling totally abandoned by his real one.

''I want you to be my dad.'' Gracie said suddenly and she smiled at Booth totally disarming him.

''Gracie, shut up okay?'' Elliot felt jealousy rear its ugly head yet again.

''Hey! Leave her alone. Come here sweetheart.'' Bones' held her arms out as her protectiveness kicked in and Gracie ran over, she climbed onto her lap without hesitating. Elliot watched resentfully and he felt rage rising as his only ally deserted him.

''It might make people suspicious, its better that you are a complete family unit.'' Sweets explained yet again.

''So what so she's supposed to be my mom? She's way too young plus she doesn't exactly give out a mom vibe does she? She's an ice lady.'' Elliot vented towards Bones because he felt like she'd stolen Gracie from him. Bones blinked in the face of such a vicious attack.

''Okay so you know what? I am done with this softly, softly approach. Elliot, stop being a brat right now. This is how it's gonna be so suck it up buttercup.'' Booth's alpha male came to the fore as he protected his woman.

''Booth, he has the right to ask.'' Bones put a restraining hand on his arm but he shook it off.

''No, he doesn't. Well yes he does but not like that. Apologize to Bones right now Elliot.'' Booth warned and Elliot smirked.

'' No and there's not a thing in hell you can do to make me. Ward of the state ring any bells?'' Elliot was smug and Gracie frowned at him.

''Don't be mean to my Bones.'' Gracie poked her tongue out at him and he did at least look a little ashamed.

''Got news for you kiddo, you are not a ward of the state. You are in my care and control, your dad sighed the papers an hour ago. Despite what you think he is not abandoning you, he is trying to keep you safe. He has your best interests at heart and wants someone who loves you to take care of you so you need to apologize to Bones right now!'' Booth didn't yell but it was close enough. Elliot looked pole axed at that piece of information. In his heart he knew this man cared about him but he was still a hurt, frightened kid so he was acting accordingly.

''Do what I just told you.'' Booth was in full parental mode and Elliot looked at Sweets to save him. It was Sweet's turn to sigh heavily.

''Its true, Agent Booth is your temporary guardian and despite the fact his methods are draconian, you should do what he said. I would cos he's looking kinda mean to me.'' Sweets finally admitted that he was not in charge after all as he let the conversation take the route that Booth dictated.

''And what are you gonna do if I don't, daddy?'' Elliot fought fire with fire but Booth just met his eye.

''You do not want to find out but it will be exactly what your own father would do if he was here. Do what I asked right now. '' He reiterated and Elliot glowered at him. There was a seconds silence before Elliot conceded defeat in the face of a more determined force.

''Sorry mom.'' He said, the sarcasm heavy and Booth realised that this was really going to be a baptism of fire for both of them. If they got through the next couple of weeks together then anything else was going to be a breeze in comparison.

XyXyXyXyXy

''This is cool.'' Parker bounced with excitement as he held Booth's hand. They were waiting to board the plane and Parker was beside himself with excitement, it was very endearing.

''Yeah it is bub.'' Booth agreed. Bones had Gracie by the hand and Elliot was standing a few yards away staring resentfully at the floor. He hadn't said more than half a dozen words since the ill fated meeting with Sweets and Booth was feeling slightly guilty for his hard line.

''Elliot kiddo, come over here okay?'' Booth called to him but Elliot ignored him.

''Elliot's sad isn't he daddy?'' Parker had listened whilst Booth explained the whole set up to him and Booth thought he'd understood. He had refused to allow him to sit in with the Sweets fiasco, insisting that he told his son alone. He was glad he'd taken that decision now, considering how it went.

''Yeah, he is and we have to help him but we can do that right?'' Booth smiled in encouragement and Parker nodded.

''But he won't talk daddy. Elliot always used to talk, he talked all the time. He was funny but now he's sad.'' Parker frowned and Booth squeezed his hand.

''He'll start talking bub, soon I promise.'' Booth gave a reassurance that he wasn't sure was true but it was the best he had.

''Parker, do you want some?'' Gracie held out a packet of candy shyly and Parker took a handful.

''Do you think Conn wants some?'' Gracie looked up at Bones uncertainly.

''Why don't you ask him?'' She coaxed the little girl and she nodded.

Gracie ran over and stood next to him. He looked at her and Booth thought for one horrible minute he would reject her but he didn't. The first genuine smile that had crossed his face for a while cracked the cold façade and Gracie took his hand in delight.

''He likes Gracie doesn't he?'' Parker commented.

''He likes you too. He spoke to you last night didn't he?'' Booth had heard the mumbling but had been unable to catch what they said.

''I can't tell you daddy. He's just sad about his mommy and daddy, that's all.'' Parker was firm and Booth decided not to push it.

''I know bub, I know. Come on, let's go. Time to get on the plane, you excited?'' Booth smiled as he knew he was.

''Yeah I am daddy. Lets go.'' Parker pulled Booth's hand and they walked together into the unknown.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Wow so this is beyond nice.'' Booth threw the bags on the bed and looked around the large suite. Parker and Gracie immediately flew out onto the large patio area looking out over a large swimming pool.

Elliot slumped onto a couch and concentrated on the Nintendo DS in his hand, Booth watched him and then turned to Bones who shrugged. She didn't know what to do, this was his area of speciality.

''Elliot, you've been playing that thing for hours. How about you take a break? You'll get a headache.'' Booth said feebly and Elliot looked up with a smirk.

''So you are kidding right? I can play this for way longer. I'm alright thanks.'' Elliot went back to the small screen. Booth was suddenly very aware of two pairs of intense eyes staring at him.

''Daddy…'' Parker started with a flutter of his eyelashes and Gracie giggled covering her mouth.

''You wanna go swimming right?'' Booth was one step ahead.

''Can we?'' Parker was delighted and his eyes shone. Gracie stood just behind him, letting him talk for her. Booth saw her slip her hand into Parkers and he waited for his son to protest but he didn't. He seemed happy to accept Gracie's affection. Bones smiled gently and Booth saw an expression that he had never seen before, her features looked softer and the best way to describe it was mushy. It was very disconcerting and very unlike the Bones he knew. A realisation hit him, he had seen it before and it had been directed at him during a very personal moment.

''Where you gonna sleep?'' Elliot looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

''What?'' It caught Booth unawares as his mind had been preoccupied elsewhere.

''Well I know you're playing at being married but how far does that go exactly cos I can only see one bed for you guys?'' The reason for the glint was immediately obvious and Booth was dismayed when Parker's eyes grew wide as he digested Elliot's words. Bones stood with a strained face as she was unsure how to react and left it to Booth as it was his son.

Then something happened that really did throw Booth and Bones as well.

''They'll sleep together. That's what they do.'' Gracie said very matter of factly and Booth froze as he waited for Parker's reaction. Parker frowned and then he smiled.

''I think that's a really good idea. You love Bones don't you daddy? Mommy sleeps in the same bed as Drew and she loves him.'' Parker seemed happy with his decision.

Elliot laughed and strangely Booth was relieved, sulking kids were very loud when they were totally silent.

''Guess that means you're off the hook now Uncle Seeley, ooops sorry I mean dad.'' Elliot took smart mouth to a new level as both the younger kids giggled. '' But I'm not sure mom….'' Elliot emphasised the word and Bones went a deep red, '' is comfortable with the whole sharing a bed concept. But I'm sure you can persuade her.'' Elliot then made it worse by winking.

Booth took a deep breath and checked that Bones was still breathing.

''Elliot, you're very cute but how about you take your little brother and sister to get their swimming stuff and yours cos you are going swimming with us? I will take great pleasure throwing you in and I will have that.'' Booth snatched the DS and turned it off whilst Elliot glared at him. ''Go on scoot. All of you scoot.'' Booth included the younger children and there was a moment when Booth thought he would have to get really heavy but then Elliot saved him. He wasn't a stupid kid and knew he could only push so far.

''Whatever.'' Elliot stood up and waved Parker and Gracie towards the two smaller bedrooms.

Booth waited until it was finally just the adults before he turned nervously to Bones who was standing way too still for his liking.

''I can take the couch.'' He cleared his throat when his voice croaked slightly. Bones smiled at him, a mischievous glint now evident in her eyes.

''And why would you do that?'' She savoured the lust that flashed in Booth's eyes, finally accepting the inevitable.

''Go play with the children, we want them tired later don't we?'' Bones made it clear that he was on a promise and Booth couldn't move fast enough.


	16. Chapter 16 It Could Never Last!

Bet you thought I'd given up but I've just been too busy. A warning, there is some bad language here but it fits so thats why. Its not just for the sake of it. If it offends apologies.

Hope you enjoy, there's a clue. Someone's keeping a secret!

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot stared down at the candy so very close to his hand and tried to suppress the urge. He glanced over at Gracie who was watching Parker play a video game on a demonstration screen. She giggled and whispered something to Parker who laughed in response. Elliot felt rage burst in his chest, she had abandoned him like everyone else and he glanced yet again at the candy then walked abruptly away. He strode to the exit, scanning the store for Booth and Bones. They were talking quietly at the coffee bar and Elliot lingered for a moment, he quietened his chaotic mind and watched them. He was engulfed with sadness, they reminded him of his own parents or how they had once been. He saw Booth place his hand gently in the small of Bones' back protectively and his throat closed involuntarily as the realisation of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. He had destroyed his family, the very thing that he valued above all else, he couldn't bear it so he left like the shadow that he had become.

Booth stroked the base of Bone's spine gently with his thumb and felt the shiver that ran through her body with satisfaction. He relished making this woman feel this way. She glanced at him and he smiled.

'' It's a beautiful picture, you should buy it if you want it.'' He said in reply to her silent question.

''But I don't understand why I want it so much.'' Bones gazed at the photograph that was fascinating and had beguiled her. It was of two children walking hand in hand into a woodland clearing, the sun illuminating their way.

''Why do you need to understand why you like it? Just enjoy it because you do.'' Booth whispered, he was frustrated by her reluctance to allow herself pleasure for the sake of it although that wasn't the case in all things.

''Is that what I should do with Gracie?'' Bones made the connection and it threw Booth for a moment before he nodded nervously.

''Yes Bones, that's exactly what you need to do with Gracie.'' He replied softly.

Bones considered his words for a moment before nodding succinctly.

''I'm going to buy it.'' She said decisively.

''Good.'' Booth stepped away from her and smiled encouragingly. ''And you are not going to complicate a simple emotion by thinking about it too much are you?'' The subtext wasn't subtle but for once Bones didn't argue about it.

''No, you know what? I'm not.'' She nodded as she pulled her credit card from her purse.

''Good.'' Booth kissed her softly on the cheek and Bones for once didn't withdraw from his public show of affection.

He glanced over at the children as he waited for her to complete her purchase. They had enjoyed a relaxing and enjoyable few days, they'd been swimming and sight seeing, the children, even Elliot, slipping into their roles easily. Booth realised after only a few hours that he wanted a family like this, one child was not enough for him, he wanted a solid unit that was a permanent home, a soft place to land for all of them. Elliot had not challenged him any further which was a relief although he felt more than up to dealing with a thirteen year old, especially one he loved. Andy had called and Elliot refused to speak to him but Andy seemed to understand that, he just wanted to check on him. Chrissie's silence was deafening and Booth had never been so disappointed in another human being.

''We done?'' Booth held his hand out towards Bones, a few days ago she would have looked at it like it was diseased but now she just slipped hers into his. He took the picture from her and she let him without protest, it was nothing short of a miracle. Booth had never felt so optimistic in his life and there was a definite spring in his step as they walked over to the kids.

''Hey guys, how about some clam chowder?'' Booth spoke to the two small children who turned instantly to him. Gracie beamed at him, the transformation astounding

''Eeeew daddy, that's gross. '' Parker screwed up his face.

''Can I have lobster please, mommy?'' Gracie asked and Booth raised his eyebrows at Bones who giggled, Gracie had refined tastes as well as beautiful manners. Booth had even suggested that she could have been a princess in another life, she was so upper crust at times. Gracie was bright red, she always blushed when she said mommy but her pleasure at finally having someone to call that was easy to spot.

''Maybe, we'll see.'' Bones had acquired some parent talk and Booth tried not to smirk at her damage limitation, Grace was getting more canny to it so she tutted.

''Where's Elliot?'' Booth looked around, Wendell was off duty and Booth suddenly realised that he had been too casual. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. Neither kid answered and Booth looked at Bones in despair.

''Oh no.'' She groaned, Booth grimaced.

''Take the kids back to the hotel and get ready for dinner. We'll be back before you know it.'' Booth reassured her instantly. Bones looked uncertain and Gracie totally on cue began to whine.

''I want Conn, where's Conn?'' She glared tearfully at Bones who looked helplessly at Booth. Gracie still had the capacity to make Bones feel inadequate when she wanted to. Booth looked sternly at the little girl.

''Gracie, stop it. Go with mommy and get ready for dinner.'' Booth dealt with it as he always did and Gracie looked instantly chastened although her bottom lip pouted ominously.

''Gracie.'' Booth reiterated in warning. Gracie took Bones' hand but not before she shot Booth a sullen glance. He ignored it, not about to be provoked by childish acting out and Bones was again struck by his huge capacity when it came to kids, it was impressive no doubt about it. Bones knew at that moment that there was no one else she would consider having a baby with and she knew she wanted a child of her own more than anything in the world. It shook her to the core and she covered quickly with her normal icy indifference.

''Yes, come on.'' She snapped abruptly but she kept her eyes away from Booth, concerned he would see through her in an instant.

''Want Conn, get off.'' Gracie tried to pull her hand away and Parker went red, embarrassed by Gracie's behaviour. Booth smiled at him and Parker returned it shyly.

''Gracie, we might have time for a swim.'' Parker said the right thing and Gracie looked much less sure of herself.

''Okay.'' She replied grudgingly, a swim was always good.

''Good girl.'' Booth stooped down and kissed her head before popping a kiss on Parker's curls as well. That was too much for Gracie who caved completely, her eyes twinkled at him. He was forgiven as he always was.

''I'll see you later?'' Bones checked.

''Yes before you know it.'' Booth already had his cell out to summon Wendell and he watched what he now regarded as his family leave the store before he made the call.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot gazed at the sea lions as they made their stupid noises, there was a baby snuggled by its mother and Elliot blinked back tears. He had made his mother hate him which was a huge achievement, he knew that made him a real bad kid. A kid that no one wanted.

He sat on the edge of the dock and gazed down into the lapping water. The worry that plagued him resurfaced, he needed to tell the truth but the truth terrified him. Horrific images flashed before his eyes and he tried desperately to suppress them.

''You can't do this.'' A voice made him jump and he turned to look cagily at the man glaring at him. He shrugged in a show of indifference and stared again at the green bay.

''It's not safe but you know that already. It has to stop Elliot, you have to try and meet us halfway here.'' Booth snapped as irritation with this troublesome boy flared within him.

''Do I?'' Elliot wondered why Booth still bothered with him but he figured it was his job so that was why.

''What's the matter, worried that you may get in trouble if you mess up?'' Elliot lashed out and Booth tried very hard not to lose his temper.

''Yes Elliot, that's it. All I give a damn about is my job. Is that what you really think?'' Booth didn't approach him, Elliot's precarious position made him nervous and there was a tone of despair in the kid's voice that set off all sorts of internal alarm bells.

''Yeah, it is actually. You're only here cos you're being paid to protect me.'' Elliot made it sound like a crime. Booth decided not to respond, he edged slowly towards the dock edge as Elliot leant a little too far forward for comfort.

''Anyways.'' Elliot looked up suddenly. ''Do you really think I don't get how fucking dangerous this is? I get it man, more than you do. I get it big time.'' Elliot mumbled the last part and then he grinned as he saw the expression on Booth's face.

''You can't think I'm that fucking crazy? You do don't you?'' Elliot rocked forward and laughed as he saw Booth twitch.

''How about you watch your mouth?'' Booth snapped again which just made Elliot grin even more.

''That's better Uncle Seeley, oops sorry, I mean dad. Can't let me cuss at you, what would people think?'' Elliot was cocky as he realised who was in control for now . ''Your buddy's here.'' Elliot dipped his head as Wendell ran up. He stopped short when Booth raised his hand.

''Dad thinks I'm gonna throw myself in cos I'm cuckoo bananas.'' Elliot spoke to Wendell who glanced nervously at Booth. Several tourists nearby heard him and they began to watch the confrontation curiously. Booth could see this was going from bad to worse and he needed to do something but he wasn't sure what exactly.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Are you gonna marry daddy?'' Parker asked out of the blue as they walked into the hotel.

''What?'' Bones froze, what on earth did she say to that? She wasn't considering marrying anyone even though Booth was currently top of her list as a potential father for her children.

''He said are you going to marry daddy, so are you?'' Gracie joined in as she stood beside Bones. She hadn't even thought Gracie was listening, she had been skipping and humming to herself as she always did. Bones was lost for words although she was realising that Gracie listened to everything despite appearances. Her level of understanding and perception was frightening in one so young.

''Well, I…I…'' Bones stuttered.

''You sleep in the same bed, don't you do that if you're gonna get married? That's what mommy said.'' Parker carried on seriously, he looked at her beseechingly from beneath golden curls. He blinked his deep brown chocolate eyes just like someone else Bones knew well. Bones thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and hoped her baby inherited them.

''Parker, you do know that you can have sex without getting married don't you?'' Gracie announced precociously. A passing man stifled a chortle as Bones flushed bright crimson, it wasn't something she normally did but children seemed to have that effect on her. Well these children anyway. She said what she meant all the time but wasn't used to other people doing it to her, well anyone other than Angela and Booth that is.

''Yes, I do know that!'' Parker retorted immediately frowning at Gracie.

''You didn't. What a baby!'' Gracie was dismissive of Parker's naivety, she began to jump up and down.

''Parker's a baby, a big baby.'' She taunted with delight. Parker narrowed his eyes and before Bones could collect herself, he gave Gracie a shove which sent her flying across the floor. Bones closed her eyes for one second to calm herself as she waited for the wailing to echo around the foyer. But Gracie was made of much sterner stuff , she jumped to her feet, dropped her head then charged straight at Parker. Just as Bones opened her eyes, Gracie connected with Parker's soft belly. Parker gasped in pain and it was his wail that made Bones cringe. Gracie pouted sulkily at Bones as she helped Parker to his feet and tried to comfort the now sobbing boy.

''That was very naughty Gracie.'' Bones scolded, she could feel the eyes of everyone within a hundred yards staring at them. Bones experienced for the first time that awful feeling so familiar to parents the world over. It was humiliation, an emotion that Bones didn't know at all but as two small children got the better of her, she got her first taste in all its glory. Gracie stuck her tongue out at her and Parker laughed. Bones looked at him in disbelief, he'd been mortally wounded mere seconds ago. It was a miraculous recovery!

''Right you know what? We will talk about this in our room. Come on, let's go.'' Bones knew she sounded like Booth but he was the one parent she knew so was her only point of reference. Bones knew that he wouldn't have tolerated this for a second which just made Bones feel even more of a failure. It was definitely a day of firsts!

''No, I won't. Not until Conn's here.'' Gracie folded her arms and glared at Bones who sighed in frustration, now what did she do?

XyXyXyXyXy

So they are both in tricky situations. Suggestions are gratefully recieved, how should they react? Review and let me know what you think. I like feedback, helps with the inspiration.

Laters.


	17. Chapter 17 In Loco Parentis

Booth frowned at Elliot who grinned back at him. Booth tried to suppress his irritation, this boy believed he had him exactly where he wanted him and Booth knew Elliot was right, much to his chagrin.

''So you know this is a crock right? Pretty much like my life really.'' Elliot was not making much sense. Booth began to feel his patience slipping but he stayed cool for now.

''Agent Booth?'' Wendell didn't know what to do and looked to Booth for guidance.

''Dad, why don't you come sit? I have a tale to tell.'' Elliot patted the ground beside him.

''No Elliot, I don't think so. You get your ass over here and stop it right now!'' Booth barked and Elliot looked surprised. Wendell for his part looked mortified.

''Uuum Agent Booth.'' Wendell wasn't sure that was the best way to deal with a near suicidal kid.

''Elliot, get up and come here right now. I won't say it again, if I come get you then you will be one sorry kid. You heard me! Now!'' Booth barked again ignoring the scathing looks from several people standing nearby.

''Agent Booth.'' Wendell was incredulous.

''I know what I'm doing. Look.'' Booth had Elliot's number, he was playing with them and Booth was done with it. He knew this was the way to go and sure enough Elliot was climbing begrudgingly to his feet.

''Oh.'' Wendell looked confused as he saw Elliot comply.

''You'll understand one day when you have kids of your own. They like to push if you let them.'' Booth smiled and then he narrowed his eyes as Elliot walked nervously over to them.

''That was not funny.'' Booth took his arm and Elliot stared sullenly up at him. Wendell was struck by how small and vulnerable Elliot looked against Booth. Wendell knew that he was lucky to be alive after the mess he'd got himself into and he was even luckier that he had Booth to protect him.

''Whatever. Got you all stressy didn't it? Sucker. Your face, I swear.'' Elliot chuckled as he shook his head at what he saw as Booth's gullibility. Booth didn't know how to react, he knew that he had to make it clear to Elliot he was out of line but this was outside his normal remit as an agent. Booth made a decision, he was in loco parentis so he reacted with paternal instinct just as Andy would expect.

''I'm glad you found that entertaining because I didn't.'' Booth swatted Elliot's butt very hard, just the once but it was enough to make his point. Elliot flushed with shame as Booth let go of him. ''Thats how unfunny I found that stunt.''

There was a stunned silence as Elliot stared at him in disbelieving surprise and Wendell stood shell shocked. He was aware that Booth could be unorthodox but he was considered one of the best agents around so his bosses mostly turned a blind eye. Wendell knew he could learn alot from him but still, Wendell wasn't sure even Booth could do that and get away with it.

''Ow, that hurt! You hit me, you can't do that. You're not allowed to touch me. I'll tell your boss. That's assault.'' Elliot was affronted, he stamped his foot in fury and Booth was then convinced it had been the appropriate reaction. Booth shrugged nonchalantly whilst Wendell listened with interest, wondering how Booth would respond. He had to admit that Booth had done a good job of resolving the problem even if his methods were questionable.

''Go ahead, I'm your guardian remember? Nothing to do with work despite what you think. You behaved like a brat so I did exactly what your dad would do. You could try calling him and asking if you like. He might even tell me to do it again but thats up to you. Is it worth the risk?'' Booth called Elliot's bluff as he held out his cell to the boy. Elliot shook his head and stepped away from the offering. Wendell knew then that Booth wasn't in his FBI role at the moment, he was trying to keep a loved one safe even if that meant being harsh. Wendell was filled again with admiration for the older man as he switched roles effortlessly.

''Don't wanna do that huh? Don't blame you cos you know what he'd say don't you? Wouldn't be me that he'd be upset with would it? We are going home, lets go.'' Booth dipped his head at the car and Elliot walked huffily towards it although he made sure he kept Booth a safe arm's length away. Booth knew that various bystanders were looking at him like he was a monster.

''Oh please, like you didn't want to do the very same thing. Kid had it coming.'' Booth smiled at one particularly aggrieved looking woman who instantly melted under the charm offensive. She looked embarrassed but it did the trick and the atmosphere instantly lightened.

''Elliot, just for the record. Do not push it because I will not hesitate a second time, I'm your father remember?'' Booth said to Elliot's back who ignored him. Booth winked at Wendell who was at a loss for words, this was no ordinary case that was for sure.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So where is he? I want Conn, where's Conn?'' Gracie was stubborn, Bones had to give her that.

''Grace, stop it and apologise to Parker. You hurt him.'' Bones did her best and she managed to sound stern at least.

''He did it to me first.'' Gracie was sulky and looked at Bones sadly, her bottom lip pouting. Bones resisted the urge to hug her and put her hands on her hips.

''Now please Grace.'' Bones could be stubborn as well.

''No not until he does. Hate him, he's a skanky boy.'' Grace mirrored Bones' stance.

''I'm sorry Gracie.'' Parker spoke up and Grace blinked in surprise. She shrugged and looked away.

''Parker has said sorry so now you need to.'' Bones followed up faintly, please she begged in her head.

''Sorry I guess.'' Gracie mumbled grumpily. It wasn't very convincing but Bones knew it was the best she was going to get.

''You wanna swim?'' Parker's eyes lit up and Gracie instantly grinned as she nodded enthusiastically.

They both started towards their respective rooms to get ready.

''Hey, where do you think you guys are going?'' Bones couldn't believe that they thought that was the end of it.

''What?'' Gracie frowned at her and Parker just ignored her so Bones blocked his way. He stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

''You both just behaved like monsters, you disturbed all those people .'' Bones hadn't enjoyed it much either.

''You didn't really answer my question did you?'' A wicked smile spread over Parker's face and Bones blushed. The truth was she had no idea how to do that apart from an outright no but she couldn't quite bring herself to be that decisive.

''We are not talking about that. We are talking about what you just did.'' Bones had trouble keeping up.

''We didn't do anything.'' Gracie played the innocent and Parker nodded in agreement.

''Yes, you did. You know you did.'' Bones felt herself wavering, she really needed Booth, where was he?

Someone must have been listening because at that moment the door opened. Booth walked in with Elliot trailing behind him, Wendell closed the door behind them.

''Hey guys.'' Booth said cheerfully, he pointed at the couch. ''Go sit.'' He spoke abruptly to Elliot who slumped down gazing at his feet. Booth was puzzled as three pairs of grumpy eyes confronted him.

''Is there a problem?'' He asked mildly and then Parker threw himself at him, wailing as he did.

''Daddy! Daddy! Bones is being mean, tell her. She won't let us swim.'' Parker wasn't so distraught that he didn't try to get Booth onside.

''Yes she is, real mean.'' Gracie went straight to Elliot's side, snuggling into him whilst casting a murderous glare at Bones.

''I'm not. They…'' Bones put her hand to her head in despair, these kids were way too devious for her.

''What did you do that Bones said no?'' Booth was much more perceptive and pushed Parker gently away then he crouched down in front of him, looking him in the eye.

''Nothing, we didn't do nothing.'' Parker didn't meet Booth's eye.

''No sure you didn't.' Booth stood up and smiled reassuringly at Bones.

''Been giving you a hard time huh Bones? I know the feeling.'' Booth shot a look at Elliot as he said that.

''Oh right.'' Bones was surprised, she just assumed that Booth would believe Parker.

''Oh yee of little faith. '' Booth chuckled and then looked sternly at the kids, all three of them. Not one looked back at him.

''So guys, listen up. You can all quit it right now or there will be no swimming or dessert or TV, none of the above. You understand me?'' Booth waited and eventually each child nodded reluctantly.

''Good so now we all know where we stand. You guys have to get ready for dinner. You all need to take a shower and put some clean clothes on. We're going to the restaurant for dinner so no torn jeans okay Elliot?'' Booth spoke to the young teenager who was yet to speak. He did however nod again, Booth had laid down the law in the car and as he'd already proved he was happy to back up his words with action, Elliot complied.

''Scoot all of you. I need a break and so does Bones.'' Booth watched them as they trudged away.

''I am so bad at this.'' Bones was bereft that Booth had so painlessly taken control just when she was about to lose it yet again.

''No, you're not. Don't be so hard on yourself. I've been doing this a lot longer than you remember?'' Booth laughed at her melodrama as he walked to the minibar.

''I need a beer. Wendell?'' Booth threw a cold beer to the young agent who shook his head.

''I'm on duty remember?'' Wendell threw it back and Booth was impressed, it had been a test and Wendell had passed with flying colours.

''Why is Elliot so quiet?'' Bones accepted the glass of white wine that Booth held out to her.

''Because he was acting out and I straightened him out that's why.'' Booth shrugged as he sat on the couch.

''He did, he was kinda scary. Felt sorry for the kid.'' Wendell agreed as he sat down as well.

''Oh right.'' Bones wanted to ask how, she needed some tips.

''Don't ask Bones, just trust me. Elliot and I have reached an agreement.'' Booth sipped his beer.

Bones looked at Wendell who tried not to laugh, it hadn't quite been that way but Bones didn't need to know that.

''So tell me, what did they do that send you into such a spin?'' Booth smiled at Bones who rolled her eyes.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot saw the figure lurking outside the hotel as he stood at the window, he jumped back instantly. They had found him, he had been betrayed and he had a good idea by who. Elliot felt fear turn his blood to ice, it was only luck that had kept him alive until now. It hadn't taken them long but he had connections everywhere as Elliot know only too well. He sat on the bed and tried to think. Parker was playing on his DS and he watched Elliot curiously, he was white and looked about ready to throw up.

''You okay El? Did daddy yell at you?'' Parker thought it was Booth who had caused that look. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

''What?'' Elliot swung his head around and then he frowned.

''Yeah right, I'm not scared of your dad. '' Elliot said gruffly, if anything Booth was the one person who made Elliot feel safe at the moment.

''Oh so why do you look funny?'' Parker was baffled, Elliot froze, was he that transparent?

''I don't.'' Elliot insisted.

''You do.'' Parker retorted.

''Shut up Parker, I'm fine okay?'' Elliot was grumpy and Parker shrugged.

''You guys ready?'' Booth poked his head around the door and Parker nodded as he stood up, throwing the DS to one side.

''I am but Elliot's sick I think.'' Parker came to his own conclusion.

''No, I'm not. I told you to shut up.'' Elliot denied it whilst he glared at Parker who had no idea what he'd done wrong.

'' Hey! Play nice.'' Booth scolded him and Elliot rolled his eyes before grabbing his shirt, he pulled it over his head.

''I'm ready, can we just go?'' Elliot snapped and Parker giggled.

''See, he's being all grumpy.''

''Mmmm, well he can quit that right now?'' Booth stared at Elliot who shrugged before moving towards the door, he stopped because Booth was in the way.

''You really okay? You do look kinda pale.'' Booth was concerned and inexplicably Elliot felt tears pricking his eyes. He didn't deserve anyone being worried about him, his mom proved that.

''He's being very weird.'' Parker took Booth's hand and they both stared at Elliot who was very uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny.

''There is nothing wrong with me. Are we eating or what?'' Elliot was bullish and Booth picked it up immediately as Elliot looked nervously at the window.

''Parker, give us a minute bub.'' Booth smiled at the little boy who nodded before slipping past his dad.

''What's the story kid?'' Booth asked as soon as the door closed.

''Are you gonna push me around again?'' Elliot tried to put Booth at a disadvantage but he was never going to do that, Booth had a lot of years on this boy.

''Why are you shaking?'' Booth threw him with that observation.

''What? I'm not.'' Elliot blinked in surprise.

''Yeah, you are. What tale do you have to tell me?'' Booth threw him again. Elliot's words at the dock echoing ominously in his head.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Elliot wanted to tell the truth but he was afraid, afraid that he hadn't told the truth from the start. He had thought this would go away, he had thought that was the price for his silence. He was wrong.

''I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only. Is there something I don't know?'' Booth was pretty sure there was.

''Daddy, hurry up. We're hungry.'' Gracie interrupted them and Elliot's opportunity was gone.

''We're holding everyone up. We should go.'' Elliot pushed past Booth and took Gracie's hand. Booth had little choice but to follow them.

Elliot couldn't eat as everyone chattered around him. A man sitting nearby caught his eye and Elliot felt the threat immediately. He looked away quickly.

''Uncle Seeley, I need to speak to you.'' Elliot spoke but his voice was lost in the noise that Parker and Gracie were making. Wendell heard him though and leant forward.

''What do you need to say Elliot? He's dad remember?'' Wendell scanned the room as he spoke, it was the first time Elliot had slipped and Wendell was anxious that no one heard. Over the last few days, they had interacted with various guests from the hotel and many were dining around them. A small slip like that could cause a chain reaction that might hurtle out of control. Wendell had seen it before during other cases.

''I still need to talk to him.'' Elliot spoke urgently and Wendell nodded.

''I know.'' Wendell turned to speak to Booth and as he did, Elliot looked at the man again who flicked his head towards the door. He touched his pocket in a distinct warning and Elliot knew then all his fears were well founded. He slipped away, he had to protect these people. He cared about them and if he stayed where he was they could be hurt and Elliot would never be able to live with that.


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets

''Elliot, sit down. Where are you going?'' Wendell tried to grab his arm but Elliot wriggled away before trotting towards the door.

The man jumped to his feet assessing the situation quickly, his cover was blown or would be within seconds. He had been paid to do a job and that job he would do even if he paid the ultimate price. It would at least save his own family who were currently under armed guard but it was most definitely not for their own protection, the complete opposite in fact. The man pulled a gun from under his jacket and Booth stood knocking his chair to the ground. He threw Parker under the table before covering him with his own body, Bones followed suit with Gracie. Wendell was already reaching for his weapon, he was the one carrying so this was his task.

The shots echoed as the man fired at the now openly running boy. The first bullet shattered the wall as diners screamed and fell to the ground. Elliot ducked but carried on running. The next bullet narrowly missed his head before imbedding itself in the door frame. Wendell pumped several bullets into the lone gunman as soon as he got a clear shot and the villain of the piece slumped to the ground, his mission a failure.

''Bones! Bones! Have you got Gracie? Have you got her?'' Booth checked on the children immediately whilst Wendell took chase as Elliot disappeared into the night.

''We're fine, we're all fine.'' Bones looked up from where she was shielding Gracie beneath her.

''Shit, I knew it, I just knew it. That kid sold me a line and he had us all suckered. Sweets calls himself a psychologist. Doesn't know his ass from his elbow.' Booth was ranting as he checked them all once more before walking towards the obviously dead man.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot collapsed against a wall breathing hard and put his head in his hands. This had turned into an even bigger nightmare now and all because he was economic with the truth. He looked back along the alleyway and was relieved when it was clear. He closed his eyes and tried to think what to do next. He couldn't go back, he couldn't face Booth and he definitely couldn't face Gracie. She had kept their secret because Elliot had asked her but he knew that it had been wrong, that he had let her down.

Elliot's eyes shot open as sirens cut through the silence. The shit had really hit the fan and Elliot regretted his silence. He had known all along that Timmy was dead, he knew because he'd seen him die and a wave of nausea assaulted him as the sudden flash of horrific pictures proved too much. He emptied the contents of his stomach beside himself and waited for the sickness to pass.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Booth was speaking quietly to the chief agent as the body was loaded into a bag, Bones wanted to inspect the scene but they had no jurisdiction so she was overruled. The scene was in the process of being preserved and Bones knew that Booth was explaining who they were.

''Is Elliot dead Bones?'' Parker pulled on her sleeve. Bones had been so involved in the scene that she had forgotten the children. She frowned as she looked down but seeing the fear in Parker's face, she tried to smile. It was half hearted so came out more as a grimace. Gracie began to cry as she held tight to Parker's arm.

''Its okay Gracie, I'm here.'' Parker put his arm around her and Gracie nodded as she tried to fight her distress.

''And so am I baby.'' Bones held her arms out and Gracie fell into them clutching her tightly, Bones raised her arm to include Parker who quickly joined Gracie in the three way embrace. Bones looked over at Booth who glanced at them and then said something to the agent who nodded.

''Lets take the kids upstairs, this is no place for them.'' Booth said as he walked over, he was very aware that both children had watched someone being killed and it wounded him. He stroked the back of Parker's head and his son looked up at him with brimming eyes.

''You were real brave daddy and so was Wendell.'' Parker didn't hide his admiration and Booth gave a tight smile.

''How about we take you guys upstairs and you can watch a movie? We'll order ice cream from room service.'' Booth tried to distract them and it worked, well half way anyway.

''That sounds good daddy.'' Parker took Bones' hand but Gracie just hid her face in Bones' side.

''Hey you, come on. You can have as many flavours as you like.'' Booth tried to cajole her but Gracie shook her head not lifting her face. Bones looked at a loss, she had no idea how to handle this but she tried.

''Gracie, we'll go upstairs. Wendell will find Elliot, I know he will.'' Bones decided that she would take her anyway as she really didn't need to see this. She began to walk with the little girl still attached.

''No! No! Want daddy, want daddy.'' Gracie broke away and clasped Booth this time, holding on for dear life, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

''Don't let them kill me, please. I don't want to die, please don't let them daddy. Please.'' She pleaded and Bones watched helplessly. Booth picked her up immediately and tried to soothe her.

''You're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise.'' He spoke gently but Gracie didn't respond.

''Come on.'' Booth held his hand out and Bones clung onto it. He gave a squeeze and Bones felt a little better. They walked slowly to the elevator as people watched them from the tables where they had gathered in protective clusters awaiting questioning. The whole foyer fell into silence, it felt like a mile although in reality it was only a few hundred yards.

XyXyXyXyXy

Wendell gave up, the kid was gone. He searched and searched but Elliot had disappeared seemingly into thin air.

He returned to the hotel, aware he should check in his weapon and answer the endless questions that always followed a shooting especially in a public place. The area around the hotel was a maze of alleys and passageways making it all too easy for one small kid to disappear. Wendell knew that Elliot was an expert at avoiding the authorities when he wanted to be so he wasn't sure they would ever find him.

He knocked on the hotel room door, he went straight to Booth, he was his reporting agent and Wendell was showing loyalty.

The door opened a crack and then Booth opened it fully ushering Wendell in.

''No luck huh?'' Booth beckoned Wendell to follow him onto the patio area. Gracie was asleep on one couch whilst Parker stared mindlessly at the large TV screen.

''Did you find him?'' Bones jumped on Wendell as soon as he stepped out, her face fell as Wendell shook his head.

''He will be so afraid, so very afraid.'' Bones shivered as she hugged herself in a fruitless attempt at comfort. Booth frowned and then pulled her to him, hugging tightly.

''It's alright Bones, we'll find him.'' He said, he was concerned at her words, they were heavy with empathy, too heavy. It was very unbones like so doubly worrying.

''He's just a boy, this was the adults around him not his doing.'' Bones pulled away giving Booth an accusing look. She knew what it felt like to be a child at an adult's mercy, to be a child who had to suffer the consequences of their elder's actions.

''I know that Bones.'' Booth touched her cheek and she nodded. As he took his hand away she resisted the urge to pull it back, she needed his strength as unwanted memories of feeling helpless and alone overwhelmed her. Memories from long ago that she had buried deep in her soul.

'Any leads?'' Wendell asked Booth who nodded. He was momentarily preoccupied with Bones who seemed to be transferring herself into Elliot's position and he realized there was still so much he didn't know about this woman he loved so completely.

''It's the mob, guy was Antonio Zuppo, a soldier with the De Luca family. This is way bigger that we thought. I'm sure Elliot knew something about Timmy's murder but he kept it to himself. Probably scared to death, they have that effect don't they?'' Booth understood despite his earlier words , these people were a law unto themselves and terrified even him.

Wendell whistled in wonder, ''Would never have thought Jackson had it in him.'' He added.

''Yeah well, I expect it happened to him rather than him facilitating it. Had access to kids didn't he? Lots of them. Children are big business to these guys now, makes you long for the days when they had morals doesn't it?'' Booth remarked caustically.

''What does the mob want with children?'' Bones asked, she had an idea but she couldn't quite believe it. Neither man answered her which was an answer in itself.

''We need to find Elliot, kid's running scared which will make him an easy catch. I have no intention of returning him to his father in a box.'' Booth said dryly and Wendell knew this just got very personal for Booth. That was dangerous but Wendell admired the man too much to say so plus he trusted him.

''Do you want to come? There will be some agents posted outside.'' Booth asked Bones although he really wanted her to stay here, Booth wanted his family safe but it was a little too sexist to say so.

''No, they are too upset. I'll stay.'' Bones didn't want to leave the children and she didn't know why. All she really knew was that wild horses wouldn't drag her away.

''Okay.'' Booth nodded and then kissed her cheek. He lingered for second.

''I will be right back. I promise.'' He whispered and Bones nodded, she knew he would. She trusted him completely and it was refreshing to finally have someone that she could depend on not to betray her. As a result the pictures and feelings were starting to recede and she felt more in control.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Bones sat watching out of the window, trying to appreciate the breathtaking view of the twinkling lights of one of America's premier cities.

Bones jumped as a small body crawled onto her lap.

Gracie laid her head against Bones' chest and sighed. Bones went stiff for a split second as all her old insecurities kicked back in but then she relaxed. She enjoyed the feeling of a breathing, living child leaning against her. She felt content for one solitary moment before she remembered yet again what she had done all those years ago. Gracie sighed more heavily this time and Bones looked down at her with concern.

''Gracie, are you okay?'' Bones lifted her hand and stroked her silky auburn curls.

''Elliot saw the man who hurt Timmy. I was there too but Elliot wouldn't let me see. We were hiding.'' Gracie whispered and Bones went very still then the panic set in. It wasn't just Elliot they were hunting and Bones was alone with the two children. She glanced over at Parker who was happily eating ice cream whilst watching Transformers. He was calm because he had total faith in his father and believed that he would find Elliot immediately.

''Why didn't you tell us Gracie?'' Bones asked softly and Gracie shrugged, Bones knew that meant she was covering for Elliot. It struck her then that Gracie had called him Elliot and she had clung to Booth calling him daddy. Finally there were signs that she was breaking away from her bleak past and trusting them. Bones was determined that no one and nothing would stop Gracie from having the future she deserved , the future they deserved together.

''Gracie, go sit with Parker for a minute.'' Bones shooed her away despite the fact that Gracie shot her a hurt look.

Bones tried Booth's number but he didn't answer which she couldn't believe considering the circumstances. Bones tried to think who could advise her, who knew and understood these people.

She dialed a number and was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

''Cam, I need some help.'' Bones asked immediately.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Booth took a gulp of his coffee and shook his head.

''Wendell, this is crazy. Its dark and this place is a maze. We need to go back and check on Bones.'' Booth wouldn't admit that he had been fighting a gnawing worry that was threatening to devour his insides. He had thought at first it was just a bad cup of coffee but he had to admit that not even this coffee was that bad. Wendell nodded.

''I know, you're right. There are cops everywhere anyways. We're not helping.'' Wendell agreed and they walked slowly back to the hotel.

Booth began to pick up speed, instinct urging him on. He virtually sprinted across the foyer searching for his cell as he did. He couldn't find it and he checked through every pocket as he stabbed at the elevator button over and over.

''I'm taking the stairs, its only two floors.'' Booth was extremely agitated and Wendell knew not to question him.

''Agent Wendell, we need to speak to you.'' Two police officers approached them, Booth gave Wendell an apologetic glance. Wendell nodded before turning to the cops. He understood that Booth had more urgent business elsewhere.

Booth ran the whole way and as he rounded the corner he was relieved to see the two agents still standing faithfully at their stations. He nodded to them before hurriedly opening the door. He froze as he was confronted by an empty room and an open window with the drapes blowing in the soft evening breeze.

XyXyXyXyXy

Cam and Angela looked at the photograph of the beautiful little girl and then at the one of the adult woman.

'' It is there isn't it?'' Angela said hesitantly not quite believing what she was seeing. Cam paused and then looked at the blood results.

''Well even if there was any question these confirm it beyond a reasonable doubt.'' Cam replied although her mind was buzzing. It was impossible.

''No chance of a mistake?'' Angela leaned forward and looked even more closely as if the computer screen would suddenly answer the million questions crowding her mind.

''No, no mistake.'' Came answered quietly. Angela sighed and stood upright.

''But how, how can this be?'' Angela looked baffled and Cam sighed.

''Everyone has secrets Angela.'' She gave a little shrug.

''You are not kidding.'' Angela smiled ironically.


	19. Chapter 19 The Woman He Loves!

Booth paced the now crowded hotel suite.

''Is there any reason Doctor Brennan would leave with the children?'' The agent treated Booth like he was a civilian and Booth had to control his fury.

''A foot soldier of the mob just tried to kill the kid I've been protecting, what do you think? Do you know the details or not? Cos if you don't then I want an agent who knows what he's doing.'' Booth snapped irritably, he ran his hands roughly through his hair and tried not to panic. Everything that was precious to him was out of his protection and it was tearing him to shreds.

''Agent Booth, I know this is difficult.'' The agent tried his victim management skills out and Booth glared him into submission. He began to bluster, looking around for some support but none of his buddies stepped up.

''Can I have my guy back now? Are you vultures finished?'' Booth glanced over at Wendell, the only person he trusted in the whole room.

''Agent Wendell is still answering questions. There is a procedure you know.'' The agent answered petulantly. Booth lost it and the guy found himself pinned to the wall by the neck in a split second.

''My kids are out there and so is the woman I love so you can stick your goddamn procedures up your ass.'' Booth prodded his finger in the guy's face. Wendell placed a hand on Booth's arm and he glanced at this man he admired more than any other, a man who was in his own personal hell at that moment.

''Let him go Seeley.'' Wendell said softly and Booth paused for a split second before he relaxed his grip. The whole room was totally silent and still, Booth looked around before dropping his hand. The agent clutched at his throat before coughing dramatically.

''You assaulted me, he assaulted me.'' He looked for some support but everyone turned their backs, they got it even if he didn't.

''We can go. I think we need to trace Doctor Brennan's cell, do you have yours?'' Wendell looked at the pathetic agent with disdain and then dismissed him by turning his back on him.

''I can't find it.'' Booth patted his pockets irritably.

''I have it.'' Elliot spoke from the door in a clear, confident voice, he lifted his chin as he spoke. His outward appearance in direct contrast to his inner turmoil. The whole room went very quiet all looking at Booth.

''Elliot, what the hell? You kid, have a lot of explaining to do.'' Booth took control instantly, striding towards the small frightened boy. Elliot stepped back involuntarily as Booth approached.

''Do not even think about playing the wounded victim, I am wise to it. Give me that.'' Booth snatched the cell phone from Elliot's hand and took his arm in a firm grip.

''Do not move from my side, do you hear me?'' Booth ground out as he looked Elliot directly in the eye. Elliot nodded, too scared to speak. Booth could see unshed tears glistening in his opaque eyes and he softened slightly. He recalled Bones' words about how frightened Elliot would be.

''Are you okay?'' Booth pulled him into his arms and gave him a squeeze.

''No.'' Elliot shook his head as he hid his face in the Booth's side, it was the first time he'd felt safe for the last few hours.

''No, I guess you're not. Elliot, you need to tell me what happened but first do you know where Bones is?'' Booth dropped down to one knee grasping Elliot's arms as he spoke.

''She called but I can only tell you, no one else.'' Elliot sniffed and looked around the room apprehensively.

''No, you can't. That's absolutely right.'' Booth stood up.'' Out all of you, get out right now!'' Booth yelled at the occupants of the room and they all began to leave without question. All apart from the awkward one, the agent who didn't seem to understand that the FBI looked after its own.

''Don't even think about it, just leave.'' Booth barked as he saw that the guy was about to protest. He quickly scuttled away, Wendell stayed knowing instinctively that Booth didn't mean him.

''Wow, are you really that important?'' Elliot watched them in amazement and Booth rolled his eyes.

He shut the door decisively on the last agent and turned back to Elliot.

''Where are they Elliot?'' He asked firmly.

''They're hiding by the Coit Tower, they're gonna wait for you. Gracie told Bones the truth.'' Elliot looked at the ground, unable to look his uncle in the eye.

''Did she? What exactly did she tell her, that's the question isn't it?'' Booth asked not really expecting an answer, he didn't get one. Elliot's eyes were fixed rigidly on the floor as he remained resolutely silent.

''The truth is an alien concept to you isn't it? Not good Elliot, not good at all. You're gonna need to explain all this but first I have to go get our family don't I? Wendell, stay with him and don't let him out of your sight not for a second.'' Booth checked his gun and then pointed at the couch.

''Sit down there and don't move. I really don't need anymore of us in danger.'' Booth ordered and Elliot slumped down.

''Uncle Seeley?'' Elliot said suddenly.

''What kid?'' Booth was frantic to get going but he spared a moment for this boy, a boy he loved. He had held him when he was only minutes old and they had a bond that ran deep.

''I'm sorry, I was scared. They scared me.'' Elliot replied miserably, gazing at his feet.

''I know they did but its time to get brave. You need to tell me the truth all of it.'' Booth paused and Elliot nodded.

''I will, I promise.'' He whispered.'' But it's not what you think, none of it is what you think. My mom is not who you think she is.'' Elliot added, his voice cracking as he spoke. Booth froze, why was he speaking about Chrissie? What did she have to do with this?

''Elliot…'' Booth had to go but something was compelling him to stay, to listen to Elliot's story. But he couldn't, he had to go get those he loved more than life itself.

''Bring Gracie back safe please, she needs someone to care. Please care.'' Elliot looked up, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

''I do care Elliot, I care about both of you.'' Booth touched Elliot's hair and the bereft boy succumbed to the comfort, leaning into Booth's gentle gesture. Wendell responded immediately and sat next to Elliot, pulling him under his arm.

''He'll be fine. I'll look after him, go get the rest of your family.'' Wendell nodded.

Booth smiled at Wendell and then slipped from the room. He didn't question Wendell's words, somehow this strange combination of people had become Booth's family. It had been just him and Parker but now they were a family of five and it felt right even though Booth couldn't explain why.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Bones, Bones are you here?'' Booth searched around the dark park as he whispered the name of the person he was so desperate to find.

Booth almost fell over as two sets of small arms grasped him around the waist.

''Hey guys.'' Booth touched the top of the two heads of the little people clinging to him.

''Daddy, Bones showed us the conste…'' Parker faltered and looked at the woman standing tentatively in the shadows for some help with the long word.

''Constellations Parker, they're called constellations.'' Bones said breathlessly. Booth held his arms out to her above the children's head and she walked into them with relief.

''They're real pretty daddy.'' Gracie's eyes shone and Booth couldn't help but be touched.

''Are they sweetie? Clever mommy huh?'' Booth pulled them closer, eager to enjoy the moment. He didn't question Gracie calling him daddy, it felt natural, he felt like her daddy as if he'd known her from birth.

Despite the fact that they were being crushed Parker and Gracie exchanged shy smiles and then they knocked knuckles as Booth whispered.

''God Bones, I couldn't go on if something happened to you.'' He kissed her, taking her breath away and she allowed herself to surrender finally to what she had been denying all this time.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''It was mom, I left because of my mom.'' Elliot spoke and Wendell frowned, this made no sense.

''She doesn't love my dad, my sisters, they are not all my sisters if you get that. Do you?'' Elliot regarded Wendell with intense eyes that tied him inextricably with the father who was so far away.

''No Elliot, I don't think I do.'' Wendell was honest, he didn't get this, not at all. He knew just by looking that this boy had carried a burden way too heavy for far too long.

''Oh right.'' Elliot looked away unable or unwilling to explain further.

''Lets just watch the movie then?'' Elliot turned the TV up loud and jumped onto the bed. He pulled a pillow to himself hugging it tightly and Wendell decided not to ask anymore. He knew Booth would get the truth, Elliot needed to tell someone he trusted.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I think I should call Andy, Elliot is in a bad way. This is even more complicated than we ever imagined. '' Booth walked holding Bones' hand, the children walking just in front under close surveillance.

''That's a good idea. Elliot saw the man who killed Timmy. '' Bones was content to agree, this had all got very confused and even Bones was struggling to comprehend it. Booth sighed heavily.

''I kinda guessed that but hoped it wasn't true. Did Gracie see as well?'' Booth asked with a sinking heart, this had already damaged one innocent child, another made it unbearable. He had his cell in his hand, waiting for a reply.

''No, he shielded her.'' Booth replied and Booth nodded. That sounded like Elliot and made sense.

''I think Andy's family might need protection, this is way bigger than we thought.'' Booth thought out loud as he waited for Andy to answer. It clicked over to answer phone and Booth frowned.

''That's odd, Andy knows that I may want to contact him. This has never happened before, not once since we left.'' Booth dialled again.

''Have you spoken to him a lot?'' Bones asked as she shivered, it was chilly. She kept her eyes fixed on the two small figures in front of her, she was taking no chances.

''Three times a day, he's worried sick about Elliot. It almost killed him to let him go but he had no choice. Chrissie was being so difficult, threatening to take the girls and Andy wants to save his marriage. They needed some time.'' Booth flipped the phone shut with irritation as the answer phone echoed in his ear.

''He's probably just turned it off for a while.'' Bones reassured Booth whose face was creased with worry lines.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Booth shrugged but he was less than convincing.

''Tempe?'' Angela stepped from the shadows making them all stop dead.

''Angela, what are you doing here?'' Bones gasped in shock. Booth pulled the children under his arms as Bones approached her friend.

''I need to speak to you alone.'' Angela flicked her eyes at Booth.'' Sorry.''

Bones stopped, confused by this bizarre scenario.

''You can talk in front of Booth, you know that.'' She said, flicking her eyes between her friend and lover.

''Its okay Angela. I need to get the kids to bed Bones, take your time.'' Booth read the situation right off, this was serious so he acted appropriately.

''Will you be okay?'' Bones was anxious aware that there was a lot going on.

''Yeah Bones but don't leave the hotel. Speak in the bar okay?'' Booth picked up Gracie who was swaying with fatigue, she sighed, slung her arms around his neck and snuggled in. Booth didn't miss Angela's expression as she watched the gesture but he couldn't get a handle on it. It was strange but it looked like panic which made no sense.

Booth didn't move, he waited for the women to go back into the hotel.

''We should stay here, its complicated. I'll explain.'' Bones said hurriedly as Angela looked about to challenge Booth's over bearing attitude.

''Oh alright sweetie.'' Angela accepted it as she trusted Bones but she wasn't all that happy with being herded like a sheep by Booth.

The women walked into the bar and Angela knew Booth watched them the whole way, as she sat down she saw him beckon two men who looked like cops over. Booth walked away after a few words leaving the two guys standing by the door.

''Sweetie, are we being guarded?'' Angela ordered two margaritas before asking the question. She really needed some alcohol for fortification before she said what she needed to.

''Yes, we are.'' Bones wasn't offended, she wanted protection, she felt afraid and was glad that Booth was ensuring her safety.

''Why?'' Angela had to ask although she had something else altogether on her mind.

''It's a long story, what are you doing here? How did you get here so quickly? You were in DC only a few hours ago.'' Bones wasn't sure whether Angela was around when she called Cam. She wasn't, she had already left on her mission which was why she was so clueless now.

''Hodgin's private jet.'' Angela replied with glee, it was exciting that the man she secretly still loved was so powerful despite the fact he hid it.

''Oh right but why? What's so important that you would do that?'' Bones couldn't work it out.

''I came to ask you about this.'' Angela pushed two pieces of paper towards Bones after she retrieved them from her purse. The waiter arrived with their drinks and Angela snatched hers instantly, she drained it and set the empty glass down on the table.

''Two more please.'' Angela met Bones' surprised eyes as the waiter walked away.

''Trust me sweetie, you are going to need a drink or five.'' Angela answered her unspoken query.

''In fact drink this before you look at those.'' Angela handed Bones a glass and she paused before gulping it down. After the night's event thus far she already needed some alcohol.

''What are these? They're bloods.'' Bones looked at them.

''Yes they are, these are yours and these are Gracie's.'' Angela pushed them forward again after she indicated with her finger which was which.

''Oh.'' Bones read the information and it was like time stood still. Then Bones raised wide eyes.

''Mmmm, oh doesn't begin to cover it but it will do for now. Drink this before you say anything else.'' Angela put a fresh cocktail in Bones' hand, she drained it in one gulp.

XyXyXyXyXy

Excting or what? Can't keep up myself really but I am enjoying this fic which has taken on a life of its own. Review and let me know what you think. Love reviews! For those who wanted fluff, my fluff is always hidden in the drama but its there, you just need to look hard. Just like the show really.

Laters!

Sammie.


	20. Chapter 20 Honesty

I have had some very nice reviews so thank you all of you. I am posting this although I was going to wait but I changed my mind because of the reviews.

Anyone who hasn't read the previous chapter, you need to read it because this will make no sense if you don't.

Its a intricate case but they always are on the show so I know you guys can keep up.

Enjoy and review. Suggestions and advice always welcome.

Laters Sammie X

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot regarded Booth nervously from the bed, Wendell and Booth were sharing a beer as they watched the TV. Booth was waiting, trying not to pressure Elliot but it was killing him to be so casual. Elliot got up, he tried to escape to bed in an attempt to avoid the interrogation.

''Where are you going?'' Booth asked calmly as Elliot padded past him.

''Bed, I'm beat. Been kinda full on today.'' Elliot smiled at his under statement of the year. Booth glanced at Wendell and then took a deep breath.

'' Not gonna happen kid, time is of the essence about now isn't that right? Or have I read this all wrong?'' Booth sipped his beer and stretched his legs.

''Dunno what you just said but I wanna go to sleep.'' Elliot was being difficult again.

''Right I get that you're a kid and it is late but don't you think we should talk first?'' Booth asked reasonably and Elliot grimaced.

''Yeah, I guess so. What do you wanna know?'' Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed and folded his arms, he couldn't have looked more defensive.

''Elliot, what does your mom have to do with this?'' Booth caught Elliot by surprise and he paled significantly. Wendell had told Booth what Elliot said in his absence and he was now seriously concerned about Andy which he didn't tell Elliot. He knew that he had to ask Elliot about the murder but this felt more urgent somehow.

''Do you think I look like my dad?'' Elliot asked throwing Booth off kilter for a second.

''Yeah, you know you do.'' Booth had hoped that his initial interpretation of Elliot's words was off although it looked like that wasn't the case.

''What about my sisters, if that's what I should even call them?'' Elliot's contempt was clear.

''Elliot, what are you saying?'' Booth knew but it was too terrible to contemplate.

''My dad isn't their dad, you know that don't you?'' Elliot replied coldly.

Booth said nothing, his mind was galloping. Booth could see neither girl resembled Andy in any way. Elliot shared his features, not least his eyes but not the girls. It was inconceivable but it rang true somewhere deep within.

''My mother is a bitch. She has been cheating on my dad for years and he's too stupid to notice.'' Elliot sounded bitter and it didn't sit well on such a young kid.

''Elliot, don't okay? Just don't.'' Booth snapped as weariness flowed over him.

''You asked, don't give me shit cos you don't like the truth.'' Elliot gave it back.

''How do you know Elliot?'' Wendell asked as he realised that this was just too close for comfort to Booth.

''I had an uncle but he wasn't his type of uncle, he's a real one.'' Elliot indicated towards Booth who smiled at the compliment.

''My dad was away a lot. He was in the Rangers, kinda comes with the territory. She was clever, she used to buy me stuff. I though she did that cos she loved me. How lame is that? I figured it out after a while.'' Elliot shook his head with disgust.

''I think she hoped he would get killed so she would be free but then he came home. It worked out cos my mother likes money and my dad makes a lot so she was happy or she made out she was.'' Elliot answered Wendell honestly as he was a stranger. Elliot kept glancing nervously at Booth, very aware that this was hard for him to hear.

''Do you really think that? Or are you just being a brat?'' Booth's head snapped up.

'' My mother is a total piece of work but don't feel bad she's had a lot of people suckered for a long time.'' Elliot sounded much older than his years.

''Elliot, I can't reach your dad.'' Booth just said it and Elliot's face fell.

''Can you call someone to go check on him, please Uncle Seeley, call someone?'' Elliot's entire demeanour changed abruptly, fear stark on his face. He put his hand out clutching Booth's arm as if he needed to steady himself.

''I'm on it.'' Wendell didn't need to be told and he stood, leaving the room quickly.

''Elliot, is this true? You need to be honest, is this the truth?'' Booth felt something break within, he knew it was but he needed confirmation of what he had missed or chosen not to see all these years.

''Yes, it is.'' Elliot nodded and the tears began to pour, wracking sobs shook his slight frame and he could barely breathe as all the pain came flowing out. Elliot wrapped his arms around himself and tried to control his distress but it was futile.

Booth held his arms out and Elliot didn't hesitate, he went straight to him. Booth pulled him onto his lap and held him as he waited for the deluge to pass. Booth didn't give men hugs but distraught kids he hugged and this kid deserved a hug more than any he'd ever known.

XyXyXyXyXy

The conversation in the bar wasn't that different from the hotel room, an unthinkable secret was also being revealed and the disbelief was similiar.

''This is impossible.'' Bones moved the papers around the table and her eyes felt heavy as the alcohol took hold.

''Yes it is but it's also a fact. DNA profiles don't lie Tempe, you know they don't. Somewhere deep down you knew, you knew. I have never seen you respond to a child like that, your body knew.'' Angela thought it made perfect sense.

''No, that's ridiculous. It has no scientific basis.'' Bones snapped and Angela laughed.

''The woman doth protest too much. You know its true Tempe, some primeval instinct made the connection. It makes sense, just admit it.'' Angela didn't let her off the hook. Angela waited whilst Bones huffed and puffed, reading the test results over and over.

''Okay so maybe, just maybe, there's some anthropological reasoning behind that statement. I may and I mean may have subconsciously noted some genetic markers.'' Bones admitted grudgingly although she knew it was true.

She was looking at solid scientific proof that she could not deny. The truth was confirmed beyond a reasonable doubt.

''So now you've at least admitted that, can you please tell me how this could be?'' Angela raised her hand for the waiter.

''No Angela, no more alcohol.'' Bones protested weakly.

So many emotions engulfed her that she felt herself withdrawing not least because guilt was winning out over elation. Crushing, destructive guilt that had been carefully hidden for years now threatened to decimate Bones' happy ending and she had no idea how to stop it.

''Hun, you and I know that the only way you will tell me the truth is if you are wasted.'' Angela smiled smugly as she knew she was right.

XyXyXyXyXy

'' I don't remember when he first appeared, he was always there somehow. I was real little and I can't remember much. He was nice to me back then so I guess that's why I don't remember. You only remember the nasty stuff don't you?'' Elliot sniffed and Booth didn't want to agree because it was depressing to admit Elliot was right. The bad was much more memorable than the good. Unfortunately, Booth was only too aware of that fact.

Booth was sitting next to Elliot on the couch with his arm around him giving support whilst Elliot related the unpalatable truth.

''I knew Abi wasn't like me right from the get go but I couldn't figure out why. As we got bigger I started seeing him whenever she looked at me, it was spooky. Then I got it big time. It's why we fight, I get the blame mostly. It drives Dad crazy and he thinks it's me but she's just like him. She's a total bitch you know.'' Elliot looked at Booth who was too shell shocked to respond.

''Mom knew I knew but she didn't say anything so neither did I, it was easier that way. When I was little I didn't know what it meant anyway. Mom told me it was our secret the one time I asked and I thought that made me special. Kiki was the same but she was okay not like Abi so I tried to forget about it. Dad was so stoked when she was born, called her his little princess, all that crap. I didn't want to destroy my family, she promised me she would never leave. I just wanted my family to stay together and I couldn't hurt my dad that way, he didn't deserve it.'' Elliot paused to take a breath.

''No, he didn't, doesn't.'' Booth agreed but left it at that, his thoughts about Chrissie were not going to help.

''It changed though right?'' Booth prompted him although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. This couple had appeared the epitome of togetherness to Booth, these revelations were a challenge to his deeply held beliefs and Chrissie's betrayal of her own child was incomprehensible to him.

''I found out that he bought into dad's company which made me mad cos I felt like he had won, he had my dad's life in his hands didn't he?'' Elliot was perceptive.

''And yours.'' Booth uttered under his breath, in response Elliot shivered involuntarily and Booth hugged tighter. Elliot relaxed again, reassured by Booth's solid presence.

''Is that what you were fighting about with your mom before you left?'' Booth began to see how this fitted together.

''Yeah, The rest of it was pretty much as I told you but later I found out he was behind it all, it was his operation. Jackson was one of his bitches and Timmy was a plant. By then Gracie was depending on me and they used her to keep me out of the way. I think my mom knew but I could never admit to myself that she would do that. This is the first time I've really faced it.'' Elliot looked away into the distance.

''That must be tough but your dad loves you, you know that.'' Booth didn't want Elliot to give up on everyone.

''Do I? I dunno Uncle Seeley, maybe he does but what about when he finds out I knew? I think my mom may have set up that whole TV thing to make dad take the fall. It almost worked but then you came along. I stayed away because he threatened dad and I was afraid, it killed me when I saw dad get all that crap. I didn't care about her but him, I love him and it was shit, all of it. When I got back, I blocked it out, tried to believe the story I told you, believe that maybe my mom didn't know after all. She was nice to me, I liked it. I even felt guilty about Abi and Kiki, it was all too weird. Like maybe I'd imagined it then mom cut me out so I knew for sure. I couldn't pretend any more. You know the rest, they knew I'd seen what happened to Timmy and they are never going to leave me alone. I know too much but I think he didn't dare kill me before because of mom. That guy came because mom told them where we were, I'm sure of that, they want to shut me up totally. It's the only thing that makes sense.'' Elliot stopped talking, it was all out there, hanging like a bad smell.

''What's his name Elliot?'' Booth had a good idea but it seemed necessary for Elliot to tell him.

''Alessandro De Luca , his name is De Luca.'' Elliot confirmed and Booth knew then that his dearest friend's life was in real danger.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I was young and alone. I had no parents and no partner. I was doing my doctorate, a child was not part of the plan.'' Bones said coldly.

''They often aren't, honey.'' Angela replied sadly.

''That's not what Booth says, he says that a child should be born from love. An affirmation of a couple's union. I don't agree but that's what he says.''' Bones countered.

''In a perfect world perhaps but for a lot of people, they are a surprise, a happy surprise mostly but not always.'' Angela confirmed what Bones really believed.

''Sweetie, Booth doesn't know everything you know, he's a hot, sexy man but he is not the font of all knowledge when it comes to the ways of the heart despite what he thinks. You do know that right?'' Angela sipped yet another cocktail.

''I'm conducting a sexual relationship with him.'' Bones said suddenly and Angela stopped mid sip.

''Oh so that could be…..'' Angel paused searching for the right words.'' That could be complicated.'' She finished the sentence eventually but it really didn't do the dilemma justice, far from it.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot yawned and Booth reminded himself that he was only a child and he needed to sleep, there was no point cross examining him all night.

''Go to bed kid, you're beat.'' Booth stroked the hair across Elliot's forehead away from his eyes. It was such a small gesture but so very loving that Elliot felt tears gathering again.

''Aren't you gonna ask me about… you know?'' Elliot was surprised, he thought that was going to be Booth's first question.

''Not now Elliot, you need to get some sleep. This has been a long day hasn't it? It can wait but first thing you have to tell me what happened to Timmy.'' Booth gave Elliot a gentle push and he stood up.

''What about dad?'' Elliot rubbed his eyes and Booth felt guilty, he was so young and this was all too much.

Booth wanted to take him home, lock the door and show him normal life because despite appearances Elliot had been living anything but for most of his life. It had been a façade hiding dirty secrets from the world and the adults had pursued their own desires with little thought of the pain being caused. It was sickening and Booth felt sullied by association.

''I'll catch up with Wendell, your dad is fine just go to bed. Go on scoot.'' Booth gave him another gentle push towards his bedroom and Elliot went without any further protest. Booth was a parent so he knew that the boy was exhausted , it was the only time sending a kid to bed was ever that easy.

Wendell slipped quietly back into the room and waited as Booth was sitting with his head back and his eyes closed trying to cope with a myriad of contradictory emotions. Wendell cleared his throat and Booth sat up instantly, trying to cover his turmoil, he failed.

''So?'' Booth asked in a resigned tone.

''House is empty, looks like a speedy exit, clothes all over, like they ran away. Neighbours don't know what time they went, woke up and the place was deserted this morning. They assumed they'd gone on vacation. Andy hasn't been to work for days and they found his cell on the kitchen counter.'' Wendell knew how this all looked and so did Booth.

Suddenly Booth realised that the last time he spoke to Andy was yesterday and he felt stupid.

''Any sign of a struggle, anything like that?'' Booth asked reluctantly.

''No, nothing to suggest that but…'' Wendell paused. ''All the family cars are still in the garage so they didn't take themselves.'' He added with a grimace.

''No, they didn't. I would bet my life on that, it's the De Luca family, eldest son has been having an affair with Chrissie for years.'' Booth knew that conjured up the worse possible scenario.

''We have an APB out on them and we are still searching the house. The team will get back to me.'' Wendell finished his update. Booth didn't reply.

''Why didn't she just leave your buddy?'' Wendell asked as he poured two large helpings of Jack, he held the glass out to Booth who took it with a nod of thanks. He threw back a hefty swig grimacing as it hit the back of his throat.

''He's married to another mob brat, daughter of an important associate. Divorce wasn't an option. It was a match made in hell, a business arrangement.'' Booth knew a lot about this, he had worked secondment on Serious Crime and they didn't get much more serious than the De Luca set up. They were notorious, deeply feared and dominated most of the eastern states.

''They into kiddie crime?'' Wendell asked the question after taking a long gulp of bourbon to fortify him.

''Yeah, they aren't fussy as long as it makes money. Child trafficking, prostitution, pornography, the whole nine yards.'' Booth sat forward and gazed down into his glass.

''Betrayal Wendell, this case is a catalogue of betrayal. Chrissie was most definitely not what she appeared. No way Andy knew this evil was in his home, near his kid. He was a straight up guy. He would have thrown her out on her ass. He was my best friend, he didn't know. I know he didn't.'' Booth didn't realise how much his words revealed about his thinking.

''Past tense, Seeley? Kid? I thought they had three kids.'' Wendell called him on it and Booth just looked at him intently for a second before filling his glass.

''Chrissie has three kids.'' He said after a moment.

''Oh.'' Wendell nodded as Booth confirmed what he'd already worked out. This did not look good and Wendell gazed sadly at Elliot's jacket lying on the couch.

Booth saw him and he picked up the jacket folding it carefully.

''Kids make a mess don't they?'' Booth held the jacket for a second. ''He'll be okay, I'll look after him. I owe Andy that much, he saved my life more than once.'' Booth placed the jacket in the closet.

''Grown ups make a mess too.'' Wendell refilled his own glass with a sigh, this was a tough case for him, how Booth felt he couldn't begin to imagine.

''Don't they just and we're the ones who are supposed to know better?'' Booth agreed and he turned up the TV again, they sat in silence watching the sports news together.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Should I be honest? Should I tell him? Tell her?'' Bones was floundering, unable to cope with this revelation although there was a niggling voice that reminded her that somehow she had known all along. She had been the one who ordered the DNA profile of Gracie, there had been no real reason for that, she had just done it.

''Hold on Sweetie, a lot of questions there and this is a ticking bomb, a bomb that could explode in your face.'' Angela tried to slow her down, Bones emptied another glass and two more appeared as if by magic.

''I don't know what that means.'' Bones frowned as she wiped the salt with her finger.

''This is not necessarily the time for full disclosure. Are you gonna tell me why we have our very own set of body guards.'' Angela changed the subject. She needed to get a full picture before saying anymore.

''Oh that, some mob guy tried to kill Elliot because he witnessed Timmy's murder. Booth is worried they may come back for….'' Bones face filled with realisation.

''Oh God Gracie, I need to go check on Gracie.'' She stood unsteadily and Angela grabbed her arm to stop her falling over.

''Sit down Tempe, Booth is with her, trust him. He would never let anything happen to her, to any of the kids. '' She said gently and Bones nodded slowly before sinking back into her seat.

''Honey, that all sounds very serious, I'm not sure this is the time for your little confession.'' Angela coaxed Bones who frowned.

''Why not?'' She was beginning to slur her words.

''Well you're wasted for a start. We will take some time and mull this over before we do anything drastic. Gracie is with you guys so there's no need to do or say anything just yet.'' Angela was the voice of reason.

''Mulling?'' Bones made a face. ''Is there any true worth in that?''

''I know it's an alien concept to you honey but yes, there is a lot of worth in it about now. Just trust me okay? You and Booth have a lot to deal with, you should bide your time, choose the moment.'' Angela tried to make her friend show some sensitivity.

''Are you sure?'' Bones wasn't but as she was struggling to think straight that was hardly surprising.

''Yes, I'm sure. Maybe we should go upstairs now.'' Angela grabbed the glass from Bones' hand.

''Angela!'' Bones protested.

''Jeez, you can drink some when you want to can't you? Come on Tempe, its time for bed.'' Angela helped her friend to her feet. They staggered across the foyer with the cops following them. Angela was struggling to hold up a now virtually comatose Bones.

''Uuuum, could you?'' Angela needed some help and turned to the biggest guy. He nodded and pick up Bones easily.

''I can walk Booth, put me down.'' Bones' head lolled as she slapped ineffectually against his chest.

Angela smiled at him and he returned a tight smile.

Booth opened the door to find an agent holding a now comatose Bones in his arms.

''Bones!'' Booth exclaimed in panic and he took her instantly. He laid her gently on the bed pulling the covers over after taking off her shoes.

'' Hi.'' Angela gave a small nervous wave and a huge false smile as she edged into the room.

''Angela, what did you do to Bones?'' Booth nodded to the agent who left diplomatically.

''We got carried away. Sorry.'' Angela pulled a mock apologetic face.

''No kidding. Wendell, this is Angela.'' Booth waved his hand towards the young agent.

''Well Hellooooo you.'' Angela shook his hand, lingering to give him a seductive smile.

''Angela, put him down. You're not still doing this stupid celibacy thing are you? Gotta tell you, Sweets doesn't know what he's doing, he was way off with this case.'' Booth checked Bones was okay as he spoke. Wendell raised his eyebrows when he heard Booth's words and Angela blushed.

''Can I have one of those?'' She pointed at the drink in Wendell's hand.

''Yeah sure, sorry.'' Wendell blustered, she was very attractive but the use of the word celibacy didn't fill Wendell with optimism.

''Thank you.'' Angela took the glass, stroking the back of Wendell's hand with her finger slowly as she pulled away. The young agent beamed at her, the sexual tension crackling.

''Oh please, stop it. Focus people.'' Booth clicked his fingers and all eyes alighted on him.

''Angela, what are the hell are you doing here and what was so goddamn urgent that you couldn't pick up a phone?'' Booth asked irritably as he glared at Angela. The spell was broken as Angela suddenly found herself faced with a question she had no idea how to answer.


	21. Chapter 21 Over My Dead Body

Did you think I'd given up? Oh yee of little faith! As if!

I have been moonlighting over on CSI Miami who I have discovered had a storyline that almost completely mirrored my Jake stories so the opportunity proved too tempting so Jake has made an appearance over there along with our favourite mom and dad!

Back to this story which is alive and kicking, it's going to get much darker from now on but only a hint of that here.

Enjoy and let me know what you think. Bones is going to make a very surprising request of Angela in the next chapter. Can you guess what it might be?

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela thought for a second then smiled widely.

''I needed to get away from Hodgins, he's being way too heavy.'' She said brightly, it was bull and Booth knew it.

''Angela.'' He warned.

''Would you like to take me for a drink?'' Angela clutched Wendell's arm.'' What am I saying? Of course you would. Come on, let's get out of here.'' Angela gave Wendell little choice but to follow her as she practically dragged him from the room.

Booth closed the door on them with a relieved sigh, he knew Angela was lying but he couldn't face anymore for one night. He closed down the lights and sat himself by the window, filling a glass for company. He put in a call to the team and then sat back to wait. Deep within, he knew that his friend was now dead but he also knew he needed to protect his legacy from being devoured by the beast. He was realistic enough to know that was a huge task and he had no idea whether he could do it but some how he had to, it was his duty. It was going to be a long night.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones groaned and turned over, she placed her hand on her throbbing head and groaned again. Booth sat upright instantly and then calmed, the room was still dark and all was well, they had survived for now.

''Booth, do you have any Advil?'' Bones looked at him, her hair was mushy and she looked green around the gills. Booth couldn't help chuckling before he rose to get her some much needed medication. She accepted the painkillers gratefully, gulping down the cool water. She sank back into the soft bed with a whimper.

''Go back to sleep Bones, I've got this.'' Booth placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and she nodded before drifting back into happy oblivion.

Booth stepped onto the terrace as he listened to the agent.

''Nothing then? No blood, nothing?'' Booth asked in a disappointed tone, he had to know either way, this limbo was killing him. He could feel the grief growing in his chest as he faced the fact he had lost his closest friend through betrayal of the worst possible kind.

''Okay so let me know when you get a match?'' Booth didn't know how to react to the fact that there had in fact been a pool of blood found in the family bathroom but they didn't know who it belonged to although Booth could make a pretty good guess.

Andy's profile was stored due to the fact he was a member of the armed forces so it probably wouldn't be long before Booth's worst fears were confirmed.

''Booth, what's the matter?'' Bones felt better and rational thought had begun to return although she was choosing to ignore the gnawing worry of her past finally coming back to haunt her.

''Elliot's family are missing and I'm waiting to find out the source of the blood stains our guys found.'' Booth knew there was a lot Bones didn't know and he didn't think he could bear to relay the horrible truth at the moment.

''Oh.'' Bones didn't need to know more than that, she understood, somehow she just got it. Suddenly from no where she held her arms out and Booth sank gratefully into them. He began to remove her clothes urgently as he sought refuge in the most basic of human acts, Bones responded in kind needing the release of passion as she struggled to assimilate the revelations of last night.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela giggled as Wendell placed butterfly kisses down her neck.

''You are good, where did you learn to do that?'' Angela asked, her needs well and truly satisfied. Wendell grinned smugly and then kissed her, taking her breath away completely.

''Celibate, who are you trying to kid?'' He flipped her underneath him and made her gasp with his next movement.

''Celibacy is not for you.'' He growled and Angela had no choice but to agree with him.

XyXyXyXyXy

''The kids will be up soon.'' Bones said as she gazed at the ceiling, floating on a cloud of euphoria for the moment.

''Yeah they will.'' Booth agreed as he traced her lips with his fingers.

''So what do we do then?'' Bones asked seriously as she placed her chin on her hand and regarded him with her intense eyes.

''I don't know, I really don't.'' Booth was in trouble here, his foundations were rocking and he had no idea what their next move needed to be.

''We have breakfast and take it from there. Keep it as normal as possible. We have no other choice do we?'' Bones stepped up in a most surprisingly practical way.

''That sounds like a plan or as near a plan as we can get right now.'' Booth admitted, this situation was out of his control and for once he was prepared to face that.

He slipped his hand around her breast and she gasped, finding his mouth as she sought a refuge from the thoughts and doubts that were plaguing her.

Booth's cell began to ring urgently and he froze pulling abruptly away from her. He looked at her, fear shining in his eyes. She suppressed her hurt from his sudden retreat and sought to support him.

''You should answer it.'' She said, sadness echoing in her words and Booth just looked at it as if it was diseased.

Bones flipped open the phone.

''Doctor Brennan, this is Agent Booth's phone.'' She snapped efficiently.

''He won't speak to anyone but you.'' She held out the phone and after a moment's pause, Booth took the phone form her.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So you always wanted to be a cop then?'' Angela fed Wendell strawberries and couldn't help thinking how Hodgins would react if he saw her.

''I am not a cop, I am an FBI agent.'' Wendell replied snootily and Angela giggled at him.

''What? I am.'' Wendell protested before smiling.

''You are really cute you know.'' Angela placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

''Gee thanks, love being called cute. What like a helpless puppy or something?'' Wendell felt his manhood was being questioned.

''Oh please, hey do you wanna do something for me?'' Angela had an idea and she smiled coyly at the young agent.

''What?'' Wendell asked begrudgingly, he was still pissed by the cute tag.

''Well, I take it that you're not looking for life long commitment here. Just a bit of fun right?'' Angela had to check.

'' I'm twenty three.'' Wendell replied sardonically.

''Oh god, are you? Why do I feel like a cradle snatcher right now? Although you really do have abs to die for.'' Angela stroked his stomach.

''Thanks.'' Wendell liked that and all of sudden he was ready again.

''Well, I need to make someone jealous can you help me out?'' Angela asked awkwardly.

''Sure, if you help me out first.'' Wendell indicated with his eyes.

''What already?'' Angela raised her eyebrows and Wendell shrugged sheepishly.

''Oh well if I must but we have a deal right?'' Angela checked and Wendell nodded, grimacing slightly as he pulled her astride him.

''Okay, a deal's a deal right?'' Angela agreed and lost herself in the eroticism of a young guy who wanted nothing but a good time but deep down she knew she was finally done with that attitude to life.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Daddy, I'm hungry.'' Gracie climbed on the bed and snuggled next to Booth. He pulled her closer and kissed her curls.

''Are you sweetie? How do pancakes sound?'' Booth asked, she called him daddy so naturally that he had begun to believe it himself.

''Good, real good.'' Gracie mumbled into his side.

''How about you go get your brothers out of bed and I'll see if I can get mommy up.'' Booth tickled Bones who shuffled away from him as she dozed, exhausted by their exertions of the last hour. Booth found it easier to slip into the fantasy that they were a normal family than admit the truth.

''Parker's in the bathroom and Elliot's says he's never getting out of bed ever. He's really pissed.'' Gracie said and Booth shot her stern glance.

''Well he is.'' She folded her arms and pouted at him.

''Gracie, you are not allowed to say that and you know it don't you?'' Booth had been real firm about clear boundaries with both Elliot and Gracie, believing that they needed the stability of normal kid parameters. They both had to leave their street personas behind for their own sakes as well as that of their adult carers. Booth had standards borne from a traditional upbringing, he was a blue collar guy right down the line which meant eight year old girls didn't say pissed.

Gracie put her head to one side and was plainly sizing Booth up, she made a decision and poked her tongue out of him as she jumped from the bed.

''Pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed, pissed.'' She chanted as she danced around the room.

Bones sat up and looked at her.

''Gracie, you stop that right now. Do you hear me?'' Bones said sharply and Gracie froze immediately. She hadn't expected that and now she didn't know what to do. She glanced at Booth who raised his eyebrows at her then she stamped her foot before storming away to the bedroom.

''Oh god, not today please not today.'' Bones didn't think she could cope with a fractious Grace, her head hurt too much.

''Bones, don't over react. The kids will be crabby today, they're gonna be tired. It's what happens, tired kids equal hell for the adults around them. '' Booth was philosophical, he knew how this went.

''Great, just great.'' Bones fell back on the pillow and Booth laughed at her.

''Get up, we have kids to feed. Tired and hungry is just too brutal, we'll save that one for when you're feeling stronger.'' Booth pulled the covers off her before disappearing into the boys' bedroom to hurry them up.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela wafted up to the breakfast table with a sheepish Wendell following her. Booth glanced at him and Wendell chose not to meet his eye.

''Hey guys, this looks great. I am so hungry.'' Angel sat down grabbing some toast as she did.

''Coffee?'' Booth asked as he raised his hand to the waitress.

''Oh yes and the biggest stack of pancakes known to man please.'' Angela bit her toast and chucked Gracie's cheek.

''Hey princess, you look pretty today.'' Angela had a glow and that extended to all around her. Gracie shrugged, looking at Elliot from beneath her bangs. He was staring transfixed at the table, ignoring the eggs in front of him.

''So can we swim dad? It's hot.'' Parker was unaffected and he was right, San Francisco was unseasonably baking.

''Yes sure bub, we'll get the boat across the bay for lunch afterwards, maybe get some bicycles out?'' Booth was still waiting but the kids didn't need to know that. Booth watched as Gracie slipped her hand towards Elliot, he took it and Booth was glad that he was accepting some comfort from someone. He had blanked Booth, not speaking but rising from bed with resignation when asked. The only indication of their conversation from the previous evening was the questioning look Elliot cast him before going into the shower.

''I don't know Elliot but I will tell you, I promise.'' Booth had replied and Elliot had nodded robotically. He was waiting to hear whether his world had been totally shattered and Booth decided there was little to discuss until that scenario was inevitably confirmed. The call earlier had simply been his superiors reminding him that he should follow orders whatever they may be, it was ominous to say the least and had contributed to Booth's feeling of doom. This was not looking good, that was for sure.

''I have something to tell you Wendell. We'll talk on the terrace, bring your coffee.'' Booth was all efficiency and Wendell followed him without question. He was aware that the older man wasn't very impressed by his sexual liaison with his friend but Wendell couldn't take it back now.

As Booth stepped onto the terrace, his phone rang and he answered it immediately, steeling himself to hear the words he was dreading.

'' So this is development that I wasn't expecting. The FBI have just received a letter from Chrissie's lawyer demanding the return of her son. She apparently also has a signed affidavit for Andy saying that he signed over Elliot under duress and that he wants parental control returned solely to her.'' Booth said grimly, He still didn't know whether the blood was Andy's and it was driving him crazy.

''Andy?'' Wendell asked and a wave of despair came over Booth's face.

''No, nothing yet. Give me a moment. '' Booth made the call and his face as he turned around confirmed the worst.

''I'm sorry Booth.'' Wendell knew how much this man meant to Booth.

''The agency have issued an APB and are conducting a search of the surrounding area but that will come to nothing.'' Booth knew that his friend was almost certainly dead, he would have never have thrown his son to the wolves unless forced to.

Booth felt grief explode in his chest and for one brief moment his face revealed his inner torment. He recovered rapidly, glancing at Wendell who was watching him silently.

''What now then? We can't take him back, god knows what they will do to him.'' Wendell stated the obvious.

''Oh no, we're not taking him back, that happens over my dead body.'' Booth already knew what he had to do.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela really does need to get real doesn't she? But she's a wild one our Ang so in character I think.

Review and let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22 Bones Says No To Booth

Sorry that you all waited so long for this but I have re focused on this story. I feel guilty as the hits are huge so it deserves my attention. My CSI one got so complicated that I couldn't get my head around this one. But now I have so you should get more regular updates now.

Things were looking tricky for our lovable duo and thus it continues.

Review and let me know what you think. Reviews are good, thanks to those who have.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth was considering his next move looking across the bay as he sipped his coffee. He was pretty sure that someone was pulling strings from within the Bureau on behalf of the De Luca family, they appeared to be acting appropriately but Booth's gut told him something was off. He had waited way too long for confirmation on the blood, the federal presence in the hotel had disappeared almost overnight and now this order to return Elliot immediately. It smelt bad and Booth felt very isolated.

He felt a small hand slip into his, he looked down and Gracie looked up at him with all knowing, puppy dog eyes.

''You're sad daddy. Why?'' She asked tipping her head to one side as she regarded him intensely. Booth was transfixed as it felt like she was reading his mind. He pulled himself together, he had too many people depending on him, he needed to dig deep and hang tough.

''Just thinking sweetie. Did you finish your breakfast?'' Booth returned to practical matters in a vain attempt to present normality for the trusting, little girl .

''Yes but Elliot won't. He was just real rude to mommy and Wendell told him off so now he's sulking. He's sad too, just like you. Your eyes look the same.'' Gracie had a habit of hitting the nail concisely on the head in an innocent and beguiling way. Booth looked back into the dining room with resignation, Elliot would become even more difficult now, any kid would and it was down to Booth to make sure he didn't self destruct whilst he protected him from the animals hunting him.

Booth stroked Gracie's curls for comfort, she was such an enchanting child and Booth wished she was his to keep forever. He liked being the father of three kids, he didn't think he could go back to just the one, it would feel like there was something permanently missing.

''Well we should go set Elliot straight shouldn't we? It's a beautiful day and we don't want him spoiling it do we?'' Booth knew what he had to do and it filled him with trepidation, he wanted to keep his loved ones close so he could protect them but this time, distance from him and his ward afforded them the best protection. It was with a heavy heart that Booth took Gracie's hand and returned to the breakfast table.

''Elliot, please just eat something, please.'' Bones was begging and Elliot had his arms crossed, refusing to cooperate. He was glaring at Wendell who appeared amused that he was currently public enemy number one.

''I just told him not to cuss at his mom, that's all. He had a bit of an attitude problem.'' Wendell explained when he spotted his boss.

Booth could see Bones was struggling to present a normal face to the world and Elliot wasn't helping. She looked so hurt and weary that Booth was over whelmed with the urge to shield her from this terrible world that they were forced to move in.

''No kidding. Tell you what kid? You're lucky Tempe didn't kick your ass, she has been known you know.'' Angela was annoyed and defensive of her friend.

''He said the bad word to Bones daddy. You know the real bad one.'' Parker was wide eyed and staring at Elliot who rolled his eyes before standing up.

''You told me off for saying pissed, that's not fair daddy.'' Gracie was upset that Elliot had hurt Bones feelings and made her way over to her. She put small arms around her neck and climbed onto her lap. Elliot watched her with hard, resentful eyes.

''God, you've become such a Stepford kid I swear. This blows and I'm done with this crap.'' Elliot walked away and Bones looked at Booth who nodded, he was on it.

He caught Elliot up and took him by the arm.

''You and I need a chat don't we?'' Booth didn't wait for a reply, he guided the young boy towards the elevator ignoring the looks of various intrigued guests. Booth knew his family were now the subject of intense scrutiny and they needed to get away from it as soon as possible.

''Hey, stop it. Let go of me, you're not my dad.'' Elliot protested as Booth punched the call button.

''No, I'm not but I am the nearest you have right now.'' Booth said under his breath as he pushed Elliot into the elevator.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones sighed and pulled Gracie close, hugging her tightly. Angela watched her and a look of regret flowed over her face.

'' I was wrong Tempe, you need to tell him. You really do. He needs to know.'' Angela disregarded the fact they were in company. It needed to be said but Bones looked aghast and glared at Angela to silence her.

''Mommy, can we go swim?'' Gracie was oblivious as she pulled faces at Parker who was giggling in response.

''Yes Gracie, in a little while.'' Bones didn't really know what they were going to do. Matters had escalated to such a degree that Bones didn't feel safe even sitting in a crowded breakfast room, the only thing she knew for sure was that she had to protect these children, children she now regarded as her responsibility. She also knew that she was not going to complicate things further with her revelation, that would keep for now.

''Doctor Brennan, I think we should get the kids out of here.'' Wendell had a sudden feeling of unease as he looked around nervously.

''Yes, you're right. We should. Come on guys.'' Bones agreed with him and ushered Parker over. She took his hand and walked holding on tight to her precious charges.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Elliot has something to say to you.'' Booth spoke as Bones came into the room, Angela and Wendell had the other two children as Bones knew she needed to speak to Booth, ignoring this was not an option any longer. Elliot was sitting looking miserable in a chair and it appeared he had been crying.

''Sorry.'' He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his arm. Bones looked at Booth with alarm, what had he done to upset Elliot so much? But then she noticed that Booth was packing.

Booth caught her eye and gestured towards the balcony.

''What? What's happened? Why is Elliot crying? More importantly, why are you packing?'' Bones was panicking and Booth moved to calm her down. He placed his hand on her cheek to quieten her, she stilled but her eyes were still filled with worry.

''Elliot is fine, I had to make sure he listens to me that's all. This is dangerous and he has to understand that. I had to be a hard ass which I hated but its important he does what I tell him. Before you ask, I still don't know about Andy as I just told Elliot which is the real reason he's crying.'' Booth explained but didn't answer her main question.

''Why are you packing?'' Bones asked again, she shivered as Booth stroked her cheek with his thumb.

''God, you're beautiful.'' Booth placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck and breathed in her scent deeply.

''Booth, you're scaring me. Stop it.'' Bones knew a good bye when she experienced one.

Booth looked up at her, his eyes filled with desire and love.

''They have ordered me to take Elliot back to Chrissie Tempe and I can't do that. They will kill him and I owe Andy. I have to protect his child, his only child, the way he would mine.'' Booth explained softly and Bones inhaled sharply.

''Who wants to send him back?'' Bones asked desperately. This was now an urgent situation, Bones could feel the threat as if it was a physical entity, it reverberated around her.

''The FBI.'' Bones could hear the betrayal in his voice, the organisation he devoted his life to was letting him down and Booth felt it deeply.

''Oh.'' Bones didn't know how to respond, she knew what that meant to Booth.

''I need you to go home and then I want you and Gracie to move somewhere safe until I contact you. I am taking Parker with me, Rebecca was too close to Chrissie. She will think they won't hurt him but they will. They will target all of you to get to me. Wendell is going to help you.'' Booth was amazed that the young agent was prepared to do that for him but he was.

''No, I won't leave you. No!'' Bones wouldn't have it and she crossed her arms, giving him the evil eye.

''Tempe, it's safer for you to be away from me, from us. It's too dangerous, please Tempe. Do this for me, I love you and Gracie too much to risk your lives that way. Gracie didn't see, she can't identify him. Wendell will make sure the people who need to know that, it will help.'' Booth took her arms and pleaded with her.

Bones was speechless as he declared his love for her and she was bereft because in the same breath he was telling her he was about to walk away from her perhaps forever.

''Hold on, hold on. I need to think.'' Bones walked away, her arms wrapped even tighter.

''Tempe, this is the only way. I cannot and will not return that boy to certain death but I cannot put you in danger either. This is the best way and you need to trust me.'' Booth tried to turn her around but she pulled away from him.

''Booth, we do this together. It's what we do, we're a partnership. It's dangerous for you to be alone, you need someone to cover you.'' Bones made a sound argument.

''Tempe, whenever you cover me you end up shooting me.'' Booth made a joke and Bones glared at him in fury.

''Okay, okay, you're right. It is not ideal for me to go alone but following your argument then Wendell should be the one to go with me. He can't, I need him with you. No, it's best this way.'' Booth argued back.

''Well, with Wendell there are no fringe benefits are there? And with me you get fringe benefits.'' Bones tried a new tact and she knew other women used their feminine wiles so she figured she'd try it. She walked seductively over to Booth and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him hungrily and Booth responded immediately before he groaned. He pushed her gently but firmly away from him.

''Don't Tempe.'' Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he should have known she wouldn't just acquiesce, Bones was the most loyal person he knew.

''Booth, I will not let you do this alone, I just won't.'' Bones was adamant.

''You have no choice Tempe, for Christ's sake.'' Booth was getting frustrated, now he had made up his mind, he wanted to get going. He could feel the net closing as they stood arguing, they didn't have time for this.

''Since when do you call me Tempe anyway?'' Bones stalled for time, she was reeling and she tried to slow Booth down as she saw his irritation.

''Well I thought that seeing as I love you that it was appropriate to use your name although I'm not sure I'm ready for Seeley just yet.'' Booth shrugged, allowing himself a small smile. ''You have to do it my way Tempe, it's the right thing to do.'' He added, getting serious again and Bones shook her head.

''Booth, it will arouse suspicion, a man alone with two kids. If I'm with you then we can behave like a normal family. No one will look twice at us. We find a small town and lie low. I will get my lawyers on this, I can afford very good lawyers and I will get you temporary custody of Elliot then we can find out what happened to Andy. It makes more sense you know it does.'' Bones had it all worked out but she had forgotten one thing.

''What about Gracie, Tempe? They would take her away if you are involved in this. You would never be allowed to keep her permanently, you know that. '' Booth played his ace and Bones resolve faltered for the first time.

''We'll take her with us.'' She said reasonably.

''No, I already have two kids to look after, I have no choice with the boys but if you go back with her then Wendell can protect you. Goddamn it Tempe, why won't you just do as I say?'' Booth was starting to lose his temper .

She thought for a second and then she had an idea.

''What if I told you that I know someone who will take care of her for us, someone who would lay down their lives for her the way we would, someone who has the best security money can buy at their disposal? Somebody who has the clout to make sure Child Services back off.'' Bones saw Booth falter this time.

''Who, Tempe? Who can we trust? It's obvious that even the FBI are not above the influence of these monsters, who is there?'' Booth threw his arms up, she just wasn't listening.

''I will be back. Carry on packing.'' Bones left quickly.

''Elliot, stop sulking and pack your clothes please.'' Booth clicked off the TV as he walked back into the room. Elliot did as he was told without question and Booth was relieved that at least one person was doing what he said.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela listened to Bones and instantly nodded.

''I will do anything for you Tempe, you know that. So will Jack. We'll look after her but have you thought this through?'' Angela glanced at Wendell who was standing silently at the window.

''What do you mean?'' Bones didn't understand what Angela was saying, a pretty normal occurrence.

''You will be fugitives and kidnappers. That's shoot to kill honey. It's the real deal.'' Angela gave her a reality check.

''Ang, what can we do? These people probably tortured and killed Booth's best friend. Do you really think they will be bothered about disposing of one small boy permanently? He knows too much Angela, way too much.'' Bones could see no other way.

''What about Witness Protection?'' Angela was logical.

''Someone inside the organisation is acting under orders, the FBI can't be trusted at this point.'' Wendell spoke then and it gave him no pleasure to relay that fact.

''It wouldn't be the first time would it Ang?'' Bones referenced her own story and Angela nodded.

''No honey, it wouldn't.'' Angela had to agree.

''Okay honey, I will take her back and I will take care of her. Jack will be happy to let his company help, he'll love it. He hates the FBI doesn't he? This will just confirm all those conspiracy theories he loves so much and give him a chance to be the subversive he wants to be.'' Angela shivered, this had started as simple case and was now something else altogether more terrifying. The tentacles of corruption and deceit ran deep with this one and it made Angela feel very insecure.

''I will help.'' Wendell stepped forward and Angela cheered up. That was an fortuitous benefit of this, Jack would not know what had hit him.

''Thank you Wendell. I know this is a lot to ask. It could end your career, you understand that don't you?'' Bones had to check he understood all the ramifications.

''I did not become an FBI agent to kill kids.'' Wendell replied coldly, he understood very well.

''You need to hold fire honey. You need papers first, give me an hour and you will all have new identities but I need an hour. Can you get me a laptop and a printer?'' Angela turned to Wendell who nodded.

''We will destroy them afterwards, we don't want to start a trail.'' Angela was now on a mission.

Wendell left immediately, knowing time was of the essence.

''Okay honey, so when are you going to return the compliment and tell Booth the truth? If you're going to run away into the sunset with him, you need to tell him the truth.'' Angela instantly confronted her friend.

''I'm going to organise a money transfer, we need money, lots of it. They know our location at the moment so we should do that here before we leave. An hour Ang, we can't wait any longer.'' Bones acted as if her friend had not even spoken.

XyXyXyXyXy

Road trip anyone? Ang and Jack being mommy and daddy together! Wendell as third wheel. It's all good. For the person who wanted me to wrap this up, its got a way to go yet. Sorry.

Review please, I just love a review. Almost as much as chocolate but not quite!

Another update is on the horizon as I have my teeth in this again. S X


	23. Chapter 23 On The Run

Here you go my faithful readers. Bet you didn't believe me that there was another update coming. Oh yee of little faith!

Thanks for the reviews. The hits are high, I forgot it was like that over here in the Bones section. You're all so enthusiastic.

Anyway enjoy and review. Like a review or ten!

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot stood by the side of the street watching Bones as she said good bye to Gracie. It was heart breaking and Elliot felt his chest tighten as tears choked him again. He felt Booth stand behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

''You need to say goodbye as well Elliot.'' Booth said softly, he pulled the boy to him giving him a hug around the chest. Elliot appreciated the gesture but it didn't make him any keener on saying goodbye to the one person he loved and trusted unreservedly.

''Don't wanna.'' Elliot shook his head, he was a mess and couldn't handle anymore of this.

''I know you don't but you have to. So do I.'' Booth decided to lead by example.

''Come on bub, let's say bye to Gracie. It won't be for long.'' Booth shook the small hand he was holding. Parker paused and held his hand out to Elliot who hesitated but then took the offered hand.

''Come here you.'' Booth held his arms to the solemn little girl who seemed to be taking this all in her stride. The two boys hung back, not wanting to do this. Booth knew that Gracie had wisdom way beyond her years and was proving it yet again. He wasn't the only one leading by example.

Gracie threw herself into his arms and he lifted her effortlessly, she weighed nothing and Booth tried to consign the feeling of her in his arms to memory. He wasn't sure when he might do this again.

''Thank you for being my daddy.'' She whispered in his ear.

''Hey, I am still your daddy. I will always be your daddy and don't forget it.'' Booth wasn't about to lose that job.

''Okay.'' She beamed at him as she sat back in his arms, she traced his profile gently with her finger, a butterfly touch.

Booth hugged her tightly again, he wondered how he would bear leaving her but he had to. Booth set her down gently and she looked at Parker.

''Bye.'' She planted a kiss on his cheek and Parker blushed red, he nodded and murmured 'bye' under his breath. He stepped back and clutched his father's hand. Gracie stared at Elliot who was looking at the ground.

''Elliot?'' she said uncertainly and Elliot looked up, his eyes full of unshed tears. Finally, she used his given name but strangely Elliot wished he was Connor again.

''I'm sorry Gracie, I'm sorry you ever met me. I'm sorry that I got you into all this. I'm so sorry.'' Elliot apologised and Gracie frowned.

''Don't say sorry, I have a family now cos of you. I love you Elliot.'' Gracie kissed him as well. He smiled tightly and hugged her.

''Bye Gracie. Keep looking out for unicorns okay?'' Elliot said as he let her go.

''I will.'' Gracie walked over to Bones and hugged her legs for one last time. Bones touched her head as she looked up at her.

''Look after them mommy.'' Gracie knew who was in charge and Bones laughed.

''I will Gracie.'' Bones couldn't resist hugging her just once more before she handed her over to Angela.

''Thank you Ang. I love you and I am more thankful than you will ever know ' Bones spoke to her friend who nodded,

Angela was struggling to control herself. She didn't know when she might see her or any of them again if ever. It was tearing her apart and she couldn't hide it despite the children watching her. This was the closest thing Angela had ever had to a family and she was bidding them farewell.

''Please stay safe and call me if you need us.'' Angela spoke to Booth more than anyone. He nodded.

''I will Ang.'' Booth kissed her cheek and Angela lost it then, sobbing uncontrollably. Gracie took her hand and Angela composed herself.

''Guys, we have to go.'' Booth looked anxiously up and down the deserted back street they had chosen for maximum discretion.

They were gone in a cloud of dust and Angela found herself praying for the first time in a long while.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Where are we going exactly?'' Elliot asked once they got onto the freeway out of San Francisco. Booth glanced at Bones, they hadn't really decided. Once they had clocked up some miles, they would stop and make a proper plan. They had needed to get out of San Francisco so quickly that they hadn't had time to decide. Parker was preoccupied watching a DVD which was a relief.

''We'll let you know. How about you give us some space kiddo?'' Booth replied and Elliot shrugged, putting in his I Pod.

''Don't really care anyway.'' He mumbled. Booth ignored him. Elliot had confirmed Booth's suspicion that it had been Alessandro De Luca who killed Timmy and that scared even Booth. As a result Booth was inclined to ignore his grumpiness for now.

''I'm not sure I like the name Emily Walsh much.'' Bones wrinkled her nose and Booth laughed.

''I'm kinda happy to be plain old David, it's a good name. Solid and dependable. Just like me.'' Booth didn't like his own name so was happy to attach himself to a new one. Bones rolled her eyes at his joke.

''Mmmm, not sure about the kids though. You can tell them. Elliot is not going to like his much.'' Bones made the understatement of the century.

''Dave and Em were obviously free spirits back in the day. Parker's is okay. We can call him Harry, I kinda like it.'' Booth checked the rear view mirror but Elliot was plugged in so was oblivious to their conversation.

''River and Harrison. I'm not sure they suit them. '' Bones shook her head.

''Tempe, Angela did well to find a family who had kids the right ages and both boys. I know you had to gain a few years but she went through so many death records, we owe her big time.'' Booth reminded her that her friend had gone the extra mile for them.

''Yes, I know we do.'' Bones was grateful, more grateful than she could express.

''So are you ever going to let me drive?'' Bones asked cheekily and Booth laughed out loud, he could finally relax, they had escaped from the belly of the beast for now.

XyXyXyXyXy

They landed in DC late that night and Gracie was sleeping. Wendell carried her down the steps constantly on guard, he surveyed the tarmac quickly. He noticed something and froze.

''Ang.'' Cam stepped forward and embraced her. Angela tried to be brave and smiled but her eyes stayed dulled.

''Don't ask. This whole situation is just a total nightmare full of horrific monsters masquerading as human beings.'' Angela said quickly and Cam nodded, it certainly was, the lab was crawling with federal agents.

''Ang.'' Jack greeting was eager and Angela collapsed gratefully into his out spread arms. She couldn't stop it and instantly began to cry. She was aware that Zach was also there but she only wanted Jack. Sweets had tried to come but Camille had sent him away, he was considered the enemy by all of them.

Their touching reunion was destroyed by the sound of sirens.

''Angela Montenegro, you are under arrest for the obstruction of justice and aiding and abetting kidnapping. .'' An agent pulled Angela's arms behind her back and began to cuff her. Another agent took Gracie from Wendell who looked helpless to stop him.

''Excuse me but you need to take those bracelets off my client and read this first.'' Another person was also there and he had a piece of paper in his hand.

''You will find that is an injunction from the Supreme Court and I suggest you surrender your evidence to the judge in the morning before you even think of coming near my client again. We consider this malicious and that your agency is pursuing my client unreasonably.'' The lawyer stopped the Agent in his tracks.

''What the hell is this?'' He read the paper irritably and then uncuffed Angela with disgruntled growl.

Jack grinned and Angela laughed, it was almost hysterical, shock at the swiftness of the retribution scaring her rigid.

''Power and money baby, sure comes in handy sometimes.'' Jack took Gracie from the agent with a self satisfied flourish. Bones' faith had most definitely not been misplaced.

''Agent Wendell, you are coming with us because we need to speak to you.'' Angela watched them take Wendell away and hoped that their carefully constructed story saved him.

''Come on Ang, let's get you home.'' Jack waited with the sleeping child and Angela was happy to do what he said for once.

Several security guards and their friends followed them at a respectful distance.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Tempe, I think we should go to Las Vegas and catch a plane. We can choose where we go then but it needs to be as anonymous as possible. Small town America.'' Booth surveyed the map laid out on the car. The kids were skimming stones on a nearby lake, they were in Yosemite and it was pretty cold but very beautiful.

''Why Las Vegas?'' Bones hated that place. She looked at the surrounding mountains and wanted to stay there in the peace and splendour.

''Because it's full of visitors and no one will notice one family, that's why. It also has a bunch of hotels, it's impossible to trace anyone there. '' Booth applied his many years of experience.

'' And you can pay in cash there and no one cares. We can hardly use our credit cards can we? It's ideal.'' Booth added weight to his argument.

''Oh God, they won't issue our pictures to the media will they?'' Bones was horrified that they had failed to consider that.

''No Bones they won't because this investigation is dirty and they will not want any more attention on this than is absolutely necessary. The De Luca's do not appreciate publicity. They will keep this in the local field office as much as they can and hope the powers that be don't notice. Do you trust me?'' Booth gave her his charm smile and Bones huffed.

''Oh okay, Las Vegas it is then but I hate that place.'' Bones agreed reluctantly.

''Are we going to Vegas? Sweet.'' Elliot had crept up on them unawares. Booth looked at Bones who nodded although she pouted as she did it.

''Yeah kiddo, we are but we need to talk about some stuff first.'' Booth folded the map.

''Dad, I'm hungry.'' Parker appeared next to Elliot.

''We're gonna stop at Bishop, get a motel. We'll talk and eat then. Come on, chop, chop.'' Booth herded his family back in the car.

XyXyXyXyXy

''She is way too cute. She looks like Tempe, how could Booth miss it?'' Jack sat next to Angela on the couch and poured her some wine. He had just read his first bedtime story and it was about the best thing Jack had ever done. He was stunned by this revelation and needed a drink.

''He isn't trained to look for genetic markers but Bones is. She knew but she won't admit it, she's so damn stubborn.'' Angel sipped the red, warming drink and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. She sighed heavily as worry yet again disturbed her contentment.

''It must have seemed crazy but life really is full of bizarre coincidences.'' Jack shrugged and Angela lifted her head to look at him.

''Thank you Jack, I would be sitting in jail right now if it wasn't for you.'' Angela thanked him and her lust flashed momentarily in her eyes. Jack held strong, he had promised himself that he would make her come to him, she had to want this, he couldn't handle the hurt again.

''You're welcome Ang.'' Jack stroked her hair back and then dropped his hand.

''Can your lawyers keep the vultures at bay Jack?'' Angela was worried about that.

''Yes, they can. I have a lot of money Ang and money talks. More importantly, my company is one of the most powerful in the US and not even the mob can defeat the establishment however much they want to. Girl, have you never seen Godfather 2?'' Jack reassured her and Angela shook her head.

''Well it might be insensitive right now but when this is all over then we will have a Godfather marathon.'' Jack drank his wine and Angela soon fell asleep with her head on his chest.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Harrison Walsh, that's my name?'' Parker seemed happy with his new identity, Elliot was yet to comment.

''Yeah, it's cool. We'll call you Harry, do you like that idea?'' Booth was pleased that Parker was being so amiable.

''Yeah, that's okay. The guy who played Indiana Jones is called Harrison, so I figure that makes me a hero.'' Parker sucked on his milkshake and Booth ruffled his hair.

Parker trusted him so implicitly that he had accepted Booth's explanation about why they had to disappear without question. It wasn't surprising as he had witnessed a shooting after all.

''Elliot honey, you okay?'' Bones asked the silent boy who nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's all good, the girls will like it. River is a cool name, like that movie star.'' Elliot surprised them all and even more amazingly, he smiled.

''Oh okay. I'm just plain David, probably won't impress the girls much with that.'' Booth grinned and Bones hit his arm.

''Dad, you have Bones now.'' Parker scolded him. Bones laughed and Booth took her hand, Parker was right, he did have Bones now.

''So guys, to make this work we have to use our new names all the time even if it's just us. That way we'll get used to them.'' Booth knew this was how it was when you went undercover and in some ways that's exactly what they were doing.

''This woman had a science degree, a Masters.'' Bones noticed the certificate amongst the papers provided by Angela.

''Ang huh?'' Booth smiled and Bones nodded happily, Angela had thought ahead.

''I could teach with this.'' Bones said, it was a spooky idea as if she was retracing her father's footsteps.

''Oh God Max, I forgot about him.'' Bones was horrified, she was so used to feeling like she had no family, she had forgotten all about her father who would not accept this lying down.

''Angela will handle him Tempe, I mean Emily.'' Booth made the boys laugh.

''Oh God, I think I hate that name. It's so normal.'' Bones could never see herself answering to her new name.

''You'll get used to it Em.'' Booth teased her further and she groaned.

XyXyXyXyXy


	24. Chapter 24 For Booth and Brennan

Thank you for the reviews. This is flowing at the moment and I'm enjoying it. Any ideas or suggestions always gratefully accepted.

Laters

XyXyXyXyXy

''It's so cool, look at the golden pyramid.'' Elliot was enthusiastic as they drove down the strip.

''I think we should treat ourselves and stay at Bellagios.'' Booth announced.

''It's nothing like Tuscany you know and the best dancing fountain is actually in Barcelona.'' Bones commented as they drew up. Booth squeezed her knee making her squeal.

''Booth, don't.'' She protested.

''David, Em. My name is David remember?'' Booth winked and Bones giggled.

''You are very like a David, it suits you.'' Bones had to admit.

''Can we go see the volcano? It's supposed to be good and can we see the pirates at Treasure Island? I heard that the girls are very hot. '' Elliot was animated, the kid Booth knew was re emerging. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not based on past experience.

''Well if the girls are hot, how can I say no?'' Booth made a helpless gesture with his hands.

''Ell…. River, we are not on vacation.'' Bones corrected herself and Parker laughed.

''You are very lame at this Harry, you can't laugh every time someone says my name.'' Elliot told the giggling boy.

''No, you can't. So listen up guys. We need to get real serious about this now. When we step from this car, we become the Walsh family. Which means we cannot slip up, you understand that?'' Booth turned and addressed the boys who both nodded solemnly.

''We know dad.'' Elliot said the right thing.

''Good, so let's go and have some fun for once.'' Booth clapped his hands and handed his keys to the valet.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Why do I have to go to school again?'' Gracie asked for the tenth time as Angela fixed her plaid skirt. ''I hate these clothes, they hurt.'' Gracie pulled on the collar of her blouse.

''They do not hurt Gracie, stop it and be a good girl.'' Angela was struggling with this aspect of parenthood, making a child do what they didn't want to. Jack was watching them with a dopey look on his face and Angela wanted to slap him.

''I don't want to go to school, I hate school.'' Gracie stepped back and stomped her foot. Angela sat back on her hunches and looked to Jack to help her.

''You look real cute and every little girl in America goes to school, you'll learn neat stuff and when you get home you can tell us all about it.'' Jack scooted off the couch and turned Gracie to face him. He straightened the collar that Gracie had just twisted and kissed her on the cheek.

''You'll come get me?'' Gracie finally revealed what was bothering her all along and Jack nodded.

''Of course we will and we'll have tacos for dinner.'' Jack replied and Gracie grasped him around the neck.

''Okay Jack, I'll go.'' Gracie said as she stood up straight. She held her hand out to Angela who stood, giving Jack a withering look as she took Gracie's hand. Jack smiled widely and Angela rolled her eyes before grabbing her purse. Angela found herself cast as the strict parent and Jack the indulgent one, it didn't sit that well with Angela but Jack was so flaky with Gracie, she had little choice. He had agreed to Gracie having ice cream for breakfast before Angela stepped in. The previous evening, he had got Gracie out of bed at midnight to look at a cool constellation through his telescope, at times Angela felt like she was looking after two children.

''I'll be right back.'' Angela was taking Gracie to school. They had been back two days and Gracie was enrolled in the best prep school in Washington, the security was heavy as diplomats and politicians children attended so it was perfect. The FBI had backed right off, Angela suspected Wendell had done his work.

Jack watched Angela in glorious domesticity with a self satisfied smile. He was pretty sure he'd caught her, now he needed to reel her in.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Des Moines, are you serious?'' Bones sat up from the sun lounger. The kids were splashing in the pool and she looked at Booth as if he had gone crazy.

''It's a city Em and it is anonymous. We need a place big enough to get lost in but a place that has a small town feel to it so no one will look twice at a family like us.'' Booth tried to explain his suggestion.

''It sounds dull.'' Bones dismissed the idea.

''Sorry Em but dull is what we want, dull and ordinary. We're trying to get lost here. Don't worry, I'll keep things interesting for you.'' Booth stroked her arm and she shuddered as she always did when he did that.

''David, stop it.'' Bones was still struggling with the name change and Booth knew it. He chuckled at her and lay down on the sun lounger next to her.

''I'm trying to relax.'' Bones said snootily although she moved over for him. He grinned and kissed her softly on the shoulder.

''Do you have to do that? It's embarrassing. You're married and not supposed to make out all the time. '' Elliot shook water all over them and Bones jumped at the cold splashes on her hot skin. Booth had taken the kids for a haircut and Elliot was now blonde again, it was short but it was blonde. He looked so like Andy standing looking at them that Booth felt the grief again as he recalled his friend in happier days.

''Yes, we have to, don't be a brat. Sorry kiddo but your mom's a hottie.'' Booth played the father role perfectly and a woman nearby smiled. Elliot pulled a pained face at his words.

''Gross, totally gross.'' He muttered. Bones was struggling not to show her intense embarrassment at Booth's words.

''Can we have ice cream?'' Elliot sat down on Booth's vacated sun lounger.

''Not if you ask like that you can't.'' Booth replied instantly and Elliot laughed. Booth was plainly a method actor and a natural.

''Please.'' He added as an after- thought. Booth quirked an eyebrow and Eliot poked his tongue out at him.

''Watch it River or you can go sit in your room.'' Booth was playful and they presented as a convincing family.

''You have got to be kidding me.'' Elliot spotted the map and Booth's markings.

''That is like the most boring place on earth. Why can't we go to New York? It's big isn't it and no one cares who anyone is there right? Plus its way more exciting than Des Moines.'' Elliot wasn't impressed. Booth looked around warily and gave Elliot a warning stare.

''Where's Des M… what he said?'' Parker sat next to Elliot.

''It's nowhere in the middle of nowhere.'' Elliot answered before Booth could.

''You kiddo are pushing your luck way too much. You know why we can't go to the East Coast don't you?'' Booth fixed Elliot with a hard glare and he shrugged.

''We should hide in plain sight.'' Elliot thought that made sense. Booth glanced at the woman who had been listening in, this discussion was not a good idea so Booth took pre-emptive action.

''Go get some ice cream.'' Booth handed over some money and the boys left.

''He might have a point. We could go to New Jersey or Pennsylvania, both states are full of families and easy to get lost in but close enough to DC. It might be a good thing, Philly has a lot of small towns around it we could consider.'' Booth reasoned, he kept his voice down to be on the safe side.

''Won't they look there because of your family connections?'' Bones wasn't convinced.

''I would feel more comfortable somewhere familiar and the area is very populated. They aren't that good.'' Booth was homesick and Bones saw it.

''If you think that would be safe then I trust you.'' Bones allowed herself to be guided by him.

''Thanks Em.'' Booth kissed her softly and she let him cosset her, she was rapidly getting used to it.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I need to speak to you.'' Max said in Caroline's face as she opened the door of her office.

''Cherie, you need to make an appointment. I'm busy.'' Caroline tried to fob Max off but in her heart she knew he wouldn't give up just like that.

''Why are the FBI asking me questions about Tempe and where the hell are they?'' Max followed Caroline as she walked to the elevator.

''I can't discuss that with you, it's an ongoing investigation.'' Caroline looked up to see where the elevator was. That wasn't strictly true, it had been ongoing but for reasons that Caroline didn't understand it had been removed from her agenda.

''Caroline, talk to me. Where are Booth and Tempe? This makes no sense, one minute Booth is a hero after the Mack boy and then I'm being asked questions like my daughter is one of America's ten most wanted. Talk to me.'' Max stopped the elevator door as it started to close.

Caroline looked at this man who she had tried so hard to send to the electric chair and sighed, none of this made much sense to her either. One minute she was helping to protect a material witness in a murder case and the next all her papers were removed and she was pretty much told to forget Timothy Baldwin ever existed. It stank and Caroline knew it.

''Look Cherie.'' Caroline walked from the elevator.'' This is dangerous and if you value your daughter's life then you will back off. Booth is not stupid and he will protect her but you cannot start creating waves.'' Caroline looked nervously around as she said that and Max was chilled to the bone. This was the most honest and committed prosecutor in the whole city and it was clear that she was intimidated.

''Caroline, please. I need your help.'' Max pleaded with her and Caroline looked conflicted. This wasn't sitting pretty with her either but she had worked hard to get where she was today and she wasn't about to trash her career despite her principles.

''I can't Max, I'm sorry. Try not to worry, she's with Booth and he is the best we have, had.'' Caroline corrected herself and Max froze. The elevator closed before he could ask Caroline what she meant.

XyXyXyXyXy

Finally, they were allowed to return to the lab and it wasn't a happy homecoming.

''Oh God.'' Angela looked around her destroyed office and experienced yet again the ground moving under her feet.

''They took everything. I have nothing from the Timothy Baldwin case, absolutely nothing.'' Jack came in and he was raving but then he saw Angela's face. She was holding one of her pictures that hung on the wall, it was ripped and she gazed at it through watery eyes.

''I'm sorry Ang.'' Jack took the picture and helped Angela over to the couch.

''God Jack, what is happening here? How can they do this? We do still have a constitution don't we?'' Angela looked around.

''Yes Ang, we do.'' Jack kissed her head and sat down next to her.

Cam came through the door.

''Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable.'' She was raging as well and began to pace, it helped her think.

''All our computer records have gone as well.'' Angela confirmed with a sinking heart.

''They can't just walk in here and do this. There must be something we can do, perhaps we should go to the press?'' Cam stopped and looked to Jack to seek his opinion. He held his hand up and touched his lips with his finger. He produced a piece of equipment from his bag and started to sweep the office.

He pulled some gum from his mouth and stuck it over the bug that was nestled under Ang's desk. Both women gasped but stayed quiet. Jack swept the office three times before he was satisfied.

''Now we can talk.'' He closed the door.

''This is the first time I've been happy that you are a paranoid geek anarchist. I never thought I'd ever say that but as the world appears to have gone crazy, it's appropriate I suppose.'' Angela said and Jack laughed.

'' Yeah, me too. Not so crazy after all am I? We need to consider Booth and Brennan, Cam. They're depending on us, if we create a media circus then we risk revealing their location.'' Jack countered his boss's thinking.

''But we don't know where they are, how would it do that?''Cam wasn't happy to be shot down in flames.

''It would be inevitable, before we knew it their pictures would be all over. They're trying to hide. My lawyers can't touch the Timothy problem, this lab has federal status, the FBI call the shots here.'' It was the first thing Jack had tried but it was a no go.

''Right.'' Cam pursed her lips and folded her arms. She wasn't used to this, she was a tough and resolute woman, she wasn't about to take this lying down.

''Look, what we need to do is act normal as if we've accepted this then once the dust settles, we start digging around. We can find out where this is coming from and begin to pull the evidence together then we will have something to barter with. For now, we need to give Booth and Brennan a chance to disappear properly. They're still vulnerable at the moment, we have to give them some time.'' Jack was the voice of reason and Cam nodded. They all jumped as the door opened and Angela started to breathe again as she saw it was only Bones' intern.

''The bones have gone, all of them.'' Zack was deeply offended but he was at a loss so looked to the others to set the tone.

''Sit down Zack.'' Cam ordered and she went to the door, closing it firmly. She decided that Jack was right, this was the correct course of action.

''We have to carry on as normal for now. We have been assigned a new FBI agent and they expect us to continue to assist them. We have to smile and get on with it. We talk to no one about this especially not Sweets, we can't trust anyone but the people in this room. Once, we feel it's safe then we can begin an investigation of our own. We will find this rat, it's the best way to help Booth and Brennan. Are we all agreed?'' Cam looked around and they all nodded. They understood that at the moment they did not hold a position of strength but that would change. They had to sit tight.

''Good, let's get this place cleared up. I can't work in this mess.'' Cam was efficient and businesslike again.

XyXyXyXyXy

Max watched from the parked car and when he saw the blonde woman emerge, he got out and walked across the street. The woman stood up from strapping her daughter in the car and then saw him staring at her.

''Who are you? Go away.'' Chrissie strode over to Max, pushing her sunglasses irritably onto the top of her head.

''Where's your husband and son Mrs Mack?'' Max didn't back down, this was the first place he decided to look. It hadn't taken long to locate her and he was sure that the Mack case was the key to his daughter's mysterious disappearance. He had watched the house for the last twenty four hours and when he saw Alessandro De Luca pay a midnight visit, he knew he was right.

''I am not using that name any more. My name is D'Angelo not Mack.'' She snapped.

''You didn't answer my question.'' Max was persistent.

''Get away from my house, if I see you again then I will call the cops.'' Chrissie walked away abruptly and Max smiled. He was onto something.

XyXyXyXyXy


	25. Chapter 25 Bones as an all American Mom

Another chapter and its a long one. I'm going away on hoilday to the South of France and I won't have internet access there. i don't have time to finish this before I go but I want to leave it at a certain point. Thats why you're getting so many updates. I know that cuts down the reviews but I don't have a choice. I'm thinking of you guys not myself, aren't I nice?

Please review though because I love reviews. Everyone seems to be enjoying this one and the hits are high although not the reviews. Please review as it can affect how the story develops. If there's something you hate or really love then let me know.

Anyway, enough begging.

laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

'It's a nice house isn't it Harry?'' Elliot prompted Parker who nodded. It was, it was positioned just outside a small town in New Jersey and was surrounded by trees and more importantly, other families just like theirs. There was a pool and a lake nearby, it was a perfect place to hide and a good place to raise children. Booth had come around to the idea that they would stand out less here, their accents would fit and so would they.

''The high school is a short drive away. I can apply for a job, they are looking for a Science teacher.'' Bones had already checked the Website on the laptop she had just purchased.

Booth nodded, he hadn't missed the guy in the shop, he was curious when Bones paid in cash. They needed to get jobs and credit cards as soon as possible.

''What are you gonna do dad?'' Parker asked and Booth shrugged. He'd been thinking about that himself, he wasn't sure.

'' You helped dad build our house didn't you?'' Elliot spoke about Andy for the first time without looking like he was about to cry and Booth was hopeful that indicated he was adjusting to this strange set up.

''I did work construction for a while when I was at college. My dad was big on us getting some experience of the civilian world before we joined up.'' Booth could see himself doing that, he was good with his hands and knew what he was doing.

''Well David was in construction too. Amongst other things.'' Bones had read the histories provided by Angela carefully during the long car ride. She'd had little else to do as Booth refused to allow her to drive.

''Guess that decides that then. I'm going to be a working man.'' Booth was happy with the idea.

''So you know that you can't take your gun to work don't you? You take tools.'' Elliot put his arm around Booth's shoulders and grinned at him.

''Thanks River, I do know that but thank you for reminding me.'' Booth enjoyed the fact that Elliot was being affectionate again. He would take a gun to work with him, he needed a gun at all times but the kids didn't need to know that. It would frighten them, Booth didn't want them living in constant fear, that was his job.

''No shooting anyone, you promise.'' Parker joined in and Booth felt ganged up on.

''Tell you what guys? You behave yourselves at school and I promise not to kill anyone at work. Do we have a deal?'' Booth held out his knuckles and Parker tapped them.

''What does behave mean exactly?'' Elliot was less forthcoming as Booth offered his knuckles to him.

''You know what it means River. It's important that you don't draw attention to yourself okay?'' Booth was perplexed and Elliot laughed at him.

''I know that, I get it dad. Really I do.'' Elliot had shifted quite easily into his new identity and Parker was following his example.

Parker sat down on the couch and turned on the TV but Elliot stayed where he was.

''I'm going to get some groceries. Can I please drive the car now?'' Bones knew Elliot wanted to speak to Booth so made a tactful retreat. Booth threw her the keys and Parker jumped up.

''Can I come?'' He was eager to see more of the town.

''Sure, come on.'' Bones was happy to have company, she was mystified to find that she didn't like being alone anymore. She used to love it but things had changed, she had changed.

''Be careful.'' Booth called after them.'' So what do you need?'' Booth turned his attention to Elliot who had slipped into the chair next to him.

''I just wanted to say thanks and sorry. I trashed your life and I'm real sorry about that.'' Elliot didn't look at Booth.

''Is that what you think? That's not true kiddo. Someone else did that, not you.'' Booth didn't want Elliot to take responsibility for this, it wasn't his fault, he was a pawn in someone else's deadly game. Elliot hunched a shoulder and Booth knew he didn't believe him.

''Kiddo, you can't carry that burden. You've done that way too much already. Your dad would not want that, please you need to put that to one side. None of this happened because of what you did.'' Booth tried to convince him. Elliot looked up, his face earnest.

''My dad's dead isn't he Uncle Seeley?'' He asked huskily. Booth paused and then nodded.

''Yeah kiddo, I think he probably is.'' Booth felt his own grief as he finally admitted it to himself as well as Elliot. Elliot nodded and took a deep breath. He stood up and gave Booth a hug around the neck.

''Thanks for telling me the truth. Not many people do that but you always do.'' He said clearly and Booth patted his back.

''How about we watch the hockey? The Flyers are on and I heard there was gonna be plenty of red ice.'' Booth suggested and Elliot nodded.

''That sounds good dad.'' Elliot reverted back to his alter ego just like that.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela put the final touch to her latest drawing and looked it over. She sighed as sadness settled again. She missed talking to Bones, the lab felt wrong and Angela could not believe a month had passed already.

Jack had bailed Max out of jail for the third time the previous night, he had brought him home so they could keep an eye on him. He had been virtually stalking Chrissie Mack and was feeling the full force of the law. Caroline was protecting him but she couldn't do it much longer. She said as much when she came to see them.

''You need to control him.'' Caroline had outlined it clearly to Jack and Angela as she stood in the middle of their living room. Angela now considered Jack's house as home but they were still keeping their distance, not sharing a bed.

''Max says he's my grandpa is he?'' Gracie wandered into their adult conversation without missing a beat.

''Well hello little lady and how are you today?'' Caroline greeted Gracie who smiled up at her.

''I'm fine thank you. When can I have my mommy and daddy back?'' Gracie managed to flummox Caroline who sighed heavily.

'' Gracie, go watch the TV. We'll be there in a minute.'' Angela didn't want Gracie there as she could see that Caroline was going to reveal something.

''Right so I am going to say this just once and if you tell anyone I said it then I will deny it.'' Caroline looked between them and they nodded.

''You are right, this case is so dirty it's stinking up the whole city but it's the De Lucas so everyone is too scared to take it on.'' Caroline gave some home truths.

''What even you?'' Jack challenged her.

''Watch it lab man, I'm trying to help here.'' Caroline was scathing but Jack was used to it. He caught her eye and she looked away.

''No goddamn it, not me. I am doing what I can but just like you I am biding my time. There are children involved here and we can't just go in like crazy people. The one thing we need to make sure of is that no one else gets hurt. I will need your help but I'm gonna let you know when that is okay?'' Caroline had said enough and grabbed her purse.

''I did not say any of that.'' She called as a parting shot as she hurried out of the door.

''We have another ally. '' Jack put his arm around Ang who crossed her arms.

''Come on Ang, we can start digging now. It's been long enough.'' Jack kissed her on the cheek and Angela groaned, she couldn't stand this any longer and she pulled him in hungrily, kissing him deeply. Jack responded immediately.

Gracie giggled and looked up at Max, they were peeking through the kitchen door.

''They love each other you know.'' Gracie informed Max with great authority and he laughed. It was nice to have something to be happy about for once.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''I am beat.'' Booth threw his keys on the counter and grabbed Bones around the waist as he got a beer from the fridge.

''Wanna go make out?'' Booth found working outside made him amorous and Bones rolled her eyes. He was like this all the time and Bones felt like a newlywed. She enjoyed it though, it was like a voyage of discovery and they were very compatible sexually as she told Booth the previous night much to his mirth.

''No David, I don't. I have dinner to make and books to correct.'' Bones was amazed to find that teaching was about the toughest thing she'd ever undertaken, it was such hard work but extremely satisfying she had to admit.

''Oh well, maybe later. Where are the kids?'' Booth realised the house was quiet.

''Harry is doing his homework and I have no idea where River is. He was supposed to be home an hour ago.'' Bones was irritated, she found the role of mother to two lively boys very challenging as well. Normal life was a revelation, she was now filled with admiration for the millions of Americans who lived this way. It was exhausting and unremitting.

''Right so I was kinda expecting that. Took longer than I thought though.'' Booth was chilled at this news.

''What were you expecting exactly?'' Bones poured herself some wine, she drank far more than she ever had before as well. She just needed a reward at the end of the day, not that her day was anywhere near over. She'd thought she worked long hours at the lab but this never stopped. She felt very grumpy and she wondered if she was premenstrual, that might explain her mood. She was just so tired.

''River to kick back some. He's a kid with a history after all. Its good, means he's comfortable with us. Trusts us enough to be a regular kid.'' Booth sipped his beer.

''Well I'm glad you're so happy about it but I'm a little worried.'' Bones was very tetchy and Booth knew what that meant so didn't bite. They were very attuned to each other, Booth forgot they weren't actually married sometimes and their carefully constructed family was a fantasy.

''He'll come home and I'll ground him okay? Then you won't have to worry for a week will you? I'm going to take a shower and then I'll help you with dinner.'' Booth took his beer with him leaving Bones seething as she cut up carrots with vicious swipes.

XyXyXyXyXy

''River's a different name, it's cute and all but just different.'' Francesca was very pretty and Elliot was smitten with her. They were hanging at the park with some friends and Elliot knew he should go home but he couldn't leave Francesca. He had been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to her all week and now he couldn't blow it.

''My mom and dad liked it I guess. Don't you?'' Elliot asked shyly.

''Yeah, I do a lot. Makes you mysterious and interesting.'' Francesca giggled and Elliot relaxed.

''River, you coming to skate?'' Karl, his new buddy ran over. This was what they did here, the guys showed off their skating skills whilst the girls hung watching them and talked. It was lot tamer than Elliot was used to but he liked it. There wasn't any pressure to be something you weren't. It made adjusting very easy and Elliot enjoyed his hassle free life here.

''Go on, I'll watch you.'' Francesca blushed and Elliot nodded. He liked her even more and he forgot just for a minute that none of this was real.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''You should stay here with us Max, just for a little while.'' Angela suggested and Max shook his head.

''So I don't rock the boat right? Where is my daughter Angela?'' Max was going out of his mind.

''Max, I can't tell you but she's safe. Please believe me, she's safe and she will stay safe if I don't tell you.'' Angela avoided his eyes.

''You don't know do you?'' Max read her right off. Angela glanced at Jack who took her hand.

''No she doesn't, none of us do. They had to disappear Max, it's not ideal but it was what they had to do. You have to trust Tempe and you have to trust Booth. They will come back but only when it's safe again.'' Jack told him what he could.

''And why isn't it safe exactly? I know about the De Lucas but that's not the whole story is it? Booth has been involved in mob investigations before and he hasn't had to disappear off the face of the earth because of those. '' Max was as canny as ever.

''Max, please. We can't tell you, it's not safe for you or us.'' Angela tried to appeal to his good sense but worry about his only daughter robbed him of all rationality.

''There's a rat isn't there? The FBI is full of them and one of them has targeted my daughter yet again. How many times do I need to warn them off?'' Max rubbed his hands over his face and stood up abruptly.

''Where are you going?'' Angela was panicked. She looked at Jack, expecting him to do something.

''I am going to find the rat that's what I'm going to do.'' Max was a man of action and biding his time was not in his remit.

''And what then? What then?'' Jack stood as well and he was aggressive in an attempt to intimidate Max. The two men faced off and there was a stilted silence. Jack was no match for Max but for these people he would do anything.

''Then I kill him of course.'' Max broke contact and left the room.

''Jack, he could make this much worse.'' Angela was bereft.

'' I know Ang but what can we do? He's a grown man and he's a loose cannon, he always has been. Max Brennan is an unstoppable force when it comes to his kids.'' Jack was blunt and Angela knew he was right.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones was fuming by the time they sat down to eat dinner. She was dog tired and worried sick about Elliot who was yet to put in an appearance. It was dark and Bones was having her first experience of maternal worrying and it was very intense .

''Where's River?'' Parker asked as he chewed his corn. They didn't slip up anymore and Parker used Elliot's pseudonym naturally. The names had grown on the kids and Booth thought they suited them well .

''He's not here is he, Harry?'' Bones snapped and Booth knew they were about to have their first family fight. It was inevitable and a sign that they had blended well, it didn't make it a pleasant prospect though. Bones was madder than Booth had ever seen her and he knew he would have to be the buffer between woman and boy. He decided to be chilled and laid back, take the heat out of the exchange.

Elliot ran most of the way home and he was winded when he came through the back door.

''Sorry.'' He said instantly as he tried to catch his breath.

''River, you are three hours late. Where have you been?'' Bones yelled and Parker looked at her with wide eyes, he'd never heard her yell before and neither had Elliot. He didn't reply immediately so Bones carried on.

''Your dinner is there and you're lucky we don't have a dog because if we did then it would be in him.'' Bones made a joke inadvertently and Parker giggled, Booth winked at him and Parker felt much better. He decided to enjoy his brother being in trouble, it was entertaining.

''I was at the park with my friends. It's no big deal.'' Elliot washed his hands at the kitchen sink.

''Go and wash up in the bathroom not there.'' Bones snapped.

''I've done it now.'' Elliot looked around for a towel and then seeing Bones' disapproving face wiped them down his pants.

''Now you can go do it again can't you? This time in the bathroom.'' Bones told him and he didn't dare ignore her. Elliot shot away and was back almost instantly.

Booth watched cool, collected Doctor Temperance Brennan behave like every other harassed mother in America with some amusement but then she turned on him.

''Are you going to say anything? '' Bones had at least stopped yelling but she was still being quite scary.

''Well honey, you were on such a roll I thought I'd let you do it.'' Booth teased her and Bones pursed her lips galvanising Booth into action. Elliot was the one in trouble not him.

''River, you cannot just disappear for hours without letting us know where you are, so next time call okay?'' Booth admonished Elliot as he sat down at the table, dumping his dinner as he did.

''Yeah okay, sorry.'' Elliot acknowledged.

''Good, now eat your dinner.'' Booth thought that was the end of it but he didn't take into account Bones foul mood.

''Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?'' Bones suddenly felt tearful, she had been eaten up with anxiety. She put her silverware down with a crash and glared at Booth.

''Em, he knows and he won't do it again will you?'' Booth looked at Elliot who shook his head emphatically.

''I give up, I am going to bed. Clean up.'' Bones left the table abruptly.

''You upset mom you boob.'' Parker said accusingly to Elliot.

''I know and I'm sorry. What's wrong with mom dad? She's being kinda strange.'' Elliot frowned.

''Do you think? She was worried that's all. You're grounded River, a week and don't complain about it. Eat your dinner and don't fight with each other. I'll be right back.'' Booth was concerned, Bones was acting oddly. He went to find out why.


	26. Chapter 26 Life’s Bizarre Coincidences

I have had some great reviews although one person doesn't like Elliot. Blames him for the whole thing but I'm with Booth on this one. Elliot said that very thing to Booth who didn't agree far from it. Its not the kid's fault. He's 13 so he's going to be a pain from time to time, show me a thirteen year old kid who isn't, one who's interesting anyway. Plus its important to remember that his dad has probably been killed and he's been manipulated by his mother all his life. I think he's turned out well considering.

Anyway its nothing that Booth and Bones can't handle. I was trying to show that Bones was acknowledging that normal life was pretty tough at times. I think its a case of disliking any AU character but Elliot is an intricate part of the whole plot so give him a break.

Sorry, I'm a little protective of Gracie and Elliot as they're my own creations! Despite the fact you don't like Elliot much I hope you're still enjoying the story.

This is a long chapter and then there will be another one shortly. I'm going on holiday tomorrow so need to post quickly as I want to leave it at a particular point. You can read them at your leisure as there won't be another update for at least two weeks.

I have finished this story so don't panic. You will get an ending.

Review though, thanks to those who have and those who haven't, please let me know your thoughts.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Max entered the bar and looked around for Paulie. He saw him sitting in a dark corner.

''Drink?'' Max offered and Paulie nodded. Max fetched two beers and sat down.

''What do you want Max?'' Paulie was agitated and nervous. Max smiled and took his time.

''Why do you think I want something. Can't I look up an old buddy?'' Max had checked the whole bar with one glance and he was confident they could talk here.

''It's about your girl isn't it? There's a hit out on her, the fed and the kid. You know that don't you?'' Paulie gulped his beer anxiously. he was not comfortable discussing this.

''No, I didn't. The De Lucas right?'' Max had been half expecting this. Paulie put his beer down and regarded his old friend suspiciously.

''Yeah but you know that's not their regular style. She works for the feds so usually she's out of bounds. No one wants that kind of heat, not even the De Lucas.'' Paulie wanted to help him, he remembered his little girl, she was a cutie and Paulie understood Max's motives.

''They don't normally put hits out on federal agents, no. But this isn't normal is it Paulie? It's a rat, a fed rat isn't it? A rat that will stop any heat from this.'' Max wasn't surprised when Paulie nodded.

''The De Lucas have been dragged into it, Alessandro is in trouble with daddy. He's been playing away and got in way over his head. Its kiddie stuff too. Alessandro is bad news and the black sheep which is really something in that family. The word is that the kid saw something, something he shouldn't.'' Paulie offered up more.

''The rat, I want the rat.'' Max knew that was the source, remove the rat and you removed the problem. It was clear the De Lucas wanted to disassociate themselves and take care of their own trash.

''I'll try Max but the streets are being pretty tight lipped about this. It may take a while.'' Paulie stood and offered his hand.

''Thanks Paulie, I owe you.'' Max stayed in the dark bar for a while as he considered what to do next.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Tempe, what's wrong?'' Booth sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair. She had flung herself onto the bed in fury.

''Emily, you have to call me Emily.'' Bones sat up.

''Emily, what's wrong?'' Booth tried again.

''It's so hard raising children and I am just so bad at it. My job is such hard work. I can't handle this and you're doing so well. What's wrong with me Booth? I can't handle normal life, it's what I've craved my whole life and I'm falling apart.'' Bones sniffed and Booth had to try hard not to laugh.

''Tempe, it's that time of the month again isn't it? You're tired, feeling crappy cos of that and Elliot's acting up, it's not a disaster and you are not bad at it. Far from it, what just happened is totally normal, it's the same in every home from time to time. Worse mostly, my mom used to yell the house down when Jared and I had a fight. You must remember some of that in your house. I cannot believe that your dad did not yell from time to time.'' Booth was so good at talking Bones down that she instantly felt better. She nodded, yes now she thought about it, she remembered fights, her mom yelling because the house was untidy, all of that.

'' My dad didn't yell actually, he had a look. My mom yelled though.'' Bones remembered it with perfect clarity all of a sudden.

''See, no need to get all bent out of shape. Its Friday tomorrow and we'll go out for the day at the weekend. Visit Philly, go to the penitentiary. The kids will like that, it's very creepy. You okay now?'' Booth checked and Bones nodded. She groaned as she remembered the books.

''I have to do those books.'' She said.

''No, you don't. You're doing what you always do, trying to be perfect. Will anyone die if you don't correct some books?'' Booth kissed her and then got up, turning on the TV.

''Watch the TV and I'll bring you some tea. I could yell at River if it makes you feel better.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and Bones laughed.

''No, don't do that. You handled it perfectly, it was me over reacting. I'll apologise.'' Bones went to get up.

''Oh no Tempe, you are not apologising. Kids spot a weakness and they exploit it. You are so not apologising.'' Booth waved her back to bed and she fell back with a laugh.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela collapsed over her keyboard, there has to be something, something on one of these guys. She was checking the record of every agent in the field office against the De Lucas but there was nothing. Not one of them had even been involved in an investigation remotely connected to the family.

Jack came in bearing coffee and carrying Gracie on his back. She was giggling and had cotton candy all around her mouth. Angela groaned, very aware that that Gracie would be awake for hours now.

''Jack. She's hyper on sugar now.'' Angela scolded him as he placed a cup next to her and grinned at her.

''Uh-oh, Angela doesn't look very happy Gracie.'' Jack put the little girl down and she skipped over.

''Shall I sing for you Ang?'' Gracie asked and Angela had to laugh, the munchkin was just too damn cute to resist.

''Okay honey, that would great.'' Angela took a sip of the coffee which was exactly as she liked it. Jack just knew her too damn well. Gracie gave a perfect rendition of 'The Star Spangled Banner' which made Angela laugh even harder.

''Zack.'' Jack explained with a wry face.

''Wow honey, that was great.'' Angela clapped her hands as Gracie danced around her.

''I learnt it for daddy, Zack said he would like it. Will he?'' Gracie climbed onto her lap and Angela hugged her close.

''Yes, daddy will love it.'' Angela exchanged a look with Jack, it was questionable when daddy would ever hear it. They were getting nowhere fast. The worst part of the missing evidence was the samples from Timothy's body. They had run them of course and there had been no match. Angela couldn't shake the feeling that was wrong but as they had disappeared with everything else there was no chance to run them again.

''Hey guys, nothing huh?'' Camille came in to get her coffee and sat on the couch next to Jack.

''No, nothing. Have you heard from Wendell?'' Angela asked Camille who shook her head.

''He's been seconded Ang and no one is saying where. They do not want us speaking to him that's for sure.'' Cam was just as frustrated as Angela.

''I was thinking. Is CODIS totally secure?'' Camille hadn't given up yet and she was thinking along similar lines to Angela.

''No computer system is fool proof.'' Angela was flippant but then she got it.

''A missing or changed profile that's what we're looking for isn't it?'' Angela began to tap. ''This will take days.'' Angela called over her shoulder and Jack sighed.

''Come on beautiful, let's leave Ang to it. She's busy and it's time for bed.'' Jack took Gracie from Angela and she cuddled his neck.

''Will you read me a story Jack?'' Gracie asked and Angela turned sharply.

''No more conspiracy stories, no more trash. Stop filling her head with that stuff. Booth will shoot you when he gets back if you're not careful.'' Angela told Jack off and Gracie frowned at her.

''Daddy wouldn't do that Ang.'' Gracie was appalled and Angela quickly back tracked.

''No, of course he wouldn't. I was kidding. Sleep tight, sweetie.'' Angela kissed the little girl before turning back to her screen.

''Night, night.'' Cam waved to Gracie as Jack carried her away.

''God, this heart breaking. She is so precious and she should be with her mother. No offence Ang.'' Camille held her hand up.

''None taken. I agree with you, she should.'' Angela replied but she was distracted.

''Well, I'm going to call yet more people, see what I can find out from my old contacts.'' Camille was flogging a dead horse but she wasn't about to give up.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was walking with Francesca through the woods, he chose to forget that he was grounded, Fran had asked so he went.

''We'll go and swim in the lake. It's so hot.'' Francesca pulled Elliot's hand. It was one of those bizarre New Jersey days, it had been cold all week and then suddenly the sun was blazing with soaring temperatures.

''I have no swim shorts.'' Elliot protested but let her take him.

''We'll stop by my house. My brother has some. Come on, it's a great day. It will be cold again tomorrow.'' Francesca's enthusiasm was infectious and Elliot went with her.

He waited in the family room whilst she got what they needed. He looked at the pictures hanging on the wall then he looked closely at Fran's dad. He was familiar and Elliot didn't know why.

''Hey, do you want a soda?'' Francesca came running down the stairs.

''Uuum yeah thanks.'' Elliot took the shorts and towel from her. Francesca walked over and handed him his drink and looked at the pictures.

''Pretty lame huh?'' She gestured, she was embarrassed.

''No, not really. They're nice.'' Elliot cringed.'' That made me sound like a wuss didn't it?''

Francesca laughed. ''A little but you're cute so I'll forgive you.''

''We should go, I'm gonna take you to my secret place. It's a walk away but worth it.'' Francesca took Elliot's hand as he was still looking at the picture, it was bothering him.

The woods were quiet and they walked in comfortable silence for a while, holding hands.

''I have a secret.'' Francesca stopped in front of Elliot. Elliot was pretty sure his secret would ace hers but kept his mouth shut as he knew he had to.

''Francesca Atkins is not my real name.'' Fran giggled, delighted with her revelation. Elliot froze and looked around him, had he walked into a trap? The only sound was birds singing and the trees swaying gently in the breeze. Elliot remained on alert though.

''Isn't it?'' Elliot knew he had to say something.

''It's a strange story and I don't usually tell people but I feel like I can trust you. You have honest eyes.'' Fran had no idea how ironic that sentiment was.

''My dad comes from this notorious family but he doesn't want anything to do with them. They're called the D'Angelos. Goggle them, some of the stuff that comes up is totally out there.'' Fran's words were not making Elliot relax, far from it.

''He sees them sometimes but not much. Very Sopranos huh? '' Fran started to walk again and Elliot was conflicted. Part of him wanted to run but another kept him there. It would look suspicious if he cut and run.

''Come on, it's not far now.'' Fran took his hand again and smiled, her whole face lit up and Elliot knew he was safe. This was just another of life's bizarre coincidences.

XyXyXyXyXy

''It's dark.'' Bones had come home from work on a high, the principal had sought her out to praise her. She was popular with the students and he had received several phone calls from several parents expressing relief that they finally had a decent science teacher, they had no real conception how decent.

The fact that Elliot had yet again failed to come home, deflated her buoyant mood.

''Yeah, I know.'' Booth was feeling unsettled and he didn't know why. The chilled, laid back attitude to Elliot from the previous day was not in evidence.

''The babysitter will be here at eight. Do you think he'll be home by then?'' Bones was nervous about the evening.

They had been asked to neighbours and they had accepted as it would look strange if they refused. Booth thought it was important to interact with other people, not just work colleagues although in their real lives they spent all their time with those they worked with.

''Who knows Em, who knows? '' Booth threw his hands up. ''I'm going to pick up Harry. I won't be long.''

Parker was playing at a friend's house, another attempt to appear normal, it was tempting to keep the kids away from people, the fear they could slip always lurking but it wasn't healthy for them so they just gritted their teeth and hoped.

Bones decided to have a glass of wine before she took a bath, it was intended to calm her down. She sat back with relief and stretched her neck. She was never this tired even after hours in the lab but there was no doubt that being with people so much was developing her social skills beyond recognition. It had been a struggle at first but Bones was a fast learner and she applied that logic to this aspect of her job and it seemed to work. She had never wanted social graces before so had never put this much effort in. She found the whole thing fascinating from an anthropological point of view. She had even started taking notes about social interaction in High School, she was considering writing a paper about it.

She opened her eyes to see Elliot looking at her warily from the doorway.

''Not again River, why did you do this again?'' Bones sounded sad and Elliot flinched.

''Sorry mom, I was with a girl.'' Elliot explained and Bones suddenly understood.

''Ah right, a girl.'' Bones had witnessed this at school, intense relationships between children who took it very seriously. Too seriously sometimes in Bones' opinion. Bones gave Elliot a questioning look and he came to sit down.

''I'm not stupid, I know what not to say. She's nice, I like her. She asked me to go swimming with her at the lake and I didn't want to say no, she might not ask again.'' Elliot was open with her and Bones appreciated it although not completely open. He was keeping Fran's secret to himself, they would freak and Elliot didn't want to leave. He liked this town and had decided there was no danger to them, Fran just had a complicated background, who didn't?

''You were grounded, your dad grounded you.'' Bones reminded him and he smiled at her, the full works, eyes and everything.

''Oh no, you can do that yourself. I'm not explaining to him. He told you to mind him and you haven't. You can face him all by yourself although I warn you that he's not feeling as relaxed about this as he was yesterday. He's a little jumpy actually and I think that's your fault. Where's your cell?'' Bones was ready for her bath now, Elliot was home and she could now enjoy it.

''Right here.'' Elliot held it up.

''Why didn't you use it?'' Bones was baffled and Elliot pulled a 'doh' face although he didn't actually say it.

''Because I was grounded remember? You would have said no.'' Elliot thought that was obvious.

''Yes, we would. What did I say to you about not taking off? '' Booth said as he walked into the kitchen. Parker watched curiously and when he saw Elliot drop his head, he laughed.

''You're so busted River, totally.'' Parker was growing up and acquiring his own little attitude. They behaved so much like real brothers it was completely believable to anybody observing them together.

''Bite me you brat.'' Elliot responded in a very predictable way but Booth had no patience for it today.

''Excuse me?'' Booth was sarcastic. ''I think I heard you but seeing as you didn't come home from school even though you were grounded, I am sure you didn't just say that did you?''

Elliot blushed and shrugged. ''Sorry.''

''You were sorry yesterday, several times over from what I remember. Didn't stop you doing it again did it?'' Booth was feeling ultra protective and he didn't know why, something had shifted and he felt threatened and yet all seemed as it had.

''Harry, come on. I'm going to draw a bath and you have to do your homework. Let's go.'' Bones decided to leave them to their verbal sparring although in all honesty it was very one sided.

''Homework! But it's Friday.'' Parker complained as he dragged his feet, this was way more interesting but Bones was determined that he was coming with her.

''We are not having another Sunday evening like last week. You do it Fridays so it's out the way.'' Yet another entry on Bones' maternal resume, you did not leave homework until Sunday if you wanted to avoid tears and tantrums.

''And you, do your homework as well.'' Bones pointed at Elliot who sighed.

''Fine, whatever. Dad, can I go do my homework now please?'' Elliot thought that was the best idea he'd ever heard. Anything to get him away from the angry, edgy man standing in front of him.

''No, you stay right there. You have plenty of time for that. First, you tell me where you've been.'' Booth was determined to stop this now, it felt dangerous all of a sudden. Booth's gut was screaming at him and it had been awhile since that had happened.

Elliot looked at Bones to help him but she beat a hasty retreat, Booth was very grumpy and Elliot would have to deal with that alone.

''Dad's mad isn't he?'' Parker said as they climbed the stairs.

''Yes, he is but he'll calm down. He always does.'' Bones reassured Parker who trotted off happily to his room.

XyXyXyXyXy

review, review, please review!


	27. Chapter 27 Don't Touch Daddy's Gun

I received an interesting review and I thank him for taking the trouble. I wrote a long piece justifying myself but then I took a look at his writing. He is plainly a purist and its very good but I realised that my stories just aren't ever going to be his cup of tea. I take the original characters and develop them plus I add characters so there will always be things that disgruntle a Bones purist in my writing. A case of we agree to differ.

That makes me writing a long explanation pointless, so I'll make it short. I refer you to chap22 re: the name. Tempe indicates intimacy, well it does to me, sorry, but it does. Bones doesn't because it is a reminder of the time when he considered her cold and distant until he got to know her. I find it very patronising at times, he used it to make fun of her, people forget that. Although you may have a point, I'm not sure but Tempe just felt right.

Regarding his slips, she was upset and they were alone. He wouldn't slip in a public situation. Again it just felt right just as it did when Booth called Elliot by his real name when he apologised to him. Again, its a tricky one but if its any comfort I'm taking it on board, no more slips.

I find it interesting that my reviewer finds grown up Elliot's irritating because he is just the way I imagine Booth was as a kid, its what I had in mind when I wrote him anyway. Honour and protecting those who need it are a very big deal to him, remember what he did for Gracie? There's alot to him, he is in fact a very complicated character. He has a weakness though, pretty girls, just like our favourite special agent.

Regardless of all this controversy, I have a smile on my face because I'm going to France to eat pastries and crepes, drink good wine, lie in the sun and generally indulge myself so nothing can upset me today. Hence why you have a second chapter in one day, it will be the last for at least two weeks.

Thank you for any reviews.

Oh some bad language in here, sorry hope it doesn't offend.

Au revoir S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Max decided to pay the lab a visit, he wanted to speak to Angela and Jack had already confirmed she was there. He was still waiting for Paulie to get back to him and it was driving him crazy.

''Angela.'' Max stuck his head around the door and Angela jumped a mile high.

''Max, don't do that. How did you get in here?'' Angela was amazed that Max seemed to side step security so effortlessly.

''With great difficulty Angela. Don't worry, you're well guarded here but I've been doing this most of my life.'' Max smiled and came over to her.

''Are you okay?'' Angela was concerned that Max was obsessed and he looked drawn with the strain.

''As well as, as well as. What are you doing? It must be to do with Tempe right? That's the only thing that would have you here at this ungodly hour.'' Max was keeping the hit to himself, Angela was upset enough, this news would make her even worse.

'' Can I trust you Max, really trust you?'' Angela asked and Max nodded.

''I would never do anything to endanger Tempe, you know that.'' Max knew it would always be this way, his past meant that his daughter's friends would always be suspicious of him.

''I need some help. I have a lead but I need some clue where to look. Do you have any idea who this rat is? Any names at all.'' Angela needed to narrow her search down, she was half way through checking the field office but she knew it would come up clean.

''I haven't yet but I could have quite soon. I will share with you but you have to tell me first if you confirm his identity. Promise me?'' Max sat forward and regarded Angela earnestly.

''Why Max? Why do you have to know?'' Angela knew the answer but she had to ask anyway.

''Do we have a deal?'' Max didn't answer her and Angela considered her options, the problem was she was getting desperate.

''Yes, we have a deal but remember Tempe didn't understand last time and she won't this time either.'' Angela had to make the point on her absent friend's behalf.

''I'll be in touch.'' Max waved as he left and Angela went back to her endless task.

XyXyXyXyXy

''River will not sneak out will he?'' Bones didn't trust Elliot any more, a girl in the picture just made a boy of his age so unpredictable.

''No Em, he won't. Trust me, that kid will not go anywhere. I yelled and issued some well chosen threats. He gets it.'' Booth was optimistic that he'd got through to the boy. It was a typical parent/child exchange which left them both feeling crap but it was necessary.

''Oh right.'' Bones felt slightly guilty that she left it to Booth to be the bad guy but he was better at it than her, it was just a fact.

''Smile, this is supposed to be fun. We won't stay long, just enough to be polite and we'll go home for our private party okay?''Booth could see she was anxious and moved to reassure her. She gave a very fake smile and Booth laughed.

''That will have to do I guess but remember frowning gives you wrinkles.'' Booth teased her and Bones pushed him.

Melanie, the host opened the door with a big smile and welcomed them in. They soon had drinks and were immediately separated as they were the object of much curiosity in the neighbourhood especially Booth amongst the woman.

They both answered a barrage of questions and Booth checked constantly on Bones but she seemed to be holding up pretty well.

It was with some relief that Booth slipped out for a sneaky cigar. He smiled at another man who was doing the same.

''Tony Atkins, you're David Walsh aren't you?'' The man introduced himself. Booth shook his hand and was instantly struck that he had met him before.

''I think our kids are friends. Francesca has spoken a lot about your boy, River isn't it?'' Booth realised that this was the father of the girl that Elliot had been swimming with. Booth had an inkling there was something Elliot wasn't telling him but he was also aware that it was easy to be paranoid in their situation.

''Oh right, yes he did mention her.'' Booth was muted with his enthusiasm, he wasn't sure he wanted to encourage the kids too much, they were very young but the man seemed satisfied with his reply.

''My wife hates me doing this.'' Tony raised the cigarette in his hand and Booth nodded.

''Yeah mine too. You a Flyers guy?'' It was a good bet around here and Booth wasn't surprised when Tony nodded.

They spoke about hockey and several times Booth caught an expression on Tony's face that spooked him. It was like he knew him really well, as if he was an old friend. Booth knew that he had never met him before, he knew he hadn't.

When Booth said goodbye, he tried to tell himself he'd imagined it but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he'd met Tony Atkins before.

The ramifications of that were huge and Booth knew it.

XyXyXyXyXy

The weekend passed without further event and Booth began to feel better as if he had over reacted. They spent the day in Philadelphia and the kids were well behaved. It was good and Booth woke up on Monday morning feeling optimistic. After some early morning delight he went to work a happy man and his good mood held all day.

Elliot was having a good day too and he walked Francesca home with a spring in his step.

''I don't know that car on our drive way.'' Fran stopped mystified by the strange, black SUV.

''Does that matter?'' Elliot was confused by her concern.

''Yeah, it does. You know because of what I told you.'' Francesca waved to Elliot to follow her and they crept around the back of the house. As they approached the yard, adult voices could be heard talking quietly.

''Who is that? It sounds like a woman doesn't it? I recognise my dad but that sounds like a woman and it's not my mom. Oh my God, you don't think he's sleeping with another woman do you?'' Francesca fell back against the side of the house and she was clearly shocked.

''You don't know that. Stay here, I'll see what I can find out.'' Elliot crept closer and then he felt like somebody kicked him in the stomach, he choked as he heard again a voice that was so very familiar to him.

Then he ran, he ran as fast as he could. He ran as if his life depended on it.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Max placed the gun very precisely at the man's temple as he held his hand over his mouth.

''You son of a bitch. She's my daughter, my daughter. Did you really think I'd let you do that?'' Max pulled the man back towards the waiting car, he opened the trunk.

''You and I are going for a little drive.'' Max said caustically as he slammed the trunk shut and then drove away.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Harry! Harry! Where the hell are you?'' Elliot screamed as he flung open the door. Parker came running from upstairs.

''What? I'm here, I'm here!'' Parker was frightened because Elliot was yelling his head off.

The young student, Amy who babysat after school looked up from the couch, mystified by this strange turn of events.

'We're going to the park.'' Elliot said and she shrugged, going back to texting her boyfriend.

Elliot closed the door and turned frantically to his brother. He shook Parker by the shoulders and Parker started to cry.

''Where does dad keep his gun? Where does he keep his spare gun?'' Elliot hissed urgently.

''Don't cry Harry, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' Elliot hugged Parker and then looked him in the eye again.

''Where is dad's gun?'' Elliot asked again, much more calmly this time.

''In the closet but it's locked. He told us never to touch it.'' Parker watched Elliot frantically pull the gun case out and effortlessly pick the lock. He checked the chamber.

''Goddamn it, where are the fucking bullets? Where does he keep the ammo?'' Elliot heard Amy coming. He hid the gun in his waist band and threw the case back into the closet kicking the door closed.

''I thought you were going to the park?'' Amy asked in a bored tone, she thought the kids were acting crazy but she didn't really care why.

''We are. Just trying to find Harry's mitt.'' Elliot smiled and she shrugged, going back to the couch and her cell.

''He said never River and he will be real mad, really, really mad. Put it back.'' Parker tried desperately to make Elliot see sense.

''Just tell me where they are Harry or I will pound you. Just fucking tell me.'' Elliot was agressive and Parker caved.

''They're in his bedside cabinet.'' Parker told him through his tears.

''Stay there and don't answer the door.'' Elliot ran up the stairs two at a time. He was back in five minutes with a loaded gun and grabbed his brother's hand.

''Where are we going? '' Parker asked as Elliot pulled him down the drive.

''Just shut up Harry and come with me.'' Elliot said as he dragged Parker away.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Here Cherie and don't ask where I got it.'' Caroline dropped a package on Camille's desk. She looked up, her face confused.

''You were missing some samples I believe from Timothy Baldwin's body. '' Caroline was flippant although she knew exactly how important they were.

''Thank you.'' Camille said to her departing back.

''I wasn't here Cherie, I was not here.'' Caroline waved as she left as quickly as she had appeared.

Camille walked rapidly to Angela's office. She looked up guiltily but then covered it.

''I found an altered record. Deputy Director Cassius Monroe.'' Angela said and Camille gasped.

''Deputy Director, are you sure?'' Cam felt fear grow, this was serious and much higher up than she'd imagined.

''Yes, look. His DNA profile was wiped here and replaced. You can't change your DNA can you?'' Angela answered and Camille shook her head.

''No, you can't. Can you find his real one?'' Camille hoped so although she also knew to really count as evidence they needed a new sample.

''Yes, I can trace it and retrieve it. Just like that.'' Angela sat back as the correct profile flashed on the screen.

''Hodgins, Hodgins.'' Camille called as she realised that they were about to blow this case wide open and she was holding the bomb.

''Run those against this now.'' Camille shoved the samples into Jack's hand as she turned the monitor and pointed at the DNA profile illuminated on it.

''You have got to be kidding me?'' Jack recognised them instantly and his face split into the widest smile Angela had ever seen.

' ''You Ang are a genius.'' Jack placed a huge smacker of a kiss on Angela's forehead and then dashed away.

''I gave Max his name. He helped me, he gave me some possibilities. I would have never found it without his information. I owed him.'' Angela said and the shock froze Camille's face.

''You did what? Oh my god Angela if he kills him we might never be able to prove he was involved in Timmy's murder. What have you done?'' Camille didn't pull her punches.

XyXyXyXyXy

Chrissie walked out to the car, she couldn't believe her own brother had turned her away. She had nowhere left to go. Alessandro had dropped her like a ton of bricks, as soon as his father told him too. He had at least given her a head start but Chrissie was aware that she knew too much and was now a marked woman.

She had hurt so many people, not least her children. She began to cry as she thought of her children and once she'd started, she couldn't stop.

Booth stood in front of her.

''Chrissie?'' He said simply.

XyXyXyXyXy

Max held the match in his hand and watched it burn. He glanced up at the struggling man on the specially prepared cross and smiled. He looked again at the flame and then he laughed.

''This is for Tempe.'' He said.

XyXyXyXyXy

I'm off to the sea, sun and sand. Have a good two weeks. S X


	28. Chapter 28 An Unwelcome Visitor

I'm back. France was splendid as it always is. Weather perfect, the mountains stunning, spent days swimming in crystal clear rivers as well kayaking and walking, it was the best. Biarritz was elegant and impressive, great beaches and the Atlantic was warm there if a little treacherous at times. Its like a European version of California, so how can you top that?

Food, what can I say? France is an amazing country for a holiday, if you get there don't just stay in Paris, there is so much more to it than that. Head south, south is where it really comes to life. The French are not rude despite what my fellow countrymen say, they are warm and welcoming. However, their driving is really shockingly bad but you can't have everything can you? Would live there in a blink of the eye but I am too lazy to learn the language but the possibilty in the future remains. Plus they play Rugby and Football ( soccer) which is all good so my idea of perfection really although as I love London to the depths of my soul, maybe not. Could I leave my beloved Chelsea Football Club? Has to be a no at the moment but who knows?

Enough of that. Apologies for what the twit in Scotland did, if its any comfort most of Britain is as angry as everyone else. Sickening really, not sure what the worlds coming to when murderers get more consideration than victims.

Don't blame us all, its just politicians who think they know better than the rest of us.

Anyway, if you're still interested, the story continues. Hope you enjoy.

XyXyXyXyXy

''River, stop pulling me. Just stop it!'' Parker dug his heels in and refused to move.

''Why have you got a gun? We're not supposed to touch dad's gun. He's told us that over and over. You're scaring me River, really, really scaring me.'' Parker was distraught and Elliot wasn't much better. The gun was concealed in the back of his jeans under his T shirt and its presence reassured Elliot.

''We're in trouble Harry, real trouble. You're gonna need to trust me. Do you?'' Elliot could hardly get the words out.

''Yes, I do.'' Parker nodded, he did trust Elliot but this was frightening, too frightening for a seven year old to comprehend.

''Look, I have the gun to protect us that's all. I won't use it, I promise.'' Elliot pulled Parker again and he moved this time.

''Why do you need to protect us River?'' Parker wailed but he didn't get an answer.

Elliot stopped at the end of the street , he pointed towards the trees that led to the woods.

''Harry, you need to go and hide, close enough so you can hear me call you when I get back but you need to make sure no one can see you.'' Elliot crouched down and wiped some tears from Parker's cheeks.

''Don't be scared okay?'' Elliot leant his forehead against Parkers. ''I'll look after you, I'll always look after you. I'm your bro.'' Elliot held his knuckles out for Parker to knock.

''I want to come with you.'' Parker ignored Elliot's knuckles and looked at him with shining, terror filled eyes.

''You can't Harry. I have to go see someone and it's dangerous. I promise I will come back for you but you can't come. You could get hurt.''

Elliot shook his head and got to his feet. He knew that he should take Parker to a safe place and call Booth but this might be his one chance to find his father. He couldn't pass it up and she could be gone as quickly as she appeared. He was doing this but he had to make sure Parker was out of harm's way first.

'' But you might get hurt too. Please River, take me with you. It's scary in there.'' Parker looked into the menacing trees.

''No! Just go hide, for me please. Do it, please Harry. I'll be okay.'' Elliot begged him to cooperate and Parker began to sob.

''Now Harry, just go.'' Elliot pushed him and Parker finally did what he asked.

XyXyXyXyXy

''What happened to Andy, Chrissie?'' Booth tried to keep his voice calm as the weeping woman recoiled from him.

''I don't know okay? I don't know.'' Chrissie covered her face with her hands.

''You do Chrissie and you have to tell me.'' Booth was aware that he should ask what she was doing there and he also knew he needed to get to his family but first he had to know this one thing.

''Where's my father you fucking bitch?'' Elliot's voice shocked Chrissie rigid and she looked at him with disbelief before her face crumpled.

Booth was knocked sideways but he recovered himself quickly. He held his arms out in a calming gesture as he edged towards the seething boy. Booth saw Parker creep up behind Elliot and he looked terrified. Parker pointed at Elliot's back and made a gun with his fingers. Booth tried to keep the horror from his face but his heart began to gallop as Booth realised this was now on a knife edge. Elliot believed his dad was dead and as far as he was concerned this woman was responsible for his demise. Booth wanted to shoot her himself and he was a lot older than thirteen.

''I don't know baby. I don't know. Elliot, come to me baby, please.'' Chrissie moved towards her son, her hands out to him.

''Don't.'' Elliot stepped back and put his hand towards the back of his pants. Booth assessed the situation in a split second, Parker's panic and Elliot's movement told him all he needed to know.

He moved fast, he was beside the kids before Elliot did something that would change his life irrevocably.

Booth grabbed his hand and pulled him beside him whilst shielding Parker with his body. Elliot looked up at Booth, his face contorted with fury.

''You don't want to do that kiddo, you really don't.'' Booth said quietly. Elliot nodded and visibly slumped, no, he didn't.

''They took Andy and I couldn't stop them. Alex said he was no longer a problem. I don't know what they did to him, I was too afraid to ask. Elliot baby, I didn't want any of this. They were going to take your sisters and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. '' Chrissie tried to justify the unjustifiable.

''Because you loved them and him more than me and dad right?'' Elliot tried to pull away from Booth but he kept a tight hold. Elliot's words were full of hate yet there was a trace of hope in them.

''I…no…yes… Elliot please, I love you.'' Chrissie begged now and Booth felt Elliot begin to shake.

''You need to leave and you shouldn't look back.'' Booth would never normally let her walk away but he had larger considerations.

''You're going to let me go.'' Chrissie was incredulous.

''Where are the girls?'' Booth knew but he was making a point to Elliot.

''They took them. They are De Lucas now.'' Chrissie admitted as the tears continued to fall without restraint.

''So you've lost everything then haven't you?'' Booth summed it up pretty succinctly. Chrissie was being punished in a worse way than even death afforded.

''Elliot?'' Chrissie saw the chance to retrieve at least one thing for herself.

''Stays with me. It's what Andy wanted.'' Booth made the choice for him, no kid should have to deny his mother to her face whatever she had done so Booth did it for him.

''He's my son, you son of a bitch.'' Chrissie spat at Booth who remained solid.

''Not anymore.'' Booth looked down the street, there was no one around but that wouldn't last forever.

''Elliot, let me explain please baby. Alex and I, he was my first boyfriend, my first love. You don't understand what that means yet but you will. When I married your dad, I loved him but he made me walk away from my family. Said he couldn't be associated with people like them. I did it and I was so happy when you were born. You were so beautiful but it was lonely when daddy was away all the time. I met Alex in a coffee shop and I couldn't help myself. Please, I couldn't.'' Chrissie walked towards them

''Chrissie.'' Booth warned. Elliot turned his face into Booth's side and prayed she would leave, just disappear. He couldn't hear it, hear her justify why she had sacrificed his family because she was too selfish to deny herself what she craved.

''Do they know where we are?'' Booth needed to know, he kept one hand wrapped around Elliot and the other holding Parker behind him but he was ready, he could multi-task, he'd been a soldier in the worst places on earth.

''No, I didn't know you were here.'' Chrissie shook her head and Booth instinctively knew she was being truthful. They still had to leave though, it was only a matter of time before the devil came to visit.

''He's your brother right?'' Booth nodded towards the house, it had come to him in a flash whilst he was working.

Chrissie said nothing.

''Leave Chrissie, just leave before I change my mind and haul your ass to jail where you belong.'' Booth told her again but she didn't take her eyes away from the boy by his side. Booth knew she didn't really want him, it was pride and a need to have at least one thing to call her own.

''NOW!'' Booth barked and Chrissie glared at him. Then she walked away, she climbed into the car and it screeched away. Booth looked up and saw Tony watching from the front window. He nodded to Booth and disappeared from sight.

''River, what the hell did you think you were doing?'' Booth dropped to one knee and held his hand out.

''Give it to me and be careful.'' Booth had no idea whether the safety was on but he suspected not. Elliot knew enough about guns to make it ready to fire.

''I… she was here and I was scared. I didn't bring it for that, I didn't. I had it to protect us, that's all. It was just what she said, she made me angry and I…'' Elliot tried to explain.

''Give me the damn gun right now.'' Booth had only one thing on his mind, he was worried that it could go off at any moment. He made sure Parker was well away from any danger, keeping him behind him.

''I told Harry to hide, I did. I knew it was dangerous, he followed me.'' Elliot began to cry in great hacking sobs.

''River, the gun now!'' Booth shouted, he felt like a monster but he had to make the gun safe.

''Sorry.'' Elliot stuttered pulling it out, he placed it gently into the outstretched hand. Booth checked it quickly, clicking on the safety before storing it in his waist band hidden under his shirt. He had the gun he carried with him always strapped to his chest. He would let Bones have this one, she would get the chance to cover him just as she'd wanted. Booth hoped she didn't shoot him for once.

''You never touch my guns, never. Do you hear me? Never!'' Booth shook Elliot by the arms and he nodded.

''Sorry.'' He whispered. Booth hugged him and rubbed his back. When he let go of him, Elliot nodded to show he was ready.

Booth stood and picked up Parker, he cupped the back of his head to try to quieten his sobbing.

''Ssssh bub, daddy's got you.'' He spoke softly and Parker hiccupped. Booth took Elliot's hand.

''Do not let go of me and do what I say,'' Booth told the older boy.

''We have to get mom and then we need to get the hell out of here.'' Booth strode along the road to the waiting car that had a full tank because it always did.

XyXyXyXyXy

''It's a match. That son of a bitch may not have killed him but he sure as hell hurt him. It's a choice between Monroe and De Luca who actually did the deed but they're both as guilty as hell if you ask me.'' Jack wasn't euphoric, he was respectful. He was still talking about a dead little boy and he never forgot that, not once.

''What's wrong? We have the bastard.'' Jack was baffled by the two woman's stony response to his news.

''Angela gave Max his name.'' Camille was sharp and Jack reacted with instant condemnation.

''You did what? Goddamn it Ang, he'll kill him and then we won't get a fresh sample. We know the truth but this won't hold up in court.'' Jack was contemptuous in despair.

''I know, I'm sorry. We made a deal.'' Angela defended her self.

''A deal Ang? What are you twelve?'' Jack turned to her furiously. Angela threw her hands up.

''He might not kill him.'' She said weakly. Jack and Camille looked at her in disbelief.

''We could get a sample from his body.'' Angela suggested.

''If we are allowed to, I'm sure the lawyers will do all they can to prevent that. That is assuming there's anything left of him to get a sample from.'' Camille shattered her hopes.

''I'll try Max's cell again.'' Angela didn't know what else to suggest.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones was correcting some books but she wasn't that shocked when Booth burst into her office. She knew this was always a possibility.

''We have to leave. Chrissie was here and I don't know how much time we have. Come on, the kids are in the car.'' Booth grabbed her jacket from the chair, Bones reacted instantly. She had been ready for this to happen, despite appearances both her and Booth had been constantly on alert, waiting for this moment.

''Here, you may need this.'' Booth pulled the gun out and handed it to her.

''I love you so don't shoot me okay?'' Booth took a moment to kiss her before they went on the run yet again.

''Is anyone hurt?'' Bones checked the boys the minute she got in the car.

''No, they're fine but River took it upon himself to bring along my gun to see Chrissie. So we are lucky that no one got hurt, let's hope our luck holds.'' Booth did a swift U- turn out of the parking lot. He sped out of the town that had been their home for a few weeks without a backward glance.

''Keep a look out.'' He mumbled to Bones who had already begun to scan for any suspicious cars.

''You didn't? River, you know better than that.'' Bones didn't take her eyes off the road as she scolded Elliot.

''Apparently not.'' Booth muttered as they pulled onto the freeway and he finally relaxed. They were away but now they had to start over.

''River, we will be talking about what you did.'' Booth glared at the misguided boy in his rear view mirror. Elliot didn't reply, he just slid down in his seat making himself as invisible as possible. Parker took his hand and Elliot smiled shyly at him.

''I'm sorry Em, I know you loved that job.'' Booth gave a grimace.

''I love you and the kids more.'' Bones replied in a heartbeat and Booth nodded. He felt the same way.

They were prepared to give up everything for their instant family and it was starting to look like that might be what they had to do.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jack looked at the number on his cell, it wasn't recognized and he answered with some reticence. Angela and Camille were watching him curiously. They were all waiting for Max to get in touch.

''Jack, I need to see you.'' The voice didn't even say hello.

''Max, where are the hell are you? What did you do with him?'' Jack jumped to his feet and yelled into the phone. There was a long silence as Jack waited impatiently

''Meet me.'' The voice gave instructions where,'' Oh and don't come alone. Make sure you're all armed.'' He added ominously before he rang off

XyXyXyXyXy

''Are you sure?'' Alessandro asked again. Chrissie was almost hysterical but she gave him what he needed.

''I will take care of it.'' He said coldly.

''Can I see the girls, Alex please? We were happy, we can make this work. We can run away, we will be together.'' Chrissie begged for her life back.

''Chrissie, I'm leaving the country. You should do the same. I can't help you now, you're on your own. Be grateful you're not in a hole in the ground with your husband. Poor bastard.'' Alessandro hung the phone up and regarded his boyhood friend.

''You know where the boy is?'' Lorenzo stated what he knew was a fact, this whole situation made him very nervous. He had been ordered to disengage and not do Alessandro's biding any longer but their bond ran deep.

''I have a name and where they were but the stupid bitch made them run.'' Alessandro turned over the facts in his head.

''We can't trust anyone Alex. If we do this then we have to do it ourselves. Your father said to stand down. Maybe we should?'' Lorenzo tried to speak some sense into his friend. He'd done this before when Alessandro had decided that he would entrap the Deputy Director, it was supposed to prove to his father that he was an asset. It was to be his moment of triumph, delivering the FBI, an influence at the highest level for the De Luca family. Alessandro's relationship with Chrissie had been their undoing, the re-emergence of Elliot a disaster for them all especially when Jackson admitted the boy was a witness to Alessandro's finest hour after Jess told him. Jackson had paid in the traditional way, he was now a permanent part of Washington's newest highway.

''The brat saw me kill that vermin. It's down to him that I have to leave my home, I'm losing everything.'' Alessandro was bitter and he blamed a defenceless child. Lorenzo never really understood why Alessandro did the deed himself, he had minions for such things. Lorenzo knew in his heart that his friend enjoyed hurting people, it was his weakness. It wasn't business to him, it was about pleasure and wielding power.

''You have the girls, Chrissie is out of the picture and Rosa has forgiven you. It could work out well for you, a new setup in a new place? Alex, do you really want to waste another kid?'' Lorenzo wasn't keen on getting his hands dirty with this. He knew what happened to kid killers in jail, even people like them. It was a no-no.

''That one I do. My life was sweet, I had it how I wanted it. I should have killed him years ago. I listened to Chrissie's whining, that was a mistake. Sending scum like Jackson to do the job wasn't the best plan either. No, I have to finish him myself, that way it will be done right. '' Alessandro was eaten up with bitterness and wanted vengeance.

''I will back you up Alex, you know that. But this had to be quick and clean. Then we lay low, wait for the dust to settle. '' Lorenzo was aware that he was sacrificing his life as well.

''Papa will forgive me, he always does. He just needs time. We'll clean house and disappear for a while. It'll work out.'' Alessandro was sure of his father's absolution, he had been indulged his whole life.

''So where are they?'' Lorenzo was resigned to his fate.

''They need to use a credit card or some identification. Then we can trace them. Get your hacker on it but between us okay?'' Alessandro tapped the side of his nose as he handed over a piece of paper with all the details and Lorenzo went to make the call.

XyXyXyXyXy

What has Max done? What do BB do now? Questions and yet more questions.

Review, I've missed you all!


	29. Chapter 29 Revenge is Sweet?

So this is a long chapter which seems to be the way this fic is but it works I think. I wanted to include stuff at home and stuff on the run. Stuff between BB and with the kids. I also needed to clarify where we are so that explains the length.

I am very busy at the mo and lacking some motivation ( perhaps the shows been off the TV too long?) so gonna need loads of reviews to keep me going as I'm finding it hard to write this fic although I do know what's going to happen so its just a case of kicking my ass to get me to write it. Thats your job chaps and chapesses! ( One of my made up words cos if Roald Dahl could do it why can't I?)

Anyway, here it is.

XXyXyXyXyXy

They drove late into the night, getting way past Philadelphia and deep into Pennsylvania. Booth finally pulled into a motel just past midnight. The kids had been asleep for hours.

He stretched stiffly, running his hand across the back of his neck, the muscles were wrapped in tight knots.

''I wish you'd let me drive. Driving tired is dangerous you know.'' Bones touched his arm and he looked at her, his eyes full of anguish.

''Andy is dead Em, Chrissie said as much.'' Booth had held onto a glimmer of hope but it was now extinguished.

''I know, I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot to you.'' Bones offered what comfort she could. Booth took a moment.

'We need to get the kids to bed and then decide what our next move is.'' Booth snapped himself out of it instantly, he couldn't afford even a moment of weakness. He had to hold it together, there were too many people depending on him.

The kids were soon settled and Booth poured them both a shot of bourbon as they sat outside on the small patio.

''You okay?'' Bones was concerned, Booth looked so drawn and weary.

He nodded and stretched out his shoulders.

''I can help with that.'' Bones stood up and began to massage out the tension.

''That's good.'' Booth murmured. Bones laughed and kissed the back of his neck, she found his neck very attractive. It was broad and strong, she liked the contrast of tanned skin against the collar of his white T-shirt. It turned her on for reasons that she didn't understand.

Booth groaned and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her hungrily and slipping his hand under her shirt to cup her breast.

''You were scared.'' Bones stated and Booth bit his lip subconsciously.

''Don't lie to me, you need to offload sometimes. I can take it, I'm a big girl now.'' Bones tried to ignore his thumb stroking her skin.

''Yes, I was. Chrissie came from nowhere and it made me realise that we are never going to be safe whilst we keep running. For one terrible second I thought River was going to shoot her. I stopped him but it was close.'' Booth did off load and Bones sighed.

''I can't believe he took your gun. I don't think he would have used it David, I don't.'' Bones couldn't let herself believe that.

''You're probably right but it's such a dangerous position for a kid of his age to be in, any kid. This whole thing is crazy and out of control.'' Booth felt doubt for the first time, maybe this was the wrong thing to do. They were running for their lives with two kids in tow, it wasn't the actions of responsible adults.

''We had no choice, always remember that we had no choice. They would have killed him, you know that. I know it's strange but I love him, I love both of them. I've experienced a family again and I understand now, it's like you say we do things for our family don't we? These past weeks have been amongst the best weeks of my life.'' Bones read his mind again and Booth nodded, pulling her close, touched by her heartfelt words. It was a moment of epiphany for Bones but Booth didn't want to make too much of a big deal of it in case he scared her by being too forthright. He could see her sadness as the contrast with her own parents' actions was stark and unsettling.

''Kids do that.'' Booth mused, ''they creep into your heart and take up residence before you have time to evict them.''

''A strange analogy but pretty accurate.'' Bones laughed and Booth sank his face into her hair, breathing in the scent deeply.

''I know you're right but what do we do now? '' Booth was wracked with guilt and doubt as he pulled away.

''We get a good night's sleep. We get up and then we do it all over again. We do it as many times as we need to. Then one day we get to go home, all of us.'' Bones was being the strong one.

''What would I do without you?'' Booth let her bolster him for once.

'' I really think it's time we went to bed.'' Bones couldn't ignore the waves of pleasure emanating from his hand any longer.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Booth stood up with her in his arms.

XyXyXyXyXy

It was pitch black when they pulled into the dark parking lot. Their lights picked out the lone man standing directly behind an old station wagon.

Jack turned the car off and Angela opened the door instantly.

''Ang, wait.'' Jack stopped her. '' Stay here, I'll go. We don't know what state he's in. This is Max Brennan, he's dangerous you know.'' Jack held her eye and he didn't falter. Angela sighed.

''Ang, please just this once let me look after you. Just this once.'' Jack raised his eyebrows and Angela nodded reluctantly.

''Good.'' Jack checked his gun and looked around again. ''Okay?'' He smiled at the two anxious woman. Angela sat forward and kissed him, a deep, needy kiss. Jack was surprised and he pulled away with regret.

''I love you, Jack.'' Angela said breathlessly. Jack had to laugh, she really did choose her moments.

''I love you too, Ang.'' Jack reciprocated before taking a deep, fortifying breath. He got out of the car and walked over to Max with much more confidence than he felt. He squeezed the gun in his hand to reassure himself.

''Jack.'' Max greeted him, he looked haunted and Jack instantly smelt the gasoline.

''Yeah, probably best not to smoke.'' Max chuckled and managed to sound like a villain from a James Bones film.

''We know it was Deputy Director Cassius Monroe who assaulted Timothy Baldwin, the little boy who died. Do you remember him?'' Jack appealed to Max's conscience not sure he had one.

''Yes, I do. Do you know what happens to paedophiles in jail?'' asked Max, his voice low and gruff.

''I have a pretty good idea. He would go to jail for the rest of his life you know, could even get the chair.'' Jack knew it was probably too late for that but he still made the point.

Max smiled at him looking at him from beneath a furrowed brow and nodded.

''Have you ever exacted revenge Jack, true revenge?'' Max's words didn't exactly raise Jack's hopes. He shook his head, Jack wasn't the type although sometimes he wished he was.

''It's funny Jack, it must be my daughter's influence but somehow I don't have the stomach for vengeance after all.'' Max threw the trunk open and there was the Deputy Director alive and kicking but terrified, his eyes wide and staring.

Usually Jack would feel sorry for someone in this predicament, he knew what it was like to be held against your will but for this man, Jack felt nothing but contempt.

''Be sure to tell Tempe I love her. Goodbye Jack.'' Max held his hand out and Jack shook it. Max walked away into the darkness and Jack didn't do a damn thing to stop him.

''Oh my God.'' Angela gasped as he reached Jack and saw the contents of the trunk.

''I'm calling Caroline, she's the only person we can trust.'' Camille already had the cell at her ear, she was mindful that this was still a precarious situation.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Booth zipped up the bag and threw it towards the door. Bones was sitting putting the finishing touches to her make- up and Booth couldn't resist kissing her neck.

''Stop it, I'll smudge my lip stick.'' Bones wriggled away from him. Booth looked at the kids staring transfixed at the TV screen.

''Okay guys, we need to talk.'' Booth clicked it off just as the news came on. He avoided the news when he could, believing that he would see his own face staring back at him one of these days.

''About what?'' Parker chewed on the pastry in his hand and looked at his father curiously.

''What do you think Parker?'' Elliot scooted across the bed as far away from Booth as he could get.

''Call him Harry.'' Booth snapped, they needed to be more careful than ever. Elliot said nothing, he just stared sulkily at the floor.

''What River means Harry is that we need to talk about yesterday. I have to make sure if something like that happens again, you don't act crazy and put yourselves in danger.'' Booth pulled up a chair and sat down. Bones sat listening at the mirror.

''It was him not me. I told him that he shouldn't touch your gun. I know that dad. You always say, guns are not toys. I told him. '' Parker was aggrieved that he was being included in this lecture.

''Suck up.'' Elliot threw at Parker who poked his tongue out at him, neither boy seemed exactly traumatised by events.

Booth wasn't sure that was a good thing, it indicated a certain amount of desensitisation but it was helping at the moment. Elliot hadn't mentioned his mother once, Booth knew they would have to deal with that and the confirmation of Andy's fate but for now he had to reinforce some boundaries as a matter of urgency.

''Hey, leave him alone. You're in enough trouble already.'' Booth told Elliot off, aware that he needed to react as normally as possible. The kids needed that security in this most insecure of times.

''If anything scares you again then you find a safe place and call me or mom. You don't rush in, we will handle it. You understand me?'' Booth kept it simple and both boys nodded.

''He said he was going to pound me daddy. I'm sorry, I told him where the bullets were. I'm real sorry.'' Parker sniffed back tears and Elliot flicked nervous eyes at Booth. Bones turned from the mirror and crossed her arms, she wasn't very happy with this development. Elliot avoided looking at her as he sensed her disapproval.

''Did he? Is that what happened? Did you threaten him?'' Booth wasn't impressed with what Parker had revealed either and he glared angrily at Elliot who couldn't deny it as it was true.

''He wouldn't tell me, I had to say something. I was trying to protect him.'' Elliot defended his actions. Booth understood that instinct only too well, it was an admirable trait but Elliot wasn't equipped for the role yet. Booth had to make him understand that, their lives might depend on it.

''With a weapon that you don't know how to use safely. Have you got any clue what would happen if a cop saw you with a gun?'' Booth just held onto his temper, Bones shivered at the thought as she busied herself packing the last few bits. She knew she was opting out again, letting Booth do the dirty work but she hadn't been there. Booth had to do this, she was aware she couldn't have stopped him if she'd wanted to which she didn't.

''I do know how to handle a gun, well kinda.'' Elliot countered. Man and boy locked eyes, a silent battle of wills. There was only ever going to be one winner, Elliot looked away with a sigh of defeat.

''I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry Harry that I said I'd pound you. I wouldn't do that.'' Elliot proved yet again that he had the guts to own up when it mattered.

''If you pull a stunt like that again then you'll be the one who gets pounded. You understand me?'' Booth pointed at Elliot who nodded miserably.

''I didn't hear you.'' Booth snapped and Elliot whispered yes.

''Good and for the record either of you touch my gun again, you will get a spanking you won't forget, my guns are locked away for a reason. They are not meant for kids. Everyone clear on that?'' Booth stared at Elliot who looked guilty as sin. He exchanged a look with Parker, neither boy sure how to react to Booth's threat.

Bones understood why Booth was so draconian, she had worked on several children who had been shot accidently in the home.

''I said are we clear?'' Booth raised his voice slightly and Elliot nodded quickly.

''Yes dad.'' Parker was emphatic with his reply. ''It wasn't even me.'' He muttered to himself.

''No, I know it wasn't bub. River, I mean it so don't test me.'' Booth felt the need to reinforce his warning as well as pacify Parker.

''I know, I won't. I wanted to help. I was trying to look out for him.'' Elliot was compliant so Booth nodded.

''He was dad.'' Parker stepped up for his brother, his sulkiness suddenly forgotten.

''I know that as well bub but it was dangerous. You have to let me do that part okay guys?''Booth made the point yet again. The boys nodded once more.

''Good, now we're going to hit the road again. It's the same as before. We're the Walsh family and we are going to find a new place to live. I know that's tough but I promise that we will go home soon alright?'' Booth felt the need to give the kids some hope even if he didn't really know for sure when that would happen.

''It's okay dad, we understand.'' Parker was so solemn that Booth couldn't resist grabbing a hug.

''Booth, we should go.'' Bones interrupted the tender moment, reminding Booth that time was short.

''Chop! Chop! Let's get out of here.'' Booth hurried them. Bones held her hand out to Parker and led him to the car. Elliot was a lot slower, eyeing Booth nervously as he stood waiting by the door.

''Now would be good River.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and as Elliot walked past him, he helped him on his way with two very hard swats on the behind. He was still upset about Elliot's mistreatment of Parker and felt it deserved some retribution.

''Don't ever threaten your brother again. You hear me?'' Booth warned as they went to the car, Booth scanned the area rapidly, the coast was clear for now.

''I won't, I'm sorry.'' Elliot was fervent with his apology but he still thought Booth was being harsh.

''That really hurt, dad.'' he complained churlishly as he stomped sulkily to the car. Booth rolled his eyes to the heavens and followed him.

''It was meant to, get in the car and don't make me notice you for at least an hour. I'll let you know when I've cooled down.'' Booth made it clear he was not in an indulgent mood. He climbed into the front seat reluctantly, knowing they faced another hard drive in front of them.

XyXyXyXyXy

''He talks to no one, take him straight to the secure location.'' Caroline spoke sharply to the FBI agents. They were from the West Coast seconded for this task. Caroline had been thinking ahead and had used every ounce of her influence to ensure this investigation wasn't any more corrupt than it already was.

''De-Luca?'' Camille asked as Caroline walked to the huddled waiting trio.

''That Cherie is perplexing to say the least. He was scheduled to leave with his family plus his new daughters on a private jet bound for Venezuela. He didn't materialise so Daddy is not a happy man at the moment. The word is that De Luca Junior killed Timothy Baldwin to cover up the Deputy Director's activities to buy his cooperation and the rest was damage limitation. It got out of control when you found the body and Booth located Elliot Mack. He could identify Alessandro De Luca as the killer so that's why the hit was issued without daddy's OK. When the second family emerged De Luca senior had no choice but protect his operation, he had Andy Mack killed and I'm betting that Chrissie Mack won't be far behind him. It's a mess Cherie, a total mess. De Luca Junior was acting outside of his authority, his kiddie operation was the final straw and he's been effectively thrown out of the family. He is now a loose cannon which is not a good thing'' Caroline outlined the complicated details.

''Alessandro De Luca is a maverick, he believes he can do what he wants when he wants. He doesn't even respect the mob's code.'' Caroline added as an afterthought.

''Booth and Brennan?'' Angela asked what she really wanted to know.

''Totally exonerated, if anything they both deserve citations. I will do my best to get those for them but we need to find them first. They need protection and they need it now. '' Caroline gave Angela a hard stare.

''I don't know where they are Caroline, I really don't.'' Angela was earnest because it was true although she knew how they could find them but she needed to know one last thing.

'' The hits?'' Jack asked what he knew Angela was going to.

''Withdrawn about an hour ago, they are untouchables as far as the family are concerned but I don't think Al is going to listen to that order. De Luca Senior didn't want his family involved in any more of this but his boy is just not listening to papa anymore. They want to cut a deal and the Agency are negotiating as they don't want this in open court either. Booth and Dr Brennan's continued absence is an obstacle to any deal, the agency need to be sure they are safe and sound before they agree to anything. This is a disaster already Cherie, they don't want it getting worse, dead children do not make good PR. '' Caroline felt so dirty by association that she wanted to take a shower.

Everyone looked at each other, Angela shivered as she realised that her dearest friends were now in even more peril. A lunatic was on their tails and he was clearly out of control, they needed to come home where they would be safe.

''Ang?'' Jack prompted her and she blushed.

''Okay, okay. I gave them new identities. We can use those to find them. As soon as they use a credit card, we'll have a location. '' Angela finally admitted.

''Right so we need to get you to a computer because they need our help more than ever now.'' Camille took charge yet again.

XyXyXyXyXy

Our beloved duo's situation has taken a turn for the worse. Can their friends get to them before the enemy? Perhaps they have a guardian angel looking out for them?

Review and you might just find out.

Laters Sammie X


	30. Chapter 30 A Soft Place To Land

I wasn't planning on posting so soon but I am writing a future chapter that is so, well its just so that I'm anxious to share it with you all so I want to get there sooner rather than later! There are some others to go first so here you go. Enjoy, its long but they always are aren't they?

Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock !

Laters Sammie. XXXX

XyXyXyXyXy

''We need to avoid using anything that could help them trace us. No credit cards, social security numbers, nothing that will show up on a computer anywhere.'' Booth watched the boys playing on a jungle gym. They were sitting in a sunny park, they had found another suitable town but were discussing strategies.

''How will we work? We need to work. It will seem suspicious if we don't. We need to assume new identities. That would be safer.'' Bones understood Booth's logic but it seemed impossible.

'' I know that Em but we can't get all the documentation we need without Angela, it took all her expertise to find one family that fitted. It would be too much for the boys anyway, there is a limit to what they can handle. They would be so confused which would be dangerous, more dangerous than staying as we are.'' Booth gave a sound argument but Bones still looked doubtful.

''Em unless we start a trail we will stay off the radar. We can change one digit on our social security numbers so we can work and give incorrect past details on the boys' school records. It takes months for those errors to show up. This nightmare should be over by then.'' Booth had it all figured out.

''That's true.'' Bones contemplated that fact, they had come across this problem during several cases, it was surprisingly easy for people to hide their true identities.

''We have plenty of cash, we'll use that for now.'' Booth knew that Bones had a bag full of money. He'd laughed when she told him how much but it was proving to be a lifeline.

''How will it ever end?'' Bones was feeling hopeless.

''We have friends Em, they'll be working on it. We have to trust them.'' Booth had faith and Bones nodded, she looked into the distance as she thought about those they had left behind.

''I miss Grace.'' She sighed as she saw a little girl skipping beside her mother nearby.

''I know you do so do I. I'm sure she's keeping Angela and Jack busy.'' Booth stroked her hair and she tried to smile but her eyes remained dull. There was silence as they both pictured the little girl who had also taken up residence in their hearts. Bones felt her absence as a physical pain but she knew she couldn't indulge that feeling.

''You think Chrissie will betray us then?'' Bones asked, turning her attention to another topic and Booth's face clouded.

''I have given up having any expectations of that woman. I can't believe she deceived me so completely, the fact that I once envied her relationship with Andy makes me sick to my stomach.'' Booth revealed to Bones his deep hurt at Chrissie's betrayal. She was honoured but had no idea how to respond so she simply took his hand.

''She's desperate so I think she will try to get back on De Luca's good side by giving up the information. We need to be cautious for now.'' Booth stood up releasing Bones hand with a regretful squeeze, he frowned as he saw Elliot climb onto the top of the bars, balancing precariously.

''River, get down from there.'' He called over and Elliot glanced over at him.

''What?'' He grinned holding his arm out as he began to edge along the bar. Booth sighed and strode over.

''Come down River, you'll fall. And you bub, let's go.'' Booth held his hand out to Parker who skipped over. The last thing they needed was for one of the kids to get hurt, that would require paperwork that might betray them. It was a reminder that they were walking a constant tight rope, a mere heartbeat away from discovery or worse.

''Where are we going dad? I don't want to go in the car anymore, it sucks.'' Parker wasn't very keen on that idea. Elliot landed next to him and both boys looked suspiciously at Booth.

''No, we're going to get some food.'' Booth knew that they needed to sort out a house, schools and jobs, there was a lot to do.

''Oh right, good. I'm starved. Come on Harry, race you.'' Elliot took off with Parker on his heels.

''They seem okay.'' Bones joined Booth as they walked towards the diner.

''Kids are tough aren't they? Not sure about us though? We okay?'' Booth took her hand and Bones nodded.

''Yes, I think we are.'' Bones nodded and Booth smiled.

It was going to be hard work to start over but Booth truly believed that together they could do almost anything.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Nothing. No trace, they've disappeared.'' Angela was frustrated as she checked her computer once more. Despite their mutual declarations of love, they had returned to their seemingly platonic relationship and that wasn't helping Angela's pessimistic outlook.

''I want mommy and daddy.'' Gracie was tired and grumpy as she sat on the couch glaring at the TV.

''I know you do sweetie, we're working on it.'' Angela replied wearily.

''This is yucky. I hate french toast. I told you that before.'' Gracie spat a mouthful of chewed up bread onto a plate.

''You said it was your favourite yesterday.'' Jack helped out as Angela put her head into her hands.

''Well it's not now. It's yucky and I hate it.'' Gracie threw the plate on the floor.

''Grace, pick that up.'' Angela snapped and Jack walked over to her. He placed his hand on Angela's neck and squeezed.

''They'll turn up Ang.'' He said softly. Grace watched him with a murderous glare and poked her tongue out at Angela.

''Hate you too. I want my daddy!'' Gracie's voice went up and Jack felt Angela stiffen under his hand. She was worn out and not in a fit state to deal with the tantrum that was imminent.

''Hey young lady, that's naughty. Daddy wouldn't let you behave this way and neither will I. Pick up your mess and say sorry to Angela .'' Jack did something he hadn't done before, he told Gracie off and Angela looked at him in surprise.

''No, I won't.'' Gracie jumped up and ran from the room, slamming the door as she went.

There was silence, Angela felt tears gathering in her eyes as she struggled to control her despair.

''Come on Ang, stay strong. She's missing them, we all are.'' Jack sat next to her and took her hand. The front door bell went but they ignored it.

''Where are they Jack? This is crazy, it's been over a month now. We should have made sure there was a way to tell them when it was safe to come back. '' Angela was bereft and fraught with concern.

''It was all so quick Ang, we're not sure it is safe yet are we? No one has exactly behaved with much honour so far, it's probably best that they are in hiding for now. At least until they find Alessandro.'' Jack referenced that De Luca Junior's whereabouts remained a mystery and he was a constant lurking threat.

''It's my fault that they don't know, I should have thought of that. They don't even know that he's on the loose and looking for them. '' Angela wasn't to be comforted.

''Angela, you helped to save their lives. Don't ever forget that.'' Jack hesitated and then placed his hand on Angela's cheek. His face glowed with love and Angela felt butterflies, praying that he would finally say what she'd been waiting for.

''It's Wendell. Look its Wendell.'' Gracie was all smiles now as she sat in the arms of the handsome, young FBI agent. Angela pulled abruptly away from Jack and rose with a beaming smile. Jack frowned, suddenly the dynamics had shifted and he felt rejection come from nowhere.

''Well you're a sight for sore eyes.'' Angela embraced him affectionately, Jack saw the connection immediately and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

''Jack, this is Wendell. Our hero.'' Angel introduced the two men and the temperature in the room dropped rapidly.

'' I love Wendell.'' Gracie said as she placed a smacker on the agent's cheek, her crush alive and kicking. Wendell blushed and tickled her, Jack fought the urge to snatch his little girl from this usurper's arms.

Jack felt his family begin to slip away from him yet again, he had taken the reconciliation with Angela for granted and he knew instantly that had been a mistake.

''So you've been promoted.'' Angela poured some more wine for Wendell whilst Jack sat glowering on the other side of the table. Grace was safely tucked up although she had been reluctant to leave Wendell, much to Jack's chagrin she had only agreed to go to bed if Wendell read to her. Jack had hidden the Harry Potter book they were reading together, that would have been too much to bear. It was their thing, what they did, a ritual for only them.

''Paid off really but I'll take what I can get. I'm kinda disillusioned with the agency at the moment.'' Wendell smiled, his blue eyes glittering and Angela felt the pull of naked desire.

She glanced at Jack who gave her a knowing but withering look over the edge of his wine glass. The atmosphere was tense but Angela was happy with the way this was working out. She had become increasingly frustrated by Jack's inaction and she thought Wendell would provide just the right motivation.

''So I was wondering Angela if maybe you would let me buy you dinner tomorrow cos you guys aren't…'' Wendell gestured between them and Angela hid a chuckle, Wendell hadn't forgotten their deal and was playing his part perfectly.

''No, just friends.'' Jack said abruptly and Angel felt a stab of hurt, he had been a little too fast with the affirmation. Angela kept her smile fixed and nodded.

''We are just friends like Jack said.'' She confirmed, her voice betraying her irritation.

''Good, I'll pick you up at eight then.'' Wendell stood up and shook Jack's hand who had no choice but to be civil.

''I'll show you out.'' Angela said but Jack wasn't being that civil. He jumped up instantly.

''No, it's okay. I'll do it.'' Jack waited for Wendell to leave which he did, slipping Angel a sneaky wink as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Angela suppressed a giggle at Jack's stony face as he followed Wendell out. This was perfect, Jack would be forced to admit his feelings now.

XyXyXyXyXy

''They're real nice, this is a great town.'' Bones closed the door on Booth's boss with a satisfied smile. Booth's boss and his wife had come over for the evening as Bones continued her social education. They were renting the house from them, he had accepted Booth's excuse that they had suffered a house fire which resulted in all their papers being destroyed. The six month's rent in advance and in cash had eased the passage further.

''Yeah it is. I feel comfortable here. It's a good place to raise kids.'' Booth was impressed by the quality of life and was reconsidering his own living options once he returned to his real life.

''Em, you have to lock this away.'' Booth held up the gun that he had slipped into the bureau.

''Where did you get that?'' Bones was shocked, Booth pulled a face.

''Elliot was looking at it, said it was in the kitchen cabinet when I took it away from him. He was demonstrating to Harry how to take the safety off, you can't keep it where the kids can get hold of it.'' Booth scolded her and she went red.

''I'm sorry, it's just….'' Bones looked away.

''You're jumpy, I get that. River is a bundle of nerves all the time and he's developing a major attitude to cover it.'' Booth had lost none of his knack for reading people.

''Yes, I had noticed that.'' Bones referenced the fact that the whole day had been a constant barrage of fighting children despite Booth's threats of death or worse if they didn't stop it.

''He sees the bogeyman everywhere he looks I guess and he's taking it out on us.'' Booth felt a failure, he obviously wasn't fulfilling his role of protector that well.

'' Why is that?'' Bones didn't understand the concept of a soft place to land.

''It's what families are for Em, kids have to express their fears somewhere and it's healthy if they do it at home.'' Booth shrugged, it was obvious to him.

''So we should be flattered that he's behaving like a monster is that what you mean?'' Bones tried to make sense of that.

''Well I guess you could say that. Chrissie has him all shook up, its not that surprising. Let's grab a night cap. Its Friday after all.'' Booth slipped his arm around her shoulders.

They sat at the kitchen table, glasses of red wine in front of them. Bones felt so content that she almost forgot their precarious predicament at times, she was working a few days a week at the local high school and had begun her paper on teenage relationships. Booth was working construction and they were doing much better than they could ever have imagined a few weeks earlier.

''What are we going to do about River?'' She asked, concerned that her pseudo son was so troubled by hidden demons.

''I'll talk to him, see if I can get him to open up some. He'll feel better and so will we. Although I also have to get him to lay off Harry. He's not a punch bag so I'm gonna have to be devious. Plus I need to make the point about guns again, scared, nervy kids and weapons are not a match made in heaven, '' Booth sipped his wine as he stretched in the chair. He really enjoyed working outside but he was missing police work, his true vocation.

''It's a lot to cope with, he's only a child.'' Bones wasn't convinced, Elliot cultivated a tough exterior and she didn't think he would be that forthcoming.

''It always has been a big ask but Harry's managing so River should as well. He's older after all.'' Booth shrugged and Bones nodded. They didn't broach the fact that Elliot was facing the loss of his entire family, it was too huge to consider.

''Okay but be nice.'' Bones slapped his arm.

''I can't be too nice Em, I have to consider Harry too but I'll be careful what I say.'' Booth drained his glass.

''Its bedtime Em.'' He said with a glint in his eye.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So what's the story Ang?'' Jack ate an English muffin whilst he watched Angela spread some peanut butter on Gracie's toast.

''What story? I don't know what you mean.'' Angel replied coyly and Jack rolled his eyes.

''Wendell Ang, you wanna tell me about Wendell? You know tall, handsome Aryan type who looks at you like he'd like to tear your clothes off where you stand.'' Jack was caustic with his response.

''Does he?'' Angela licked some spread from her fingers seductively and Jack pursed his lips, she was playing him again and it pissed him off. Why couldn't she just be honest?

''Yes Ang, he does. Decided to ignore Sweets advice then?'' Jack waited for her answer but she just shrugged.

''I don't know what you mean.'' Angela picked up the plate and placed it on the table.

''Go and wake up Gracie. We'll be late for her party.'' Angela was all perfect mom to deflect Jack and he walked away in a huff.

Angela smiled smugly at his irritation, her plan was working perfectly and she was enjoying it, it made things interesting.

As Jack approached Gracie's bedroom, he heard her speaking and stopped to listen.

''Mommy and daddy do still love me, they had to go away is all. They had to get Conn away from the bogeyman.'' Gracie appeared to be speaking to someone. There was a pause and then she spoke again.

''I love Jack and Ang too but they're not really mine. Not like mommy and daddy.'' Gracie sounded so grown up but the sadness in her words was heartbreaking to hear. Jack wondered if he should creep away but then he heard the soft sound of crying and he acted without a second thought.

He leant down and peered into the small tent carefully constructed from an old sheet, Gracie's sparkling eyes gazed mournfully at him. She was cuddling her baby to her cheek stroking the soft cotton of its sleep suit with her pinkie. Jack didn't say a word, he just held his arms to her.

She came to him instantly and he held her as she cried for her family.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I'm going out. Tell mom and dad I'll be home about five.'' Elliot grabbed a hot pop tart and juggled it in his hands.

''No, you tell 'em. Anyways you have to ask.'' Parker wasn't doing Elliot's dirty work for him.

''I'm thirteen, I do what I want.'' Elliot was hoping to avoid Booth after the previous evening. He put a bottle of water in his back pack after giving up on breakfast .

''Yeah sure you do. I'll tell dad you said that.'' Parker knew Elliot was talking nonsense.

''Bite me Harry, you are such a retard.'' Elliot landed a punch on Parker's arm before turning to the door where he walked straight into Booth at the bottom of the stairs.

''Thirteen does not mean you do as you please. Sit down whilst you still can.'' Booth turned Elliot around and pushed him back into the kitchen.

''What?'' Elliot was belligerent but he still sat.

''Do not push me River, I've been real patient but that is not going to last forever. Keep your hands to yourself and stop pushing your little brother around. '' Booth was on the war path and both boys shrank in the face of his wrath.

''So who's gonna explain last night? What did I tell you about guns?'' Booth sat down as well but he still filled the room.

''It was him not me.'' Parker pointed at his sullen brother and Elliot glared at him. Booth looked between them, the atmosphere wasn't exactly relaxed but this still needed to be said.

'' I know that but I'm saying this just once more before I get real cranky so listen up. You do not touch guns, you are kids and if you get scared or worried then you talk to me or mom about it. I'm not saying it again, you listen and if you don't then you will be in big trouble. Is any part of what I just said confusing you?'' Booth was talking to Elliot and he knew it as did Parker but he played along.

''No dad,'' Parker nodded but Elliot stared at the table.

''River?'' Booth hadn't meant to go straight for the jugular, he had planned to be understanding and understated but Elliot's attitude made that impossible.

''I'm not scared of you.'' Elliot was uncooperative to say the least. ''I'm not scared of anyone.'' He added. Booth knew the truth was in fact the exact opposite.

''I don't want you to be scared of me. I just want you to mind me.'' Booth was calm with his response.

''But what if you're not around? We have to protect ourselves, I'm not letting some loony kill me or Harry just cos you told me not to touch a gun. That's stupid. This is America, the constitution says that you can bear arms to defend yourself doesn't it or doesn't the constitution apply to us then? '' Elliot argued back and Booth considered his reply carefully.

''River, you having a gun in your hand makes it more likely that you will get hurt not less. We are safe here, no one knows where we are. There is no trace of us at all. You are never alone if you do what you're supposed to. I know what happened was scary but here you are safe. You are safe with us, I won't let anything bad happen but you guys have to help me.'' Booth was convincing and Parker got up, he sat on Booth's lap hugging his neck as he did. Elliot didn't even look up.

''We were supposed to be safe before but she still came and ruined it didn't she?'' He said quietly.

''And I handled it. If you'd told the truth then none of that would have happened but no one got hurt. We have been even more cautious here. This is not up for discussion River, I'm telling you so listen.'' Booth had to be firm. Parker was watching curiously, aware that this was escalating into a fight.

''I don't have to listen to you, you're not my father so you can go to hell. I'll kill the son of a bitch if I get the chance and you won't stop me.'' Elliot stood up but Booth was fast. He deposited Parker on his feet and grabbed Elliot by the collar.

''I am the closest thing you have to a dad right now so you do have to listen to me whether you like it or not. You're grounded, all weekend. Go to your room.'' Booth released him and Elliot threw his arms up.

''What did I do? I didn't do anything.'' Elliot felt hard done by. Booth reminded himself that this was a scared and grief stricken child but the temptation to swat his behind was overwhelming. Booth dug deep and restrained himself.

''River, you were playing with a gun yet again. Consider yourself lucky that you're just grounded.'' Booth was amazed that this had developed into a full blown argument so quickly.

''I'm not going to my room and you can't make me. I'm going to see my friends.'' Elliot started for the front door but Booth blocked his way. He leaned down and said quietly.

''I said go to your room. I will make you if I have to.''

Elliot glowered at Booth but then he rolled his eyes before stomping up the stairs. The house shook as he slammed his bedroom door almost off its hinges.

Bones came rushing down stairs, a look of panic on her face.

''Don't ask Em, just don't ask.'' Booth said, he was painfully aware that he'd handled that really badly.

''Don't worry dad, he gets it. He's mad with his mom not you. He'll do what you say, he just doesn't like it much.'' Parker was the voice of reason and Booth couldn't help but smile.

XyXyXyXyXy

Poor old Booth, he's forced to be the bad guy and we all know he isn't really don't we? Poor Elliot too, far too much for one kid to handle. Our lovable duo have become his soft place to land and that's not always pretty is it? Jack and Ang are performing the same function with Gracie and isn't Jack just the best daddy? ( not as good as Booth obviously)

Angela, I just want to shake her but Jack isn't much better. What is it with those two? Gracie has their number though, just wait and see.

Review cos it makes me feel loved.

S X


	31. Chapter 31 Kids! Who'd Have Them?

Not sure why I'm sharing so soon but I am enjoying this story so I guess I wanted to share. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm feeling very loved. Can't see that continuing but as you're all such a nice lot it probably will. I am very sure I don't deserve it.

I don't know why but BB always end up with a bunch of kids in my fics. I think it was that Comic Con interview, it suits them somehow.

They just strike me as the type of parents any kid would kill for. I think in my next fic I should just get them to set up an orphanage, maybe Bones can decide to help all those foster kids that bother her so much?

Has anyone else noticed that there are less and less episodes that involve kids in Bones? I don't think Mr Boreanaz likes them ( the plots not the kids) much, upsets him. I reckon he's a big softie.

It's a pity cos they are always riveting but hey ho. I just write my own.

Enough rambling, here you go. Loads happening here.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Angela swept into the room taking Jack's breath away. She looked wonderful and Jack's legs went to jelly.

''Do I look okay?'' Angela did a twirl and Jack gulped. His face was red and Angela saw the desire in his eyes but she held strong.

''You look like a princess.'' Gracie answered for Jack as she looked up at her in wonder.

''Thank you sweetie.'' Angel touched Gracie's silken hair and tried to suppress the over whelming feeling that all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Jack and their little cherub. A romantic dinner with Wendell was less than inviting.

''Yes, you look great Ang. Wendell's a lucky guy.'' Jack managed to get out and Angela felt crushing disappointment. This was where Jack was supposed to declare undying love for her but he wasn't playing ball.

''Yes he is.'' Angela's eyes flashed with anger and Jack opened his mouth, about to spill but then the door bell rang.

''Wendell's here.'' Gracie squealed and ran to open the door. Jack and Angela's eyes met and there was an awkward silence.

''Wow, you look great.'' Wendell whistled and Angela instantly wore a wide smile that didn't touch her eyes.

''We'll be late, don't wait up.'' Angela flounced to the door. Wendell paused looking uncomfortably at Jack before he followed her.

Gracie glowered up at Jack and put her hands on her hips. Her manner was disparaging and she looked so much like her mother that the air caught in Jack's throat. He felt like an order was about to be issued, an order that had to be obeyed. Again, just like her mother.

''You should tell her. You love her and she loves you. You're being real dumb Jack, really dumb.'' She lisped and Jack struggled in the face of a formidable force.

''I thought you loved Wendell.'' Jack wanted her to deny it and Gracie shook her head at him as she rolled her eyes melodramatically.

''I do love him but not as much as you.'' Gracie wrapped her arms around his waist and Jack stroked her hair. He loved this little girl so completely he didn't want to contemplate the fact that one day he would have to hand her back to her real family.

Jack hauled her up into his arms and she snuggled in, he sighed, kissing her head.

''How about we make some popcorn?'' He walked the kitchen before he got any more relationship advice from an eight year old but in his heart he knew she was right. He needed to be honest with Angela, she was his soul mate and he had to find the courage to tell her that.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot was still sulking and it was starting to grate on Booth's nerves.

''River, you are not leaving this table until you eat at least half of that.'' Booth had watched him push his food around his plate for at least half an hour. Bones was aware that there was friction between Booth and Elliot who was behaving like a total brat. He had made Parker cry twice in the last hour and Booth was losing patience rapidly. All weekend Booth had tried to manufacture a moment alone with Elliot so they could talk but Elliot was avoiding him like the plague.

''I'm not hungry because I've been stuck here all weekend.'' Elliot grumbled as he allowed mashed potato to slop from his fork. Parker giggled and Elliot flicked it at him, potato splattered the younger boy's face.

''Eww, that's gross.'' Parker shot a pea back.

''Stop it.'' Bones warned and Parker pouted moodily at her. Elliot instantly began to laugh which just infuriated Parker further.

''Oooh scary face. Watch out mom, Harry's pissed. '' He gloated and Parker looked ready to attack.

''No fighting, I'm not kidding. Do not start fighting again.'' Booth was feeling the effects of controlling endless boisterousness. Elliot smirked at Parker who slumped back in his chair, folding his arms, mutiny on his mind.

''River, leave your brother alone and eat your dinner or I swear to god.'' Booth was at the end of his tether and reconsidering the whole concept of family life. He understood why Elliot was being this way but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

''Whatever.'' Elliot screwed up his face as he ate some mash potato. ''It's cold.'' He said in disgust.

''Eat your dinner River. It wouldn't be cold if you hadn't played with it.'' Booth pointed out wearily.

Bones began to clear plates whilst Booth contemplated the fact his children were all temporarily possessed by the devil. He didn't even realise that he considered Elliot his son now, it was just the way he thought. He'd bought into their alternative life completely.

''It was him not me. Mom always yells at me when it's him.'' Parker gave Elliot a venom filled sneer when the older boy laughed at him yet again. Booth threw Elliot a warning glare who widened his eyes back at him, not fazed by the silent threat.

''I did not yell at you. I just told you to stop throwing food.'' Bones corrected Parker as she began to load the dishwasher.

''Yes cos you shouldn't do this.'' Elliot flicked yet more potato, he watched Booth carefully for a reaction. Elliot was clearly provoking Booth for his own entertainment. Bones waited for him to put a stop to it but he didn't, he just sighed heavily.

''He did it again, that's not fair. Yell at him.'' Parker felt the injustice deeply.

''Stop it River please, just eat your dinner then maybe just maybe you can have some dessert.'' Bones knew she had to be balanced although her words ended up sounding as if she was begging. Elliot frowned down at the plate of cold food with ill disguised contempt. Booth gave her a look of disbelief, these children most certainly didn't deserve dessert after what they'd put their parents through all day. Hellions didn't even begin to cover it.

''I only said maybe.'' Bones replied to Booth's silent admonishment.

''You're excused Harry. '' Booth said as he rose to make some coffee.

''Can I watch a movie please?'' Parker asked sweetly smirking at Elliot who was surprised that Booth appeared to be ignoring him.

''Yes.'' Booth filled the coffee jug with water. Elliot watched Parker leave the table and wondered if he dared follow him. Booth didn't seem bothered so he shrugged before shoving his plate away and getting up.

''Hey! Hey!'' Booth sharp rebuke stopped him in his tracks.

''What?'' Elliot was all innocence. Bones looked between man and boy, she wasn't sure why this was happening although her head told her the anthropological reason was that Elliot was kicking out at the alpha male as he struggled to cope with the magnitude of his grief.

''What did I just say?'' Booth walked around the counter and he towered above the boy who was dead set on challenging his authority.

''And I said I'm not hungry. Didn't you hear me?'' Elliot shrugged and turned to walk away, muttering an insult under his breath.

Bones heard the cussing so she was sure Booth did, she watched her pretend husband's reaction with interest. She had been impressed by his parenting skills up until now but she was curious to see how he would handle this show of total disrespect.

''Yes, I heard you. If you want to insult me then at least do it to my face but think about the consequences carefully cos I am not real tolerant of my kids cussing at me. '' Booth stood to his full height and Elliot stepped back. Booth was attempting to intimidate him and Bones wasn't that comfortable with this approach.

''So? Tell someone who gives a damn. Oh and I'm not your kid.'' Elliot walked away and Booth was frozen to the spot, the hurt burnt deeply causing his temper to flare. He glanced at Bones who smiled tightly, not so intimidating it would seem. Bones was secretly impressed by Elliot's nerve, she'd seen Booth reduce hardened criminals to quivering wrecks with that approach.

''He's upset, give him some time. He'll apologise.'' Bones attempted to smooth over troubled waters.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Booth backed down and continued to make coffee. Bones sensed his preoccupation as he helped her clean the kitchen.

They drank coffee in silence and Bones was disconcerted, Booth was not usually at a loss when dealing with the kids. It shook her foundations, Booth was her rock and she felt like he was starting to crumble under the pounding waves.

''You're not happy with that solution are you?'' Bones finally spoke and Booth pulled a face.

''No, he's testing me. He doesn't trust me, he thinks I'm gonna give up on him like everyone else has.'' Booth admitted. Bones looked surprised.

''Oh, is that what that was?'' She exclaimed and Booth laughed.

''Yes Em, it was. He wants to see how far he can push me.'' Booth contemplated his coffee deep in thought. He was aware that Elliot was showing signs of melt down, he was hell bent on self destruction and Booth had to act to stop that for all their sakes. However, he was reluctant to play the heavy father role, Elliot was too fragile.

'' So how far can he push you then?'' Bones asked catching his eye. Booth paused and considered her question.

''Not much further but in the interests of world peace, I am going to let it ride for now. '' Booth stood up and kissed her cheek.

''Did I tell you that I love you today?'' he grinned, his eyes flashing as he waited for her answer.

''No, you didn't.'' Bones accepted the endearment with a blush. The sound of kids fighting shattered the moment.

''Not been a good day has it? So I guess I should go break that up yet again shouldn't I? I'm very, very tired of their constant bickering so expect tears and that's just from me.'' Booth left Bones with a wry smile.

'' We have to get through this. We can't fall apart, we can't.'' Bones murmured to herself, instinct told her that their time was running out. As she glanced out of the window, she could see storm clouds gathering on the horizon.

XyXyXyXyXy

Angela was preoccupied by Jack and after an hour Wendell gave up the pretence.

''The guy's crazy for you. You don't need to play games.'' He said jolting her out of her trance.

'' He has to tell me that.'' Angela said obstinately although she didn't deny Wendell's assertion.

''He doesn't know how. Give the guy a break.'' Wendell argued from a man's point of view. Angela gulped her wine and then set it down.

''This is a nice hotel, how about we take full advantage of the facilities?'' Angela was feeling frustrated again and Wendell had been a willing participant before. Wendell grinned and held his hand up for the check.

They ran to the elevator and as soon as the door shut, Angela pinned Wendell to the wall with a passionate kiss. He responded in kind but then Angela pushed him away.

''This is ridiculous.'' She fumed. ''We are not in high school and I can't handle being a love struck teenager any longer. I'm sorry.'' Angela longed for Jack and all that he offered from the depths of her soul, he was a good catch and she knew now that she loved him. Loved him so much that she didn't think that any other man would ever measure up to him, the decision was made and the game was over, she would never play games again. Games were for children and Angela was not a child any more.

Angela punched the button for the foyer. Wendell held his hands up.

''Who am I to stand in the way of true love?'' He got it and didn't make things difficult.

Angela threw open the front door and ran breathlessly into the living room. She stopped and looked at the man and little girl curled sleeping on the couch whilst Buzz and Woody saved the day noisily in the back ground. She kicked off her shoes and tucked herself under Jack's arm.

He stirred, turned to her and kissed her head, a contented smile on his face. Angela closed her eyes glad to be home at last. She whispered in his ear.

''Ditto baby.'' Jack murmured in response.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his father's face flashed in his mind eye. Andy was smiling, his eyes twinkling. Elliot couldn't control the grief as tears burned, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying desperately to control them. He knew he'd played Booth and he had finally cracked, sending him to bed early. Elliot couldn't seem to control himself, he knew that Booth was all he had left but somehow he wanted to push him away.

He heard the door open and someone sat on the bed beside him. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and he turned abruptly away from the comfort, he didn't deserve it.

''I didn't tell him I loved him. I should have told him.'' Elliot whispered to the wall.

''Kiddo, dad's know that stuff. You didn't need to. He knew.'' Booth pulled the reluctant boy into his arms. He expected a fight but Elliot came easily.

''I hate her. She's my mother and I hate her.'' Elliot admitted and Booth squeezed him.

''So do I Elliot, so do I but that's normal. You're gonna have to live with those feelings and so will I. It will get better, please believe me. One day, it won't hurt so much.'' Booth said in his ear and Elliot stifled a sob.

''Elliot, its okay to cry, you don't have to be tough for me. I've cried for your dad. He was my friend and I will miss him for the rest of my life just like you will. We can learn to live with it together.'' Booth gave this boy a part of himself and Elliot stilled.

''I'm sorry Uncle Seeley, I'm sorry that you have to look after me. It's not fair, I was dumped on you and it's not fair. '' Elliot couldn't look at the man who had willingly stepped into the huge gap in Elliot's life.

''I will always look after you Elliot and I will not let anyone hurt you. You can trust me, I am not trying to replace him but I will always be here for you. I love you kiddo and you're stuck with me.'' Booth controlled his own pain as Elliot let go and allowed the tears to fall.

''I love you too Uncle Seeley and I do trust you. I know I'm safe with you.'' Elliot spoke from the heart and Booth felt him relax.

He didn't reply, none was required. He kissed the head of the boy who he knew he would never abandon and would protect until his last breath, just as he would his natural son.

Booth stayed there until Elliot fell asleep, he tucked him in gently, pulled the drapes and dropped a final kiss before going downstairs to play with his other son.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot gazed down at the table whilst Parker chattered away in the background.

''Hey guys, you need to move. You're going to be late.'' Booth came dashing in, grabbing some coffee to take with him.

''Going to the aquarium today dad.'' Parker shared his excitement around.

''Sounds like fun, bub.'' Booth smiled at his enthusiasm, he glanced at the handsome boy next to him. Booth was unsure how Elliot was going to react to him and he didn't want to push him.

''Sorry dad. You know about yesterday. '' Elliot managed to surprise Booth with an unsolicited apology.

''Thanks kiddo, I appreciate that.'' Booth meant it as well and Elliot smiled at him, a genuine loving smile that cheered Booth's day.

''Harry, your ride's here.'' Bones said airily as she came in, kissing Booth as she did.

Parker ran over and gave Booth a quick hug before he left.

''Everything okay?'' Bones asked nervously.

''Yeah we're good. I'm going to school.'' Elliot answered and Bones raised her eyebrows at Booth who shrugged.

''We're good. River said so.'' Booth was nonchalant but Bones wasn't fooled, she knew he had been worried how Elliot would behave towards him.

''Bye.'' Elliot kissed Bones and offered his knuckles to Booth who knocked them.

''Call, no hero acts you got it?'' Booth checked and Elliot rolled his eyes.

''Jeez dad, way to build the trust?'' Elliot left for school with a shake of the head.

Booth raised his shoulders in disbelief at Bones' incredulous expression.

''What can I say? I'm a genius who knows how kids operate. I am in touch with my inner child.'' Booth was as surprised as her.

''Well that is probably true, the kid thing not the genius part.'' Bones finished her tea.

''Thanks Em. I'm touched by your faith in me.'' Booth followed her out of the door.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So Angela, how was the date?'' Jack was smug and Angela wanted to smack him. She had been dimly aware of being led to bed the previous night and when she woke up, Jack was beside her.

Angela took a moment before she answered him.

''How do you think it was Jack?'' She asked him a question in response.

''I think it wasn't so great because you really wanted to be home with us.'' Jack took a chance and Angela was stunned by his honesty.

''He loves you.'' Gracie was standing in the doorway with a thunderous look on her face.

''Pardon me?'' Angela looked between them, aware that she was out of her depth.

''Tell him that you love him cos you do.'' Gracie wasn't giving up and Jack raised his eyebrows when Angela looked to him for support but he remained silent.

''Gracie, you need to get ready for school.'' Angela said weakly, she couldn't. She wanted to but something stopped her. She was frightened and her natural protectiveness kicked in yet again.

''I am not going to school until you tell my Jack you love him.'' Gracie stamped her foot.

Angela looked lost as she stood in the middle of the kitchen helplessly.

''I love you Ang.'' Jack said from nowhere.

'' It's your turn.'' Gracie said but Angela did what she always did, she ran away. She walked from the room without another word.

''She is incorrigible.'' Gracie rolled her eyes and Jack laughed.

''What does incorrigible mean Jack? Mommy said that to me when I was being naughty. What does it mean?'' Gracie came over and held her arms up, Jack picked her up like he always did.

'' It means that you don't always do what you should.'' Jack explained and Gracie nodded gravely.

''Well then Angela is incorrigible.'' Gracie reasserted.

''Yes she is but we love her anyway don't we?'' Jack chuckled and Gracie giggled as she nodded.

XyXyXyXyXy

''We're supposed to go to Carla's after school.'' Parker reminded Elliot as he opened the front door.

''I'm thirteen Harry, I am way too old for a babysitter. It's boring there and I have this.'' Elliot held up a video game. Bones had purchased yet another X Box a few weeks ago but she didn't let them play it as much as they wanted.

''It's real gory and very violent. You're gonna love it.'' Elliot coaxed Parker who caved, the temptation too much.

''You take the blame.'' Parker was a canny kid and Elliot laughed.

''I always do. You're such a daddy's boy.'' Elliot was good natured as he teased Parker who scowled.

''Oh lighten up, I'm only kidding. Don't go all wussy on me, I wanna play this game.'' Elliot cajoled Parker out of his developing bad mood.

''Dad will be real mad, I don't want him to be mad at me.'' Parker was still to be convinced.

''Don't sweat it, I'm the eldest so should know better, yadda, yadda, yadda…'' Elliot was already turning on the TV and Parker shrugged.

''I'll get some soda and chips.''

''Okay, but mom hid the chips in the top cabinet. You're gonna have to climb on the counter. Be careful.'' Elliot called absent mindedly as he began his virtual mission to save the world.

Suddenly, Elliot jumped and flung his head around searching desperately for the source of the sound of smashing glass that echoed around the room.

XXyXyXyXyXy


	32. Chapter 32 Dread!

Thanks for the reviews, they were great as always.

Really loving this story and I have written some dramatic stuff which I am looking forward to posting. For now you are going have to be happy with the build up.

I share Bones' foreboding. That's all I'm gonna say!

Laters. Sammie X

Oh review because I like reviews as I think I might have mentioned before!

XXyXyXyXyXy

''Don't panic. I'll check at home first and then call you.'' Booth waved to Mike as he attempted to calm down his hysterical wife.

''They will be at home, I know they will.'' Booth told himself as he drove, his gut told him so but there was always the fear that festered deep down.

Home was only a few minutes away and Booth kept his head, this just felt like kids stuff, nothing more than that. He was very aware that Elliot considered himself too mature for a sitter, he'd made that very clear.

As he opened the front door, he heard the wailing immediately. Then he did panic, really panic.

Elliot was holding a towel to a bleeding wound on the side of the Parker's head, his T shirt already soaked in blood. Elliot looked guiltily at Booth as he crashed through the door, his hand on his gun but not yet drawn.

''It was an accident, he fell.'' Elliot stuttered. Booth assessed the situation in a split second as he checked Parker, comforting him instantly.

''Sorry daddy.'' Parker sniffed and Booth groaned pulling his small son into his arms.

''It's okay big guy. Gonna need to go to ER though.'' Booth glared at Elliot, this had always been their fear but Booth was fairly confident that enough time had passed. They could get lucky again.

''Sorry.'' Elliot said again, a huge explosion from the TV echoed around the room.

''Turn that off and get in the car right now.'' Booth effortlessly scooped up Parker in his arms and Elliot moved fast.

''Call your mom and explain to her what happened. Watch your brother.'' Booth tossed Elliot his cell as he climbed into the car having settled Parker.

''Can't you do it?'' Elliot didn't want to make that particular call.

''I'm driving River and that task son is all yours. Suck it up, it'll prepare you for when you and I get into what happened here.'' Booth promised as he pulled away. Elliot pulled a pained face.

''Mom can fix him can't she? She's a doctor.'' Elliot stalled and Booth sighed, he had considered that option but Parker was too precious to risk, he needed proper tests to make sure he was okay. Booth was too good a parent not to know that.

''Do what I just told you, just this once River please.'' Booth wasn't arguing about it and Elliot made the call.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Credit card?'' The desk clerk held out her hand and Booth hesitated for a moment before handing over the piece of plastic. He didn't want to consider the ramifications of that action as the payment went through, they were traceable again and there was nothing Booth could do about it. Parker's medical records had been attached to his new identity, they'd been careful about that, Angela yet again. He made his way rapidly back to the cubicle where Parker was waiting to be stitched.

''All fixed up?'' Booth checked with the doctor who nodded. It had been rough but Parker was a brave kid and they got through with only a few tears.

''Keep the sutures dry and use the head injuries checklist. Bring him back in if you're worried. Harry, you are good to go.'' The young doctor smiled as he helped Parker up.

''All the tests are clear. He has a hard head, no more climbing for chips okay?''The doctor warned gently and Parker nodded solemnly, sniffing pitifully as he did.

''Come on bub, let's go find mom. She's worried.'' Booth picked up Parker who snuggled into his shoulder.

Bones jumped to her feet as soon as Booth appeared.

''Oh honey, are you okay?'' Bones touched Parker's cheek and he nodded, hiding his face in Booth's shirt again.

''He's fine, let's go home. We have to talk, all of us.'' Booth glared at Elliot who was slumped miserably in a chair.

''Yes we do.'' Bones added a glare of her own as Elliot climbed reluctantly to his feet.

''I said I was sorry, it was an accident.'' He attempted to defend himself.

''Was it?'' Booth answered grimly as he led the way out.

Bones had arrived at the hospital via cab as they only had one car.

It was a silent but a tense ride home. Parker was drowsy and Booth kept checking him anxiously whilst Bones threw him nervous glances. He was plainly seething and she wasn't sure how to handle it. Booth flying off the handle wasn't going to improve the situation.

'' I had to use the credit card.'' Booth said to Bones from the corner of his mouth.

''Oh so what do we do now?'' Bones had suspected as much.

''I'm not sure, we have to decide whether to risk staying or if we should take off. Whatever we decide we need to do it tonight.'' Booth felt a headache developing and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Their present predicament were taking its toll on all of them and Booth didn't think he had the will to run again, maybe it was time to face the demon head on?

Booth put a DVD on for Parker and went into the kitchen. Bones was sitting at the table with a vacant, stunned expression whilst Elliot sat on the counter staring into space.

Booth sat next to Bones and took her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed, attempting to draw some strength from him. Elliot watched them and tried to think of something to say but it was futile, what could he say? This was his fault, all of it. The fact that these people had laid their lives on the line for him and he'd repaid them by acting like a spoilt brat put him in an untenable position.

''I think we should stay.'' Booth's words were softly spoken but he might as well as screamed them.

''Yes, so do I.'' Bones agreed with him and he nodded to her.

They were in silent agreement about this, it was unlikely that this one transaction would betray them, time was on their side or so they believed.

''I should leave. Catch a bus and hide out somewhere.'' Elliot said from nowhere. Booth paused and then raised his eyebrows at Bones.

''So that isn't happening. It's a little extreme don't you think kiddo? Running away to avoid me.'' Booth was flippant in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

''No, it makes sense. They're after me, if I'm not here then they'll leave you alone. I did this, it's up to me to fix it.'' Elliot was serious and chose to ignore Booth's words.

'' You could go home.'' He added as an after-thought. He wanted to go home as well but as he didn't have one anymore, that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

''River, you are not going anywhere. This is not just about you anymore, we are at risk whether you're here or not. I made your dad a promise kiddo and I'm not breaking it. So quit the crazy talk and start explaining why you didn't go to the babysitters.'' The decision was made so Booth broached the other issue.

''I…I… but it's logical. I'm the target not you and if I'm gone.'' Elliot didn't drop it and Bones tutted.

''River, you are thirteen years old and our responsibility. We are not abandoning you not ever. Now answer your father.'' Bones was the harsh one for once.

''He's not my father, that's kinda the problem isn't it?'' Elliot replied with a cringe.

''Not this again. River, we love you and we are not going to let you down. Now, answer your dad. Why were you here instead of Carla's?'' Bones dismissed him, she was getting angry herself.

''Oh.'' Elliot was stunned by her admission and lost for words.

''So? '' Booth felt like they needed to leave this behind, it was muddying the water.

''It's boring there and I figured we were safe at home. I wanted to play the X Box.'' It was a childish response and strangely reassuring in its simplicity. Booth could handle a defiant kid with his eyes shut.

''Kiddo, how many times do we need to tell you that we have to be able to trust you? You're the eldest and it's up to you to set the example for Harry. He will follow your lead. That means being where you're supposed to be.'' Booth was much more patient than Bones expected.

He winked at her and she let out a sigh of relief. Her rock was not crumbling, he was holding strong after all.

''I know, sorry.'' Elliot hid a smile as Booth said exactly what he'd told Parker he would.

''That doesn't help much kiddo.'' Booth puffed out his cheeks and Elliot bit his lip, carefully considering his reply.

''So now you're in big trouble because yet again you didn't listen did you?'' Booth felt it was time for the fear of god, he'd been too understanding and it had been disastrous.

''How much trouble?'' Elliot was worried, recalling Booth's threat in the motel room. He searched Booth's face for a clue and he didn't like what he saw. His face fell and he blinked nervously.

''Yes that much trouble, you've had enough chances.'' Booth fixed Elliot to the spot with his eyes.

''River, go upstairs and do not touch your TV.'' Bones unexpectantly stepped in, she could see Booth was spent and needed time to recharge his batteries.

''But… you're being so unfair. I didn't mean for Harry to get hurt.'' Elliot continued to argue as he jumped down from the counter.

''River, go to your room.'' Booth felt like he said that all the time which he did.

''No.'' River stamped his foot and Booth stood up, his patience spent.

'Go up stairs to your room now. I won't say it again. '' Booth warned and Elliot tried to gauge how serious he was.

He made the wrong call and didn't back down from a confrontation. He shook his head edging towards the door as he did and Booth ran his hand irritably through his hair. It was a defining moment, either Booth proved he was prepared to be this boy's parent or he gave up on him. Bones knew what the decision would be.

''Fine.'' Booth stepped forward and took Elliot's arm. He swatted him on the butt several times and then let go.

'' Now do what I told you.'' Booth tried not to let Elliot's stunned face bother him but it did. He felt like a bully but he also knew he had no choice.

Elliot didn't argue any further and they were soon alone.

''Does he gets it now do you think?'' Bones asked as she put the kettle.

''Who knows Em? I've said all that before haven't I? Maybe a little pain association might help.'' Booth was tired and Bones wrapped her arms around his chest from behind. He clutched onto her arm, holding tight.

''We need to hang on. Ang, Cam and Jack are on our side. They'll come through, they always do.'' Bones reminded him and he nodded.

''Yeah they will. I'm in a corner Em, I have to consider all of us here. I had to do something, I can't keep repeating myself. He has got to do as he's told, this is not a game. '' Booth felt guilty and miserable. He longed for the security of home, needed the reassurance of the ad hoc family he and Bones had there.

''Well I guess that means he will hate me even more now.'' Booth opened up to her and Bones knew she was privileged. Seeley Booth didn't exhibit his insecurities to just anyone.

''He will but he'll get over it. David, you're a good father, please try to remember that. He's lucky to have you.'' Bones was complimentary and Booth smiled, a guileless smile that made Bones gasp as she caught a glimpse of the true man beneath the carefully constructed hard facade.

''Thanks.'' Booth appreciated her praise, he needed to hear it. The last few days had drained his confidence more than he cared to admit.

''You've become a good mom too.'' Booth took a risk and Bones blushed.

''Have you changed your mind about being a mother? Could you ever see yourself with a child of your own?'' He asked curiously watching her face closely.

''Yes, I think I can.'' Bones admitted, she almost told him that she was already thus blessed. She didn't, not sure how he would react to her deceit. She didn't want to ruin their moment of closeness.

''With the right father.'' She added with meaning and Booth looked away quickly attempting to hide his deeply held wish.

''David, you have good instincts, you know how to be a parent without reading a book. Trust yourself because…'' Bones stopped but then she ended the sentence, ''I trust you implicitly.''

''Thank you, Em.'' Booth kissed her pulling her body in close, she moulded into him, their mutual attraction made this aspect of the make believe easy. He let her go and grinned impishly.

''Hold that thought .I'm going to check on Harry. I'll be right back.'' Booth walked quickly away.

Bones gazed out of the window, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful crimson. She shivered as dread ran down her spine.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Ang, when is mommy coming home? I want to tell her something.'' Gracie crawled onto Angela's lap as she tapped away at the keyboard.

''Soon sweetie, how about you tell me?'' Angela replied absentmindedly.

Gracie shook her head emphatically. Angela stopped tapping as the screen rolled with endless figures.

''Come on, tell me. '' Angela tickled Gracie who squirmed away, she stood up and gave Angela a serious stare.

''Jack loves you and you love him so why are you mean to him? It's really stupid and horrible. I hate it, why can't you be friends like mommy and daddy are?'' She pronounced in a loud voice. Angela was lost for words and she glanced up as Jack came into the room.

''What? I didn't do anything.'' Jack held his hands up surprised by Angela's glare.

Gracie looked between them and sighed, shaking her head.

''What is wrong with you people?'' Gracie threw her hands up, precocious to the core. Jack and Angela began to laugh uncontrollably.

Gracie walked away, her disgust evident. Jack stopped laughing abruptly as he pointed at the screen.

''Ang.'' He said and Angela looked over, immediately she screamed in delight.

''At last! At last!'' She gazed at the flashing transaction and before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around Jack.

As always in times of extreme emotion she turned to the one person who understood her better than anyone else. The one person she truly trusted.

XyXyXyXyXy

The car sat across the street watching the small suburban house.

The two men exchanged glances and one of them nodded as he spoke.

''We'll do it tomorrow. Tomorrow, we settle all family business once and for all.''


	33. Chapter 33 The Devil Comes Calling

This is dramatic and a little harrowing as I promised it would be. There is also some bad language so apologies for that.

Thank you for the reviews, they are really touching. Its reassuring that you are all still reading as its such a long story.

It took on its own life, most of my stories do and its written itself really.

I can't take that much credit but you have made me feel loved so thanks for that. I appreciate whenever people take the time to review and if you didn't then I probably would give up. You keep me going, you really do.

On with the story!

XyXyXyXyXy

''You okay?'' Parker asked a silent and brooding Elliot as he chewed on some toast.

''Sorry about your head, Harry.'' Elliot said and Parker shrugged.

''Doesn't hurt much. It was me as well not just you.'' Parker loved Elliot despite their spates and hated seeing him so miserable.

''I upset mom and dad. It was stupid Harry. I'm sorry.'' Elliot was full of remorse, he'd thought long and hard about this, he was determined to do better from now on.

''Dad was mad wasn't he?'' Parker asked and Elliot nodded. He was struggling to understand why he'd behaved badly yet again, he just hated anyone telling him what to do. He instinctively fought against any authority figures even Booth who had done so much for him and deserved his respect above anyone else.

''Yeah real mad. Guess we should do as he says from now on. Deal?'' Elliot held out his knuckles and Parker tapped them.

Booth walked into the kitchen and looked at the two boys huddled closely together.

''Hey.'' Elliot spoke first which was a good sign. Booth nodded a greeting, he smiled and Elliot smiled back at him, another good sign.

''Harry, get your back pack. I'm taking both of you to school.'' Booth was nervous again and being ultra cautious as a result. Parker scuttled off aware that Elliot wanted to speak to Booth.

''Sorry I pissed you off so much.'' Elliot spoke without prompting.

''I'm not going to apologise River, you had it coming. You have to be more careful and look out for Harry.'' Booth was jumpy and Elliot spotted it instantly.

''I will. I promise.'' He said quickly and Booth nodded. Parker came hurtling back.

''Bub, after school you need to wait for me inside, I'm going to pick you up. Okay?'' Booth felt the need to keep his kids close, he was feeling threatened but rationalised it was because of yesterday.

''Alright.'' Parker took Booth's hand as he registered the tone in his father's voice.

''You too River, I'll pick you up after so wait for me okay?'' Booth expected an argument.

He didn't get one, River just nodded. He wasn't feeling that secure himself and was glad Booth was fetching them from school.

XXyXyXyXyXy

The next morning after a long sleepless night, Angela and Jack were discussing their next move. The previous night, Angela had wanted to leave immediately but Jack had argued that they should wait until the morning. It was a long drive and they had Grace to consider. They needed to ensure she was cared for and it had been late when they had finally got their break.

Angela had agreed reluctantly but now she was raring to go. Jack was being the cool, rational one.

''It was at a hospital. Oh my God, why were they at the hospital?'' Angela was horrified as she read the details.

''Ang, don't jump to conclusions okay?' Jack tried to be the voice of reason but his voice quivered betraying his own anxiety.

They had already located the previous residence and it had been empty when the local police arrived. It was clear that the occupants left in a hurry as they hadn't appeared to pack. There wasn't even a trace on cell phones which was a no brainer really. It was very easy to get cells with a false address and no contract.

''Check the local high schools, Bones worked as a teacher before. I bet she is again.'' Jack was a bright guy and it wasn't hard for him to think of an angle around the false address Booth had given at the hospital.

''Here, that's where they are. We need to go now. We can call Caroline in the car.'' Angela grabbed her purse and Jack hesitated.

'' I think we should hold off on that. We can't trust the agency and Caroline will tell them what she knows. She won't have a choice.'' Jack was still a conspiracy theorist but this time he had good reason for his caution.

''Yes, you're right. We'll go and when we know they're safe then we'll call her.'' Angela agreed with him.

''I want to come.'' Gracie stated, she was standing beside them, her face set with determination.

''Oh sweetie.'' Angela looked at Jack in panic, they couldn't take her, it might be dangerous.

''Honey, how about you go stay with Cam and Michelle, you love Michelle don't you?'' Jack smiled in encouragement. Gracie dismissed him with a contemptuous glare.

''They are my mommy and daddy, my brothers. I want to come.'' Gracie wasn't taking no for an answer.

Angela and Jack exchanged looks.

''She does have a point, they are her family.'' Jack said apologetically as Angela glared at him.

''See, Jack thinks I should come.'' Gracie stated smugly and Angela felt herself wavering despite the fact she knew it was a bad idea.

''I didn't say that.'' Jack protested as he found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

''Please Ang, I'll be good I promise. I want to see them, I miss them sooooo much.'' Gracie fluttered impressively long eye lashes, she was going to be a stunner when the time came.

''Okay but you stay in the car and you do what we tell you. Do you hear me?'' Angela tried to retrieve some semblance of being in charge and Gracie squealed in delight as she grasped Angela's hand. Angela looked at Jack, her eyes shone with doubt but she'd agreed now.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Elliot heard the car and when he saw the figures approaching the house he panicked.

''Where's dad's gun?'' He turned to Parker who rolled his eyes.

''Not again. Dad will be really mad. You know what he said he'd do.'' Parker followed Elliot as he got the gun that Bones still kept in the kitchen cabinet despite Booth's warning. Elliot figured that it was her own fault, she should have kept it locked up if she was that bothered.

''Shut up Harry and get down.'' Elliot gestured but Parker wasn't listening. It was apparent that he took Booth way more seriously than Elliot.

Elliot turned the lights out and crept to window signalling to Parker frantically. Parker ignored him and went to the bottom of the stairs.

''Dad, River's being crazy again!'' He yelled. He remembered what Booth said even if Elliot didn't and he wasn't about to find out if Booth was going to come good on his threat.

''Harry, you total retard. Get down. Get down!'' Elliot waved his arm from his position on the floor.

''What's wrong Harry? Why is it so dark down here?'' Booth stifled an expletive as he stubbed his toe coming down the stairs. He snapped the lights on and Elliot froze.

''I didn't touch it. Don't blame me, I called you.'' Parker made sure Booth was clear on the facts.

''You have got to be kidding me. '' Booth started across the room but then he stopped, there was a scuffling from outside that instantly put all Booth's senses on high alert.

''There's someone out there, I saw them.'' Elliot pointed as he shuffled away from Booth on his bottom watching him carefully. He placed the gun in the back of his jeans realising Booth was too distracted to notice.

''It's probably the neighbours.'' Booth pulled his own gun out.

Booth instantly switched mode, the moment they had been dreading may just have come. He crouched down and glanced cautiously out of the window.

''I'll see what it is.'' Parker said airily walking down the hallway.

''No, hold on bub.'' Booth knew they needed to be careful and caught the little boy around the waist. He put him next to Elliot on the floor.

''Don't move. You are in big trouble, I meant what I said.'' Booth pointed at them and then flicked the light off.

''I did that already.'' Elliot whined and Booth shot him a glare.

''Well I did.'' Elliot grumbled into his crossed arms.

''I said it wasn't me.'' Parker was grumbling as well, his sense of injustice intense.

''What's all the noise?'' Bones walked downstairs nonchalantly. Booth placed his fingers to his lips and she froze, dropping down as her training dictated. Booth clicked the safety off his gun and flattened himself against the wall as he edged towards the door.

Booth looked through the eye hole but there was no one there. He slipped the chain across and opened the door open an inch, he looked quickly through.

The door broke off its hinges with one kick and the gun flew from Booth's hand, arcing its way across the room.

Booth jumped onto the figure that hurtled through the door, they fell to the ground as they wrestled over and over. Booth punched the guy on the jaw and his head snapped back as his senses swam from the hard blow. Booth was aware of movement from the stairs and he watched in horror as a second intruder grasped Bones around the neck and cocked the gun he was holding at her temple.

'' Move away from him now. I will kill her.'' The guy flicked his head and Booth recognised Alessandro De Luca from his mug shot.

Almost the moment the credit card had been returned to Booth's hand, their location had been revealed. De Luca's contacts were far and wide, the hacker had wasted no time getting them the information they'd needed. He was bright too and used the same logic Jack utilised. He had passed on the address before the Wade family had even left the hospital.

Unfortunately, De Luca and Lorenzo had been hiding out close by which made it easy for them, too easy. It had been a mistake to hide out so near to home after all

Booth searched the room for his kids but the space they'd occupied was empty. He thanked God that Elliot was by nature a disobedient child. Booth moved slowly across to the far wall fixing De Luca with hard eyes, sitting down reluctantly when De Luca hissed.

''Down, sit down.''

''Lorry, you okay dude?'' De Luca was concerned for his friend who was struggling drowsily to his feet. He held his hand up to indicate he was lucid and De Luca nodded.

''Where is he, bitch?'' De Luca pressed cold, hard metal deep into Bones' soft flesh. She flinched but then she flung her head back, her eyes blazing with defiance.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She said coldly.

''Where is the boy?'' De Luca spoke again, '' I will kill you although I may have some fun with you first.'' De Luca leered as he stroked Bones' face with his free hand.

She shivered in revulsion and Booth pulled himself up, his natural protectiveness overriding his sense of self preservation. Booth didn't care if he died in that room but he was determined that his children and the woman he loved would survive even if he didn't.

''Stay there tough guy unless you want your whore to pay the price.'' De Luca warned and Booth stopped after taking one step forwards, he needed to be calm and choose his moment.

''That fucking hurt you fed scum.'' Lorenzo crashed the butt of his gun onto the back of Booth's head from nowhere and as he sank into unconsciousness, his brain screamed in frustration at the fragility of his body.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jack was driving too fast but Angela didn't have the heart to tell him to slow down. They had been driving all day and everyone was exhausted but Jack drove on, both adults felt like time was running out. If they'd found them then so could others. Angela was frustrated yet again that there was no way to contact them directly, she felt responsible for that error.

''Maybe we should call the local police?'' Angela suggested and Jack shook his head.

'' This is the De Lucas Ang, they control all that area. It would be like signing their death certificates. We can't trust anyone. No, we just have to hope that we're in time.'' Jack was patient and Angela nodded but her despair wasn't assuaged.

The on board navigation told them to turn left at the next intersection but they were still a long way off. It was frustrating and the atmosphere grew increasingly tense.

''Jack?'' Angela was nervous.

''Yes Ang.'' Jack waited patiently, this was how it had to be.

''I don't want to go back to my apartment.'' Angela was a coward so didn't say what she meant.

''Well stay then. You can be my lodger, there's plenty of room.'' Jack didn't help her, she had to say it.

Angela huffed and gazed out of the window, trying to pluck up the courage.

''We'll be there in a few hours.'' Jack applied some pressure very subtly.

''Do you have room in your bed for one small lodger?'' Angela finally said what she meant.

''You know what? I think there might just be a vacancy.'' Jack grinned at her as they pulled onto yet another freeway. Angela squealed and then kissed his cheek, he grinned at her.

''I love you Ang.'' He said with shining eyes.

''And I love you Jack.'' Angela replied without missing a beat.

''At last.'' Gracie said from the back seat and they all began to laugh.

''Oh and I want one of those right away.'' Angela pointed at Gracie who was watching them with large, adoring eyes.

''Yeah, so do I.'' Jack nodded emphatically just to seal the deal.

''Uuuuuum Jack I did something but I don't want you to be mad at me.'' Angela sounded nervous and Jack glanced at her suspiciously.

''What did you do Ang?'' He asked, resigned to the fact that this woman would always make his life interesting.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot waved Parker over to the basement window. He placed his finger on his lips and Parker nodded.

He knew not to make a sound and he would follow Elliot to the ends of the earth if he told him too.

Elliot couldn't quite believe that he had to use his escape route, he had believed Booth when he said they were safe but even grown- ups were wrong sometimes.

When Booth got so heavy about the gun thing, Elliot had worked out a secret route from the house. It was instinctive, he was his father's son through and through. It made him feel better knowing there was a way out if he needed one. It was also a lesson that he'd learnt on the streets, one of life's tough lessons. Always prepare for the worse.

He pushed Parker through the small window into the alleyway that ran alongside the house before squeezing through the narrow gap himself. He held his arms out to Parker who didn't question him for a moment and went to him instantly. Elliot dropped Parker into the neighbour's yard and then jumped effortlessly over the fence. He gestured Parker over and they hid behind some trash cans which Elliot pulled over, shielding them. Elliot heard the back door open and he placed his hand over Parker's mouth as he gasped in fear. Elliot closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer.

''It's really fucking dark out here. Give me a minute.'' The voice boomed through the quiet neighbourhood and Elliot hoped no-one heard. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him and his family.

Parker was stiff with fear in Elliot's arms but the older boy had faced the worst that life had to offer so all he felt was a strange sense of exhilaration and excited anticipation. Finally he could get some payback for his father and Elliot relished the thought. That very same father had spoken many times about the need for patience on the battle field and Elliot learnt the lesson well. He stayed where he was holding the little boy he loved as a brother tightly.

He waited and sure enough the back door closed but when Parker tried to pull away from him, Elliot held on. Parker looked at him in puzzlement and Elliot shook his head with a frown.

Then they heard the footsteps, they were nearby just the other side of the flimsy wooden barrier. Both boys went rigid expecting discovery and the nightmare that entailed. Elliot thought in that moment that he was going to die but then the footsteps faded.

''There's nothing out here, I even checked the neighbours. They're not here.'' The voice came from inside the kitchen and the door closed once again.

Elliot waited for what felt like eternity, once he was sure the coast was clear he let Parker go.

''Sssssh Harry, be quiet. You have got to be quiet.'' Elliot soothed the terrified boy who stared at him with brimming eyes.

''You're gonna need to get help. Take this and run to the end of the street. Call 911 and tell them that someone broke in and hurt your mom and dad. Tell them that they set fire to the house. '' Elliot knew the threat of fire would have more effect than a prowler. As far as he was concerned the more emergency services who turned up the better. He held out a cell phone to the trembling boy.

''Come with me.'' Parker stammered.

''No, you have to go alone. Be brave okay? You can do it, you're big now remember? '' Elliot encouraged the frightened boy who nodded uncertainly.

''Go down to the woods then you won't disturb any neighbours. They won't be able to help, they'll just get hurt. Call the cops. Be brave Harry, be brave. Go on, go.'' Elliot shoved his brother and Parker reluctantly disappeared down the garden throwing uncertain looks back at Elliot the whole way.

Elliot took a moment and pulled the gun from the back of his pants. He checked the chamber and smiled. Elliot had only one thing on his mind, he knew vengeance would be sweet and was looking forward to it. Finally, he might achieve some peace, he didn't care what happened to him afterwards, he was ready to pay the price.

He scaled the fence easily and dropped into the alleyway once more, pausing to check for any sound. He felt alive and alert, the blood pumped through his veins as adrenaline hit his young system. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, he was gasping to breathe as a hand clasped him across the mouth stifling his scream of terror. He was rendered immediately helpless as he was lifted off his feet by the powerful man who had appeared from nowhere.

XXyXyXyXyXy


	34. Chapter 34 An Unlikely Hero

Well here it is. Not too far to go. Sorry its another cliffie, its just the way this story has worked out.

Will he, won't he? I haven't decided yet ( do you believe me?) I've written both versions so its kinda up to you guys.

Bad language right from the get go but De Luca is not a very nice man as I think you've realised. I only include bad language for realism, if it offends, I apologise.

S X

XyXyXyXyXy

''Where is the brat? Where the fuck is he?'' De Luca shouted in frustration and Booth tried not to react as he watched the woman he loved suffer at the hands of this lunatic. She fixed him with her eyes, begging him to stay put.

''He's at his friends.'' Bones said softly, she wished that was true. She didn't care what happened to her, all that mattered was that her children were safe. De Luca snorted derisorily before dismissing Bones' words.

''No, he isn't. We saw him come into the house. No one left, we were watching.''

Lorenzo felt this getting out of control. It was supposed to be clean and efficient. They only planned to kill the boy but now they were holding two Federal Agents captive. This was not what Lorenzo had agreed to, they would not walk away from this. Not even the best lawyer money could buy would be able to defend their actions.

''We have a back gate, he went that way.'' Booth answered instantly, he was feeling giddy but he still had the wherewithal to back up Bones.

Lorenzo looked doubtfully at Alessandro, it was possible. They hadn't even thought of that. They were amateurs, usually others did the dirty work for them. They hadn't even tied Booth up properly and he had slipped the ties effortlessly. Bones would find it just as simple if they even thought to secure her. Booth was filled with confidence that if they kept their heads, they might just escape from this nightmare unharmed.

''Check again.'' De Luca didn't buy it and barked his orders at his friend.

''I have Al. The house and yard are empty. Maybe they're telling the truth?'' Lorenzo argued, his voice broke betraying his nerves.

''Do not lose it, don't you fucking dare! I'll kill you as well if I have to.'' Alessandro wasn't about to tolerate any sign of weakness in the ranks.

''Chill Al for fucks sake. You're not thinking. Let her go. We'll wait, he'll come home. It's late. How about we just sit tight okay?'' Lorenzo soothed his friend and doubt flickered in De Luca's eyes for the first time.

''Don't move.'' De Luca brandished the gun at Booth as he released Bones who pulled furiously away from him. Booth saw anger flashing in her eyes and hoped that she would cooperate for now. She held back mainly due to the fact that Booth was directly in the line of fire.

''Go sit over there with him.'' De Luca shoved Bones over to Booth.

Bones collapsed next to him, she sat close and tried to control her rage. Booth nodded to her and she responded in like, she was target driven as Booth knew only too well so controlled herself. She was considering the bigger picture as well and had come to the same conclusions as Booth.

''Okay, we'll wait.'' De Luca said and Lorenzo nodded in relief. Now all he had to do was convince his friend to leave before he did something they would really regret.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jack paid for the gas and walked back to his family who were waiting in a booth nearby. Jack had been reluctant to stop but Gracie needed the bathroom and him a coffee so he had pulled in for a pit stop.

''I've been thinking , we should call Caroline. We don't really know what we might find and we need some back up.'' Angela whispered as Jack sat down. He nodded as Gracie instantly crawled onto his lap.

''Yeah, you're right, this is taking way too long. She came through before and she will again. I think we can trust her.'' Jack agreed as he adjusted the position of the small child in his arms so he could drink his coffee.

''It's all we can do. I'll call her and then we'll get going again.'' Angela agreed unsure what other choice they had. She walked away speaking quietly into her cell.

''Where's my mommy and daddy?'' Gracie whispered fearfully and Jack sighed wearily. So many people had paid a heavy price for this whole sorry affair not least this little girl who Jack loved with every cell of his being.

''We're going to see them honey. We'll be there soon and then you can give them a big hug.'' Jack tickled her making her giggle but then she stared up at him with her impossibly large eyes.

''Are they okay?'' Gracie asked earnestly. Jack paused before replying.

''Yes hun, they are. I promise you that they are safe and sound . I will get you back to them before you know it.'' Jack gave a false promise but he just couldn't help himself. His craving to comfort Gracie overcame his misgivings about potentially lying to her.

''Okay my Jack.'' Gracie broke his heart further with her easy acceptance that he would deliver.

He realised at that moment what a huge responsibility it was to be a parent, to be a child's everything and he knew he wanted to do that, wanted to play that role more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life.

It was an epiphany and Jack expected a full piece orchestra to strike up or a bright light from above to appear but of course none of that happened. All he got was two small arms grasping him around the neck with complete trust and somehow that was better.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot felt terror, pure unadulterated terror as the large, husky man dragged him to the end of the yard. Elliot battled but this guy was strong. Elliot gave up, he was spent and for the second time in mere minutes he resigned himself to the fact that he was about to die. He felt strangely calm, aware that he would finally see his father again and the thought comforted him in some bizarre, surreal way.

''I am a friend and I am here to help you. Do you hear me? I am not going to hurt you but you have to calm down.'' Elliot felt the tight grip loosen and took the opportunity to start to fight again.

''Hey! Hey! Stop it! I'm on your side kid.'' The man kept his hand over the boy's mouth. Elliot went still as his brain tried to assimilate all the contradictory messages coming at it.

''Right, I'm gonna let you go but you need to behave. We're trying to rescue people here.'' The man growled. Elliot was totally confused by this man's motives.

''Ssssh.'' The man turned Elliot around to face him, he touched his own lip's to remind the boy of the need for silence as he took his hand away from his mouth. Elliot recoiled from him, trying frantically to escape but the man held on.

''You are feisty aren't you? You need to trust me kid cos you're a liability at the moment and I would hate to have to knock you out. I'm pretty sure that would get me in trouble.'' The man gave a low, gruff chuckle. The man's words were conciliatory and Elliot frowned as he realised that this may not be what it seemed. The man wasn't behaving like a gangster.

Elliot nodded and the man eased his hold slowly, not sure what Elliot would do.

''Do not run. If you run then you will be as good as killing them. Do you understand me?'' The voice hissed urgently.

''Yes, I understand.'' Elliot found himself trusting him so he agreed.

''Good.'' The man released him and Elliot looked curiously at his captor. He stared at the man, he was a complete stranger but somehow he was familiar. The resemblance was slight but it was clearly apparent around the eyes. The man smiled, his blue eyes twinkling and suddenly Elliot thought that he may actually get to wake up the next morning.

''What do we do?'' Elliot asked in a husky voice and the man chuckled.

''You do as you're told. I know you think you're a tough guy but now you need to do as I tell you. They are depending on us okay?'' The man caught Elliot's eye and he nodded instantly.

''Good. Now show me a way into the house. We don't have much time.'' The man gave Elliot a gentle push and Elliot led the way without any further argument.

XyXyXyXyXy

The minutes ticked by as De Luca paced the room, Lorenzo sat to the side giving him nervous, anxious glances. Booth knew they were not working as an effective team but he needed to bide his time. If he moved too fast then either he or even worse Bones may pay the ultimate price. Booth thought the kids were safe and that reinforced his resolve. It was one less thing he had to worry about.

He felt Bones shiver in fear next to him and he nudged her gently. She smiled quickly up at him before dropping her head. She was strong and Booth didn't need to worry about her caving in.

Booth waited as the seconds slipped painfully by.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Parker was curled in a tight ball under a bush crying softly. He had dropped the cell phone and fear prevented him from retracing his tracks. He curled in tighter placing his hands over his ears trying to close out the world.

''Be brave.'' Elliot's words resonated in his head over and over, finally he couldn't ignore them any longer. Parker stood up stiffly and looked back into the eerie woods that backed onto their house. It looked like hell on earth to a seven year old but Parker, who was made of sterner stuff, took a deep breath and walked into the pitch black. He began to scan the ground looking desperately for salvation.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''We can get in here. '' Elliot pointed at the small window into the basement.

''I won't fit. You're going to need to go and let me in.'' The man had already tried the back door, it was locked as he'd expected.

''Who are you?'' Elliot asked despite the fact he knew the timing was bad to say the least.

''Paladine kid, I'm Paladine.'' The man replied, his eyes twinkling again and his mouth turning up slightly, amused by his own joke. Elliot rolled his eyes.

''That will do I guess, sure feels like it right now. I won't be long.'' Elliot wriggled through the narrow gap easily and the man crept silently to the door to wait.

XXyXyXyXyXy

''What was that? Did you hear something?'' De Luca froze and Booth stiffened. He'd heard the bang as well and he cursed under his breath. Surely Elliot had left the house, he wouldn't be so stupid as to stay would he? Bones looked at Booth in horror, the same thought occurring to her.

He shook his head trying to reassure her but she wasn't convinced. Elliot wanted revenge and he might just try to exact it here and now. She only hoped he hadn't dragged Parker along for the ride.

''I didn't hear anything.'' Lorenzo was telling the truth but he kept to himself the fact that he had been trying to figure out how he might slip away without Alessandro stopping him. Loyalty only stretched so far and childhood friend or not, Lorenzo didn't want to die.

''I'll go. Cover them.'' De Luca was already half way out of the room.

Lorenzo nodded and he looked uncomfortably at the pair of people they were holding hostage.

''You could just leave now. I won't stop you.'' Booth said and Lorenzo looked affronted.

''Shut up. I will use this.'' Lorenzo indicated the gun.

''If you cooperate, I will make sure the people who need to, know you helped us.'' Booth replied confidently. He could see the doubt in the clearly nervous man's eyes and he was happy to exploit his foe's weakness.

''Yeah sure you will.'' Lorenzo wasn't prepared to betray his friend based on a Fed's say so.

''He's very honourable. If he gives you his word he will keep it.'' Bones spoke up even though she knew that Booth wanted her to stay quiet. He gave her a scathing look which she met with baffled eyes.

''Well you will.'' She said cluelessly. Booth stifled a groan.

''Shut up. Just shut up.'' Lorenzo interrupted their developing tête-à-tête.

Bones felt Booth move away from her, it was a micro movement bur she felt it. She knew that he was not just going to sit there waiting to die any longer.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot held his breath as De Luca crashed around the basement. He was squeezed in the air conditioning vent. He had fallen as he jumped from the window knocking over several boxes and this had been the only safe place he had time to find.

Elliot could hear De Luca cursing and his voice turned him almost catatonic, it took Elliot back to the many times De Luca had threatened and terrorized him into silence. Elliot retreated back into his five year old self and decided he would just stay where he was. Stay where it was safe and warm, where the bogeyman would never find him. Elliot shut his eyes tight as he tried to control his accelerated breathing, his heart was pounding in his chest and Elliot felt nausea rising.

He begged over and over for his daddy to come save him. He didn't really care which daddy it was, either would do.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth threw himself at Lorenzo who had been so busy trying to see if the coast was clear for him to make good his escape he forgot to pay attention to his wards. The impact sent the gun skidding across the polished wooden floor and crashing into the wall. Booth fought ferociously with the now raging man whilst Bones instantly made for the gun.

As she reached down to grasp the weapon, a kick knocked her arm sharply upwards causing her to scream in pain as her shoulder dislocated. De Luca followed up with a back hand across the cheek sending her flying against the door. The pain was excruciating and Bones heard the screech of agony blast from deep within. Her head swam as unconsciousness beckoned, she knew she was screaming but somehow she felt detached. As blackness engulfed her, her final thought was for her children and she called out their names in one last plea to anyone who might come to their aid.

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot heard his name, he heard his mother call his name in the distance. Not his real name but the name he had come to cherish because it signified security and love. It was also the mother he loved, the woman who didn't betray and hurt him, the woman who cared and made him feel special in the way only a true mother could.

Then he moved, he moved because she needed him and if she needed him, he would always come.

XyXyXyXyXy

The man smashed the window without a second thought as he heard the scream, the time for waiting had passed.

She needed him and if she needed him, he would always come.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth pulled Lorenzo up by the shirt front and landed the killer punch. The man's head reeled, his eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped fighting.

Booth staggered to his feet and looked blearily around for Bones. His eyes alighted on her and he froze. De Luca was holding her up, the gun aimed to kill. She was hanging limply, oblivious to the events unfolding before Booth's horrified eyes. A malicious smile spread across De Luca's face as he began to squeeze the trigger.

''Don't.'' It was De Luca's turn to freeze as he felt a gun dig deep into the back of his head.

''Put her down and do it slowly.'' The menacing voice ground out curt orders. De Luca moved tentatively, when it came to it, he was a coward and didn't want to die. He allowed Bones to slide to the ground gently.

''And the weapon.'' The voice ordered so De Luca placed the gun down as well.

Booth stepped forward and picked Bones up, he laid her gently on the couch before turning to their saviour.

''Max, good to see you.'' Booth grinned and his father-in-law, well almost, grinned back.

''Well there's always a first for everything right?'' Max replied sardonically.

''Yeah I guess there is.'' Booth held his hand out, issuing a silent command as he picked up the discarded gun.

''Over to you. You have jurisdiction I believe.'' Max passed the prisoner over not giving De Luca an inch.

''On the floor now! Hands behind your back!'' Booth didn't waste any time making sure De Luca was incapacitated. Soon, he stood with his foot placed firmly in the small of De Luca's back.

''Could you?'' Booth nodded towards Lorenzo and Max efficiently secured his hands with his belt.

''Max, have you done that before?'' Booth asked with a quirked eyebrow, Max chuckled in reply.

Bones groaned from the couch and sat up, shielding her arm as she did.

''Dad?'' She asked incredulously, her confusion obvious.

''Yeah honey, it's me. Sorry but I heard my little girl was in trouble. You can thank your friend Angela, she called me.'' Max apologised as he came over to her. Their faith in Angela had not been misplaced and her actions had saved their lives.

''What did you do?'' Bones asked doubtfully. Max stopped and looked at Booth.

''He saved us Em, he did nothing wrong.'' Booth backed Max to the hilt.

''Oh right.'' Bones wasn't sure how to react to that piece of surprising news.

''Tempe, just go with the moment and give your old dad a hug please.'' Max held his arms out hopefully and after a second of hesitation, Bones accepted his embrace.

''Thanks dad.'' She whispered in his ear and he chose not to react, Bones wasn't one for sentiment, her low key thanks was enough for Max.

''Are you gonna let me up?'' De Luca raised his head.

''No.'' Booth pushed him back down with his foot.

''You killed my father you son of a bitch and now I'm gonna kill you.'' Elliot appeared in the doorway from nowhere, his legs wide and the gun in his hand pointed at the top of De Luca's head.

XyXyXyXyXy

As I said before will he, won't he? You are going have to wait and see.

Review because you could influence that decision, you never know?

S X


	35. Chapter 35 Welcome Back to the Reality

Hey, bet you thought I'd taken off didn't you? Nope just very busy. thank you so much for the reviews, they were so great.

Need to put you guys out of your misery although...

Enjoy.

Laters S x

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones pushed Max away and tried to climb to her feet, she fell back on the couch as giddiness got the better of her. Max stood up but held his tongue. He looked at Booth who, after a moment of stupefaction had recovered himself.

''Hey kid. How's your mom?'' De Luca was antagonistic, he didn't have much more to lose and if he could take his main protagonist down with him then he would.

''Shut the fuck up about my mother.'' Elliot's voice quivered but not the gun in his hand.

Booth glanced at Bones and took a breath. He knew what he was about to do was risky but he thought it would work. He hoped so, he knew that he had built a solid relationship with this boy, that Elliot respected him despite the fact he didn't always show it. Booth pistol whipped De Luca like the expert he was, he didn't want De Luca to gloat in an attempt to goad Elliot. De Luca was unconscious instantly which destroyed his credibility with one swift blow. No need for fancy lawyers here.

''I'm still gonna kill him. I owe my dad that much.'' Elliot said, his eyes fixed on the top of De Luca's head which he was planning to blow clean off in about thirty seconds.

''What did I tell you about guns?'' Booth managed to make it sound like this was a normal exchange between father and son about breaking curfew.

''What?'' Elliot looked at Booth with bemusement although the gun remained as steady as ever.

''Put that thing down and do it now.'' Booth said with every morsel of authority he could muster.

Bones was taken aback but she stayed silent, she trusted Booth and now was the time she proved it. Max was equally as puzzled but he held court too, aware that Booth was calling the shots.

''He killed my dad and stole my mother.'' Elliot engaged in a discussion which meant he was listening. Booth held Elliot's eye and he began to blink rapidly as his resolve weakened under the intensity of Booth's disapproval.

''Elliot, put the gun down right now.'' Booth knew he could have spouted forth with some heart-felt spiel about this not being what Andy would want and how it would ruin Elliot's life but somehow he knew that would only act as incentive for this distraught child as contrary as that seemed.

''No.'' Elliot refusal was not convincing and Booth saw him look at him that way kids do when they know they are in the wrong but are too stubborn to back down. Booth let out a sigh of relief, this was working.

''Elliot Connor Mack, give me that gun. I won't say it again, I am not kidding.'' Booth held his hand out and Elliot gulped. He stared at the man who had cared for him, protected him and sacrificed everything for him but he couldn't make himself do as he asked. His brain told him to hand the gun over but pure rage stopped him.

''River, please put the gun down? For me River, do it for me.'' Bones spoke up and she wasn't even sure why but maternal instinct told her he would respond to her.

Elliot glanced over at her in surprise, he had forgotten she was there and shame washed over him as he realised how he appeared to her. He looked back at Booth, uncertainty shining in his eyes. Elliot hesitated as Booth stepped towards him but then he reached over placing the gun gently in the upturned palm.

''Thank you kiddo.'' Booth said and Elliot nodded, whispering sorry as he did. Booth acknowledged his apology with an affectionate ruffle of his golden hair. The bond was deep and intense, it would last a lifetime. Elliot moved over to Bones and sat down next to her.

Bones put her good arm around him and Elliot leaned into her eager for the comfort she offered. Max watched his daughter with a whimsical smile, she caught him watching and blushed.

''You make a good mother.'' Max muttered under his breath but Bones heard him.

Her blush deepened and she pulled Elliot closer if that was even possible. Her show of territorial ism was obvious, this was her boy and no one else's. Max nodded in approval, his daughter was truly an amazing woman with a huge capacity for love if only she would acknowledge it.

''Where's Parker, Elliot?'' Booth had one final worry.

Suddenly the air was filled with the cacophony of a myriad of sirens.

''That's him.'' Elliot said with a grin and Booth chuckled with relief before checking that De Luca was still dead to the world.

''Uuuum.'' Max looked very uncomfortable. Booth didn't say a word, he just turned his back. Max stooped down and dropped a light kiss on his daughter's cheek.

''I love you Tempe.''

Then he was gone.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth handed over a still unconscious De Luca and his accomplice to the police and paramedics with some relief.

''Daddy, daddy.'' Parker came from nowhere and crashed into him.

''You called the cavalry, bub. Good boy.'' Booth pulled him up into his arms and Parker grinned at him.

''I did good?'' He asked his father.

''You did real good. You are a hero, through and through.'' Booth confirmed and Parker grinned wider.

''Where's mom and River?'' Parker asked anxiously as he wriggled to get down so he could check on the rest of his family.

''You can call them Bones and Elliot again, bub.'' Booth said as he set him on his feet.

''Oh right.'' Parker wasn't that happy with this news, it meant the end of their life together. They would fragment, return to their former positions and Parker wasn't sure how he felt about that.

'' You're still going to see Elliot, Parker.'' Booth said as he saw his small son's face fall.

If he had anything to do with it, Elliot would become his son legally but he didn't want to make any hollow promises. He had no idea if it was even possible although he did know that there was no way on earth that Chrissie would ever see him again. Booth would make sure of that, he owed that much to Andy.

''I know but it won't be the same.'' Parker said sadly and Booth couldn't help but agree. Despite all the anxiety and tension, the last few months had been very special. They had turned out to be a pretty solid family and Booth realised he liked being part of that but it was over.

'' Harry dude, you did good.'' Elliot came from nowhere and engulfed Parker in a huge hug.

Booth watched them together with mixed feelings as Elliot congratulated Parker on his heroism. Booth wasn't as loving with his own blood brother and Booth knew his boys would remain close. He wasn't sure how Rebecca would feel although as far Booth was concerned she would have to at least tolerate it. Both boys were very lucky to have each other and Booth would do all he could to make sure she didn't ruin their special relationship.

''This is horrible.'' Bones slipped under his arm and he looked at her in surprise.

''What is?'' He wasn't sure what she meant, obviously they had been to hell and back but Booth instinctively knew she wasn't talking about that.

''We won't be together in the same way again. Much to my surprise, I like being Em, wife to David the contractor and mom to Harry and River.'' She spoke with regret and Booth nodded. He understood her sentiments only too well.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Booth had become very fond of the Walsh family, they had been happy despite everything. He was also aware that there was the tricky issue of his relationship with Bones, they had never discussed what would happen with them once they returned to their real lives.

''Mom, are you okay? How's your arm?'' Elliot broke away from Parker and came over as he noticed Bones. Bones glanced nervously at Booth who shrugged, he didn't know how to advise her.

''Bones I mean Bones, how's your arm?'' Elliot saw the look and corrected himself, it was the moment the Walsh family disappeared over the horizon. Booth watched them go with sadness and he knew he would treasure the memories forever but now he had to let go.

''I'm okay Elliot.'' Bones replied as the young boy placed his arms around her.

''Good, gonna kinda miss calling you mom.'' Elliot said and Bones felt tears welling in her eyes.

''I will miss hearing it.'' She answered honestly. Elliot hunched a shoulder, unsure how to comfort her but then he raised his arm as Parker joined him in the hug with Bones.

''You call this a group hug.'' Elliot said with twinkling eyes and Bones laughed.

''Thank you Elliot. I will try to remember that.'' Bones wondered when she would ever experience love like this again, when she would find her true place in the world. Briefly, she had been a wife and mother which she had found surprisingly fulfilling. Now, she was back to being Dr Brennan and all that entailed. But she was forgetting that she did have a place now, she was going to be the centre of another child's life.

She had missed her work but the other aspects of her life she had outgrown. Grief hit her in the solar plexus as the boys disentangled themselves and began to talk excitedly. Parker was telling the tale of his treacherous walk through the woods. She could feel them pulling away already and she mourned the passing of what they'd share for a brief amount of time.

''You'll adjust. We're not going anywhere. Any of us.'' Booth kissed her forehead and Bones wished she could believe him but she knew he was just trying to pacify her.

Although there would be another person with her, a very special little madam and Bones felt her heart lift as she remembered that she would remain mom after all. True, neither Elliot or Parker would use the endearment again but somehow she would have to learn to live with that.

Gracie would ease the pain and Bones felt longing deep within, she needed to see her little girl and she needed to see her now.

XyXyXyXyXy

As Jack turned into what should have been a quiet, residential street he saw the flashing lights ahead and then he knew they had found them.

''It has to be.'' Angela said breathlessly and Jack nodded.

''Yes, it must be.'' Jack felt apprehensive, they still had no idea what they were about to discover. Angela was searching the crowd frantically. Suddenly, she squealed in delight.

''There! There! There they are, thank god they look alright.'' Angela sighted two familiar figures in the distance. The two boys were standing beside them. Unbelievably, it appeared they had all survived the ordeal.

Jack glanced at the sleeping child in the back seat and braced himself for the moment that he had been dreading yet praying for as well.

''I know. I feel the same.'' Angela put her hand on his arm as he pulled the car over.

''I'm gonna miss her so much Ang.'' Jack looked at her with watery eyes.

''Yes we will but you know there's only one way to help with that don't you?'' Angela replied, her eyes shining with sincerity. Jack thought he could see another emotion but he was afraid to believe that for sure until she told him.

''Ang. Will you? Can you?'' Jack broke down, his sorrow at losing Gracie and his deep, all encompassing love for Angela overcoming him as he dropped his head wiping tears away on his sleeve.

''Yes, I can. Forever.'' Angela pulled his head up and met his gleaming, blue eyes.

''Jack Hodgins I love you and next week we are flying to Vegas to get married in the tackiest chapel we can find. After that we are going to get drunk on cocktails before making mad passionate love watching the dancing fountains at Bellagios. Then when we get back we are going to get going making our very own Gracie or Elliot. Deal?'' Angela held her knuckles out and Jack laughed through his tears before knocking the offered knuckles gently.

''Now this little girl should be with her mommy where she belongs and then we can make sure our family are safe and sound.'' Angela said firmly and Jack nodded as he leant back into the back seat to shake Gracie gently awake.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth went with Bones so the paramedics could check her arm and his head. Her shoulder had only partially dislocated and it had slipped back in place naturally. Elliot and Parker stood together watching all the emergency services rush around.

''River, are you still gonna be my brother?'' Parker asked looking up earnestly at the older boy. Elliot frowned.

''Yes I am, always.'' Elliot replied firmly. Elliot knew that he was living in a fantasy world, he wasn't Parker's brother and he never would be however much he wished it was true. He had grown accustomed to protecting Parker as his older sibling so he didn't tell him that.

''The grown- ups won't let us cos we aren't really.'' Parker pointed out quite correctly.

''Parker, since when did I ever listen to grown- ups? They're clueless dude. We know how we feel right? '' Elliot said all the right things for Parker's sake although he really had grown to love the younger boy and would miss him desperately. However, facts were facts. Parker was not his brother and Booth was not his father despite Elliot's feeling like they were.

''Yeah, we do.'' Parker clutched on to Elliot's hand.

''We're bros Parker and we always will be, okay?'' Elliot emphasised again. He was relieved when Parker smiled up at him although he felt guilty for misleading him.

''Yeah I know but where are you going to live?'' Parker asked what was really worrying him and Elliot paused. He didn't really know and he had tried not to contemplate that he was now effectively an orphan. Elliot stood and considered his reality seriously for the first time.

''I don't know Parker but I am still your bro okay?'' Elliot realised at that moment that he was about to become a foster child, the tales that had been related to him came back in perfect clarity and Elliot was scared rigid. He was tired of feeling this way and his body ached with fatigue. Elliot wanted to crawl into a warm, cosy bed, cut himself off from the world and sleep for a million years.

''Parker dude, go see how your dad's doing okay?'' Elliot decided he should run away, it would be simpler for everyone but he wasn't about to leave in front of Parker, it would upset him too much.

''Don't you call him dad anymore then?'' Parker didn't move.

''No Parker I don't cos he's your dad not mine.'' Elliot hated saying that, Booth had become his father these past months but now he had to face the unpalatable truth. This was real life and who in their right mind would take in a ready made teenager especially one like him?

He shoved Parker gently.

''Go on. I'll wait here.'' Elliot reassured Parker who nodded doubtfully before walking away towards the ambulance.

Elliot took a final, regretful look at the house he had called home for a short while and then he slipped past the squad car behind him.

XyXyXyXyXy

Well at least Jack and Ang have come to their senses right? Only leaves our dear tortured boy. Who's gonna sort him out? Like you need to ask.

Review cos like I keep telling you I'm needy!

S X


	36. Chapter 36 Reunion at Last

Well here it is, the penultimate chapter. I cannot believe that this story has been a year in the writing, amazing!

Your reviews as always were encouraging and a pleasure to read. Thank you to all those who took the trouble.

Enjoy.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot hesitated, he had made this decision and yet he knew that running away didn't solve anything. The world was a dangerous place full of hateful people as he knew only too well which meant he couldn't quite bring himself to leave. He stood for what felt like an eternity but then he turned, this was all he could do. He was protecting the people he loved who he knew would be forced to betray him despite it being the last thing on earth they wanted to do.

''I don't think so. You're going the wrong way, kiddo. Your family are that way.'' Booth blocked his path, he turned Elliot around and pushed him in front of him. Elliot wondered if Booth had some kind of radar that alerted him to Elliot's intentions because he always seemed one step ahead.

''Dad… Uncle Seeley … Shit, I don't know what to call you. I'm kinda confused here. '' Elliot protested as he dug his heels in and looked at Booth warily. Booth crossed his arms and Elliot rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'' Look, mister.'' Elliot smiled mischievously, not quite able to resist teasing Booth despite the serious subject matter. Booth glowered at him and Elliot's smile died instantly, obviously Booth wasn't in a kidding mood.

''You and I both know how this is gonna work out. I'm gonna go into foster care and end up living in some shitty place with people I hate who don't really want me but figure I'm good for a few bucks. I can't face it, I'm sorry but I can't.'' Elliot scuffed his feet avoiding Booth's face as he related what he believed was his certain future.

''That is not going to happen. You have a home with me, you know that. I'm your guardian, your dad signed the papers.'' Booth couldn't believe he had to say this, he thought Elliot knew he would never abandon him. If the worse came to the worse Bones was cleared as a foster carer, she would take him like a shot so Booth felt able to give reassurance. However, Elliot continued to argue.

''Just cos you made some promise to my dad a million years ago doesn't mean anything. I'm not stupid so stop treating me like a kid and be honest with me.'' Elliot eyes were guarded, he didn't really want to hear the truth but he was trying to be brave.

''I am but you're just not listening which is a very bad habit of yours. I never say anything I don't mean, I thought I'd proved that.'' Booth glanced towards the ambulance aware that Bones and Parker were waiting so they could go to a motel and get some much needed quiet time together.

''Whatever.'' Elliot was dismissive but he knew that there was no way that Booth would allow him to run off into the night. Booth was a man of honour and his word was sacrosanct so Elliot was staying put for now. Maybe he could trust this man after all? He was one of the few people in Elliot's life who had truly looked out for him.

''Elliot, let's go. We're all tired and we need to get some sleep. We're going to a motel, just the four of us okay?'' Booth had fended off the agency and the cops, he pulled rank and managed to get permission to spend one last night with his family before the illusion was shattered. It was going to be a circus for a while and Booth wanted to share a last, few precious hours.

Tomorrow would bring endless interviews and intense attention. Booth wanted to prepare his children so they would be strong enough to cope although both boys had already proved they were warriors of the higher order.

''Are we?'' Elliot was amazed by that news. He decided to go with his gut instinct, he would take a leap of faith and trust Booth after all.

''Yes, we are. Oh and by the way Parker filled me in on your escape. Your dad would be real proud kiddo and so am I. You did good, you looked out for your little brother just like I asked you. It's reassuring to know that you do listen occasionally despite appearances. Who knows? You might actually find out I talk sense sometimes. '' Booth slung a casual arm across Elliot's slight shoulders with a laugh and Elliot looked embarrassed.

''Thanks for stopping me.'' Elliot said nervously and Booth nodded.

''We're not gonna talk about that again but if I see you pick up a gun without permission again. I will kick your butt big time. You got me?'' Booth warned, his eyes dancing contradicting his stern tone.

''You could teach me how to shoot instead of just saying no. You do that way too much. It's not very constructive.'' Elliot reasoned with Booth as they began to walk together. Booth tried not to smile, Elliot was bright, too bright at times.

''Yeah I could but I won't. No way Elliot, in my book guns and kids don't go together. I said no so don't ask again.'' Booth replied firmly, he didn't belong to the school of thought that children were safer if they knew how to handle guns. The sight of a child holding a gun made him sick to his stomach.

''I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen.'' Elliot was stubborn and Booth stopped, he gave him his glare and Elliot laughed.

'Okay, I hear you. Not that you actually spoke words but man, you have the look don't you?'' Elliot conceded defeat and he made Booth smile again in the process. He turned to carry on walking but Booth grabbed his arm. He needed to ask something and all of a sudden it became urgent.

''I say no cos I give a damn. You know that right?'' Booth was anxious that Elliot understood his motives and Elliot answered him in the best possible way.

He stepped forward and put his arms around him. Booth hugged him back and Elliot stepped away with a smile.

''And I love you too mister whoever you are.'' Elliot said and Booth nodded, unable to stifle a soft chuckle.

''You have a smart mouth kiddo, you really do. Gonna have to do something about that. Do you understand the concept of respecting your elders at all?'' Booth behaved as normally as he could but Elliot's words moved him more that he could ever express.

Elliot shrugged and Booth shook his head in despair.

''Come on, Mom's waiting.'' Booth decided all that needed to be said had been said.

''Bones, I call her Bones, Uncle Seeley.'' Elliot reminded him as he led the way through the bedlam.

''Yeah, I know.'' Booth mumbled to himself, he had some adjusting to do as well. He wasn't Elliot's dad anymore and it was a sad fact that in the future Elliot would have no use for that particular word.

Bones saw them as they come from the crowd and her eyes lit up in relief.

''Elliot, where were you? We were worried.'' Bones was wearing a sling but she held out her good hand for Elliot to hold. He screwed his face up.

''I'm too old to hold your hand mom…. Bones.'' Elliot covered quickly and Bones felt a shard of pain pierce her heart. It hurt her to know that he would never call her that again but it was how it was going to be.

''Hold her hand, don't be a brat.'' Booth nudged Elliot forward before he picked up Parker who was swaying on his feet with fatigue. Elliot rolled his eyes but took the offered hand.

''You boys should be in bed. Its way past your bedtime.'' Bones had no idea how she sounded, only a few months ago she didn't even know that kids had bedtimes. It had been a totally alien concept to her but she had learnt very quickly through bitter experience that tired kids were to be avoided at all costs. Booth couldn't help smiling when he heard her words. She saw his amusement and sniffed snootily.

''Well it is.'' She reiterated. Booth nodded.

''Yeah, it is. Guess we should do something about that.'' He acknowledged as he gazed at her indulgently, he would miss this softer version of Bones.

''Eeeew, so that's gross.'' Elliot saw him and made the expected comment. Booth shot him his best glare, Elliot chose to ignore the warning and smirked back at him.

''You should get a room.'' He remarked with a cocky grin and Parker giggled. Bones went crimson.

''Watch it.'' Booth verbalised the warning this time and Elliot shrugged.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled, Booth winked at Bones who looked away and his heart sank. She was withdrawing and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

''Mommy! Mommy!'' An excited yell cut through the racket and Bones let go of Elliot instantly turning to the little girl she had longed for deep into many sleepless nights.

''Gracie! Oh Gracie!'' Bones grasped the small figure to her as if her life depended on it. Elliot moved away, her rejection cutting deep. Booth took his hand without hesitation and Elliot stepped close to him.

''Not going anywhere kiddo.'' Booth said quietly and Elliot nodded. Parker grinned at them and Elliot poked his tongue out at him which just made Parker giggle again.

''You look so pretty.'' Gracie stroked Bones' face lightly with her finger, the wonder obvious.

''And so do you.'' Bones replied, her heart lightening as she realised how important she was to Gracie.

''I know, Jack tells me all the time. He says I'm the prettiest little girl in the whole wide world.'' Gracie stated proudly.

''Does he? Well he's right, you are.'' Bones knew that her little girl had been treated like a princess in her absence just as she deserved.

''I'm so happy that you're back mommy. I missed you.'' Gracie hugged tightly and Bones returned the compliment, tears stinging her eyes.

''Me too, me too.'' She whispered and Gracie smiled at her, her eyes bright with love. She began to wriggle and Bones let her down reluctantly.

'' Daddy! Daddy!'' Gracie hit him like a missile. Bones instantly felt bereft but she knew that Gracie loved Booth so accepted her mutiny gracefully. They had all the time in the world she realised with a start. Gracie was hers forever. She had some adjusting to do and instead of feeling afraid, she just felt contentment that her world was now complete. She had a child and a man she loved, all the things that she had been missing not that she'd ever admitted that fact.

''Hey you.'' Booth wanted to pick her up but his arms were already occupied.

''Its okay. I get it. You can put me down. I'm too big for you to carry me anyway.'' Parker said and Booth was conflicted.

He didn't want Parker to feel pushed out, he was used to being his father's main focus although he had adjusted to Elliot's presence in their lives without any protest at all. Booth knew that it would be a different proposition when it came to Gracie who was closer in age and more of a threat to Parker's position.

''I said its okay dad.'' Parker pulled away and Booth let him go, he could worry about all that tomorrow. For now, he pulled the frantic little girl up into his arms and cuddled her. He hadn't acknowledged how much he'd missed her until that moment and he didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again.

''Oooooh I missed you too.'' Gracie placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes.

''You look tired.'' She said, sounding as if she was forty as opposed to eight.

''Do I?'' Booth tickled her and she giggled before clutching him tightly around the neck.

Booth saw Angela and Jack standing watching them, he noted they were holding hands and he smiled in approval nodding a greeting. Jack held his hand up but didn't let go of Angela who hung back nervously.

''Put me down daddy. I want to go with Elliot and Parker.'' Gracie pushed him away, eager to follow the boys who were walking towards a fire truck nearby.

''Not too far guys. Wait for Gracie!'' Booth called after them as Grace ran to catch up. Elliot turned around and held his hand out. Grace took it without hesitation. Booth was instantly reassured, kids were truly amazing well his were anyway.

''Hey guys, you found us then?'' Booth laughed as he watched Bones hurry over to Angela and embrace her warmly.

''Thank you Ang. He came.'' Bones said quietly, her eyes making it clear that they shouldn't discuss it further but wanting Angela to know she had done the right thing.

''Ang took a risk. Glad it paid off.'' Jack answered for her, knowing that she had been fretting about her actions since she had made the fateful call.

''It did, more than you will ever know.'' Bones closed the subject and Angela beamed at her. She had been so sure that she had wrecked their relationship even though she had acted with the best of intentions. Bones linked arms with her friend happily. She gazed lovingly at her beautiful daughter nearby, drinking her in as she talked excitedly to Elliot and she had never felt happier.

''Good to see you Jack.'' Booth held out his hand and Jack shook it firmly.

'' You too. Sorry it took us so long to locate you. You were untraceable.'' Jack remarked apologetically.

''Yeah well what can I say? We're simply the best I guess.'' Booth mocked himself and Jack groaned.

''Yeah, I suppose you are. Good job guys, it was impressive. You just disappeared even Ang's computers couldn't find you for a while there.'' Jack was gracious with his praise.

Angela turned to Bones searching her face for some suggestion of how she was feeling. Angela didn't think Bones would have enjoyed herself much. The notion that Doctor Temperance Brennan could fulfil the roles of wife, mother and teacher with any satisfaction was inconceivable to Angela. It must have been purgatory for her and Angela was anxious to ensure her friend wasn't too traumatised by her recent life.

'' It was good.'' Bones replied to Angela's silent enquiry as she met Booth's eyes meaningfully.

He smiled coyly, the hidden message in her words filling him with hope. Maybe they could work it out after all?

''Was it?'' Angela was totally blown away by her serene response.

''Yes it was, the best.'' Bones confirmed.

Angela's mouth fell open and Jack laughed at her expression.

''Told yer it would all work out.'' He said and Angela tutted, slapping his arm for good measure.

XyXyXyXyXy

Its ending, can't quite believe it but only one chapter to go. Will everything be resolved, we shall see? Nothing is ever straight forward for our lovable duo is it?

Review cos well you know, said it enough!

S X


	37. Chapter 37 The End

It is done. Hope you enjoyed it, I had a ball writing it. Sorry it took so long but I have a busy life so...

Thanks to all those people who reviewed and encouraged me. You are a wonderful lot and I value your input. Some of you influenced where the story went and kept me going when I may have given up.

Thank you again.

We'll meet again I'm sure but for now I'm taking a break.

Laters, S. X

XyXyXyXyXy

Elliot threw himself onto the bed and Gracie quickly joined him.

'''So how was it living with Jack and Angela?'' Elliot pulled Gracie under his arm and she settled contentedly there.

''It was fun but they fight then they're all kissy. It's stupid.'' Gracie was mystified by this bizarre behaviour.

'''That's normal Gracie. Grown- ups do that.'' Elliot said with a laugh. Parker sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his stomach.

''I'm hungry.'' He said plaintively.

''Angela and Jack went for burgers. They'll be back soon.'' Booth said as he flicked through the TV channels. Bones was in the bath. Booth wanted to ensure she got some down time, her arm was uncomfortable so he had the kids for now.

''How about we watch a movie?'' Booth suggested as three pairs of eyes looked at him in expectation.

''That sounds good.'' Elliot played the older brother and Booth nodded in approval at him.

''I think this calls for Harry Potter to save the world yet again.'' Booth clicked on the movie and then sat on the bed. Two small people collapsed on either side of him, he placed his arms around the wriggling bundles of energy. He felt like the luckiest man on earth, they had been hunted the length of the country but come through it all relatively unscathed. Booth felt thankful, very thankful.

''There's room for one more.'' Booth said with a twinkle as Elliot hesitated, unsure where he fitted. He nodded and sat beside Parker. He grabbed a pillow and bashed Parker on the head with it. Parker shoved him away and Booth snatched the pillow from Elliot's hand to prevent an escalation.

''No fighting. Watch the movie.'' Booth put the pillow behind his head. Parker poked his tongue out at Booth as Elliot turned away, he laid the length of the bed on his stomach so he could see the TV properly. Parker soon joined him and finally there was peace.

''Do they still fight all the time?'' Gracie asked precociously, her disapproval apparent and Booth nodded, his eyes dancing with amusement. Elliot made a gagging gesture and Parker giggled. As they were looking away, Booth didn't see Elliot's gesture but he heard Parker laugh. They would have to be careful, the boys were so tight and Booth didn't want Gracie to feel like an outsider.

''Boys are like that daddy. All the boys at school are naughty. The girls never are.'' Gracie proclaimed.

''Is that right? I'll remind you of that when you're throwing one of your tantrums.'' Booth pointed out and Gracie pouted at him. Elliot rolled his eyes at Parker.

''She has the best tantrums. They're real funny.'' He said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Parker laughed again and Booth frowned. They were ganging up on her already, he really would have to watch them.

Gracie looked down at the boys then up at Booth, her deep brown eyes reflecting her hurt as she realised the same thing.

''Guys, be nice or you'll go to bed without any dinner.'' Booth smiled at Gracie and pulled her into his side so she could snuggle as he scolded the boys. They ignored him just as he expected but there was no more teasing so it had the desired effect for now.

''I'm glad you're back, daddy.'' Gracie let him comfort her.

''Me too, pumpkin, me too.'' As Booth hugged the little girl again, he knew that it was all going to work out just fine.

XyXyXyXyXy

''It was my dad's favourite place.'' Elliot climbed the sweeping steps of the Lincoln Memorial in front of them. Gracie was holding Bones' hand, a familiar sight these days. Booth had Parker on his back, he let him down to run after Elliot.

A week had passed, it was a sunny Saturday and Rebecca had reluctantly agreed to let Booth have Parker for the weekend.

Booth's pocket was burning where the answer to many of his questions sat but he was too much of a coward to look at it. Elliot's grandfather, Connor was due to arrive from Colorado the next day and he made it clear that he expected to take on responsibility for Elliot immediately. Booth hadn't argued with him but he was pretty sure that wasn't what Andy intended. He would find out soon enough.

''He made me read the whole speech and I thought it was lame but it isn't. '' Elliot looked around at the chiselled words.

''No kiddo, most definitely not lame.'' Booth agreed with him.

''What is it?'' Parker asked and Elliot shoved him with his arm.

''It's the Gettysburg Address just like the best speech ever made retard. Well half of it's that anyway.'' Elliot made Parker feel stupid so he kicked him.

''Mommy, the boys are doing it again. Tell them.'' Gracie poked her tongue out when they both glared at her. Gracie was a mommy's girl through and through although daddy was a close second. She still loved Elliot but it was a less desperate, clingy love. A side effect of that was she was now not above ratting the boys out when it suited her.

''Hey, no fighting in here. This is an important place.'' Booth scolded them and to his surprise they stopped.

''Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom.'' Gracie hung off Bones' arm.

''Yeah so do I.'' Parker pulled a face at Elliot who was too busy reading to notice.

''How about we go to the bathroom and then get ice cream?'' Bones was aware that Booth had something important to do with Elliot. Elliot noticed they were alone and he went to stand next to Booth looking up at him. He took his hand and squeezed, comforting this big bear of a man more than he knew.

''I'll read mine if you read yours.'' Elliot suggested and Booth nodded.

He couldn't put if off any longer, it felt like the final goodbye. They still didn't have a body and they might never have so this was as near as closure as they could get for now. Elliot had accepted it and they were all, particularly Parker, helping him with his grief. The memorial service, organised for the following weekend, would be tough but they would get through it somehow. Elliot was doing well for now but Booth knew it would be a while yet before he achieved equilibrium although this might help.

''Okay, we'll sit on the steps. Your dad loved the view didn't he?'' Booth had chewed the fat with Andy in that very place many times.

They opened the letters simultaneously. Booth read the words in a trance, they were full of love and Andy thanked him for being his friend and comrade. He included some fond anecdotes which made Booth smile through his pain. Then he bestowed upon Booth the greatest honour possible, he gave him his son. In a few simple sentences, he gave him his son.

''_If you are willing, I want you to have Elliot, you are the only person I can trust with my most treasured possession. My boy, my wonderful boy, my greatest achievement. When you consider who might raise your child, when you have to face your greatest fear that your child will be alone in the world, you look for the person who is most like you. The person who will instil the values and beliefs that you value above all others. You also look for someone with the greatest capacity to love and the biggest heart. That's you Seeley, you have the strongest, most true heart of anyone I know. So please take him and raise him, all I ask is that once in a while you talk to him about me and what we shared together. I know that you won't say no so I thank you, from the bottom of my soul, I thank you. Your friend, Andrew Mack.''_

Booth blinked back the tears and wondered how he would ever learn to live with the loss of the best friend he'd ever had, was ever likely to have. He knew Andy was a brave man but he never realised quite how brave he was. He had a premonition that he might die but he had the presence of mind to secure his son's future. Booth pushed away how that must have felt, it was inconceivable to him to be forced to give away your child.

''You okay?'' Elliot looked concerned and Booth nodded. It didn't occur to him to refuse this gift, it wasn't even a remote possibility. Elliot had become his son in all the ways that mattered, he had crept his way into his heart and was now a permanent fixture. They had already figured out their relationship and it worked well.

''Yes kiddo, you?'' Booth was relieved when Elliot nodded. He wiped away some tears, one day he might share his letter but for now he kept it for himself.

''Yes, it was good. He told me to behave for you, typical dad. Are you okay with it? I'm kinda irritating sometimes and not always as good as I could be.'' Elliot grinned through watery eyes.

They were his father's eyes, a constant reminder and memorial. Booth knew then that Andy would always be around, he had left a permanent legacy. It was now Booth's responsibility to ensure that legacy grew into the type of man Andy would be proud of.

''Yeah, I noticed that but I'll cope. I am most definitely okay with it.'' Booth ruffled his hair affectionately. He was aware that Connor may prove an obstacle but he didn't have the heart to tell Elliot that. Booth was happy to fight to fulfil Andy's final wishes so he held his tongue for now.

''Really?'' Elliot teased Booth who rolled his eyes.

''I never say anything I don't mean remember? Consider yourself warned.'' Booth put his arm around Elliot and kissed his head. All of Elliot's suspicions were confirmed, Booth was going to be exactly as he had during their lost months and Elliot was glad. He knew that father and already loved him.

They sat quietly for a while looking at the State Capital gleaming brightly in the distance, both lost in their own personal memories.

''Come on, let's go find Bones. I'm betting you wouldn't say no to an ice cream either.'' Booth pulled Elliot to his feet.

''Can I change my name to River cos girls really like it?'' Elliot asked as they walked over to the ice cream cabin.

''No kiddo, you can't.'' Booth didn't miss a beat. Much as he loved the Walsh family, it was time to move on, time to make peace with the past and leave it behind.

''Oh okay.'' Elliot shrugged, he wasn't that bothered really.

XyXyXyXyXy

Gracie sat next to Bones eating her ice cream carefully. She was a meticulous little girl and it made Bones laugh. She reminded her so much of herself.

''Why doesn't daddy live with us?'' Gracie asked from nowhere. Bones glanced at Parker who was watching an older boy playing a video game nearby.

''Gracie, you do understand that Booth isn't really your daddy don't you?'' Bones didn't mention her own position in Gracie's life.

''I know that but you love each other. So why don't you live in the same house? Jack and Angela do.'' Gracie replied calmly.

''Gracie, I….'' Bones didn't know how to answer. Gracie waited but when Bones said nothing, she carried on.

''But you're my mommy right?'' Gracie looked at her with big, trusting eyes and Booth nodded.

''Yes Gracie, I'm your mommy. I'm your real mommy.'' Bones finally admitted to herself as much as anyone. This wasn't how it was supposed to be but Bones spoke before she thought.

''My real mommy? You mean like my real, real mommy?'' Gracie checked the facts and Bones nodded slowly waiting for the explosion.

'' I wished on my unicorn that you were my real mommy and he made it come true. I knew he would. He's magic you know, Elliot says he isn't but he is.'' Gracie rendered Bones speechless with her calm acceptance. Bones had a whole speech planned but had avoided actually delivering it because she had been terrified that Gracie would reject her. She had abandoned her little girl, it hadn't been her intention but Gracie still ended up in foster care and Bones was responsible. She would regret the decision she made all those years ago as long as she lived.

'' Gracie, you know where babies come from don't you?'' Bones had to carry on the conversation despite the less than suitable surroundings, she wanted to make sure Gracie understood what she had just told her.

''Yes, from a woman's tummy when a man fertilises her egg after they have sex. Elliot told me when he was Connor. So I grew in your tummy then?'' Gracie was very matter of fact in direct contrast to Bones who was happy discussing the scientific facts but scared to death of what came next. She cringed realising that Elliot had been blunt when telling Gracie the facts of life but she appeared to have taken it in her stride. She was her mother's daughter through and through.

''Yes but I couldn't look after you and some nice people said they would look after you for me. I'm sorry that didn't work out.'' Bones felt so inadequate, what could she say? She was determined to find out why her meticulously planned adoption had gone so disastrously wrong but that would wait for another day.

''We're together now. I'm staying with you aren't I? You won't give me away again will you?'' Gracie stopped licking her ice cream as that horrific thought occurred to her. She looked at Bones, her lip trembling.

''No, I will never leave you again.'' Bones said instantly and Gracie nodded, a sweet smile lighting up her face.

''Good. '' Gracie went back to her ice cream. Bones knew this was only the start and there would be issues but at least Gracie knew the truth. There was still one very important person who didn't know and Bones felt sick at the thought of telling him after all this time, how would she explain her deceit?

''So is Elliot gonna be my brother or what?'' Bones had barely recovered herself before Parker assaulted her with another difficult question as he sat down with a bump beside her. Even after all this time Bones found it difficult to cope with life zooming along at a million miles an hour whenever the kids were around, she never felt completely in control which made her very uneasy.

''Do you want him to be?'' Bones stepped carefully, she had a much deeper understanding of Parker now and they had bonded. She was aware that Parker could be possessive of Booth at times.

''Yeah, it's boring on my own.'' Parker missed them being together, he was back with his mother, just the two of them.

He was happy to be home, he loved his mom but missed his family and the life they'd shared. He had even asked Rebecca to call him Harry, he liked being Harry. She had refused and given Booth an ear bashing as a result. Relations between Booth and Rebecca weren't the best but as always Booth protected his son so Parker was blissfully unaware of the power struggle currently raging between his parents. Booth had a suspicion that his relationship with Bones was the catalyst for Rebecca's hostility despite the fact she insisted it was because he'd stolen her son as she put it.

''You fight though don't you?'' Bones pointed out quite reasonably. They did almost constantly but they were also as tight as any natural brothers.

''No, we don't.'' Parker protested and Gracie looked at him.

''Yes, you do. All the time.'' She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

''I like him being around even when we're fighting.'' Parker admitted and Bones nodded.

''Do you think you could learn to share daddy?'' Bones didn't think Parker was going to have much choice, Booth wasn't going to give up Elliot easily.

''I've already done that Bones and I don't mind. It's worth it. Anyways, Elliot already lives with him. '' Parker sounded so grown up that it almost broke Bones heart. They had been through so much and Parker's worldliness was part of the price they'd all paid.

''Yes, that is true.'' Bones agreed and she was relieved when she saw Booth walking towards her, Elliot trailing after him watching some kids skateboard nearby. Perhaps now there would be some answers to all these tricky questions.

''Hey guys, those look good.'' Booth sat down and he took Bones' hand naturally, placing a gentle kiss on her fingertips. They were taking it slowly but their relationship continued to grow. They had been unable to resist each other physically and that was leading the way. Their work was unaffected and they still bickered despite their intimacy away from the lab.

Parker giggled at Booth's gesture and Booth ruffled his hair.

''Would you like some?'' Gracie held her ice cream out and Booth took a lick.

''Mmmmm, that is good.'' Booth tickled Gracie and she squirmed away from him.

''Don't daddy, I'll drop it.'' Gracie said sternly. Booth held his hands up to protest his innocence.

''I share him with her as well.'' Parker said quietly and Bones looked at him unsure what to make of the undertone of animosity in his tone.

''Hey bub, you okay?'' Booth pulled Parker onto his lap as he noticed his son's scowl.

''Parker wants to know if Elliot is going to be his brother.'' Bones helped Booth out who nodded.

''That's a good question. How would you feel if I said yes bub?'' Booth waited for Parker's reaction apprehensively. Bones pushed away her misgivings about Parker's feelings towards Gracie and turned her attention to Booth's news. Booth's anxiety proved groundless as Parker's face lit up with delight.

''That's so cool daddy.'' Parker beamed and hugged Booth around the neck. Bones squeezed Booth's hand, she was very aware how much Elliot meant to him. Booth knew that he probably shouldn't have told Parker yet but he was pretty sure that when Connor read the letter that he would do as his son wanted.

''Yeah it is.'' Booth glanced over towards the topic of their conversation who had crossed the street to talk to the kids. He frowned as Elliot looked about ready to take off at any moment.

''He doesn't have to ask daddy, he's big now.'' Parker informed Booth as he saw his father's concern and Gracie nodded.

''Yeah he is. He's 13, that's real big. He's almost a grown up.'' Gracie added seriously. She still hero worshipped Elliot even if it was hidden sometimes.

''Is that so? Let me guess he told you that right?'' Booth asked as he exchanged a knowing look with Bones who laughed. Neither child chose to reply.

'' Have to tell you kids that even Elliot at the grand old age of 13 has to ask so I'm just going to remind him of that fact. None of you guys go anywhere without asking either me or Bones first. You always ask. '' Booth placed Parker on the chair next to him, chucking his chin as he stood up.

''I'll be right back.'' Booth kissed Bones lingering for a second to speak quietly in her ear.

''You look great today just in case I forgot to tell you.'' He said before walking away leaving Bones with a red face. Gracie gave Bones one of her 'see' looks and Bones went redder still.

''Is Elliot in trouble with dad?'' Parker asked as he watched Booth call Elliot over. Booth placed his arm around the boy's shoulders and spoke to him as they walked back. Elliot nodded and Bones was struck by how comfortable they were together.

''No Parker he isn't. Daddy just wants to make sure he's safe.'' Bones explained and Gracie nodded gravely.

''That's what daddy does, he keeps us safe.'' Gracie was earnest and endearing.

''Yes Gracie, that's what daddy does.'' Bones had to agree with her daughter's sentiment.

XyXyXyXyXy

''So Tempe, when are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?'' Booth leaned on the wall and watched the kids walking around the National WWII Memorial below him.

''I'm fine, just a little tired and that's your fault.'' Bones was all innocence and light.

Booth turned to her leaning back and his eyes glinted with amusement.

''I don't know what you mean.'' She protested as she began to panic, he couldn't know, how could he?

''You have lovely eyes and gorgeous auburn hair. What do you think your kids will look like? You know if you ever have any.'' Booth raised his eyebrows and she blushed.

''I'm not sure.'' She wasn't forthcoming so Booth continued.

''Gracie has auburn hair too doesn't she?'' Booth looked again at the little girl skipping happily beside the boys. He was now the father of three kids but Booth wasn't fazed, he'd been that for a while now. Andy had left Elliot very well provided for financially and Booth knew he would have to start looking for a house. He remembered Andy's promise to design and build him a family home, Andy had no idea when he said that, that his family would eventually become Booths. Booth felt the familiar sadness but he didn't wallow.

''Gracie's hair, Bones.'' Booth reminded her of his question as the only answer he'd received was silence.

''Oh that.'' Bones began to feel very uneasy about where this was leading. It was clear that Booth knew and Bones felt stupid for not telling him the truth a long time ago.

''Yes, that. Why didn't you tell me? What did you think I was going to say?'' Booth placed his hand on her waist, stroking some bared flash with his thumb. It was such a small gesture but managed to reduce Bones to jelly.

''What? I don't know what you're talking about. Stop that.'' She pushed his hand away irritably.

''I know that you are Gracie's natural mother Bones.'' Booth spoke softly and she stared him, dumbstruck as she considered her reply.

''Yeah, I'm that good.'' Booth flashed his charm smile and looked smug.

Booth sighed and then said in resignation.

''Ang?'' She rolled her eyes, much as she loved her best friend she really had a big mouth at times.

''Hodgins actually. He said something about it being good that Gracie was at last with her real mother to Ang and her reaction told me all I needed to know. It wasn't much of a stretch after that. She looks just like you, not sure how I missed it.'' Booth explained, he was hurt by her reaction but covered it well.

''What? He said that in front of you?'' Bones was furious. Booth took a step back.

''He didn't know I was there. Hey, calm down. It was never going to stay a secret forever. When were you going to tell me exactly?'' Booth became defensive, he had hoped that she would share her joy with him not argue about details.

''I… I.. wasn't sure and then when Angela confirmed it, I couldn't. We were in the middle of this terrible situation and I didn't want to distract you.'' Bones didn't think her reasoning held up that well in the cold light of day.

''So it wasn't because you didn't trust me then?'' Booth's eyes betrayed his anxiety.

''No, of course not. I trust you more than anyone I've ever known.'' Bones was vehement with her denial.

''Good.'' He turned and looked back at the children.

''What happened Bones?'' He asked sadly. Bones was flustered and thought she could detect accusation in his tone. She was wrong but her own feelings were clouding her judgement.

''It was a long time ago and I was a different person then. I don't know what happened, I made all the correct arrangements. I don't understand it.'' Bones voice cracked as she gave into the guilt.

''Bones, life is never simple. You can make all the arrangements you like but then a curve ball crashes in and smashes even the most carefully laid plans into a million pieces.'' Booth didn't want to fight with her and he could see that her pain was still very raw despite the passage of time.

Bones glared at him, folding her arms and pursing her lips. He paused as he watched the woman he loved battle her inner demons.

''It's not your fault Bones, you're gonna need to forgive yourself or it will affect your relationship with that amazing little girl. Is that what you want?'' Booth challenged her and her eyes flashed before she blinked rapidly, turning away from him.

''Bones, look at her.'' Booth put his hands on her arms and turned her around. She moved stiffly and glanced down at her daughter.

''She's beautiful just like her mother.'' Booth whispered and Bones had to admit he did have a point, about Gracie anyway.

''Yes, she is beautiful.'' Bones admitted.

''And she's yours, all yours. Enjoy her and leave the past behind or it will blight your future. Don't you think you've done that enough already?'' Booth spoke quietly but firmly. Bones didn't reply, she stared at him before nodding slowly.

''Good.'' Booth kissed her gently on the lips and a smile pulled at the side of her lips.

''See, that didn't hurt did it?'' Booth said with a roll of the eyes, it was a start. Her reticence was understandable and as Booth planned to be around for the long haul he was prepared to accept what he could get at that moment.

''Come on, we should feed the kids before they get grumpy.'' Booth took her hand and Bones hesitated.

''What?'' He stopped and waited. He watched her confusion curiously, she was conflicted but he put that down to her guilt about Gracie.

''Nothing.'' Bones shook her head, she almost told him but then she didn't. It might not even be so and even if it was, she would take care of it. It was her responsibility.

''Mommy! Mommy!'' Gracie called as she ran towards them. Bones held her arms out and as she picked up her daughter all her worries lifted instantly.

''Dad, can we eat now?'' Parker was just behind Gracie.

''Sure bub, let's go.'' Booth took his son's hand.

''Elliot, we're leaving.'' Booth called to the older boy who was looking at the state flags. He ran over to join them immediately.

''Uncle Seeley, who's Paladine?'' Elliot asked from nowhere and Booth began to laugh.

''Kiddo, you ask too many questions. He's our guardian angel okay?'' Booth ruffled Elliot's hair and the boy shrugged.

''Race yer?'' Elliot challenged Parker who starting running before Elliot had finished the sentence. The boys were soon gone in a cloud of dust.

Booth put his arm around Bones and she laid her head on his shoulder. Gracie skipped happily beside them humming softly.

''What a lovely family.'' A woman remarked to her husband as they passed them.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Fin.


End file.
